<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taboo by otherrealmwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753779">Taboo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter'>otherrealmwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Irkens have conqured Earth and Dib is the most wanted criminal hunted down under Tak's command. Dib is on the run for his life. Zim is governer of Earth too. DATR and some ZAGR. Stockholm Syndrome is involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Tak (Invader Zim), Gaz/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Invader Zim okay?</p><p>"Congratulations Zim on conquering this ball of monkeys and making the Irken Empire stretch to the other side of the galaxy!" Purple said as Zim smiled evilly at the humans watching on in horror. Gaz was forced next to Zim dressed in a revealing red dress that rested over her slender form. Dib was on the run. There was a 5 billion monies price on his big head. He worked hard to hide himself, but now that Earth was part of the Irken Empire, it was nearly impossible.</p><p>He was crawling on the ground hoping not to be spotted but he felt a hand on his shoulder. This is it. He thought. He looked up; eyes closed but in a brave spirit opened them ready to face death. Alas it was only Professor Membrane. He looked terrified. He was disheveled and his lab coat was torn. He lost weight and looked as if he was on the run for a while. "Dib!" He yelled in a whisper.</p><p>"Dad! You scared me! I thought you were an Irken Military Police or a slave driver!" Dib panted trying to keep his heartbeat down. He knew Irkens could sense panic.</p><p>"They are after me. They'll force me to make their military technology. I'll need you to avenge me." Professor Membrane whispered. Then he saw an Irken guard and hid quickly hid behind a spectator in the crowd that was rather wide. The guard looked around and then looked away and dismissed the noise as the wind. Another guard noticed this and turned to him.</p><p>"What is it Larkz?" One guard asked the guard that briefly glimpsed Professor Membrane.</p><p>"I thought I saw Undesirable Number 2, you know, the one we need to make better military technology. Professor Membrane. That will be his payment for his horrific crime." Larkz said to the other guard, Floogoo. Floogoo was a more sympathetic guard. He did not see how Professor Membrane had committed any sort of wrong doing what so ever.</p><p>"What is his crime?" Floogoo asked.</p><p>"Siring Undesirable Number 1, Dib." Larkz said severely. No matter what, he saw anything that was a detriment to the Empire in even the smallest way, was a crime against Miyuki herself. Miyuki was the greatest Tallest ever to live and because of her achievements, she was like a goddess to Irkens.</p><p>"Doesn't seem like much of a crime. Really it doesn't." Floogoo said with some confusion in his voice.</p><p>"Well it is. It is a crime to start rebellions against our way of life. If he never was the father to Undesirable Number one, we could have taken this planet much easier than we did. Dib is an annoying pest that must be squished like the bug that he is. Also Professor Membrane is one of the most brilliant scientists on Earth. The Empire could use that fact, no wait, we will use it." Larkz said.</p><p>"Well he also sired Gaz, Captain Zim's harlot and lover. She pleases Zim, the now governor of Earth. She has it made. Membrane's second child's position should balance it out." Floogoo said with a little compassion. He believed that no one should be judged because of something that someone they were related to did.</p><p>"Are you questioning Irken law? Larkz said as he turned around to face Floogoo with a death ray gun square on his forehead in between his red bug eyes.</p><p>"No! No! That's not it! It's just that…" but the rest of the sentence was never heard. Larkz had fired at Floogoo. His body fell to the cold unforgiving ground with a "Thud". He died just because he had compassion and empathy.</p><p>"You are weak." Larkz smirked. "Crime is a family affair. Gaz is extremely lucky that Captain Zim favors her and loves her." Larkz said as he smirked evilly at Floogoo's cold and lifeless corpse.</p><p>"Oh my god." Dib and Professor Membrane said as they looked on at the unbelievable sight that was before them while they hid between the spectators trying to remain unobtrusive.</p><p>"Son I have to turn myself in." Professor Membrane said looking at his feet. He couldn't take seeing his children be used and hunted like an animal. He hoped that by turning himself in, he could at least save Dib from being killed, even if it was just a feeble pipe dream.</p><p>"Dad, no you're not! I won't let you! You can't hand yourself over!" Dib whispered pulling his father down so no one would see him. Zim approached the microphone to make a statement. Dib and Professor Membrane looked over at the stage.</p><p>"Now you filthy Earth Pigs!" Zim said into the microphone. "May I introduce the Captain of Imprisonment and Torture, Invader General Tak." Tak walked on stage staring at the crowd with a murderous intent. Killing and torture were two things she wasn't afraid of doing. When the Tallest gave her this assignment, she took it up with great pleasure.</p><p>"Your filthy democracy has failed. Hell it was failing before we even got here. In fact you were as bad as you call us to be. You did the same thing we did; invade a helpless nation for greed. Monkeys are so ignorant. We Irkens will bring humanity the order it couldn't give itself. You make me sick you filthy monkeys." Tak said with a distain. "You have this warning. Cross the Irkens and be prepared to pay all costs including freedom and lives."</p><p>Dib looked up and saw Tak. This wasn't the Tak he knew and loved. All the Tak he knew cared about was destroying Zim not the human race. "You're not the Tak I fell in love with." Dib whispered to himself.</p><p>"You!" An Irken guard said noticing Dib, but fortunately for Dib this guard was very stupid. "Are you Dib Membrane?"</p><p>"NO!" Dib panicked.</p><p>"Oh. Okay. Carry on." The guard said as Dib ran off into the nearby forest.</p><p>"Stupididough! What did you do?" The other guard with him named Inteliehente asked rolling his eyes. "You let Dib Membrane get away!"</p><p>"He said he wasn't." Stupididough said thickly.</p><p>"You ideeeeeot! It was! He lied to you. The hair is a dead giveaway!" Inteliehente yelled so loud that Dib heard him.</p><p>The hair is a dead giveaway. A giveaway that'll make me dead. Dib thought. I need to cut it. He took a Swiss Army Knife out of his pocket and started to cut his hair holding the blade in his hand. "Thanks Dad for hair that doesn't cut off." But as he said this he felt the scythe hair come off in his hand. He threw it to the ground and ran off. Before he was too far away he decided to go back and singe it in an effort to try and trick the Irkens to think that he was killed. "Hope to God this works." Dib walked through the forest hoping to find a small mountain town.</p><p>(Page break)</p><p>"Mi, lady, we believe we have found Dib Membrane's remains." Larkz said as he held out the singed hair "It seems he was desinigrated. What do you think General Tak?"</p><p>Tak looked at the hair and pondered what she was told. She knew Dib better; they were romantically involved 7 years earlier. Dib was smarter than to get himself killed by a stray Irken Death Ray. But the scythe hair in her hand was another puzzle. At this she clenched her fist around the hair and looked out the purple stained glass window made into her symbol onto the cold misty and foggy scene below.</p><p>"Let me ask you Larkz…if we Irkens have desingagration rays, how come Dib Membrane's hair survived?" Tak growled in anger.</p><p>"The Membrane hair is very unique mi lady." Larkz said feebly.</p><p>"No. Our death rays would desinigrate the hair too." Tak said shooting the hair with a death ray and it disappeared. "You do realize what this means do you?" Larkz just stared as Tak turned around. "Dib Membrane isn't dead. Find him and bring him back alive. I have plans for him Special, amazing and awesome plans." She said smirking.</p><p>"Yes mi lady! Right away! We will bring you back Dib Membrane's living corpse." Larkz said.</p><p>"Yes, yes, very good." Tak said sipping a cocktail. "Miyuki bringing the humans into line is easier said than done. And Zim said this would be easy…" At this Zim barged into Tak's study followed by Gaz. Tak looked up and smirked. "Speak of the devil! It's you Zim. I'm afraid to say we have a level 4 maybe even a level 5 crisis going on."</p><p>"What do you mean? Dib is dead. Larkz told me on his way over here. His hair was found!" Zim yelled in angered confusion. Gaz looked over in shock at what she heard. "Sweetie why don't you go back to our house and wait for me there. I don't want my lily wilting." Gaz then headed back to Zim's house which now looked like an expansive palace.</p><p>"Mmmph, where'd you learn to talk like that?" Tak laughed as she sipped her cocktail again.</p><p>"Just something I picked up. Now why is there a level 4 or 5 crisis?" Zim demanded as he pulled out his death ray and Tak rolled her eyes.</p><p>"No need for that. Dib is alive; the hair was just a diversion. Too bad for him he forgot that I knew him better." Tak said as she started to laugh. "Alert the troops that Dib is not dead. I will address them on all I know and before you say anything Zim, I knew him much better than you. Now go!"</p><p>"Hey! I'm governor of this planet!" Zim yelled in annoyance. He loved his power.</p><p>"But I am in charge of human punishment and the Tallest gave me free reign. Now go!" Tak said as Zim left mumbling in anger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Invader Zim okay?</p><p>Gaz walked along in Zim's house taking in all she heard. Larkz had told her and Zim that Dib was dead but as she left, she could have sworn she heard Tak say that Dib wasn't dead. Gaz walked down the halls to the bedroom and lay down on the bed. She looked out to the other side of the room. What she had heard was getting to her. She loved the power Zim had given her. When they were first dating before the Irkens took over Zim would always promise her the world literary. "You and I will rule this dirtball together side by side." However Tak only half heartedly believed it. She knew Zim wasn't good at global conquest.</p><p>It wasn't until a few months earlier that Zim proved himself. Gaz was over at Zim's base and GIR informed Zim that the Tallest were calling. Zim then kissed Gaz's cheek and left while GIR hopped on Gaz's lap and she stroked his head. Zim came back up with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Zim, what is it?" Gaz said as monotonously as usual but Zim could tell she was sincerely interested.</p><p>"The Armada is coming soon! Oh yeah baby!" Zim cheered "The human race will be under our control."</p><p>"What about me Zim? I'm human. Will this affect what we have? I love you." Gaz said looking into Zim's red bug eyes that reflected the moonlight. They were the most beautiful thing to her.</p><p>"No matter! I have already addressed that with the Tallest. You will be safe with me." Zim said smugly as he sat on Gaz's lap. He ran his claws through her purple hair and then kissed her to show the deep amount of affection he had for her.</p><p>Now she looked in the mirror and thought of all that was going on. Her brother was the planet's most wanted criminal and her father was the second most wanted because he fathered the most wanted, Dib. Gaz knew that she was lucky. She knew that if Zim didn't love her with all of his passion, she'd be the third most wanted criminal just because of Dib, even though she hated the human race as much as the Irkens did. Well as long as I can get in on the art of torturing the prisoners, I'll be fine. Gaz thought as she meandered down the halls of Zim's house with an evil smirk. The door burst open and Zim came storming into the house.</p><p>Gaz turned to Zim and stared at him with love and curiosity. She cared about him with all she had and hated to see him sad or angry. This was the first time since the Irkens took over that Zim came home this angry. He walked by Gaz with an angry glare and kept mumbling about how he hated Tak. "Uhhh Zim anything wrong love? What happened at Tak's?"</p><p>"Oh that Tak, she will pay! Oh Gaz-flower, it turns out that Dib-stink is alive. Larkz is in a lot of trouble for reporting false information. Anyway Tak is just so ignorant to me! She forgets who's in charge here! Just because she's in charge of the prisoners, she thinks her rank is higher than mine!" Zim yelled expressing his irate attitude about Tak.</p><p>"Well is she taller than you? You did grow taller when the Tallest made you governor of Earth." Gaz said plainly.</p><p>"Well we're the same height." Zim said with a note of remorseful sorrow.</p><p>"Well she isn't higher up than you. Don't take this the wrong way Zim but the Tallest probably think that the torture of prisoners is just as important as ruling the planet. Makes sense actually, if you want to keep people in line, you have to uphold the law to the fullest extent." Gaz said as she turned on her Gameslave, the last one on the planet.</p><p>"Well Gaz, where do you think your brother would run to?" Zim asked.</p><p>"Couldn't say where exactly. Probablly to somewhere remote and out of the way." Gaz said raising an eye from her game.</p><p>(Page break)</p><p>Tak laid a map on her desk and looked at it. She knew that is Dib was to flee to anywhere; he'd be smart enough to try and hide somewhere he believed the Irkens wouldn't find him. "We have a lot of control in the cities, but in the rural areas, there is less…" Tak pondered as she made some notes on the map. "That's it! He's bound to be in the forest nearby! Larkz!" Tak yelled as he came running over.</p><p>"Yes mi lady!" He said trying to keep his panic under control. He knew he was in deep trouble for reporting that Dib was dead like a fact rather than letting superior officers like Tak figure out the real story or confirm his suspicions. In the Irken Empire reporting false information was a severe crime within the military, even if it was only by accident.</p><p>"Where did you find Dib's hair?" Tak asked in a slightly demanding manner trying to make it seem like she was being sweet but obviously not.</p><p>"Approximately here." Larkz said pointing to a spot on the map. "About 3 miles directly from where the announcement was made earlier today."</p><p>"Hmmmmmm...That is where we start the search. Look for remains of fire or signs of knife cuts." Tak said turning to face Larkz. "The hair looked roughly cut as if sawed away and it was singed to fake desinigagration."</p><p>"Forgive me mi lady but is it possible that Dib Membrane used a lighter to singe the hair?" Larkz said cowering. "Humans can have those with them."</p><p>"No! The singe pattern was like that of a campfire not a lighter. Do think more before you make assumptions fool!" Tak said as she smacked him. "If you had studied the hair more you'd know that too."</p><p>"Yes mi lady! Sorry mi lady. It will never happen again." Larkz said bowing repeatedly to apologize to Tak.</p><p>"Make sure it doesn't." Tak said as she poured herself a drink. "Now go! I don't have time for your foolishness!"</p><p>"Yes mi lady! I am sending my best Irkens on it." Larkz said as Tak got annoyed at him. She took a swig of her drink and turned to him.</p><p>"LEAVE ME NOW!" Tak said as she threw her drink at him. "Miyuki these people are idiots."</p><p>It was nightfall before Dib found a place he could rest in a cavern created by two large rocks placed together. "Not much but it'll do." As he crept in he expected the familiar sensation of his hair brushing against the ceiling but it was gone. It was sign to him that all he knew was turned upside down.</p><p>A flash of lighting was seen and it started to rain. Dib rummaged through his trench coat pocket and found something very dear to him. It was the locket he had with a picture of Tak and him when they were going out years earlier. Dib missed Tak's smile and how she'd abuse Zim. Whether it was pouring her lunch on him or a simple "Kick Me" sign, Tak was clever in even the most basic of tortures. It was Tak's cleverness and independence that he loved. What side are you on Tak? I know you can't be as loyal to the Irkens as Zim is. What happened to the Tak I used to know? Dib thought as he looked at the locket. Frankly he didn't know whether or not he could really run for the rest of his life; the Irken influence was spreading like wildfire so it would be hard to hide very long. That and Tak was in charge of the manhunt. She knew him well and it would be hard to evade her. Even if they only knew each other by one passing glance; she was just that good.</p><p>Dib took his trench coat and made it like a door to try and protect him from the rain. He also did it to try and be seen less by the Irkens. He kept looking at it as the wind below fiercely in the storm. It made it colder and harsher. Dib wished with all his heart that he didn't have to hide the entrance to the hide out but he decided that it was for his own good. Why did they have to take over in March? Its warm one day and the next it's freezing cold. He sat up in the cave shivering and rubbing his hands together in an effort to keep his body moving to keep warm. He wondered how everyone that he cared about was doing in the invasion. I wish I could start a fire in this god forsaken cave but that would just give me away. That really bites. He looked up through a crack in the back of the rocks where they met when the storm cleared. He remembered the days where he would gaze up at the moon with the hope of alien contact.</p><p>At the same time Gaz was looking up at the same moon through the window of Zim and her's room. Zim had gone out to settle some disputes that had arose that the Tallest need him to do and make public appearances. She looked over the city with an arrogant smirk on her face and she watched Zim doing his duties as governor. "Fools. Ignorant fools." She laughed and sat on the bed waiting for her beloved to return home. The door of the bedroom opened and Zim turned off his paste protection suit installed into his Pak when Earth was conquered.</p><p>"Gaz-flower my love you look as dear to me as the sight of the Earth fools being controlled with our titanium claw." Zim said kissing her with his long Irken tongue.</p><p>"Zim, you and I will rule these people as never before!" Gaz laughed psychopathically.</p><p>"There's the Gaz I love." Zim said as he laid her on the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Invader Zim okay?</p><p>Larkz walked into the forest grumbling. He had a napkin in his hand had soaked up all of Tak's drink and some of his nervous sweat. He tossed the napkin aside and pulled out another one. "Note to self: Never-NEVER upset Lady Tak if you wish to live." He whispered as he approached the last known trace of Dib. Looking around at the area where the hair was found, he hoped to find any clues that would help the investigation go smoother. "Applacky! Look for clues! Tell me some of the ways humans can leave traces!" Larkz said in a rage that only met his mouth. His eyes told another tale. One of fear. Tak was on the edge because of him. She needed that human to be found alive or he'd be the life she took.</p><p>"Commander Larkz, intelligence reports say that there was a storm here last night." Uto, the intelligence and search commander said.</p><p>"I know that one Uto, you fool. I saw it too you know." Larkz said annoyed. He was on the edge to capture Dib. His whole job and even life depended on it. He had placed Tak on a warpath and was not going to make it worse.</p><p>"Well sir, the ground on Earth leaves traces. The dirt turns to mud and leaves imprints of being's steps. See?" Uto pointed to the trail that the search squad was leaving behind. "What is the length of Dib's foot?" Uto said. "I have been doing research to take the home planet advantage away from the humans. I really think this should be done before we invade though."</p><p>"And your point is….." Larkz asked waving his hand prompting Uto to continue. He was hoping that this would get Dib found alive much much sooner than what Tak wanted and he promised. Little help was on his side and he was having a hard time getting things together.</p><p>"Well my point is that there are footprints that are not ours in the area. And those footprints turn into a trail. A trail that, if they are Dib's footprints, will lead us to him. This trail could be your ticket to redemption with Lady Tak! All you need to do is give me Dib Membrane's physical statistics!" Uto yelled trying to get what he needed from Larkz. He needed Dib's capture to be successful as well. Uto was a major player in the Irken Planetary Investigation squad. He was severely looked down upon by the rest of the squad but he still insisted on investigating Earth before they fully took over. Invaders just pointed out the weaknesses but Uto knew what needed to really be done to fully conquer a planet. He had often gotten in trouble for following procedures so this made him think of what was wrong with the current system. On all the other planets conquered in Operation Impending Doom II he noticed the hard times the Squad had trying to capture revolutionaries and criminals. If this capture was successful then he would get the respect and admiration he desired.</p><p>"You sure this will work Uto? I mean if Lady Tak has me killed, I will personally make sure she kills you too. You know Lady Tak wants him alive and we are to have nothing with the torture right? We are to do no physical harm to him at all. Got it?"</p><p>"Relax." Uto said. Nonchalantly pushing Larkz's hand away from his face. "I have done. These methods were from the humans themselves combined with our Irken superiority. Failure will not happen at all, right hand up to Miyuki. You will have Dib in the next 48 hours."</p><p>"You better. If you don't I will kill you personally before Lady Tak does." Larkz said putting his rifle in between Uto's eyes while he looked at the gun cross-eyed with annoyance.</p><p>"Geesh. No worries sir. I am experienced in these matters." Uto said taking the notes from Larkz and adding it to the information he had. He turned away with a sigh. I hope to Miyuki this works. Uto will not be made a fool of. He thought as he wrote on the notes.</p><p>(Page Break)</p><p>Tak was busy writing notes of all she knew about Dib. "Family- Professor Membrane, father. Currently noted as the 2nd most wanted criminal on the planet. Identifying feature is the "M" shaped hair. Wears a long white lab coat. Sister- Gaz Membrane, currently under the care of Governor Zim. Dib Membrane's physical features: height about 5' 10" pointy scythe shaped hair similar to his father's. His notable article of clothing normally worn is a long black trench coat and blue smile tee." Tak said reading her notes to a red orb that captured her voice and then went out to the Irkens on the search squad. My work is never done. She thought as she sighed and turned in her chair.</p><p>Tak took a sip of her drink and turned to the stained glass window behind her desk. She was starting to feel the pressure of finding Dib. The fact that the Squad she was in charge of still hadn't caught him was causing the Tallest to get on her case about that. If Dib wasn't caught soon, she'd lose her promotion and be sent back to Planet Dirt. I am not getting sent back to Dirt! Miyuki Dib, I know you never made things easy but come on! You told me you loved me! Can't you do one favor for me and be captured alive? Tak thought to herself as she looked at a wanted poster made with Dib's face on it that was being spread all over the city.</p><p>Tak rubbed her temple trying to relieve her stress headache. "It can't be this hard, Tak! You know him better than anyone! Now think!" Tak yelled angrily as she shoved everything off her desk onto the floor. Just then the door flung open to reveal Zim who had a rage spawned from what Gaz told him.</p><p>"TAK! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Zim yelled as he barged through the door of Tak's study uninvited.</p><p>"Zim, you do know it's called knocking? Where you tap your fist on the door? Is that so hard? Try that next time please." Tak said annoyed. "Anyway what is so important that you must tear down my door to my private study? I don't care how urgent something is, there is no need to barge in like that. And I am doubtful of how reliable things are due to your stupidity."</p><p>"Would you say that if the Tallest barged in?" Zim asked raising his antenna.</p><p>"Yes." Tak simply smiled. "Anyway there is much I'd love to say about the pride you put in being a puppet but what is it? Did Gaz let you have your way with her?"</p><p>"Yes." Zim said proudly. Once he got the memory of the best night of his life out of his mind, his annoyance came back. "Now for the love of Miyuki, tell me you caught Dib! I will have you punished so fast if you don't!"</p><p>"No you can't. You know that. Only the Tallest can punish me and I know how to make things sound appealing to them. Offer them a bag of fresh donuts and they forget about all you've done wrong. I know my way around things unlike you Zim. You're an idiot and a fool and not fit to be governor. "</p><p>"Why you!" Zim yelled as he dove for Tak who just moved gracefully out of the way and Zim fell face first on the ground. He sat up and brushed the dirt off his pants. "Anyway I thought 'Tak-the-Dib-expert' would have gotten farther along by now."</p><p>"Well you have to remember the Irkens on the job. I can only do so much." Tak said picking up her papers. "Nice try though when you wanted to destroy me."</p><p>"Well you know the Tallest are on us to find him." Zim said standing up.</p><p>Tak smacked her face. "I know that Zim. Miyuki you're stupid. Well most of the smeets are smarter than you."</p><p>"The smeets are not smarter than me!" Zim yelled pulling out his laser rifle.</p><p>"Nice try Zim. However you would need to do better than that to scare me. You should worry more about you duty as the puppet of the Tallest." Tak said as she moved Zim's rifle out of her face.</p><p>"I am leaving now!" Zim yelled in Tak's face.</p><p>"Good. You had no reason to be here anyway." Tak said nonchalantly waving him out. Zim sulked out knowing he had not told Tak off like he wanted to for Gaz. Sure she was waiting at home for him willing to do any atrocities that he wanted to have done to the humans.</p><p>But Zim made her a promise and he would not fail her. He was going to have her be the head of torture when he ruled the planet. And he thought himself as ruler so he wasn't going to let Tak stand in his way. I know what needs to be done. Gaz needs to find Dib for the Tallest before Tak does.</p><p>(Page break back to Tak's study)</p><p>Finally unwinding from the disturbance caused by Zim, Tak stared up at the ceiling once again. My word with the Manhunt Squad and Zim, finding Dib is getting harder and harder by the minute. She then closed her eyes and saw Dib in her mind.</p><p>"I miss you Tak. I love you, you know that?" Dib asked with a hug and a smile.</p><p>"I missed you too Dib. I love you." Tak said aloud as Ryght came in knocking on the door. The knocking rose her from her torpor and she hastily made it seem she wasn't sleeping on the job. That would seem to the rest as if she was losing her mind and near failure. Failure was not an option.</p><p>"Oh! Lady Tak did you say 'I love you'?" Ryght asked feebly.</p><p>"I said uhhhhh…'leather shoe' and if you mention it to anyone, especially Zim, I'll have you beheaded!" Tak yelled.</p><p>"Oh my…" Ryght said shaking like a leaf, read eyes widened in fear. "I was just sent here ummm…Lady Tak…to tell…you…"</p><p>"What?!" Tak yelled.</p><p>"Dib Membrane's….father…he…has been caught." Ryght said then passed out from fear of Tak's rage.</p><p>"Oh. That's good." Tak said calming her voice down. "Ryght…oh my. I guess the Earth saying, 'Don't shoot the messenger' is true." Tak then called to two guards outside. "Well bring the prisoner in to me!"</p><p>"Yes Lady Tak!" One of the guards said. They both saluted. The shorter one carried out Ryght and the taller one brought in Professor Membrane who was bound gagged and drugged.</p><p>"Here he is mi lady!" The guards then saluted simultaneously and left. Professor Membrane looked pathetic to Tak. Obvious. He was on the run. Obvious. The dirt, the scrawny look, the dishelved and torn clothes. He tried to hide. Fool. Tak thought with a smirk. She poured some revival serum into a syringe and injected him awake.</p><p>"What? What is it? Where am I?" Professor Membrane asked looking around.</p><p>"Good. You're awake. Now tell me, what do you know about your son and how he would hide. Answer truthfully or you will suffer horribly." Tak said with a smirk that made Professor Membrane gulp with fear.</p><p>A/N: I have it in Irken Culture that Miyuki was the greatest Tallest ever and therefore is treated like a goddess. Irkens use, "My Miyuki" as "My God" basically. I left you on a cliffhanger there! Well thanks for reading and hopefully you will review! Until next time that is! And I will update this but I don't know how quick I will but I certainly will! Do not worry about that one! I want to finish this one really bad and rest assured that I will! Sorry for the long A/N but I had to clear that Miyuki thing up. Thanks for reading and taking the time out of your day to engage in the act of perusing my works! Wishing you well,</p><p>otherrelmwriter</p><p>aka Relm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, I don't own Invader Zim okay?</p><p>"What do you want with me?" Professor Membrane yelled trembling at the smirk on Tak's face. He quickly gulped and contorted his face into a look of defiance to try and hide his fear. Don't let her know you are afraid…. Dib said they could sense fear.</p><p>Tak smirked at him and laughed. What a fool. His fear stank up the whole room; even a human could sense it. "You humans have a saying right? One used is some religious ceremonies. A saying to call upon mercy from your God? What was it?" Tak asked.</p><p>"Honestly I have no clue. God and things like that are things I don't believe in." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"Oh yeah I know what it is…." Tak said not caring about Professor Membrane's lack of spirituality. "Kyrie Eleison and it is used in Catholic Mass. You should be crying that if not aloud to yourself. We Irkens lack mercy when it comes to our prisoners. When I'm done you'll think that your Guantanamo Bay is like the Four Seasons as you people say when you want to make something horrid sound good." She turned to her desk and looked for a card key. "Ah the key to my interrogation room! I think you will find the experience to be quite awesome."</p><p>"You wouldn't dare!" Professor Membrane gulped.</p><p>"Oh you don't know what I wouldn't dare to do." Tak smiled. "You were the second most wanted criminal on this planet and that is a big deal."</p><p>"So what do you want? I'll do anything!" Professor Membrane cracked pleading to Tak.</p><p>"Anything?" Tak asked raising an antenna.</p><p>"Anything." Professor Membrane repeated.</p><p>Tak put her hand on her chin. "You may be useful to us." She put the laser gun down on the table and turned back to Professor Membrane. "You see you're a human-"</p><p>"Of course I am!" Professor Membrane interrupted.</p><p>"Silence! Do not interrupt me!" Tak said smacking him. "As I was saying, you are the greatest living human scientist on Earth correct?"</p><p>"Yes of course!" Professor Membrane smiled at the chance to show off his title. Fear would not faze him from showing off. "I have many inventions, harnessed perpetual energy and I have my own show!" Had your own show you mean. You don't anymore. Tak thought as Professor Membrane kept on bragging. "I am well known for my invention of Super Toast…" Does this guy ever shut up? Tak thought as her rage grew inside her and she tapped her claws on her gun. "I was well renowned and I want to destroy Santa for giving me socks when I was 5 and-"</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Tak yelled. "Miyuki, listening to you is torture!" Tak noticed a smirk come across Professor Membrane's face. Geesh he's getting ideas. "And don't you try to torture me with your taking!"</p><p>"Why not?" Professor Membrane asked.</p><p>For being a genius he sure is an idiot. Tak thought as she rolled her eyes at him. She walked over to an impressive cabinet that had her symbol on it painted in deep purple. Professor Membrane looked from Tak to the outside.</p><p>Dib is out there, maybe I can bargain for Dib and Gaz's freedom. To think, my son being hunted like a dog and Gaz is Governor Zim's harlot. For the 6th time in the month a dark storm started to brew outside. The sun hardly shines anymore…. The meteorologists both human and Irken had just simply said it was just a rainy month and it would get better. In fact a pleasant day of sunshine light breeze and 55 degree weather was predicted for later in that month. Scientifically he knew the explanation to be true but he couldn't help but feel that the weather reflected the human situation. If only I had believed Dib; we wouldn't be in this mess right now. What a fool I was not to consider the paranormal real.</p><p>"Okay fool to answer your question this is why you shouldn't try to torture me." Tak said as she gripped Professor Membrane's neck and holding what looked to be like a hair dryer to it.</p><p>"What are you going to do? Dry my hair?" Professor Membrane laughed.</p><p>"You may be one of the smartest humans on the planet but your ignorance astounds me. This is an Irken Death Ray. Not very good for long distances but in situations like this, it is perfect for killing. If you do not cooperate, be stubborn, cause trouble or talk without permission, this little baby will release a sound wave that will ground your brainstem. Now tell me what happens then. You are a smart human." Tak said. "NOW TELL ME!"</p><p>"My heart and lung function will cease." Professor Membrane gulped.</p><p>"Exactly; and what do we call people who have no heart and lung function?" Tak smirked</p><p>"Dead."</p><p>Tak walked around some more to build the tension. She wanted him to fear her and from his look he did already. "Exactly. Now you don't want that do you?"</p><p>"No…" Professor Membrane said quietly.</p><p>"What did you say?" Tak smiled.</p><p>"NO! NO! Please no!" Professor Membrane pleaded grabbing Tak's dress and crying like a child that was just punished.</p><p>"Thought so. Now do as we say. From now on you will work for us." Tak said as she said as she sat down and poured herself a drink. Geesh I've been doing this a lot lately. "You will spare your life that way. It's the only thing you have left. It is a very wise move indeed."</p><p>"And if I do, what will you do about Dib and Gaz?" Professor Membrane asked with a tear.</p><p>"You know the name of your son. Wow. That's real new." Tak said genuinely startled. "When I last knew him he said you just called him son all the time and nothing else."</p><p>"Something I am not proud of." Professor Membrane sighed. "But I just hope he will be alright." He was making up for the lost time he had with his children. While he never paid attention to them before he would never wish for his son and heir to be hunted like an animal and his only daughter to be used by an alien conqueror on a nightly basis. He treasured them, even if he didn't show it.</p><p>"Okay. What about Gaz? Why is she with Zim like she is?" Professor Membrane asked trying to put everything into perspective.</p><p>"Rest assured it was her choice. Out of the Membrane family she is the smartest one of you lot. She is safe and secure with Governor Zim. And to set your new discovered fatherly instincts, she enjoys being used by him as you call it. She thinks it is her duty to eventually give Zim an heir." Tak said plainly at the news. "Now speaking of Zim, he would love to hear of this. I think the Tallest would too."</p><p>(Page break)</p><p>Dib had traveled for days in the cold rain and fickle weather of March and was starting to feel sick. He was developing a cold and was sure flu was soon to follow and he knew it would be hard to run with sickness. He was trying to find some old run down barn or building to hide in while his sickness passed. These types of buildings were just often seen by passing motorists on the highway and due to Irken regulations passed on driving by humans there were few of them. Because of that fact Irkens didn't think much of that either. "Make due with what you got Dib, it's all you can do." He said to himself as he walked along trying to find some suitable building to hide in. He looked up and noticed the clouds overhead look more and more ominous. I hope it doesn't rain yet again. Dib thought as he made his way among the trees trying to find a place he could stay. He was going slower and slower with each step due to his sickness and lack or rest while on the run.</p><p>His mouth felt bone dry and his stomach growled. Sooner or later I'm going to have to stop. Dib kept walking along in the mud worrying about the trail of footprints he was leaving behind. Yet as exhausted as he was he knew that eventually he would need to stop and rest. Either way, if he rested or not, he was near death anyway. After awhile he found an old abandoned barn just a few miles from the highway and woods. He opened the door and lay in an old hay rack to try and rest.</p><p>"She will find me sooner or later. I like Tak even sort of love her. So why am I running?" Dib said to the ceiling that night.</p><p>You're running because you know she'll kill you fool! Is your love worth your life? A voice in Dib's head said to him as he lay back trying to sleep. Yet sleep would not come.</p><p>Uto and Larkz were following the footprints that Dib had left behind. ""'Miyuki damn it; it rains so often on this planet." Larkz cursed as the rain began to fall and Uto and Larkz activated their paste suits.</p><p>"Yes I know sir. It's the way the weather functions on Earth. Yet it turns the ground to mud like I told you. This frequent rain can help us to find Dib Membrane. Remember, the Earth tells tales all around." Uto sighed.</p><p>"You're driving me nuts Uto." Larkz whispered as he rolled his eyes at Uto. He tapped his foot in annoyance waiting for him to finish his calculations. He was determined to make up for his mistake he made and to spare his life. No one was going to mess this up for him and he was going to earn his redemption. Tak was already on the edge ready to kill causing Larkz to be the same way. Anyone who even looked at him the wrong way was instilled with the fear of death. It had gotten around that Larkz had killed Floogoo for questioning the ethics of the conviction of Dib and Professor Membrane. "Uto please tell me what you are doing. And it had better be of some use to us."</p><p>"Relax Commander Larkz; how many times do I have to say that? I know what I am doing! Who was the one that found Skooge on Blorch?" Uto said as his temper rose.</p><p>"You." Larkz conceded.</p><p>"Exactly. And who was the one who cracked some of Meekrob's secrets and found one of their major rebels?" Uto added with a devious yet angered prideful smirk.</p><p>"You were." Larkz sighed.</p><p>"Exactly and if I can find a Meekrob rebel leader I think I can find a scared human! Now do you remember what Lady Gaz said about Dib?" Uto said writing some things in Irken down on a computerized notepad. "While I disapprove of Governor Zim's love interest being a human, she also holds some keys that make it easier for us to find Dib Membrane."</p><p>Uto you are making less sense to me each second. We need to find Dib Membrane not play Earth Boy Scouts. Larkz thought as he continued to tap his foot at Uto. "So what does that mean?"</p><p>"She can give us psychological insight into Dib's mind!"Uto sighed as he rolled his eyes at Larkz. "Like where he would think to go to hide things he likes his determination, how long he can last on his own, etcetera etcetera and so on."</p><p>"Brilliant Uto!" Larkz said hugging Uto who sighed once again at Larkz's attitude.</p><p>(Page break to Tak's Study)</p><p>Meanwhile in Tak's study Professor Membrane was breathing heavily on the floor. Tak just looked on with no sign of remorse and smiled at a job well done. The information that he had given her gave her more of a clue to direct the manhunt crew. Probing into what little he did with his kids pays off. I know a little more about Dib's slight obsessive fascinations with old barns and abandoned churches. They apparently have frequent mentions of ghosts and other paranormal stuff. Knowing this she rummaged through her desk to find the communicator she used with the Irkens on the hunt for Dib.</p><p>"Dib's family has given me a clue. Check old abandoned buildings such as barns and churches often seen by highways. Humans often believe these to be haunted and Dib Membrane has a fascination with ghosts and other paranormal research. Also because these buildings are often old and overlooked people will not suspect to look there and therefore most intelligence officers may not either. Check all run down buildings at once!"</p><p>Uto's communicator rang of the Irken National Anthem. The message Tak said played as Uto nodded at every sentence. Larkz took the communicator, "Yes Lady Tak! Uto just suggested it! As I knew you would too. You are a most excellent leader."</p><p>The communicator rang again with Tak annoyed, "Larkz stop being a kiss up! Being the Armada's Suck Up will not help you at all."</p><p>"You know Lady Tak is right there about being the Armada Suck Up!" Uto yelled from far away not caring about Larkz.</p><p>"Hey Uto you arrogant ass wait up!" Larkz ran up to him yelling and panting once he caught up to him.</p><p>"Mighty Irken muscle ain't what it used to be? Not used to Earth's conditions? Or are you enjoying the splendors too much?" Uto smirked. "Brawn not keeping up with Brain?"</p><p>"Miyuki shut the fuck you you turd." Larkz said</p><p>"Watch your vile language. Miyuki wouldn't like you using her name like that!" Uto said.</p><p>"Fuck what Miyuki would think!" Larkz said. "Are you finding Dib yet or not?!"</p><p>"As a matter of fact I have!" Uto said motioning to the lone sound of an Irken Tractor Trailer. "We found the highway and there is an old barn. See what's on the ground for about a mile?"</p><p>"Dib's foot prints." Larkz said</p><p>"We have him now." Uto said. "My fellow men follow me!"</p><p>"They're my men Uto." Larkz sighed. "Follow Uto like he said to."</p><p>A/N This chapter's idea of where to find Dib came while on the highway from Ohio to PA so that is that one. This chapter if for my friends Mike and Ria who liked this one a lot. Until the next one, and enjoy the cliffhanger. Remember to read (well you just did) and review.</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like the previous A/N disclaimer said, I do not own Invader Zim okay? Sorry to any loyal fans who wanted the next chapter for the late update; I know there is no excuse for it. Anyway a lot has happened since I last updated this wonderful story called Taboo. I have gotten engaged and moved to a new state. I will be including some more DATR action in the future chapters and I will write some more DATR stories here soon. Any ideas, you let me know and I will write a DATR with it. God knows there needs to be more of them.</p><p>Well this maybe my longest A/N ever. On with the fic!</p><p>Dib had found a batch of hay in the loft to try and hide in until the weather improved or he felt better, whichever happened to come first. I think the weather may improve before I get rid of this damned fever Dib thought as he looked out the barn window and this weather looks to never improve. He knew that he was pressing his luck already by resting in the barn and possibly leaving a trail to him. Leaving that trail meant that the search crew after him could find him with little to no trouble at all. He had to get back into the woods as soon as possible and just play it safe; maybe he could find an old campground or shed in that area that he could hide in that was under the Irken's radar. Maybe he could live as a mountain man; God knows a mountain man doesn't know 1808 from 2008. A voice in Dib's head said as he curled up to sleep. They are going to find you…and you know it… another voice in Dib's head said then he curled up with some hay as he felt his eyes grow heavy and his fever start to increase. He made a pillow out of some hay and zipped up his trench coat for warmth.</p><p>"He's in there men!" Uto said walking a path to the barn while he was followed by an angry Larkz.</p><p>"That's MY line! This is MY assignment from Lady Tak! AND those are MY troops you are commanding!" Larkz yelled. He groaned in disgust as he stepped from mud puddle to mud puddle.</p><p>Uto sighed and stopped. "Well it was ME Lady Tak asked to help you. And she gave ME permission to take command if I felt YOU weren't doing a good enough job. So there." Uto said with a smirk. "Perhaps Lady Tak does not think you are a good enough commander. It's a real shame that she thinks a mere Planetary Scout is better than a mighty Irken Military Police Chief"</p><p>Larkz scowled and grabbed his gun in his hands. Someday Uto you will get yours and when you do I will be laughing my ass off at you. He turned the knob to start up the gun and imagined Uto being at the receiving end of the blast. He then smiled to himself and kissed his gun. "My precious baby, Daddy will never let any harm fall on you."</p><p>Uto heard the kiss and paused and turned around. "What did you say?"</p><p>"Nothing idiot." Larkz scowled.</p><p>"I distinctly heard you say, 'My precious baby, Daddy will never let any harm fall on you.' I have excellent hearing, you know, Larkz. You know that all Planetary Scouts do. Do not try to lie to me about what you said.</p><p>"Fine!" Larkz yelled. "I did say that! Are you happy now?" Larkz said stomping his foot.</p><p>"Well why?" Uto asked as calm as can be.</p><p>"Why what?" Larkz replied.</p><p>"Why did you say that?" Uto repeated. "As I am sure you know, I have to write reports to Lady Tak and she wants the most detail she can get." He then wrote down Larkz's quote in a notepad. "I can call this 'obstruction and/or delay of capture'" Uto wrote on "'Insubordination'… the list goes on Larkz. I am sure you do not want Lady Tak angry at you again."</p><p>"Fine! I was imagining blowing your head off with my laser gun." Larkz said.</p><p>"See now that wasn't so hard. You will only get a few notes now for wanting to off your commanding officer." Uto said.</p><p>"COMMANDING OFFICER?! You got to be kidding me!" Larkz said.</p><p>"Lady Tak called not too long ago. She relieved you of duty and gave me your job." Uto said as he looked at some more footprints that were left on the ground.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Larkz said.</p><p>"She said something about you being incompetent, giving false reports, something like that. Basically she said she needed someone who can produce results that were accurate than someone who would give up after seeing Dib Membrane's hair. Now your brute force will be useful in taking Dib in, so come along, no need for it to go to waste." Uto said as he kept walking and following the footsteps. Larkz grumbled following along. He stroked his gun just hoping for the chance to kill Uto and prove to Lady Tak that he was worthwhile and so she would make him head guard and forgive his mistake. While he knew that Tak was in charge, he also wanted to find something to use against her so the Tallest would give him her job and kick her aside. If Zim can go from an Invader who destroyed Irk to a governor, then I surely can take Tak's spot. No one puts Larkz in a corner.</p><p>"Come on Larkz! This is the last time I want to tell you! Dib Membrane is in that barn and you're just standing there! Come on!" Uto said.</p><p>Larkz sighed and charged his weapon and followed Uto.</p><p>"Paste suits on men!" Uto said.</p><p>"Why?" Larkz asked looking at the sky. "It's just cloudy. Rain isn't in the forecast. Is it?"</p><p>"I studied this planet enough and I can tell when the rains will fall." Uto said. "Now you get that fucking paste suit on. Or not. I really don't care. Actually if I didn't need you, I'd order your paste suit OFF! But what do I know? I was only trained to find every clue about an enemy planet to use for our own benefit."</p><p>The troops moved along trying to get to the barn that Dib's footprints led up to. They moved along as quietly as they could as to not wake up the surrounding farmers. They knew areas like this had a lot of people who could and would stir up a rebellion. The story of the group of Grays getting shot at then the family who shot at them calling the local Sheriff was still fresh in their minds. This story was why Tak ordered a strict inspection on everything that crosses the Kentucky border. She knew that Dib would hide in a rural area and if he knew that story, which as the paranormal investigator he was that he most likely would, he would hunt the family down and obtain their help. However Uto knew unless Dib got a plane or some sort of other aircraft, he wasn't going to be getting their help. Dib was walking along the byways and in the woods, slowing him up. Uto did know of some old farms near a city called Scranton in the state of Pennsylvania and he deducted by the time had elapsed from his escape; Scranton was the farthest he would go. As a fugitive, on foot was the only way he could go.</p><p>Uto looked at the muddy footprints and charged his laser gun. Miyuki, I hope thank thee for the abundance that I am about to receive Uto prayed in his mind. He pulled out a special donut he was given when Tak first commissioned him leader. "This way men! Dib is so close I can smell his fear!"</p><p>"THAT'S MY LINE!" Larkz yelled running after Uto. Uto turned around and grabbed Larkz's wrist and pulled them face to face.</p><p>"I need you to catch Dib Membrane and bring him to me. Unless you want to be Demoted, you'll do this. Zim may be governor but Tak is in an essence the Queen. Now are you going to listen to me and capture Dib or am I going to have your head?!" Uto whispered.</p><p>"Fine!" Larkz said as he charged his laser gun and walked into the barn. He motioned for the rest of the resonance squad for backup.</p><p>Dib slept on the hay to try and relieve is fever but it was to little avail. "There used to be farm animals here not too long before the Irkens conquered." He whispered as he took his hands and splashed his face with cool, stale water which smelled like hay was dipped in it by a horse "Bleeeeffffffhghhtt…better than nothing…." He said as he patted some on his head. Then he cupped his hands and took a drink. "Much better." He said as he stared back to the hay loft. Curling back up in his bed of hay, he rummaged through his pockets where he found an old notepad from when Tak first came to Earth. Taped in there was a picture they had taken in a photo booth. She was in her human disguise and smiling. In the next photo they were pulling the sides of their mouths and sticking their tongues out in a teasing manner. The next one they were having a hearty laugh. The final one they were smiling again but Tak had a mischievous grin. Dib looked closer and noticed her doing the classic bunny ears on his head. He looked around and imagined if Tak was there.</p><p>"I betcha she'd look beautiful now. I don't know what it is but she's stolen my heart." Dib whispered holding the old photograph close.</p><p>Why do you love the one who wants your head? A voice in his head said. Despite this Dib knew in his heart that it was for Tak and no one else.</p><p>Meanwhile Uto and Larkz and their army of Irkens were approaching the barn. Uto and Larkz looked around at the barn for a place they could sneak in and capture Dib. Uto looked from the barn to Larkz and back sighing. "Larkz, I must admit, I know a lot about Earth's terrain and climate but people and Earth-monkey made structures I do not. What do you know?" Uto asked of Larkz.</p><p>"Well from the farmer I tortured and coaxed information from," Larkz said with an overzealous grin, "They feed and give those horse monsters and dirty cow monsters water in troughs. I think Dib may have drunk from it before we got here. Humans need water to survive. Speaking of which, I'm thirsty." He pulled out a bottle of peroxide and drank it. "Pitiful humans. They will never know the tasty bliss of a bottle of hot peroxide to refresh them. Hell, it kills them!" Larkz laughed.</p><p>They say the exact thing about us and ice water dumbass. Uto thought then spoke up. "So where do you think he is?" Uto looked around a pointed to the ladder leading into the hayloft.</p><p>"I was thinking the same thing you piece of crap." Larkz said. "He needs rest. May I ask if you have ever been to Governor Zim's base?"</p><p>"No, I honestly cannot say I have." Uto replied ignoring Larkz's insults.</p><p>"Well he has a bed in there for his harlot." Larkz said.</p><p>"Lady Gaz?" Uto asked.</p><p>"Yeah. She's the only human worth our time. Well anyway, that is for her. She needs sleep until we can get her a PAK operation. Also Governor Zim says taking her there is better too. Long shit short, humans like soft and sleep better on soft. I believe Dib is in they hay. Resting." Larkz said.</p><p>Dib was fast asleep dreaming of Tak. "Dib…Dib…Dib…Dib…" he heard in his dream as a vision of Tak and a soft voice pushed him awake. "Hmmmmmmmph?" He asked. "Tak?"</p><p>"Sorry I am not Lady Tak." Larkz said with an evil grin." I am Larkz. I am Captain Larkz of the Earth Brigade of the Elite Irken Army. You my good filthy human sir are under arrest."</p><p>"Me?" Dib whimpered.</p><p>"Yes you. Lady Tak asked for you specifically. Sent the best squad under the best searching scout in her army. Miyuki! I am so going to be Promoted!" Uto smiled. "Larkz, do me a favor and stop him from running."</p><p>"With pleasure sir." Larkz said as he crept closer getting ready to use a sleeping pressure point on Dib. "May I try this sir?" Larkz asked with sarcastic concern. Whether or not Uto agreed, he was going to use the prison bubble.</p><p>"Do it. Not like I am going to stop your only good idea." Uto sighed.</p><p>"GOOD!" Larkz smiled as he fired the ray capturing Dib. "Make the call."</p><p>(Page break to Tak's Headquarters)</p><p>"So your men have him?" Red asked over the long distance communication device.</p><p>"Almost. Last report Uto gave, they were right on top of him." Tak saluted. "My Tallest, the Membranes will not be a bother to you anymore."</p><p>"They had better be or Zim will have this planet and control of you." Red said. "Miyuki knows we can use this one the most and I WILL NOT HAVE THIS PLANET COME UNDER REBELLION. Do you understand me Tak? Am I making my self clear?"</p><p>"Crystal." Tak said.</p><p>"Good. End communication." Red said as the screen went black.</p><p>"Curse you Dib! You're on my mind and Red will have my head if I don't capture you!" Tak screamed as she shoved her desk clear. "I WILL NOT LOSE WHAT I HAVE BECAUSE OF THAT SHITASS!"</p><p>"INCOMING TRASMISSON!" Her messenger called</p><p>"What is it?" She asked with the frazzled tone she had from her call from the Tallest.</p><p>"Yep." Uto said. "We got him. Lady Tak we got Dib Membrane!"</p><p>Tak smiled at the news. She was still over Zim. "I knew you could do it. Uto, Larkz, you are now partners as well as Major Generals." In the background a "Shitdamnfuck! I still gotta work with that cocksucking shiteating shitass Uto!' from Larkz was heard. "Larkz, don't think I forgot. Anyway I want you to first bring him to me and that is an order."</p><p>"Yes Mi Lady!" Uto said saluting.</p><p>Tak hung up and turned to her stained glass window staring out it. "Dib you are mine."</p><p>Well how was that? Dib captured and Tak ready for torture. Remember to read (well you just did) and review</p><p>Otherrealmwriter</p><p>Aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As stated before, I do not own Invader Zim okay? Thanks for all the reviews and the alerts and favs. I know that all of you who like this fic and some of my others, then you would like Dr. Lovekill's works. I know if you think mine are good, you'll love his. Enough with being an author pimp in this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Gaz had the usual dinner of waffles and soda on the table, awaiting Zim's arrival home. He was suddenly called to Tak's office when the word came in. Gaz knew that it could not be something that was very good for Zim because he left in a rage. Gaz remembered how he was when Zim got the call.</p><p>(Flashback to the call)</p><p>Gaz was awakened from her slumber to a ring of Zim's communicator in his PAK. She saw Zim sit up and a projector that looked like a ball came out to show Tak's face.</p><p>"I got him Zim!" Tak said with an opening comment as to the polite, 'hello' that even Irkens used.</p><p>"You don't need to tell me about that Membrane-stink-"Zim said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to Gaz when he said, 'Membrane-stink' and changed how he said it. "I mean Professor Membrane." While Gaz had little affection for her brother, she did not appreciate it when she belittled her family. They were all she had left after her mother died, so whenever Zim belittled what she had left, she always got mad.</p><p>"I see that Lady Gaz has you whipped already Zim." Tak laughed. "The mighty Irken governor of Earth, controlled by a human, no offence intended Lady Gaz." Tak nodded to Gaz when she saw the evil look on her face.</p><p>"That's okay Lady Tak." Gaz nodded while Zim scowled. "I regret that my father and my brother have caused you this much trouble."</p><p>"You know your father keeps saying that Zim made you his harlot." Tak said as she looked to the corner where she kept Professor Membrane. "I don't know if this is the 'fatherly affection' Earthlings tend to call it. Some of his former colleagues under our employ say he could not take what became of his children. One the most wanted criminal on Earth and the other, safe and sound in what humans called, 'enemy care'. For a race so weak, they surely do not understand that one is safe and secure." Tak said. Secretly she relished the fact the Tallest did not care if Irkens mated with humans. It was rare one would develop feelings for one another in the race, let alone one of another. And I am developing these rare feelings for the enemy? I should be thanking Dib for being such a menace to Zim that the Tallest saved my ship and giving me this job.</p><p>"Don't worry; I moved in with Zim on my own free will." Gaz said as she got up and stretched. "If my father sees that as a betrayal to him, then I am sorry. My heart belongs to Zim and I will not let petty family loyalties get in the way of the one man in the Universe that has my heart. I could never let him down. Letting him down would be like me letting myself down, and I NEVER let myself down." Gaz smirked</p><p>"Good. If the humans see that you went of your own free will, they should, or at least I hope that they assume that we are good to them and be less willing and desirous of resistance." Tak said. "There are times I wish we hadn't destroyed Miznee Productions. Miyuki knows that the fangirls of that company are perfect soldiers for whatever cause we set out there. Girls of prepubecance are some of the most vicious out there. They'd take bullets for whoever was popular. If we controlled that and McMeaties, like Zim said, we'd rule the world." Tak sighed. "These humans. I don't know what is up with them, but sometimes I don't know if even Irken cruelty will bring them into line. Some of them have no concept of how precious it is to be alive and risk it all to bring a superior force down." Tak then sipped yet another cocktail.</p><p>"Alcohol can be addicting, no?" Gaz giggled as she saw a few more cocktail glasses behind Tak.</p><p>"Yeah, but when you got incompetency everywhere, I can understand its usefulness." Tak sighed.</p><p>It was at this time that Zim was finally ready to head out to the mansion that Tak had her headquarters in. "Now I told you, is it Membrane?" Zim said.</p><p>"No, better." Tak said with a smile that made her look like some sort of demon who looked as if it found something it liked more than anything else in the world.</p><p>"You don't mean…" Gaz started.</p><p>"Yes, I mean him." Tak said as Gaz nodded.</p><p>"Him?" Zim asked.</p><p>"Yes him." Tak nodded.</p><p>"Dib?" Zim asked with his one of his antenna raised in a most curious fashion.</p><p>"YES!" Tak and Gaz yelled</p><p>"Great jumping chili bean!" Zim said as he headed out the door giving Gaz a kiss on the cheek. He headed out the door of the bedroom and to the docking bay to take his voot cruiser to Tak's mansion head quarters.</p><p>After that, Gaz headed into the living room to await Zim's return back to their house and to talk about all that had happened at his meeting with Tak. She sat up and looked at the clock. "3 o'clock" She whispered as she saw Zim's voot cruiser leave. She knew that it may be awhile because she knew that Tak would want to rub it in his face. If there was one thing she didn't like about Tak, it was the fact she always was putting Zim down. The way she heard the tale of Tak's hatred for Zim was that he got a planet for Operation Impending Doom II and she didn't and now that the Irkens had taken over she was mad because she got the lesser position. However, Gaz understood the power of criminal punishment in controlling people, so she struck a deal that if ever Tak needed help, she was to contact Gaz. Zim approved of this because he could use Gaz as an intell on Tak. Zim knew deep down, (he was barely able to admit it to himself), that Tak was more talented and had more favor with the Tallest than Zim did. She was ruthless and did anything to make sure the mission was a success. Zim, well he didn't quite have her talent and he knew (or at least he convinced himself) that she was vying for his position so that she ruled the world of humans and everyone had to bow to her, not Zim.</p><p>In all actuality however, Tak didn't care. She was fine with her position because she knew, unlike Zim; she was the one with the real power over the humans. Fear was a wonderful weapon when it came to controlling. Most of the human population was afraid of dying and would use almost any means to stay alive. Some were idealistic and fought the Irkens, but with Tak's punishments and the rumors spread from what she had done, the rebels were diminishing pretty much on their own. A lot of the people didn't want to have their friends, family and people they said "hi" to once on the street killed for something that they did. Tak knew that psychological punishment was one that was worse than physical at times. She used physical on rebels lower on the wanted list, but psychological was for the ones higher up and more wanted by the Tallest. Tak was getting everything Professor Membrane knew because she was saving the worst of it for Dib. Are you going to use it though? A voice in Tak's head rung. You never were really fond of the Tallest. They could have given you another chance at your test. You could have retaken it easily. Remember the cadet rules? "One may have another chance at the Invader test if for some reason the machinery malfunctions." Tak said aloud as if to answer her mind's own question.</p><p>"Ummmm…. Lady Tak?" A timid cadet who was working as her adjutant</p><p>"What!?" Tak yelled. I am getting tired of these adjutants coming in when I am having some personal reflection. I will say they have impeccable timing.</p><p>"The Tallest are here. They said they want to see the arrival of Dib themselves. They want to see you start the punishment on him. Almighty Tallest Red wants him dead but he will settle for horribly maimed and in pain."</p><p>"You know Cadet Kelllock," Tak sighed. "Life for us females in the Irken Army is no cake walk." Tak walked over and made another cocktail before the Tallest and she knew who else would be coming that Kelllock didn't tell her about. Zim and Uto and Larkz would come into her study with Dib and some of the utmost fear, respect and hatred for her. She knew that Tallest Red was on her to torture the prisoners into submission and maybe even to obey and serve the Irkens, Tallest Purple 'liked her style', Zim wanted her dead and/or disgraced, Uto was ready to die for Tak and Larkz wanted Tak to die and hoped Uto would in the process. The only person who she cared about and wanted to know what their feelings was Dib. She knew he had to be scared. She knew he would wish for nothing more than freedom or death. But what if he wishes for YOU and not dead… Tak thought as she stared at the door of the study. Cadet Kelllock then interrupted her silence.</p><p>"Ummm… Lady Tak? How is life harder for us females?" She asked trying to bring Tak back to her attention.</p><p>"Only in the fact everyone thinks the ones higher up seduced others to get what we got when we really worked hard for it." Tak said crushing the glass she had in her hand at the thoughts that crossed her mind. She thought of all that she had been through and how her leaders gave her this position to make everything okay. Like spending nearly 7 years floating in the Earth's Solar System, barely clinging to life, about ready to call it quits when the armada saves her. Her hatred for Zim running so deep, she was about to bring Gaz in on some trumped up charge to show him what it is like to lose everything most precious to you. Tak was almost ready to shoot the Tallest dead when she heard a familiar nasally and a familiar LOUD voice in the door way both say, "TAK!"</p><p>"Yes Tallest Red, Governor Zim, how are you today?" Tak asked holding back the string of filthy and vile insults and the murderous desires she had built up in her heart.</p><p>"Fine." Tallest Red said. "I will be better when Undesirable Number 1 is brought in."</p><p>"Same here." Zim smirked. "I want to deliver the first beatings on him. All those years of trouble…" Zim growled rubbing his hands together as if he was choking an invisible Dib.</p><p>"Do not worry." Tak sighed. "Uto and Larkz and their men will be here soon enough. "I would suggest you get Gaz and bring her here. Uto and Larkz are still about an hour off and I want Dib to see both of you together. His beloved little sister with the enemy of her own free will will crush him like a bug in spirit."</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll get my beloved Gaz." Zim smirked as he headed back to his voot cruiser. Any chance to destroy Dib in his mind and be with Gaz was a win-win situation to him. He didn't care if Tak got the credit for leading the capture or not. He would have his own revenge on Dib by way of Gaz. He flew over to his base and opened the door. "GAZ FLOWER!" Zim yelled.</p><p>"Zim?" Gaz asked staring at the waffles and soda. "I knew you would be back home about now." Gaz looked over and saw that the voot cruiser was still in the front yard hovering. "What is it? Why do you have to leave again soon?"</p><p>"Bring the waffles!" Zim yelled as he threw Gaz a bag. "Put them in there and bring the sodas. Tak has requested us be present for when Larkz and Uto bring Dib in!"</p><p>"They're bringing him in to Tak?" Gaz asked.</p><p>"Yep the Tallest are there and Tak says we'll be some of the first to torture him." Zim said as if he had just been named Tallest himself.</p><p>"Good." Gaz said with a smirk. "Will my father be there?" She asked.</p><p>"Maybe." Zim said as he pulled Gaz into the voot cruiser and headed back to the mansion of Tak's where Dib's punishment was about to begin. Gaz was sitting behind Zim looking down on what used to be Manhattan Island before the Irkens invaded. She saw all the abandoned financial buildings and everything that used to be East Coast money abandoned and tore down to make way for Irk's progress. She savored the sight with glee. She had distained what humanity had become and saw there was no better punishment for it to be all taken from them. She saw people who preyed on others when they were in vulnerable positions in life and used others to make themselves wealthy now barely clinging to life themselves and being used by a power who had more firepower than they could have hoped to have found in their lives before Irk invaded. Gaz loved it and knew she was going to be safe as long as she was with Zim. She had no plans of leaving him so she knew she was safe.</p><p>"Look!" Gaz said as they were nearly to Tak's mansion.</p><p>"The captive caravan." Zim smiled. "That must be Uto and Larkz and of course, Dib." Zim smiled with a most evil grimace.</p><p>"Exactly." Gaz said as Zim landed and the happy and vindictive couple headed to Tak's study followed by Uto and Larkz with their prisoner. Gaz and Zim headed in with the caravan that held Dib in it. Dib was in a cage that had a purple cloth draped over it there was a rustling heard from it where Dib shifted with the cage as to not get roadsick from it. Zim burst open the door with great accolade to himself.</p><p>"TAK!" Zim yelled. "Zim is here with Lady Gaz for the beginning of that Dib-stink's torture!"</p><p>"We get it Zim!" Purple yelled covering his ear. "Do you have to be so loud?"</p><p>"Not really." Zim said as calm as if someone had asked him if he had the time.</p><p>"Lady Gaz?" Professor Membrane asked. "What is the meaning of this?"</p><p>"Quiet you!" Tak said as she kicked him in the stomach.</p><p>Gaz heard her father's query and looked over with a smirk. She knew he was never there for them and she was ready to show him where here heart really belonged. Blood may have been thicker than water but that blood had to be worth her time and to have treated her well before she acknowledged the old saying. "That's right father. I am siding with the Irkens. I love Zim and I went to him of my own free will."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Dib said from under the cover.</p><p>"Party pooper." Larkz said. I was hoping he would stay quiet until the unveiling. Larkz then threw off the cover and coughed. "Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple, Governor Zim, Lady Tak, Lady Gaz, may I present to you, Undesirable Number 1, Dib Membrane. Sorry to offend you Lady Gaz."</p><p>"No matter!" Gaz laughed evilly. She then reached over and kissed Zim deeply. Zim wrapped his long Irken tongue around hers and grasped Gaz's bottom looking over his shoulder to make sure that Dib could see it. He wanted the shock of his sister's betrayal to sink in deeply and to break his spirit. Dib was mortified. He thought Gaz was only with Zim because Zim forced her to. He always thought that Gaz would be on his side, no matter what. Blood was thicker than water after all, she was family and family was not supposed to turn their backs on one another. They soon broke apart and Gaz turned to see her brother's shock. "I bet you never thought I actually loved Zim did you? I guess I am good at acting like that. Blood may be thicker than water but I wonder why you never were concerned about me huh?"</p><p>"I was!" Dib pleaded.</p><p>"No you weren't. Everything I did with you revolved around you insane obsession with Zim. I grew despondent and knew I was never going to get any sibling love from you. I figured, fuck the blood, and go with Gaz's heart. I was only born a Membrane. Doesn't mean I really would sacrifice my happiness for the sake of the males of the Membrane clan. I was looking out for only one Membrane-Gaz!" Gaz said. As she said this, Dib and Professor Membrane's faces fell fast. It was as if Gaz's true love and loyalties were an Irken Death Ray.</p><p>"That's my Gaz-flower!" Zim said as he kissed her.</p><p>Well how was that? Good? Bad? Shocking? Dark? A waste of your life? What will Professor Membrane and Dib do now that they know Gaz's feelings? What are Tak's tortures (if she really will) and where does her allegiance lie? Well you are going to have to wait until chapter 7! So remember to read, (well you just did) and to review! So, ciao for now,</p><p>Otherrealmwriter</p><p>Aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own Invader Zim, okay? I know I have not updated in awhile and I am sorry. I've got about 13 or 14 (too lazy to count) other stories that need updating and two of them I get hounded on if I do not update right away. So, some of my other fics had to take a backseat for a little bit, but I am adding chapter 7 to all of my 6 chaptered fics that are not completed yet. Therefore, that means The Tallest Dilemmas, Between Love and Apathy, and We Don't Always See Eye to Eye will be updated along with Taboo. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>"Well," Tak said as she saw Dib's tortured look at how Gaz proclaimed undying love for Zim and denounced her Membrane blood. "I can see that Lady Gaz sure understands the power of psychological torture."</p><p>"And that is why I love her!" Zim yelled as he pulled Gaz closer to him, holding her bottom, and wrapping his long snake-like tongue around hers.</p><p>Dib looked on in horror. He could not believe his sister turned on her family and the human race as a whole. Dib and Professor Membrane could not believe Gaz was so jaded on her family and humanity to say such things. Gaz was no longer their sister and daughter; she was part of the group that was loyal to the Irkens. Dib looked on from Gaz and Zim then to Tak who was looking on Professor Membrane and Dib with superior pride. She knew Gaz was one of the most excellent tools for torture and she was willing to do it for Zim.</p><p>Tak looked over to Red and Purple. She knew they approved of what she did. "Good work Tak." Red said. "We'll take the scientist. Maybe he can be of use to us. If we show him the power Purple and I have, he will serve us. We can get the whole Membrane family under Irken rule." He looked over to see Zim and Gaz, tapping their feet in anger.</p><p>"Sorry Governor Zim. We did not mean any offence to you or Lady Gaz." Purple said.</p><p>"Good." Gaz said as she looked at Purple.</p><p>"I will not cross you Lady Gaz." Red said. He knew all too well how Gaz could be if he crossed her.</p><p>Zim did not care that Red and Purple were taller than he was, no one would mess with Gaz. She was making a stance as the top human and letting the Tallest know she was not going to be pushed around because of that. In Gaz's eyes, she had more allegiance to the Irkens, so she expected to be treated as such. She was as tall as some of the generals and knew she was to get as much respect.</p><p>Tak looked on and sighed. She knew she had to break this up eventually. Dib was cowering in fear in his cage and Professor Membrane was looking on as if someone ripped out his heart. Larkz was standing beside Dib's cage tapping his laser gun on his leg, looking as if this confrontation was one of the most boring in the world. Every once in awhile he would look over at Uto with a death glare. Larkz could never forgive Uto for showing him up at his assignment. He looked on, trying to plot a way to kill Uto without Tak then killing him for killing Uto. Larkz knew Tak was more appreciative of Uto's work than his was, so whatever happened, had to seem like an accident.</p><p>"Well, no matter how happy an occasion this is," Tak sighed as she rubbed her temple, "I must ask all of you to take your leave. You see I used to know Dib pretty well, so I know the best ways to torture him. I know you all have other things to attend to. Uto, Larkz, take Professor Membrane to the prison, I will see to him later."</p><p>"Yes mi lady!" Uto said saluting Tak.</p><p>"I'll take a hold of Membrane." Larkz said as he tugged on Professor Membrane's coat and walked out. He looked on as Uto bowed and acted like a kiss-up to Tak.</p><p>"Let me go!" Professor Membrane said as he tried to elbow Larkz in the face.</p><p>"Enough!" Larkz said as he pistol-whipped Professor Membrane unconscious. "I have heard enough out of you. You may try to fight it, but you are not going to win against us. We have this planet. You are an inferior race. Humanity is a scum on the Milky Way. You are an inferior race who will never take back your planet. You do not deserve it. You ruined it. Earth was like a Voot Runner someone ruined and then sold, leaving the buyer to fix it. I would think you would be grateful we haven't killed you all yet and just blew this rock up." Larkz said as he kicked the unconscious Membrane in the stomach.</p><p>"Dad! No!" Dib yelled from his cage that was now beside Tak's desk.</p><p>"Well well well…" Tak smiled. "I see you also have a soft spot for your father. I would have thought you would have resented him. All those years of not believing you, calling you crazy, leaving you to an insane asylum…" Tak said. Dib looked over at Tak in a rage.</p><p>"Shut up Tak. You don't know anything you fucking sell out bitch." Dib said with a note of resentment.</p><p>"I will ignore that for now." Tak sighed looking away from Dib and over at Larkz and Uto who were setting up a hover cart for them to carry Professor Membrane to the prison. "Maximum security. Who knows what that Membrane idiot will try to do? If he gets too out of line, I give you permission to kill him. Less Undesirables we have on this planet, the better."</p><p>"Yes mi lady!" Uto and Larkz saluted.</p><p>"But use discretion. If we can convince him to work for us, there is no need to kill him. Membrane is a good and well-known scientist. His brain can be used for our advantage."</p><p>"Yes mi lady!" Uto said while Larkz looked down.</p><p>"Fine, if you need to kill him, Larkz, you will be the one to do it." Tak sighed as she motioned to Larkz. She added to Larkz as if she could read his mind. "You will kill Membrane only. I know you have a deep resentment to Uto, but face it, he is much better at finding rebels than you are. He is the brains and you are the brawn. Alone you two are pretty weak, but together you are a force the humans will fear. Do not kill Uto, Larkz. It will be one of your worst mistakes." Tak said.</p><p>Awwwwwwww … fuck off 'Lady Tak', you don't know what you are talking about. I know Uto needs to die better than you do. What will you say if he is accidently killed huh? Betcha you wouldn't know what to do then. Larkz thought as he walked out of Tak's parlor.</p><p>"You know Larkz, I'm sorry if I come off as an arrogant what is it humans use for a vile insult…?" Uto said as they left.</p><p>"Son of a bitch?" Larkz suggested.</p><p>"Yes!" Uto said. "I have to admit what Lady Tak said was true. If not for your brawn, I may have been able to track down Dib Membrane, but I could not have captured him without killing him. You were able to help me fulfill my, or should I say, our, mission."</p><p>"You coming onto me faggot?" Larkz asked in repulsion.</p><p>"My word, teammates do not have to be lovers, you have been reading too much anime fanfiction left from the humans' internet." Uto sighed as he put his hand on his forehead. "However, we need to go to the maximum security prison. Membrane needs to be handed over to some of the fiercest and best guards Miyuki has ever seen."</p><p>"Fine." Larkz sighed as he programmed the hover cart holding Professor Membrane's unconscious body in it. "As long as Lady Tak doesn't tell us to have gay sex or something like that, I'm okay, I guess…." Larkz said as he charged his laser rifle, and kept an eye out for any rebels that might ambush and rescue Professor Membrane. Larkz then looked around and saw that they were heading into a rural area where some people still had guns and ammunition. If he could work it, Uto would be dead and not by his hand. "Hey, let's take this path; I think it's a shortcut."</p><p>"Fine with me." Uto said as he directed the hover cart.</p><p>(Page Break to Tak's study)</p><p>"You couldn't make this easy, could you Dib?" Tak said as she smacked his face.</p><p>"What?" Dib pleaded with Tak. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I have had the Tallest and Zim all over me to capture you and you ran. I know you still love me, so why did you run?" Tak said.</p><p>Dib looked on in confusion. Tak was hunting him down and now she was falling apart. He could not understand it at all. Here she was, in charge of torture of prisoners, after she had authorized Uto and Larkz to kill his father if need be, after she did all those horrible things to get him in her clutches, she was breaking down. How could it be? I mean she wanted me dead! She had a bounty on my head! Now what is happening to her? "What's the matter Tak?" Dib asked as he looked upon the form of the girl he had always loved and admired, breaking down in front of him.</p><p>"YOU!" She bellowed looking at Dib. "You see, I apparently have some feelings for you remaining from our last encounter. When I heard I was assigned to see to your torture, I swallowed them and put Uto and Larkz on your capture. I honestly did not think they would succeed. You see, you fooled Larkz by cutting your hair," Tak motioned to the stump on Dib's head. "Now, the Tallest expect you to be tortured to death. If not, I am dead. They saved me from floating around in space forever before they Invaded. I owe them! Now," She said as she pistol-whipped Dib, "I am in charge of Undesirable Number One aka YOU!"</p><p>"But do you want to obey the Tallest?" Dib asked rubbing his head.</p><p>"Not really…" Tak said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you should know by chapter 8, I do not own Invader Zim okay? Sorry for the late update on this story. I will try to finish this fic by spring of 2011, so expect more updates here soon! Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>"You do not have to follow them you know. Real leaders would take care of their soldiers." Dib said. "If you loved me, you would help me rid Earth of the Irkens."</p><p>"If I did that you couldn't live anymore. No one on either of our planets would accept us. You and I will be killed no matter what we do." Tak panted as she banged her fist against her desk, spilling her drink onto Dib. "Whatever happens to us, we are bound to die by the hands of the Irkens."</p><p>"WHAT?" Dib yelled.</p><p>"You heard me."Tak said. "By the end of this, whatever you want to call our little liaison, we will be dead. I cannot stand much more of this incompetence and all of Zim's threats to me and Gaz's sniggers. Someday, I can see Zim and Gaz getting in a fight with me. I know Zim is pretty well trained but still incompetent, but Gaz, well…" Tak faded off.</p><p>"Trust me, with Zim training her in the ways of Irken Elite fighting; she will be as powerful as you." Dib said rather despondent.</p><p>"You are seeing how ominous our situation is. No matter what, one way or another, we are going to die." Tak said.</p><p>"Yeah…" Dib said looking down. "Would my death prevent yours?"</p><p>"Doubt it." Tak said. "Zim and Gaz want to kill me anyway and I know they will anyway. Zim would do anything to have total control of Earth. Hell, if they get the bright idea, they will try and take the whole Empire from the Tallest."</p><p>"Wow. I guess I should have expected that out of Gaz." Dib sighed as he looked down at his feet.</p><p>He hated to admit his sister was no longer an ally. Dib wanted more than anything to have both Gaz and his father aid him against the Irkens. Now, Professor Membrane was captured and headed off to one of the highest security prisons Irk had on Earth to be tortured starved and his skills to be used for the bettering of the Irken Empire. Gaz had sold him and his father out to the Irkens for her love of Zim. Now Dib was seeing the reality of his impending demise and how he could not spare Tak from a horrible fate if he was not killed soon. I hate putting Tak into this position. She is going off the deep end trying to figure out what to do with me. All this started because of Zim though… this is his entire fault! Dib looked up at Tak and sighed.</p><p>"You ever try to take out Zim?" Dib asked of Tak.</p><p>"No." Tak said. "He's the governor of Earth. Our rivalry is well known in the Irken Empire." Tak sipped her drink. "I would be the first suspect and to the Tallest, the first suspect is guilty as charged. Why do you think you were wanted as quick and as unopposed as you were?"</p><p>Dib sighed. He knew that humanity knew well the power of the Irkens as well as how they would do anything that Irk told them to do. Humans were cowardly animals that part of Dib wondered why fought so hard to keep humanity safe in his darkest moments. However, a new desire to keep Tak safe was blooming in his mind and heart. She did not really want him dead, she was only following orders. She really would not torture him either. She was hoping to bring him in to use her power to protect him. Dib saw it all clearly now. Tak was under stress from her position of power.</p><p>"I wish I could rip my heart out and make this shit easier." Tak said as she downed yet another cocktail. "You know, you humans got something right. Cocktails make things easier to handle."</p><p>"No it doesn't. When you sober up, things will be double trouble." Dib said. "Why don't you help me rebel against Irk?"</p><p>"Why? I told you before, we'd be dead." Tak said. "Your sister would be the one to kill you. I can see that clearly now. Zim and Gaz would love that if we did. Zim would have Gaz in my position and he would have total control of Earth. Sometimes good intentions turn out horrible. That Old-balum- um or whatever is a perfect example."</p><p>"Obama" Dib corrected.</p><p>"Whatever. You see what happened to him even before Irk Invaded." Tak said. "We were merciful compared to your guys' GOP."</p><p>"I know…" Dib sighed. That made him really think of how humanity was not worth saving at times. Over the thousands of years of human existence, war was the main feature. Peace never lasted more than a generation if that. "We can change that!"</p><p>"Yeah, right. You know as well as I do that changing humans is like changing Irkens, it is not going to happen Dib. I know you want our love to prevail and I agree that in a world where humans had control, we could pull the wool over their eyes as me being a human and we could live a normal life but Irk will not let go of Earth so easily when we have aluminum power cores, paste, and oil." Tak said. "Irk doesn't have any of those and don't get me started on the Platinum fashion increase."</p><p>"I know!" Dib snapped. Tak was a hopeless drunk and he had to get her to see why he was willing to give up everything to free Earth from Irken rule even though humanity was often hopeless at times. "But we have got to risk it! It still could happen. We need to take a chance, roll the dice! If we win, we will have all the love we ever wanted and can have our happily ever after." Dib smiled to the frantically stressed out Tak.</p><p>"What if we lose?" Tak whispered looking away from Dib's passion for her.</p><p>"I'll take all the blame." Dib said. "You will go back to what you have now, and I will spare your life as best I can. You will be safe no matter what. I will pay your price for you if something happens to us."</p><p>"Really?" Tak asked looking up at him.</p><p>"Really." Dib said kissing Tak on the lips. "Whatever you were ordered to do to me, we can fake it. I fooled Larkz the first time didn't I?" He motioned to his frayed hair on top of his head. "We can make you look like you were captured. I know how to blame it on someone else. I learned these things well as part of my paranormal investigation skills. I set it so The Tallest themselves will think you and I have been captured. I can blame Larkz if you like."</p><p>"Nah, I already punished him good enough." Tak said. "He fucking hates Uto and now he and Uto are the same rank and have to work together."</p><p>"I bet he hates you now." Dib laughed.</p><p>"More than you will ever know." Tak smiled looking back to Dib's hopeful smile.</p><p>Page break to a rural pathway to the Maximum Security Prison.</p><p>Uto and Larkz were looking around suspiciously. Uto was seriously beginning to doubt Larkz was right about this pathway being a shortcut through the woods. Uto knew Larkz was out to get him and knew Larkz thought the woods and rural area was good enough to hide his body. Larkz will kill me and have the angry secluded humans in these rural areas will burn my body and act as if I never existed. I need Tak and the Tallest to avenge me if something should happen to me. If I die here, Larkz would get all the glory. Uto looked around. No houses were to be seen, so no angry people would kill them for merely existing and walking on a pathway by their house. Uto did not trust these rural people to keep out of the way and quiet when Irkens went by. These were the kind of people would defend to the death their homes.</p><p>"Turn this way." Larkz said walking closer to a barn with a bunch of chickens and pigs in the area.</p><p>"You sure?" Uto said waking closer to Larkz. Uto was only a tracker he was not a fighter. He actually feared unlike Larkz.</p><p>"Positive. It is nearly dark. No one would be outside now in this part of the country. People here fear snakes more than us and it is almost snake season. Besides we went this way when we found Dib remember?"</p><p>"Oh, oh, yes yes it was." Uto said as he followed along Larkz.</p><p>Your fear keeps your memory dull. I will have you killed and because these people will not tell anyone anything, your death will be quick, loud and no Irken but me shall know you were killed by an inbred hick with a 12 gage shotgun. Larkz smirked to himself as he carried along Professor Membrane's cart with his unconscious body in it. "Besides, no human uses barns anymore. They simply do not care unless they are a farmer and farmers are so stupid, they wouldn't care." Larkz said reassuring him to his doom.</p><p>"Of course!" Uto said. "Our firepower is better than theirs is."</p><p>"See, why are you so scared? Let's go." Larkz said, making sure to scare some of the chickens and the pigs to attract the farmer with his gun. He knew if he took one look at Uto, he would kill him. This may not have been deep in Southern Appalachia, as he knew a lot of the gun killings of Irkens were, but this was rural Pennsylvania in between Scranton and New York City, so a farmer would have a shotgun to kill anyone who messed with his livestock. He would be tough living so near to two major rules of Irken power. They had managed to resist so long, they were a force to be feared.</p><p>"STOP MESSING WITH THOSE PIG-SMELLIES AND CHICKENS!" Uto yelled over the chickens and pigs. Soon a light was seen and a door burst open.</p><p>"Who's out there?" The farmer called with a ratcheting of his shotgun. "I have a shotgun filled with .00 buckshot. I know an Irken scum is out there! You called my hogs 'pig-smellies'. You people do not pick up local lingo very well. Saying 'pig-smelly' here is like signing your own death warrant!"</p><p>"OH DEAR GOD LARKZ!" Uto yelled, frozen to the ground. "LARKZ?" he asked when he turned around to see him gone.</p><p>The farmer walked closer to Uto with an evil and menacing grin on his face. He had waited for since the Irkens had arrived about a year before this moment. He was going to get to bring down an Irken officer with old-fashioned lead. "I can see you are pretty valuable to the Irkens."</p><p>"How?" Uto asked in a panic.</p><p>"Because you are nearly as tall as I am. God, you fools don't think us country bumpkins notice that you scum are given rank based on height?" The farmer replied.</p><p>"Oh." Uto sighed.</p><p>"You scared boy?" The farmer laughed. "Well you should be. Your demise is now!" with a squeeze of the trigger, Uto fell to the ground dead.</p><p>Larkz could not help himself. His plan, the one that was so unlikely to work, had actually come to pass exactly like he had planed it to be. He burst out laughing at Uto's demise. The laughing had attracted the attention of the farmer with the shotgun. He rustled the branches of the bush Larkz was hiding in and looked down, ratcheting his shotgun again. "Thanks for killing Uto for me." Larkz said nonchalantly.</p><p>"No, thank you for sending him to me. You are going to join him." The farmer said as he fired into Larkz before he could pull out his laser rifle in defense. "You are the scum of the Irken scum." The farmer said as he turned away from Larkz's decapitated body heading back to his farmhouse. Not paying too well attention to what was around besides two dead Irken Generals. He never noticed Professor Membrane until he tripped over his unconscious body in a cart. "What the?" he asked when he looked around and saw that they were carrying a prisoner. "Why this guy looks familiar…" He said as he took the body back into the house to heal up. "I think this is that Professor Membrane fellow…"</p><p>Page break to Tak's Study.</p><p>"Ready?" Dib asked as he packed up the last of the weapons and supplies from Tak's Study. Tak was making sure that the place looked like she was captured and kidnapped by a big rebel band.</p><p>"Done." She said as she planted the last of the bullet slugs and laser burns. "Glass broken, faux blood both Irken and human and remnants of gun fights. All done."</p><p>"Nice. Now let us head to the woods. I know where some rural people may be able to help us. I did not ask when I was on the run because I did not want them hurt because of me. Now I am ready to fight. Be sure to turn on your disguise. Do you still have it?" Dib asked as he took Tak's hand.</p><p>"Duh." Tak said as she made it look like a girl of 18 who was traveling with Dib. "Don't think I forgot about it."</p><p>"Good." Dib said. "Let's go."</p><p>Well how was it? Larkz and Uto dead and Tak on the rebel's side. DATR rebel action on the rise and a fight getting ready to go underway. (God, I watched a little too much Terminator series I think for this kind of action going on.) Anyway remember to read, (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now,</p><p>Otherrealmwriter</p><p>Aka</p><p>Realm</p><p>P.S. If you like Invader Zim fanfics like mine, you will love Dr-Lovekill's works. I say his is better than mine is even. So after you read and reviewed this chapter, go to his page, read, and review his works! You will find him in my favorite authors. I honestly believe in giving good and underappreciated authors their due. Check him out! NOW!(Or suffer my wrath!) ~Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own Invader Zim, okay? Well by chapter 9 of this story you should know that by now, if not you have issues. Sorry for the late update but I am not about to rush myself on fanfics. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Professor Membrane looked around confused. The last thing he knew and could remember was being in Tak's study watching his daughter Gaz lock lips with the one Irken who make his life a living Hell only for fathering Dib. Now he was lying in a bed in some random farmhouse. He brought his hand to his head, feeling a goose egg lump right beside where his hair grew out into a M shape. "Where…where am I?" he asked looking around the room.</p><p>"At the Rendell family homestead." The farmer said sitting down beside him. "I am Frank Rendell and you must be Professor Membrane."</p><p>"You know you could be killed for even helping me out right?" Professor Membrane said. He didn't want to have this farmer suffer for helping him.</p><p>"Yep." Frank said with a snide but certain smile. "Knew the risks when I took you inside the house. But before that I had already killed two Irken generals before I found you, so in for a penny in for a pound is what I think."</p><p>"How can you be so nonchalant about something like that?" Professor Membrane said sitting up in shock. "You know as well as I do you will be killed for all the things you have done for me and to the Irkens recently."</p><p>"Well, when it is my time, it is my time." Frank smiled. "I could not die knowing I had not fought for my family's farm. The Rendell family's entire legacy is in this farm, this soil, this land. We date all the way back to the War of 1812 when my ancestor Abraham Rendell got this land for service in the war." Frank sighed opening a Poop Cola can.</p><p>"That's one of the old aluminum ones!" Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"Yep. The wife and I ran the old produce and gas station." Frank said. "We had to close up shop when those damn Irken bugs invaded. We took the inventory we had and use it for ourselves. Hell they killed one of my best horses for their goddamned glue suits." He then tossed a can of Poop Cola to Professor Membrane. "Have one for old time's sake. That was when soda pop was soda pop."</p><p>Professor Membrane took a deep swig of the Poop Cola and sighed. "Hard to believe that my daughter wouldn't stand up for me. Hell I half expected my son to turn me in. I mean I ridiculed his ideas until it proved that they were true. No, Dib would stand for me; it was Gaz who turned on me. She loved it when those Irkens beat me." He said putting his face in his hands, the memory of Gaz's laugh when the Irkens beat him fresh in his mind.</p><p>Frank looked at Professor Membrane and looked down. He could not imagine what it would be like for Professor Membrane. He was Undesirable Number Two only because Zim had a long standing feud with his son. Frank was only a small farmer and shop keeper in north eastern Pennsylvania who grew a lot of pumpkins to sell. While he knew what it was like to lose a son all too well. His oldest son was killed for trying to sneak some pumpkin pie to the prisoners nearby. Doing what was right was now the world's easiest way to get killed. Frank had lost his only son that way and his daughters were captured and used for the hybridization experiments. That was what made Frank want to help any rebel or wanted person who came through his farm and to kill any Irken who came through.</p><p>"I am really sorry man." Frank said "You can stay here as long as you need to and want to." He cocked his shotgun. "I will keep you safe."</p><p>"Thank you so much." Professor Membrane smiled. "I promise to be of some use."</p><p>"That is all I ask of you." Frank smiled placing his hand on Professor Membrane's.</p><p>Page break to Zim's Palace</p><p>Meanwhile Gaz and Zim were lying in their bed looking upon the red canopy with the black Irken Empire symbol on it. Gaz rolled over and stared into Zim's crimson red eyes. Recently she had secretly commissioned a scientist to see if a hybrid of human and Irken was possible and see if the DNA would mix. She wanted to have a child with Zim and use it to increase their political power on Earth. If Zim did not understand how important it could be, she at least did and was going to use it. Gaz wanted to give Zim an heir on the very likely chance that he would be killed; there would be someone to continue on his legacy. Her position would be secured in that way. Gaz also knew that Tak would have a hard time attacking a mother. Even if Dib was planning to attack and kill Zim, Gaz knew he could not hurt her or her child. Using this plan she then kissed Zim and whispered to him, "Do you want an heir to your Empire and conquests?"</p><p>"Are you suggesting we overthrow the Tallest?" Zim yelled jumping up in shock.</p><p>"Not exactly, not yet." Gaz said. "We have power here." Gaz said as she moved on top of Zim. "We need to show Earth we care or at least show them how much in love we are." She said as she bent down and kissed Zim deeply, wrapping her tongue around his.</p><p>Zim sat up and looked into Gaz's eyes. She is being rather amorous. My Gaz-flower is mine for the taking. Zim thought. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Gaz had never seen this side of herself before but she was not going to say anything about it and Zim was not going to say anything about it either. He loved it and so did she. Any chance Zim had to dominate he was going to take it. "I love you my Gaz flower." Zim whispered into her ear embracing her.</p><p>Page break to the woods</p><p>Meanwhile Dib and Tak were following an old game trail to set up camp for the night. Tak had her disguise turned on from earlier to look like the average eighteen-year-old girl that was walking around in the woods. Sensing that another March rain storm was about to blow in, Tak pulled branches off of a pine tree nearby. Then she began to weave them into a small lean-to shelter. After that was set up, she pulled out a can of paste spray to help waterproof the shelter. "Dib get in here!" She yelled.</p><p>"Oh! Tak!" Dib said heading under the shelter half. "What is it?"</p><p>"Can't you feel it?" Tak asked. "There is another rain storm coming in! Miyuki, I have never seen a planet with this many storms!" She said sitting down.</p><p>"Yeah…" Dib said looking at Tak. Tak then pulled out something from her PAK, which her disguise made to seem like a normal human's backpack, a small red glowing object that looked like a soda can on a coaster. Sitting down to look at it, Dib noticed it gave off a lot of heat and the rain that blew in was being evaporated before it could cause a problem and dampen their camp. In fact even though the shelter had only one real wall to speak of, Dib thought it was warmer in there than it was outside, it felt much like a warm summer day.</p><p>"Dib, I am sorry." Tak sighed sitting back in the corner. "If I had known what was going to happen I never would have taken the job the Tallest gave me."</p><p>"How could you have known? Last I knew of you before the Invasion, you were floating hopelessly in space." Dib said "I listened for your escape pod's signal." He added when Tak flashed him a confused yet furious look.</p><p>Tak then put her hands to the heater and sighed. This guy cared so much about me to listen for my signal all these years. I didn't stand up for him against Zim. I am sure the Tallest wouldn't have even cared about Dib unless Zim pushed it so much. I mean I just took this position and forgot all about what Dib did for me. Yet somehow he still cared about me to take me with him. Tak thought as she placed her face in her hands and did something no powerful Irken would be caught dead doing, she started to cry.</p><p>"What's the matter Tak?" Dib asked.</p><p>"How can you still care about me after I headed up the manhunt for you" Tak yelled.</p><p>"I know you did." Dib said moving closer to you. "I also know a lot of Irken culture. You could not say no and be alive to tell me about this."</p><p>"How do you know so much of Irken culture?" Tak asked with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"I umm…" Dib put his hand behind his back, "Your ship crashed in my yard and I ummm… fixed it up and used the computer to learn about Irk and their culture." He then saw an expression of annoyance on Tak's face. "But I did it so I could learn about Zim and his weaknesses. I just think I should have paid attention to Gaz more." Dib looked at his knees trying to change the subject. "If I did, even if she still hooked up with Zim, she may not have stood by Zim so much at my capture.</p><p>"I hate to tell you this but she was the one who gave us the tips to catch and find you." Tak sighed. "She helped build a complete profile of you and your father. I am sorry."</p><p>"I guess you were just doing your job…" Dib sighed. "I just wish I knew better ways to run from people trying to capture me."</p><p>Tak smiled. "You are with me. I know how Irkens work and how we can avoid them. Plus I can talk us out of anything at all. How else would the Tallest have given me a role on Earth at all?" She added with a wink.</p><p>"You watch my back and I will watch yours." Dib said.</p><p>"I don't deserve a guy like you." Tak sighed.</p><p>Page break back to the Rendell Homestead</p><p>Back at the Rendell homestead, Kathy Rendell, Frank's wife, walked into Professor Membrane's room with a bowl of soup and a sandwich. She walked over to him and shook him awake. "Professor…" Kathy said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him again. "I brought you lunch."</p><p>"Uggh…." Professor Membrane said "I have a bad feeling about my children. Dib is on the run and Gaz is getting wrapped up in power. I had a dream where that damned Governor Zim and Gaz were stomping on a bunch of dolls."</p><p>"Weird…" Kathy said. "I couldn't tell you what it means for the life of me but I think you daughter forsook humanity and will do whatever Zim wants of her. If I can get a message out about this farm to the rebel underground that stops buy, I will have them tell Dib about this place."</p><p>"That would be good…" Professor Membrane said. "I should not have left Dib and Gaz alone so much!" he yelled as he placed his face in his hands.</p><p>Kathy sat down next to him and put her hands on Professor Membrane's shoulders. "That's the past Professor. If there is anything I have learned after this Invasion, is that all we are certain of is the present and we can only go from there. Besides, you cannot blame yourself for everything that happens badly. You had a duty to humanity and it kept you busy at all hours of the day. I know a lot about your work. I mean back when we had that gas station, the Super Toast and Lebanon Bologna sandwiches were our best sellers. What happened to your wife that she couldn't look after Dib and Gaz?"</p><p>"She died when Gaz was one year old. It was drive by shooting. She was a pediatrician doing work at a free clinic in a bad neighborhood." Professor Membrane said tears sparking up in his eyes.</p><p>"I am sorry for your loss. Sorry to bring up bad memories. I know it can't be easy on you." Kathy said.</p><p>"Can you give me some time alone?" He asked.</p><p>"Sure." Kathy said.</p><p>Professor Membrane looked in the mirror at the end of the room, knowing he had to fight back. He could not stand by and watch his son being attacked for a vendetta Zim had against him nor could he stand to see Gaz heading up the manhunt for him after he heard rumors of Tak's disappearances. Once Frank was in to talk to him again, he knew what he had to do. He had to have Frank teach him how the shotguns he had worked and to make shells that were better for taking out Irken than the double 00 buckshot that was used most often to take out Irken PAKs. Professor Membrane was tired of being the victim, he knew what need to be done and he had the brains to make the weapons to fight the Irkens. Professor Membrane could tell Frank was willing to fight and Kathy would help too. They wanted to avenge their son and free their daughters. He decided then and there that he would help any rebel like Frank and Kathy helped him and if Gaz were to cause a problem, she would be like an Irken to him. Then he sat down and cried knowing that it may come to a situation where he would have to fight Gaz. His only daughter.</p><p>Well how was that? Good? Bad? Boring? Sorry for the late update. I hope you like it and remember to read, well you just did and review. By the way I got the name Rendell for the farmer's family from the former PA governor. Ciao for now</p><p>Otherrealmwriter</p><p>Aka</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Invader Zim okay? I don't have too much to say here, so yeah. Sorry for the not so instant update but I don't want to rush myself on this stuff. I mean I actually like this story so I will finish it someday. Anyway, enough with this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Gaz looked up at the ceiling with a smile. Zim had fallen asleep while Gaz had gone to the bathroom. Zim always falls asleep after sex… Gaz thought with a slight laugh. I just hope what that scientist told me was true and what he did for me to have a child with Zim did turn out to work. I mean he did say the girls who were under the test did produce fetuses. It takes seven months, but the hybrid babies are developing well. Heck the scientists said the very first hybrids are due to be born any day now… Gaz thought as she looked over at Zim.</p><p>Gaz looked out the window after she finished in the bathroom. She looked over her domain with a smirk. Placing her hand on her abdomen knowing full well what would go on in her body soon. Many of the scientists warned her about the possible risks and dangers of child birth, especially with a hybrid baby. No one fully knew what would happen yet, nor did they know how the hybrid child would grow up. Gaz knew however, that with her and Zim's position in the Empire, they could get the scientists to tend to whatever needs the baby would have. There was no concern for her. Gaz then walked over to her wardrobe and looked at her dresses. Most were very skimpy and only covered what needed to be. "I hope human-Irken hybrid pregnancies don't give too much of a bump." Gaz said to herself as she placed her hand back on her lower abdomen. "I have gotten rather used to the dresses I wear as the Governeress of Earth" She then walked over to the bed and curled up next to Zim and closed her eyes and went to sleep.</p><p>(Page break to the forest)</p><p>"It's cold out…" Dib shuddered</p><p>"Take back your jacket. You look like you need it more than I do. You seem to be catching a fever. I can look after you till I can find us some help. There are numerous reports of rebels around here in this area." Tak said as she looked at their location on her GPS tracker and the location of suspected rebels and where they were known to have lived. "By the looks of it the infamous Rendell homestead is not too far away from here…" Tak observed</p><p>"If you *cough* knew where*cough* those *cough**cough**cough* those rebels were*cough* why didn't you catch*cough* them?" Dib asked his illness showing in his voice.</p><p>"Not to incite more rebels." Tak explained simply. "Most people won't join a rebellion if the rebels have little real things to complain about. But if it is known that the rebels are getting punished horribly and they had good reason to rebel in the first place, that would get more people to rebel with them. We Irkens are not all as dumb as Zim. We know how to keep the conquered natives in check."</p><p>"Yeah…" Dib moaned his voice hoarse and ragged.</p><p>"You sure are sick." Tak said as she turned on her disguise.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Dib asked.</p><p>"For help. You are very sick." Tak said.</p><p>Tak looked at the map of rebels near her and Dib. The Ridge and Corbett families were nearby and they were notorious rebels but the main one Tak wanted to find was the Rendell family. They were some of the main ones that Tak had to keep an eye on as the (well former) head of torture and punishment. She had to have her people keep tabs on them and keep their threat level at the levels they already were. Irk understood well that there would always be rebels, but what mattered was he containment of the amount of rebels there were and their level of disgruntledness. If you could keep the majority of your subjects happy, both Irken and conquered peoples, you would have little to no problem controlling your subjects. Tak knew this and she knew that punishment needed to be on a sliding scale to meet the crime. She also knew the public needed an enemy, which unfortunately had to be Dib. However, Tak was with Dib now and by being with him she was with the rebellion. Now she had to use all the skills she had to evade anyone who might come after her, which she knew they would. Looking again at her GPS, she found the best route to the Rendell homestead. She made sure her disguise was turned on and looked at camp where Dib was asleep, wheezing. He's getting a bad respiratory infection. Tak thought.</p><p>"Dib." Tak said nudging him.</p><p>"Tak?" He asked in a weakened tone. Tak could tell his condition was getting worse. She felt his forehead and could tell his fever was far from improving. Dib looked pale and felt clammy and this was what Tak took as the signal to get the help she knew that they would need.</p><p>"Keep this ray-gun nearby." Tak said placing a ray-gun pistol by his bedside. "I'm heading to the…" She looked at her map. "The Rendell homestead. It's about a mile and a half off. I'll get some help from them. It says in my records that they are opening help to any rebel who needs it.</p><p>"But*cough* wouldn't they be suspicious *cough**cough* of you?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Pseudonym. Simple as that. Only a few here on Earth saw my disguise last time I used it and I updated it from about seven years ago. So if for some by Miyuki-forsaken reason someone does recognize my old disguise, they won't make the connection if I do not use my real name."</p><p>"Good." Dib said. "Now go get help." He said as he feel back asleep.</p><p>"I'll be back." Tak said kissing Dib on the forehead.</p><p>(Page break to the Rendell Homestead)</p><p>Meanwhile, Professor Membrane was looking at the scars and bruises left by the Irkens. Each one hurt a little more than the last. However, the one that hurt the most was a red mark the size of Gaz's hand that burned the most on his face. He knew full well that Tak's kick to the ribs and Larkz's smack with the butt of his laser rifle were with more force and physically hurt more and did more damage. The meaning of Gaz's strike burned into him. Reaching, into his lab coat, he pulled out an old locket and looked at it. It was of a family portrait taken soon after Gaz was born. No one ever knew it, but he kept it close to his heart. Dib was sitting on his lap and his late wife Penelope was there holding the newborn baby Gaz. I was never a good husband or father. Penelope was killed soon after this was taken. Dib is out there alone and wanted, near getting killed daily. Gaz wants to kill me. Maybe if I spent less time at work… Professor Membrane thought as he wiped his goggles from the tears he was crying. It was the he heard a knock at the door of his room.</p><p>"Hey Prof, you mind me coming in?" Frank asked.</p><p>"No, come on in." Professor Membrane said as he quickly put on his goggles.</p><p>"You doing well?" Frank asked.</p><p>"Okay. Well as okay as I can be after my ordeal. I want to help you defend this place against Irkens. Tell me how to use your shotgun. And do you know how to make rounds? I know there are many different rounds for the shotgun." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"So far I found the only thing to kill an Irken is 00 buckshot to the PAKs." Franks said.</p><p>"I know, but the Irkens main weaknesses are water and meat. Shotguns are very versatile with the rounds. I also know Irkens will not engage until their target is very close range. They like seeing their enemies suffer." Professor Membrane said, explaining what he knew. Dib had told him all that stuff about Irkens when he was studying Zim all those years ago; he never thought it would pay off until now.</p><p>"How did you learn all THAT?" Frank asked amazed. He could use this information to help.</p><p>"Well, the stuff about shotguns, I had a preacher for a father in Nevada, I think that says it all. The information about Irkens, my son Dib was spying on Governor Zim for about seven years before they Invaded, and he told me all about what he found about Zim. He thought I could help with my job as a scientist." Professor Membrane explained to Frank.</p><p>"Well, I'll show you my reloading bench Prof." Frank said. "I'll teach you how to reload shotgun shells and you can use your brains to come up with and discover any kind of special shotgun shell you may need."</p><p>"Good." Professor Membrane said as he watched Frank load some shotgun shells.</p><p>Tak was outside, near the barn of the Rendell family homestead, walking in such a manner as to not disturb the animals. She saw chickens, cows and a pig. Tak knew if one of the animals made any kind of noise at this time of night, Frank Rendell would be out to shoot any intruder that came by. "What's this?" She asked herself as she followed footprints that looked somewhat familiar to her. One set was wide and deep and the other was narrow and lightly left an imprint on the ground. These look familiar for some reason… Tak thought to herself as she followed the path of the footprints. She was hoping to find what it was or who it was that left those footprints in the first place. They ended at a bush so she pushed the branches aside. She quickly pulled out an Earth revolver that she kept for missions where she had to look like a normal human girl. Tak didn't know what was in that bush, so she had to have something to defend herself with. She pushed back the branches and gasped. "Uto! Larkz!" Tak whispered in shock, and then she recovered her composure. "So I didn't have to kill them. Just remember not to piss off that Frank Rendell, he will kill you. Oh well, Dib needs my help."</p><p>Following the path worn down from years of walking to the barn to feed the livestock Tak made her way up to the old farmhouse. As she walked up the steps to the porch, she put away her revolver to show a message of peace and gussied herself up to make it look as if she had been on the run for days on end. Quickly she worked up a back story so she could get the Rendells to help her and Dib. Tak looked at her disguise in a piece of glass and knocked on the door.</p><p>"Just a minute!" Kathy Rendell said as she cocked a gun and hid it behind her back before she opened the door to Tak. "Hello? Can I help you?"</p><p>"Yeah." Tak said. "I am Kat Mann. I am on the run since the Irkens killed my parents. I need someone to come with a wheelbarrow so I can get help for my boyfriend. He is very sick and cannot walk the mile and a half to this place for help. I heard through the rumor mill of the underground that the Rendells would help any rebel who needs it. I cannot begin to repay what that Irken scum did to my family and my boyfriend. If he wasn't on the run, he wouldn't have gotten sick." Please believe me. Tak prayed to herself.</p><p>"Okay." Kathy said. "Follow me to the barn and we will pick up your boyfriend."</p><p>Thank Miyuki. Tak thought as she followed Kathy to the barn and helped her get a wheelbarrow down from the wall. She then had Kathy follow her to where she and Dib had made camp.</p><p>"A mile and a half isn't much but isn't easy with a wheelbarrow it can slow you down." Kathy said.</p><p>"Dib! Kat is here!" Tak yelled so Dib would not attack her. "I got help."</p><p>"Huh?" Dib asked putting the ray-gun away and looking up. "You got help Ta-Kat?"</p><p>"Yeah. Kathy is here to put you in her wheelbarrow and take you to her house. She has aid there." Tak explained. Kathy and Tak then picked up Dib and put him in the wheelbarrow. They walked back to the homestead. Once they got to the steps of the porch, Kathy and Tak carried Dib up the steps and onto a couch in the living room.</p><p>"Frank! Prof! We have someone who needs help!" Kathy yelled to Frank and Professor Membrane.</p><p>"Yes dear?" Frank asked.</p><p>"Kat's boyfriend is very sick here. I think he is Dib Membrane." Kathy said.</p><p>"Son?" Professor Membrane asked in astonishment.</p><p>"Professor Membrane!" Tak yelled. I hope he doesn't recognize me! Tak thought. It's all over if he does.</p><p>Well how was that? Good? Bad? Cliffhanger? Let me know in a review. I don't know if you don't tell me. I will try to update sooner but I have other stories that need work and sometimes my writer's inspiration works for me. Anyway, remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>Otherrealmwriter</p><p>Aka</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you should know by now, I do not own Invader Zim okay? Never thought I would get as good as a reception as I did on this fic. So that means I put some extra work into this chapter to get it done sooner. Well, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>"Dib!" Professor Membrane yelled.</p><p>"He's burning up!" Kathy yelled as she placed her hand on his forehead.</p><p>"He was coughing a lot and had problems breathing while he was sleeping." Tak explained. "I think him hiding in the cold and wet of March made him take a flu or worse."</p><p>"Pneumonia?" Professor Membrane asked in shock.</p><p>Kathy looked over Dib. She placed her ear to his chest and listened to how his breath sounded in his lungs. Then she lifted his hand and checked his pulse. After double checking his temperature, she turned to Frank, Tak (who she knew as Kat) and Professor Membrane. "I have good news and bad about his condition."</p><p>"Give me the bad news first!" Professor Membrane said grabbing Kathy by the shoulders shaking her. He was not about to lose Dib. He was going to try and make up for the lack of parenting that he had done over the years.</p><p>"Calm down." Kathy said shoving Membrane off of her. "He has a very bad flu, true flu not stomach flu." Kathy explained.</p><p>"So what's the good news?" Tak asked plainly.</p><p>"You got him here just in time." Kathy said. "He needs rest and warmth and we have that here. Unless Irkens attack…" Kathy added with a groan. With this Tak gulped. They didn't know who she really was but she was worried. If she wasn't convincing enough, she knew well what would happen to her. At best she would be shot and left in the bushes like Uto and Larkz were, but she knew Frank knew about her real job before she left her post and as a major figurehead for the rebellion, he might make a horrible example out of her and thus cause the topple the Irken Empire. Or that action may lead to the eradication of all humans (Except for Gaz, Tak knew that her being with him meant that there was no way that would ever happen); as Tak knew Irk would not take that lying down. Tak knew that she had to suppress all of her old loyalty she had imagined in her for the Irkens and her old position. What did Irk ever do for me? Sure that position of head of torture and punishment saved me from floating in space forever. I mean it was nice but rather insulting. I could never really do anything to Zim, even though I had a perfect chance to get at him through Gaz, but I didn't do it. Tak thought. That is all the past now. Dib is your main priority now. You have to act the part. This is what the training came to. You convinced the Tallest to give you that position anyway when they wanted to banish you back to Dirt.</p><p>Tak looked up and asked, "I guess that is good. I mean he won't like…die?"</p><p>"Only if he cannot get the rest he needs and I doubt that." Kathy said. "But coming here in this state, he needs lots of rest and fluids. I'll send him some soup and small meals daily. He needs to eat so his body will have enough caloric intake to fight the virus."</p><p>"How do you know all this?" Tak asked. I'm playing an 18-year-old girl and they are clueless too… Tak reassured herself.</p><p>"Let's just say that after twenty years of being a mom and a veterinarian, these things teach you better than any website ever could tell you. Now Frank, Prof. Membrane take Dib to the spare bedroom. He looks to be about Tommy's size, so give him a change of Tommy's old clothes. It cannot be any good for him to be wearing those wet dirty clothes." Kathy said.</p><p>"Let…me…keep…the…coat…" Dib gasped as Frank and Professor Membrane got on either side of Dib and supported him while he made his way to the bedroom.</p><p>"Fine. You can get it back AFTER I WASH IT." Kathy insisted. "It smells like an old barn and mildew. That's no good for you."</p><p>"Fine." Dib said.</p><p>Tak looked outside and saw a clothes line, and she could tell they dried most of their clothes outside. This was no good because she knew Irkens watched this place a lot and a sign of Dib would mean that almost all the forces would attack this place. They had wanted to attack the Rendells for a long time, and this would be the excuse they would use. Tak knew she had to say something. "Don't dry it outside!" Tak yelled.</p><p>"Why?" Frank asked turning to Tak looking at her rather suspiciously.</p><p>"Dib is well known for his trench coat. If you dry it outside, Irkens might see it." Tak explained. "That is how they found my parents." She added, building onto her back story to get the Rendells to trust her. "My dad always wore this one ugly red shirt and the entire town knew him for it. So, in turn, all the Irkens knew."</p><p>"True. And it has been raining a lot so the coat wouldn't dry…" Frank said. "Thanks for the tip Kat!"</p><p>"Yes, anything I can do to help." Tak smiled.</p><p>"Look…after…me…*cough*Ta-Kat!" Dib said.</p><p>"I will." Tak waved.</p><p>"I'll let you see him once I get him changed." Professor Membrane said. "I mean I may have not been a great parent but I want to make it up to him."</p><p>"Sure, go ahead." Tak said as she sat down in an armchair. It was hard work pretending to be Kat Mann so convincing so no one would suspect her. It had to be hard on Dib as well to remember to follow Tak's lead in his condition. He wanted to say 'Tak' instead of 'Kat' and this worried her. She wanted to scream but she couldn't in good conscious. Tak had to remember that she didn't tell him her pseudonym before Kathy helped him out of the woods. It was the danger zone for her now. She had to slip in information to help the Rendells and Professor Membrane. Tak knew her old position was one that she had loads of information to help that she could supply them with, but that would get suspicious. She knew she could not spill everything she knew. After all, she was Kat Mann to them. Kat Mann was a young woman whose parents were killed and now she was on the run. No way would someone like that know all of Irk's intimate details, their troop movements, all the weaknesses and things like that. All a person like Kat would know is what she would have seen on the run. Tak knew she could only decimate so much. She was used to keeping Irk's secrets for military reasons but this made her feel like a marked woman in the lion's den.</p><p>"Kat, Dib's going to be fine, so you can stop worrying so much about him." Kathy said placing her hand on Tak's knee. "He just needs rest fluids and warmth and we have that here. You got him here in time to help."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just scared." Tak sighed.</p><p>"Well, you are brave standing up to Irk like that." Kathy said. "Want a soda?"</p><p>'I'm braver than you would ever know lady.' Tak whispered then said aloud, "Sure" as Kathy got a soda.</p><p>Meanwhile Professor Membrane was helping Dib out of his wet clothes and into Tommy Rendell's old pajamas. Dib was insistent on doing as much as he could by himself. He pulled off his T-shirt and trench coat and bent down to try and pull his boots off. However, Professor Membrane bent down and helped Dib pull off the left boot he was struggling with. He bent down and unbuckled his boots and pulled them off of Dib's feet. Dib then pulled off his sock and looked at his feet. "Uggghhhh… that explains a lot about how my feet were feeling..." Dib said.</p><p>"Trench foot." Professor Membrane said. "You shouldn't wear your shoes for a while unless needed."</p><p>"I know. But when you are running in the woods from Irkens, you kind of need shoes on. Especially in March." Dib sassed as he put on the pajamas. He felt a coughing fit come on and he fell back into the bed and coughed.</p><p>"You okay son?" Professor Membrane asked.</p><p>"As well as I can be in a situation like this." Dib moaned, wiping the sweat from his brow. "It's like what that lady said; I have a bad case of the flu. Do you think I am going to be okay?"</p><p>"No." Professor Membrane said. "You just get well soon son."</p><p>"What's with you Dad?" Dib asked. "You were never like this before."</p><p>"Let's just say that after seeing your sister enjoy my torture and being hunted like I was, things change and you realize what is really important." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>Dib looked at his father and then looked down. He knew from the look on his face what he was talking about. It was the tearing apart of the last of his family that was getting at him and making him actually want to pay attention to him. Dib had always thought Gaz was his favorite child and that was why he ignored Dib like he did, but now he could see different. Dib could see that his father cared about him and really wanted to help him out in this rough time. They were both fugitives from the rule of law of the entire planet. However, Dib knew it was his fault his father was wanted too. He looked again at Professor Membrane and sighed. They both had the thought in their heads but they didn't want to say what was bothering them the most: Gaz's attachment to Zim and betrayal to them.</p><p>"Ummm… you see Gaz lately?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Yeah. And she doesn't care." Professor Membrane said with a note of rage.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Dib said. "Maybe if I was more interested in her more than how I was she may not have taken up with Zim. I think she only hooked up with him to spite me."</p><p>"Nah, I don't think she did it to spite you per say." Professor Membrane said. "She really cares about Zim, that I can tell. However, I do think we should have paid more attention to her."</p><p>"Dad, you mind bringing Kat in here?" Dib said asking for Tak. "I want to talk to her in private if you don't mind."</p><p>"Sure. But I have to let you know something about why I am here. I am working on something that will eliminate Irkens with little to no effort. I know you studied Zim for a while before his people took over. Well, I know Frank took a shot of 00 buckshot to two Irkens that were carrying me to the prison. He shot them right in the Paks and then that killed them. I do know that they have to wear those paste suits in the rain, and if I could work that into something in a shotgun shell, well…." Professor Membrane got up and headed to the living room "Kat! Dib wants to see you."</p><p>"Yes sir!" Tak said as she headed into the room with Dib.</p><p>"I'll leave you two be." Professor Membrane said "And be safe!"</p><p>"DAD!" Dib yelled weakly in embarrassment as he threw a pillow at the door.</p><p>"Okay, what was that about?" Tak asked.</p><p>"Nothing, just my dad being embarrassing…" Dib said.</p><p>Tak giggled and looked down at Dib. If there was something that was rare anymore, it was joking and even though Dib was embarrassed, she knew that if it kept him in good spirits, it was good for him. She looked over Dib and down at his feet. "Ugggh! What happened there?" She asked in shock.</p><p>"Trench foot. I wore wet socks and boots for too long." Dib said.</p><p>"I got this." Tak said as she dug through her PAK and pulled out a tool that looked like a shoe buffer. "Here we go."</p><p>She turned it on and it started to glow in a purple color. Dib bit his lip, anticipating a painful shock, but all Tak had to do was run it over his feet, and suddenly his feet went from pruney and painful to plump and normal. Dib bent down and felt them. They felt like they were before he had to go on the run. "Thanks Tak." Dib said hugging her.</p><p>"So what is your dad up to?" Tak asked.</p><p>"Creating shotgun shells more effective than 00 buckshot against Irkens." Dib said.</p><p>"If he could keep water liquid even in the heat of the blast that would be effective…" Tak wondered aloud.</p><p>"You are going to help him? But that's your own people." Dib said.</p><p>"Doesn't matter the race, it is the treatment that is what matters. I doubt that you would hold back against Gaz if she attacked you." Tak said.</p><p>"I always took it. But this… what she is doing with Zim changes everything." Dib said. "I don't know what I would do honestly. She is with Zim and siding with Irk, but she is my sister."</p><p>"But she is your enemy." Tak said.</p><p>"I know you don't fully understand it, but I care about Gaz. I have looked after her most all of my life…" Dib said.</p><p>"I'll warn you now though, that if Gaz is coming at you with intent to kill and attack, I will not hold back. I have a score to settle with her." Tak said. With that a knock was heard at the door. "Who is it?" Tak asked.</p><p>"Kathy, Kat." Kathy said. "I need Dib's old clothes to wash. In exchange, I'll give him this soup." She said.</p><p>Tak gathered up Dib's wet clothes, holding back the pain she felt from the dampness and handed them to her. Kathy then gave Tak the soup to give Dib. Tak carried it to Dib and felt Kathy's hand on her shoulder. "We should give him some privacy."</p><p>"Yeah." Tak said. "I need to talk with his father for a little bit." She waved and blew Dib a kiss mouthing, 'I love you.'</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Boring? Lacking in action? Let me know in a review. Once again, thanks for the good response to this chapter. So remember to read, (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now,</p><p>Otherrealmwriter</p><p>Aka</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By this chapter if you don't know that I don't own Invader Zim, you need to get yourself checked out. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed and read all these years giving me the courage to keep going through the writer's block. Well I hope you like this chapter. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Tak stood outside the bedroom door, waiting for Dib to fall asleep. Dib was on the edge of pneumonia and Tak was not about to leave him until she knew that he was asleep. She leaned back along the door and sighed. Professor Membrane was going to need her help and she had to deliver her skills for his use. He needed to break the Irken's weakness and Tak, as an Irken in disguise herself, knew that all too well. Luckily I am so good at fooling humans... I mean Dib bought my disguise when I first came to Earth. Tak thought as she got up and dusted herself off and headed to the basement where Professor Membrane was working. "Time to help the man I had tortured only not so long ago." Tak said under her breath. "Have to make sure my voice is disguised…"</p><p>"Where are you going to Kat?" Frank asked hearing her footsteps.</p><p>"To talk to Professor Membrane." Tak said in her Kat voice. Thinking quickly, she added to her Kat backstory. "I found a few weaknesses of the Irkens that may help him."</p><p>"Yeah, what is that?" Frank asked as he put some oil on the shotgun he always carried with him.</p><p>"I found it out when I was on the run before I ran into Dib. I was running and this one Irken captured me and was holding me hostage. I was fighting but he was strong. I got free but not for long. I was running again and spilled my canteen on one of them when I was captured again." Tak said trying to make Kat seem like she knew what it was really like for the rebels out there.</p><p>"Ah, I see. So what did it do?" Frank asked. He had heard rumors of water hurting Irkens but he wasn't completely sure.</p><p>"It burned him bad." Tak said.</p><p>"What about those supposed paste suits they have?" Frank asked, intrigued even more.</p><p>"Oh this was on a sunny day. This guy must have been a real idiot anyway." Tak said.</p><p>"If only more were like that…" Frank mumbled.</p><p>"Anyway, this guy was alone so I was able to just run off. But I remembered what it did to him well. Then I saw those two dead Irkens you shot. They had to be high ranking officers. I could tell because the idiot I injured was actually shorter than me." Tak said.</p><p>Frank nodded. "I see. Professor Membrane should learn about this. He is pretty smart. Now he is working on shells for shotguns designed for use against Irkens. You see Kat, most rebels have just those. Many of them had one for home defense before the Invasion. However, most of the Irkens were too lazy to take the guns from us rural people."</p><p>"This I know…" Tak said. I told the Tallest that! But would they listen to me? Nooooooooooo. Oh well, that will be their downfall.</p><p>"Well, anyway, tell Professor Membrane what you told me." Frank said. "He's in the basement." Then Frank pointed down the hall to a flight of cement steps.</p><p>"Good." Tak said. She walked by the room Dib was in and she peeked in the door. He was still asleep, but he was curled up in the blankets with a smile on his face. That was a rare sight indeed. That probably has not been there for a long time… Tak thought. Then a guilty pang befell upon her. I removed that smile from his face… Looking at her feet, she strengthened her resolve. I have got to help his dad defeat the Empire. I have to help him beat my people… Tak sighed as she looked at the ceiling. She knew she had enough of the Irken Empire and all it did, all its politics and how it used her. Recalling her days before the Invader test she growled. She had talent, potential and was named one of the best of her class. Yet she was not given a retest just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It would not be fair to the others, they said. So to be fair, she had to wait with all the flunk-outs. Yet somehow, Zim was made an Invader when he destroyed half the testing planet. For these reasons alone, she was willing to rebel. She should have rebelled a long time ago. Then Dib came into the picture and that complicated things even more. No matter what, she admired Dib and deep down, she did care for him. Because of that she drank so much while she was Head of Torture. She finished walking down the steps and knocked on the door of the basement.</p><p>"Who is it?" Professor Membrane asked.</p><p>"Kat." Tak said. "I have some valuable information for you." She explained.</p><p>Professor Membrane got up from his workbench and opened the door. "Yes, come on in Kat. You remind me of Dib and Ga-" He paused. Mentioning Gaz pained him too much. Knowing she hated him and sold him out was like an icicle to the heart. "Well, Dib's mother anyway."</p><p>"Well thanks I guess…" Tak said. "But I have to tell you about what I know. Frank says you are working on a special anti-Irken shotgun shell."</p><p>"Yes I am." Professor Membrane said as he sat down and motioned for Tak to sit by him. He opened a box of shotgun shells, pulled one out prying it open and spilling out the continents into a small dish in front of him. Then he took a pair of tweezers and examined the pellets that came from the shell. "I have heard Irkens have a water weakness. Frank also told me that if he shot at one from far away, even if the pellet did penetrate the body, it would do nothing and the Irken would heal."</p><p>"Paste suits prevent water from hurting them and they do have force fields." Tak explained. She also knew that as an Irken herself as long as a penetrating object didn't hit the PAK or damage the Squedleyspooch too much that an Irken could recover from almost any injury. However she could not tell anyone that. She was known as Kat Mann. Kat would not know that. At best she could pretend she was a science genius and help Professor Membrane to build the shells. Tak knew that her information on Irken physiology would be immensely helpful to the rebellion but it would not suit her disguise and she needed to keep up appearances.</p><p>"It's been hard working on this without all my lab tools. As I am sure you know, I was world renowned before the Invasion." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"And they wanted you to help them?" Tak asked.</p><p>"But I wouldn't. And it meant choosing between my children too. Gaz wanted me to help Zim, but I remembered that my duty was to help improve MANKIND, so I refused. I refused right to Gaz's face too. I think it was that when she made me Undesirable Number 2 then as well…"Professor Membrane said, hiding his tears.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Tak said. She could see from what he was saying that Professor Membrane was having as much trouble with helping the rebellion as she was. He had even more of a right than she was to help the rebels. Being beaten, tortured and made wanted because you fathered the most wanted man who is only most wanted because the governor of the planet had a vendetta against him. However, he had to choose between his kids. Gaz was his only daughter and a reminder of the beloved wife he lost so long ago. Having to attack Gaz would be like attacking a memory of his dead wife.</p><p>"I have found from my research," Professor Membrane said motioning to a bunch of magazines about shotguns and books that were about guns, "that the shot is immensely hot. I would need to find a way to keep the shells cool so that the projectile is still liquid water."</p><p>"You need a capsule that can withstand the heat." Tak said.</p><p>"Yes. I need to find a material that would withstand that that I can easily get." Professor Membrane said. "Like I said, I do not have my lab equipment that would make this stuff so easy to do. I mean I did harness perpetual energy. Can't do that now."</p><p>"Come on, we can do something!" Tak said.</p><p>"If only I had my equipment." Professor Membrane said as he took each shell from the box and tossed them at the wall.</p><p>Tak went over and picked up each of the shells. It was amazing that a man with Professor Membrane's reputation would have such a break when he does not have the fancy tools he did before the Invasion. It seemed that the tools made this man more than the man made the tools. It reminded her of so many Irken scientists when she saw one of their tools break. She walked over to Professor Membrane, took the shotgun shell box from his hands and smacked him. "And here I thought you were brilliant. No scientist should look at things from all the angles, not just one. And so should the good tactician."</p><p>"What do you mean Kat?" Professor Membrane said as he rubbed where Tak smacked him.</p><p>"The shotgun would be only part of the plan. You have to think more of what is available and what you know the weaknesses of Irkens are!" Tak yelled. "Think!" She then grabbed the nearest item, an old water gun, and smacked him again.</p><p>"Wait a minute Kat; you may have given me a good idea." Professor Membrane said as he looked at the old water gun in Tak's hands. He grabbed it from her and looked upon it. Irkens were weak against water, the rebellion knew that. Why they could overlook the fact that a simple toy was beyond him. Maybe it was too small of a thing for someone to really think about. However, he looked at it and smiled. Professor Membrane smiled and then hugged Tak. "Kat you gave me a brilliant idea."</p><p>"You said that already." Tak said.</p><p>"Yeah well, you know, I am just so excited. Frank can keep his guns. This is brilliant. Ninjas did this in Japan and we can do this too! I can create a solvent for the Irken paste suits better than I can a shotgun shell that can defy the laws of physics. Well with what I got here anyway. I think we can do this." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>Tak smiled. This was her chance. She now saw where Dib got his brilliance and she could help. "We will need to get ahold of a paste suit" She said. "Irkens may have a special formula not like Earth glue."</p><p>"We'll tell Frank about this." Professor Membrane said. "He and maybe you can do that well."</p><p>"Wait, the dead Irkens he was in the pasture!" Tak yelled. They would have their utility belts and that is where the paste suits came from. "Be right back!" Running past Frank and Kathy, she headed into the pasture and took the belts off Uto and Larkz's bodies. So you two will be useful to me after all. Funny, I will never get away from you guys being my tools and pawns. Tak thought with a smirk on her face. She put the belts over her shoulder and walked back down the path she came up on. Then a rustle was heard in the bushes. "Who's there?" She asked.</p><p>"Get her!" A voice from the bushes said knocking Tak to the ground.</p><p>Well how was that? Good? Bad? Suspenseful? Makes you want to read more? Let me know in a review. Sorry it isn't as long as some of the other chapters but this was a short one. Anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now</p><p>Otherrealmwriter</p><p>Aka</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you should know by chapter 13 of this fic, I do not own Invader Zim. If you don't then I weep for the state of education because last time I checked I was not Jhonen. I am so pleased with the response I got with the last chapter; I got right to work on this one. So anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Fuck! Tak thought as she was dragged along the ground. Why did I think it was okay to drop my guard at the Rendell homestead?! "Get off me!" Tak yelled as she was being tied up.</p><p>"Shut up you freaking human!" a familiar voice said smacking her on the back of the head.</p><p>"I'm not a-" But she cut herself off. She didn't know what this Irken wanted. She was certain it was an Irken because of his mannerisms. No human was as arrogant as even the meekest of Irkens.</p><p>"Oh yeah, try that old tired excuse." The voice said. "How many humans have we captured who tried to say they were Irkens in disguise? Ever wonder why we have never captured the Rendells even though we know they are lead rebels? It's because we use them as bait!"</p><p>"Bait?" Tak asked, one of her earlier ideas to catch Dib haunting her now.</p><p>Back when she was Head of Torture and Punishment, she often had people who lead rebels were left alone until they captured Dib or a set number of rebels going to these leaders for sanctuary or guidance to help those disorganized people to get organized. Tak knew that if they took out the leaders right away, someone else would come take their place. There was a certain level of organization among them, not a very high level of it, but there was some. Tak explained to the Irken leaders that there was a basic system among the rebels and that the leaders needed the disorganized and minor rebels to help them have the power and might they do have. You could not just cut the head off the snake. From everything Tak had seen she knew the head would just grow right back. She was now on the receiving end of one of her plans to help capture Dib. I guess I am good at one thing I guess… but it is too late to do much about it now. She thought as she was pushed on the ground.</p><p>"Yeah, you are nothing but bait. We're just waiting for Dib or that Membrane guy to show up here though. They were last reported to be seen at the Pennsylvania and New York State border near Scranton. And you are a pretty little thing…." The Irken said.</p><p>"Alright, who told you to look here?" Tak said.</p><p>"Lady Gaz. She is determined to capture her father and brother before the baby is born." He said.</p><p>"Baby?" Tak asked.</p><p>"Wait…" The Irken guard said. "Why am I telling you, a rebel all of this?" The guard said. He then lifted up Tak, slung her over his shoulder and then threw her in a hovering cart. Tak fell on her back and then jumped back up.</p><p>"You will never keep me in here!" She yelled as she tried to jump over the sides of the cart. "Yahhhhhh!" She screamed as she fell back into the base of the cart.</p><p>"You will find that I think we will keep you in there. Professor Membrane may have gotten away when Uto and Larkz were killed because we had no way to keep the prisoners in there for good. So we made it that once you are in, you are in for good." The guard said.</p><p>Since Tak went on the run, the Irken ruling class on Earth had been in chaos. They did not know what happened to her and it was worrying them. They thought that the rebels had kidnapped her. There were rumors some even believed that Zim had her killed. Not that it was proven that she didn't. Their feud was well known but Zim knew that it would do him little good to kill her. It was just too risky for his position. While the Tallest didn't think that Zim had Tak killed, they did not rule out kidnap. Tak knew that at that moment in time the guard didn't seem to know who she really was and Tak intended to keep it that way. However, no matter what she did, it wouldn't help the situation much. She had to keep playing the role of Kat until she had a chance to escape.</p><p>"Yeah I do believe I got her." The guard said. He went over to Tak and moved the hair around. Under the hair of the disguise she was wearing, there was a mark of her symbol to let people know that she was an Irken if they were to find her. "Yeah, I see the birthmark of her symbol. Looks a lot like the one you told me about she used years ago. She's in disguise." The guard said into a radio.</p><p>Whoever this is knows too much… Tak thought. "Zim?" Tak yelled sitting up.</p><p>"Close, but not quite." The guard said. "Know who was assigned to Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people?"</p><p>"Skoodge?" Tak asked. "But…but you were shot out in the Final Cannon Sweep of Blorch!" Tak yelled.</p><p>"That is true, but I escaped and came to Zim. This was just before the Armada came of course. I got to know Gaz well too. She took pity on me and allowed me houseroom. Only thing was they had me be their servant." Skoodge explained. "And Gaz wants me to get you out of the way. Once you are gone, she'll take your job."</p><p>"Why did you tell me all that? You are trying to kill me!" Tak asked.</p><p>"I just thought you should know that and I get lonely often when I am working jobs like this. I was just hoping to hold up some decent conversation with you." Skoodge said.</p><p>"Well keep dreaming." Tak sassed as he took the cart along.</p><p>Meanwhile, Professor Membrane was sitting in the basement waiting for Tak to come back looking at the old Super Soaker. This was the item that Tak had smacked him with and got him thinking of a more practical weapon against the Irkens. If kids could make poor flamethrowers with these things, he could use it with much better effectiveness. He looked at the clock on the wall. It had been 45 minutes since Tak had left to get the utility belts of the Irken corpses in the pasture. It shouldn't take this long… he thought as he headed up from the basement to the living room.</p><p>"Frank, have you seen Kat lately?" Professor Membrane asked.</p><p>"Not since she left to get something off those damned Irken bug corpses for you to work with." Frank said as he looked down the barrel of his shotgun. "Why?"</p><p>"I'm worried." Professor Membrane said. "It doesn't take this long to get the utility belt off a dead Irken. Knowing how she looked after his son, how she gave him inspiration to come to the idea to use squirt guns on the Irkens, he wanted to look after her. He didn't know that it was the same Irken who was beating and torturing him. Professor Membrane wanted to find and possibly save her if she was in trouble if something happened. It was the least he could to to repay her for all the services he did to her. He got p, walked into the kitchen and looked out the little window overlooking the barn. He saw a few sets of footprints that he could not recognize. There was a glow around the barn that was causing him to be suspicious. It was unnatural and it was scaring him. "Come look at this!" He yelled to Frank.</p><p>"What?" Frank said heading over to the window where Professor Membrane was standing.</p><p>"You have a purple light up there in your barn?" Professor Membrane asked.</p><p>"Nope." Frank said looking at the light with a look of confusion.</p><p>"Well, there is a light there that is not supposed to be there." Professor Membrane said. "It looks like the light at the bottom of the cart I was in when you found me here."</p><p>"Then that means some of those damned Irkens are on my property." Frank said as he cocked his shotgun. "Kathy, get the other pump shotgun for Professor Membrane out of the cabinet." He then turned to Professor Membrane and asked, "You know how to work this thing?"</p><p>"A pump shotgun?" Professor Membrane asked. "I know how to work one of those things." Kathy came over and handed him one.</p><p>"Please be safe with it." She said.</p><p>"I will. It won't be safe for that Irken up there but I won't hurt myself with it." Professor Membrane reassured Kathy.</p><p>"Good." Kathy said. "Give them hell. Take this." She pulled out a Smith and Wesson Governor Revolver and placed it in Professor Membrane's hands. "I have the cylinder in that has 410 shot gun shells in there. I doubt you will need it, but those Irkens can put up a fight and I want you to be safe."</p><p>"Thanks." Professor Membrane said as he put the revolver in a pocket in his lab coat.</p><p>"Come on Prof." Frank said running the guard for Professor Membrane as they headed up towards the barn. Frank took care not to step on any plants or rocks to cause a commotion as they walked up the path. He motioned to Professor Membrane to follow his example. He was nervous as to what that Irken was doing up there at the barn. He assumed that Tak was going to be up there and that the unknown Irken was there hurting her. It only made sense to him that this was where Tak was and that she was being hurt up there. They got to the edge of the barn doors and split up. Professor Membrane stood on the left and Frank stood on the right. Holding the shotgun close to him, Professor Membrane sighed and knew that this was going to be a tough fight and he had to get Tak free. Kat is a prisoner because I was not brave enough to get the utility belt myself. She had to get the idea to penetrate the glue shields with a super soaker and I was so technoshavonist that I could not think like she did. I moaned more about the lack of tools I had at my old labs than actually put in the work she did. She kept Dib alive while he was on the run and suffering with pneumonia. I have to save her. She may have stumbled across something now that can really help me. Professor Membrane thought as Frank motioned to head into the barn.</p><p>"Eat lead you freaking bug!" Frank yelled as he started to fire away at the cart where Tak and Skoodge were sitting.</p><p>You idiot! Tak thought. Skoodge pulled out a ray gun, froze the pellets midflight and watched them fall to the ground. "If I hadn't done that, you may have hurt my hostage Tak."</p><p>"You mean Kat?" Professor Membrane asked.</p><p>"She may have told you that but I assure you this is Tak." Skoodge said. "And Gaz wants to finish her off herself. She never would have forgiven me if I brought Tak back less than alive."</p><p>Frank looked at the cart with Tak in it enraged. He lifted his shotgun and aimed it square at her PAK. Tak looked on and she could hardly blame him for wanting it so badly. There were times she wanted to do that to herself but knew that she couldn't. The Irken's PAK always prevented an Irken from committing suicide. She half expected Professor Membrane to be holding a gun to her like Frank was, but he wasn't. She could see that the barrel of the shotgun Professor Membrane was hold was not pointed at her, but at Skoodge. Tak was confused; Professor Membrane had more of a reason to shoot her than Frank did. She had beaten him up and tortured him for information about Dib. Tak closed her eyes, expecting to feel a bunch of shotgun pellets hitting her PAK and Squeedelyspooch, when one of the men's guns went off. Not feeling any pellets hitting her at the speed of sound, she looked beside her and saw that Skoodge was on the ground, suffering in the final troughs of death.</p><p>"Just get it over with!" Tak said looking at Professor Membrane.</p><p>"Why would I kill you?" Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"I lied to you about who I was?" Tak suggested.</p><p>"She's a filthy Irken who tortured you?" Frank said.</p><p>"Those are both perfectly reasonable and logical reasons why I should be wanting to kill her, but I have learned some things." Professor Membrane said as Tak and Frank looked upon him with utter bewilderment. "I expected Tak to act like she did to me before and she has actually helped me and more important, she looked after Dib. I didn't expect Gaz to act like she did. Point being is that you never know who you can trust anymore. Despite what Tak was doing on her orders, she made the choice to help Dib and rebel against the leaders of her people. You cannot judge a person by their race, even if they are part of an occupying force. Besides, she knows better than anyone the chemical makeup of those goddamned paste suits those damned Irkens wear." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"Sure." Frank said begrudgingly. "I don't trust her."</p><p>"Enemy of the enemy?" Tak asked turning off her disguise. "I am not asking you to like me. I am just asking you to let me help you. Dib made me see how the Empire was really treating me and convinced me to head out even though it was not going with my orders. I just want to make the order restored on the planet and give back what I took from Dib."</p><p>Frank lowered his gun. "I will be watching you closely."</p><p>"I expect nothing less." Tak said as she sat up. "Can you let me out of here? It's set to my bio-signature and unless someone hits that red button I am stuck."</p><p>"Back at the house." Frank said as he pushed the cart back from the barn.</p><p>"Fine." Tak sighed.</p><p>Well how was that? Good? Bad? Unexpected? A strain on the alliance of Tak and Frank? Let me know in a review. I am pleased with the response I am getting with this fic and I want to thank all of my readers and really thank my reviewers. I have a few other stories I am working on and I know if you like this one, you will like them. Anyway, remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>Otherrealmwriter</p><p>Aka</p><p>Realm</p><p>PS: Check out my other works. I would love if you could review them too if you so choose to read them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you don't know that I don't own Invader Zim by now, you have problems. Sorry for the late update on this one. So yeah, I got dedication after seeing the fandom recently and got back to work on this chapter. So enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Professor Membrane pulled the cart back to the farmhouse with Frank pointing his shotgun at Tak's back. I know why he is pointing that gun at me, but he has to know that the shield on this cart will stop any bullet. Tak thought to herself. This was going to make things really difficult between Tak and Frank. Frank had admired Kat, but he had despised Tak and even said he wanted to kill her himself when she was in her Kat disguise. Miyuki help me…I need a miracle to convince this man that I am on his side. Tak prayed to herself as she looked up at the sky. Miyuki was the greatest Tallest and the deity that all Irkens pretty much worshipped. She wouldn't have even done anything to put me in this situation where I am now… Professor Membrane looked at the expression Tak had on her face in the cart. He could, in that moment see through her tough previous role and see her true colors and her true nature. Usually that was a bad thing, but he was devastated that Gaz had turned against him. She reminded him so much of her mother that in a way it was like both Gaz and his late wife were beating him and renouncing the family bond they had. If Dib had been the one to turn him in or sell him out, he would have understood a little bit. Gaz was just too much for him to take. The lesson he took away from this was that blood did not make a family. Family found it easier to stab you in the front than it was for an enemy to stab you in the back. They walked up the steps to the porch of the farmhouse where Frank turned off the shield and dumped Tak out of the cart, pointing his beloved shotgun at her.</p><p>Professor Membrane took his shotgun and held it to his shoulder. "Don't you even think about killing her!" Professor Membrane said looking at Frank. "She took care of Dib when she could have left him to die! If she was really still loyal to the Irkens she'd have just have killed him. The escape from her old past would have all just been an act. You do know where her loyalties lie if she hadn't had us all killed already. Think about it Frank."</p><p>"Fine," Frank said looking morose holding his shotgun at his side. "Only thing is, if she tries something, I reserve the right to shoot."</p><p>"Fine." Tak said holding her hand out. "I do believe you humans shake hands when you come to an agreement, right?" Frank reluctantly took Tak's hand and shook it. "Besides I am now positive that I am going to being doing my own thing until the day I die. I mean when this is over I am going to just cruise around the universe." Which my death isn't for a long time at least if I am unlucky enough to have a natural death Tak thought as she let go of Frank's hand.</p><p>"I still don't like this agreement…" Frank scowled looking at Tak.</p><p>"No one said you had to like it Frankie…" Tak sassed as Frank smacked her. "OW! What was that for?"</p><p>"Agreement, truce or whatever you want to call this crap, no one calls me Frankie. I hate that name. Kathy can't even call me that." Frank said opening the door to the house, holding it for Professor Membrane but letting go as Tak walked in. I get the hint… Tak thought as she walked in.</p><p>Meanwhile Gaz was looking out the front window of Zim's Governor's Mansion to see when Skoodge would be getting back from the assignment she had sent him on. She knew from the TRAK on Tak's PAK that she was near the Pennsylvania and New York state borders That was where Professor Membrane and Dib were last seen and based on her previous relationship with Dib, Gaz suspected that if Tak was to go rouge she might offer to help him or just follow him. Dib had a bizarre power over Tak's behavior and Gaz knew that this would be Tak's weakness. She knew Tak to a strong leader and all the drinks she had when the search for Dib was going afoul told Gaz that she was suppressing something for Dib that was never seen by the Irken leadership. Tak had dedicated nearly 50 human years to finding Zim and Tak did not break when finding Zim, so if she had really cared about Dib, having to find him and torture him would have taken all she had to keep the façade to the Tallest that she was doing it. Last reports that Gaz had received from Skoodge was that he had seen a girl that looked a lot like Tak's old disguise did, but just a little bit older, more like the age of 18 as to 12. He had shut off communication with Gaz before he went in to capture this girl. However, he was to reestablish contact with her when the job was successful. Gaz needed to know when Skoodge was coming back so she could reprogram the shields to let him and the captive in. The lawn was littered with dead and wounded rebels who already dared to cross the lawn and try to attack.</p><p>These rebels were of no concern to Gaz because the New York City rebels were a loose and disorganized group. Because New York City was the Earth capitol of the Irken Empire, there was a strong hold on the city that no mere human could ever hope to break. The Irkens saturated the airwaves in New York with propaganda that made humans turn on one another for various reasons. They had managed to create a controlled civil war within the districts of New York. With the humans in New York warring in the old subway tunnels, the Tallest could use Zim and Gaz to run the rest of the planet and keep an eye on each of the continents. Many of the captured rebels had even been made into indentured servants at the state border to guard against any attacks from rebels in Pennsylvania or New Jersey, two states with high rebellious sentiment outside of Appalachia. Those two regions were ones with many leaders of rebel groups that were known to the Irkens. They had a lot of organization and an attitude that the freedom of humanity was more important than their own lives. Gaz knew that if they had managed to get the New York rebels to join them, which the Armada was going to have a real problem on their hands. Sending troops from Irk and Vort to Earth would take a very long time. By the time they would get there, the rebels may have very well taken control of the planet back. It really depended on who had Professor Membrane in their clutches. He was the brains that made many of mankind's recent advances. I hope I can convince Dad to stay with me and help the Irkens… Gaz thought as she placed her hand on her abdomen again. He may want to care more about his grandchild than Dib. I mean he never really took Dib seriously at all. I just hope he hasn't been taken in by any rebel groups…</p><p>"Any word yet from Skoodge?" Gaz asked as Zim walked into the parlor and sat down.</p><p>"Nope. None, nothing. Catching Tak and/or that Kat girl may prove to be tougher than he thought it would be…" Zim said putting his hand on his chin.</p><p>"Wait, did he say that that was the name of the girl he found?" Gaz said turning around.</p><p>"Well yeah, he heard someone call to her as Kat…" Zim said, looking amazed that Gaz didn't know this already.</p><p>Gaz paused for a moment. Hearing the two names so close together made her think. Tak…Kat…sounds a lot alike. If Tak was in disguise and met someone she needed to meet while at the same time trying to hide from any people in the area who may want her dead, spelling the name backwards would work. There is only one person on the planet that she would need to do that trick for and that is… Gaz thought as she looked up and screamed, "DIB!"</p><p>"What about that Dib-stink?" Zim asked. He had never eliminated Dib; even now that he was governor of Earth.</p><p>"How is Tak's name spelled again?" Gaz said wanting to change the subject from what was just most likely a bizarre paranoid theory.</p><p>"In English or Irken?" Zim asked.</p><p>"English you retard, I am not writing to the Tallest here you idiot." Gaz said.</p><p>"T…A…K… Tak." Zim said.</p><p>"And Kat can be spelled K…A…T" Gaz said. "Check to see if Skoodge is even alive. Kat is Tak and if Skoodge has tried to capture her, he is most likely injured or dead. Tak's skills far outweigh Skoodge's." She was pretty much the brains of Zim's reign as Governor of Earth, so this was second nature to her. She was Professor Membrane's daughter after all. Logical thinking was second nature to the Membrane clan.</p><p>"I think that Skoodge is alive. I mean he did conquer Blorch before all this happened." Zim said looking at Gaz. "I think that pregnancy you have is making you paranoid."</p><p>"This is not paranoia, it is thinking. Zim, we cannot drop our guard. Dib went into Pennsylvania, a state with high sentiments against us and much land for rebels to hide. By now he could have made it to…" Gaz looked at the map of Pennsylvania. "This town in the center of the state called 'State College' or heck; he may have headed to the capitol of the state!"</p><p>"That'd be stupid. I mean there are outposts not too far where the old National Guard posts were. I mean we run Fort Indiantown Gap which is about 30 miles to the east of there…" Zim said.</p><p>"Yeah, but Tak's last TRAK reading was only in North Eastern Pennsylvania for a while. She is probably with Dib and hiding out in that region. Why they would stay there is beyond me, but that is where they are at. Now, go see if you can connect to Skoodge's PAK and see if he is still fucking alive!" Gaz yelled shoving Zim back to his labs.</p><p>Miyuki, I haven't been down here in a looooooong time… Zim thought as he headed down to his computer and said, "COMPUTER!"</p><p>"What? I was having a nice time in sleep mode for once." Zim's computer said.</p><p>"You know I am the governor of Earth now." Zim yelled.</p><p>"Yes I know this. I was the one that told you when the Tallest were coming you fool!" Zim's computer said. "But anyway, what do you want?"</p><p>"Find Skoodge's PAK. I haven't heard back from him in a very long time and Gaz needs to know where he is at." Zim ordered.</p><p>"I like dealing with Gaz more than you…" Zim's computer said.</p><p>"That's LADY GAZ to you." Zim said.</p><p>"Anyway…SEARCHING!" Zim's computer said as the word 'searching' appeared in Irken on the screen with an apple running back and forth on the screen. "FOUND!" The computer said as a picture of Skoodge appeared on the screen.</p><p>"Okay, where is he?" Zim said.</p><p>"Dead." ZIm's computer said. "Sources say that he was shot in the PAK with a shotgun pattern that matches that of one used commonly by humans who are hunting wild turkey. The PAK was destroyed and there was too much damage done to the Squedleyspooch."</p><p>"GAZ!" Zim yelled as Gaz ran down the stairs to the labs where Zim was.</p><p>"What is so important?" Gaz asked.</p><p>"Skoodge is dead. The computer has a lock on his location. He was last in a confrontation with a local with a shotgun, which is how he was killed." Zim said.</p><p>"Any word on Tak? He told me he was with her pretty much at time when he was killed. He was in a confrontation with a girl looking a lot like her old disguise." Gaz said.</p><p>"No, but the computer has Skoodge's location and coordinates. If Tak is anywhere nearby, her time is up. We know where she is and if anyone is helping her, their goose is cooked. We are going to be ruling this whole freaking solar system!" Zim said.</p><p>"Nice!" Gaz said pumping her fist in victory. "I am going to get my revenge on her after all."</p><p>"I love you my queen." Zim said pulling Gaz close and giving her a deep kiss.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Make you hate Zim and Gaz even more? Let me know in a review. I am sorry it took so long to update, but I finally got to it. I assure you I am going to finish this one. A big battle is coming up soon, so as soon as I can I am going to get the next chapter up. Anyway, remember to read, well you just did, and review. Ciao for now,</p><p>Otherrealmwriter</p><p>Aka</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Invader Zim okay? I don't have too much to say here but thanks for all the people who read this. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Dib opened the door of the room he was sleeping in and looked around. He headed towards the bathroom and shut the door. When he finished in the bathroom, he peeked out and saw Frank, his father Professor Membrane and Kathy sitting on one couch and on the other side; back to the wall the bathroom was an armchair with a pair of curly antenna that looked extremely familiar. Oh god! That's Tak and she is not in her Kat disguise! Something bad must have happened! Dib thought. Part of him knew that the Rendells couldn't blame him. He was Undesirable Number One after all; they knew what they would get into when they took him in. If Tak was with him, Dib could convince Frank she had turned sides for them. Yet Frank was furious at Irk for the loss of his son, imprisoning of his daughters and destruction of this family's centuries old way of life. He could easily have thought that Tak turned Dib spy for Irk. He knew what Dib was to Irk and to the rebels. He got up and waved to him rather cordially.</p><p>"Now I know that is not bedhead." Frank said. "Tak…" he said with a note of disdain. While they agreed to work together, he was not happy about it. "…told me how you fooled Irken guards by cutting off your 'dead giveaway'. Even singing the ends to make it look real! Nice. Sometimes I think you're smarter than your old man over here." He said motioning to Professor Membrane.</p><p>"He's got his mother's brain is all." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>Dib blushed and looked away, "So, I can tell that you know that Kat is really Tak now…" Dib said.</p><p>"How do you know that we didn't just capture Tak and Kat is just somewhere else?" Frank asked getting a chance to test Dib's brain.</p><p>Dib looked over at Tak and then to Frank and then nodded. He knew that Frank was testing him, for whatever reason he didn't know. Dib sighed and then went on to explain. "Because Tak is here uninjured and I know that even with all of their technology, Irkens don't heal that fast Also, Frank doesn't look too happy, he looks more like there is an arrangement he didn't want to be in. If he had captured Tak on his own, he'd be ecstatic and she'd be badly injured if not dead. So, I may be assuming and still be sick, but fill me in, for Frank, my dad and Tak to be on the same side, even begrudgingly," Dib said at the death glares Tak and Frank kept giving each other, "Something major had to have happened. What was it?"</p><p>Tak, Professor Membrane and Frank looked at each other. They all knew how Dib felt about Gaz. While Dib was there when Gaz had renounced her family's blood, but they didn't know how it would have sunk in with Dib. Professor Membrane was taking it hard but swore to fight Irk and if she was siding with Irk then he would have to fight her as well. Dib might take it harder than him and even be in denial about Gaz. He could never quite accept that she liked Zim, even before the Invasion. Part of Professor Membrane thought that she was siding with Irk just to spite him. With Professor Membrane never around too much while they were growing up, it was quite possible in Dib's mind that Gaz would do something like that. Then as if they come to the consensus at the same time, Frank and Tak nodded to Professor Membrane and then to Dib. He nodded showing that he understood them and their message and went up to Dib, placing his hand on his shoulder, getting ready to deliver news so bad, that it was almost as if he had to tell the toddler Dib that his mother had died all over again.</p><p>"Son, Gaz is now an enemy. She sent Skoodge after Tak so that she could get her job. Not to get Tak off the trail of either of us, but for the job. I am guessing that because she is with Zim, she knows all Irk does about what happened to Tak. It appears that for all intents and purposes, your younger sister Gaz is not to be trusted anymore. Professor Membrane said while he placed his hand on Dib's shoulder. Just by looking at him, Professor Membrane knew that this was hurting Dib deeply. He could feel tears in his own eyes, and his goggles could hide that easily, but Dib could not. He lifted his arm up to his eyes and wiped away the tears he was crying. He had grown up with Gaz and then seeing her turn him over to the Irkens broke him more than ever.</p><p>Tak saw how Dib was taking the news and looked down at her feet. Irkens would normally just take the fact someone they were close to had betrayed them more systematically. For them it was just like finding out you had a new enemy that was all. It didn't hurt them, it just motivated them to find the person who betrayed them and kill them and destroy them. Irkens were taught from birth that emotions were not to be valued at all; they were to be turned off. While female Irkens could feel more than male Irkens could, it was still a minimal amount of emotion. Yet, somehow Tak could feel Dib's pain in a way. She didn't want to admit it to the Tallest that she cared for Dib because this job they had for her was the only way she could escape floating around in space for all eternity. Deep inside when the Tallest gave Tak her mission, she knew she could best track Dib and if things got too bad with her relations with Zim and Irk, she could help Dib escape.</p><p>"Dib, I know this must be hard on you and hearing it from me can't be of any help, but if Gaz could do to you what she did despite all you tried to do for her when you two were younger, then she is only to be seen as a biological sibling. She is not your sister." Tak said. "A sister, a true sister would have stood up for you. A sister would have at least tried to stall Irk from chasing you when it came to the issue of your capture. Gaz did none of those things. She even did the opposite, she helped Irk try and find you. She is not worth defending." Tak knew that mentioning Gaz was pregnant with Zim's child could not be good for him to hear. Tak just wasn't sure how he would take the news.</p><p>"But…but… I looked after her while we were young. Part of the reason I worked so hard to prove Zim was an alien was so she could be safe. Not as Zim's harlot but safe with us." Dib cried. "She can't do this."</p><p>"I'm sorry I worked so hard that you had to do that son." Professor Membrane said. "I am trying to make it up to you by helping Frank and Tak develop the best weapons and ammo for the rebels. Is that okay?"</p><p>"That's okay." Dib said. "I just can't believe that Gaz has turned on me and is trying to kill me."</p><p>"Well she is." Tak said. Dib looked away from her, tears flowing from his eyes. Tak could tell that if it came to it, Gaz would more than easily use deadly force against any of them. If that was the case, then Frank and Tak would have no problem using the same amount of force right back at them. Dib didn't know whether or not his father would but it seemed more and more likely that he would too. Each day that went by, he sounded more and more like Frank. Dib even once heard Professor Membrane call Irkens, 'Those damned bugs.' That made Dib sure that if it came down to it, even though Gaz was his daughter, he would be just like Frank and Tak and be willing to use deadly force against her too. Dib however, didn't want to hurt her at all, no matter what she did to him. Dib just couldn't bring himself to do it, no matter if it would cost him his life, Dib could just not do anything to Gaz.</p><p>"We should at least give her a chance to surrender. Please?" Dib cried looking at Tak, Frank, Professor Membrane and even Kathy hoping somebody would see his plight and be willing to give her mercy. "Dad?" he asked. Seeing him look away he turned to Frank, "Frank? You hate Irkens and want to help the humans!"</p><p>"Sorry son, but she made her choice! Just like Tak made hers to join us! It doesn't matter where you are born, it is what you choose." Frank said. "Like Little Miss Ant Queen here proved." Frank said begrudgingly as he cleared the shells from his shotgun and placed them on the table in front of Tak.</p><p>"Right back at you Stink Monkey Pig Smelly." Tak said. It was becoming more and more obvious to anyone that Frank and Tak were only working together because they had the same goal of toppling the Irken Empire on Earth.</p><p>Dib, seeing his plight with Frank useless, he turned to Kathy hoping that he could appeal to her maternal side. "Kathy? What if she was one of your daughter captive in the hybridization projects?!" Dib pleaded hoping to turn Kathy sympathetic to him.</p><p>"Gaz is not one of my daughters in the hybridization projects though. At first, when the planet was first Invaded, we thought she was when she was presented with Zim, but after her actions towards your father, you and why she sent Skoodge to kill Tak, we have to assume she is an enemy combatant." Kathy said. "You see Frank and I were both in the service together and when we were discharged I tended the store and became a veterinarian and Frank was in the Pennsylvania National Guard. We know how these things work. I can recall how devastated Frank was when he heard Fort Indiantown Gap had fallen. You see, he was friends with the sergeant over the motor pool there. Gaz could have used her influence to help win the humans easier treatment but she didn't. She is just an Irken in human skin to us now."</p><p>"It can't be! She wouldn't! Maybe she just told Skoodge that so he would do what she asked him without too many questions! I know she wouldn't want that. I mean the Tallest would come down on her hard and Zim kill her if she tried to start a coop in Irken power, and killing Tak would do that." Dib said, trying to make sense of what all he heard and somehow in his mind prove Frank, Kathy, Professor Membrane and Tak wrong on how to treat Gaz.</p><p>"Take it from me Dib," Tak said, joining in on placing her had on Dib's shoulders. She was on the other side of Professor Membrane who was on the other side of Dib and placed her hand on his left shoulder. "I know how Irkens work well, I am one. Skoodge told me everything Gaz told him and then told me things that were going on in her home life with Zim. It was as if he was saying things and rambling on about things that they didn't want anyone to know."</p><p>Dib just stood there silently, almost catatonic. It had sunk in finally. Gaz was no longer really his sister and she didn't care for him. She loved Zim and the Irkens more than she did her father and her brother and humanity. Frank was right, it all came down to your choices and she had picked the wrong side. He couldn't bear to be around any of them anymore and ran back to his sickbed. He lay down and cried. It didn't bother him so much when Tak was trying to kill him to find that Gaz was now trying to kill Tak and him. To feel the one person you thought you had such a connection, such a bond with turn and side with the people who want you dead was something that was just too much to bear.</p><p>"Dib?" Tak asked as she walked into the room. "Can I come in?"</p><p>"Sure," Dib said through tears. "But I hope you don't mind my personal level of devastation."</p><p>"I get it." Tak said holding him close to her, turning on her paste suit so his tears wouldn't hurt her. "You cared for Gaz more than anything, I think sometimes more than you did me. Not that I am upset about that and what she did to me, or tried to do, had to have snapped something in you. Unlike your father, it didn't make you want to fight, it broke your heart. Forgive me but from what your father said, you are a lot like your mother."</p><p>"Yeah, people say I look like a clone of my dad but he always says that he reminds him so much of my mother Penelope that there are times it is hard to come home." Dib said.</p><p>"Well think, what would your mother do?" Tak asked. "She was a doctor before she was killed."</p><p>"Yeah, and she treated everyone fairly." Dib said. "She fought for the person till there could be nothing done. She made many insurance companies' hit list for that idea. Funny that it was the gangstas who ended up killing her in that drive-by, not the insurance companies." Dib paused and thought. He had a duty to humanity like his father and his mother did that came to tough decisions. Like with his father on if something would be better for humanity than his pocketbook and his mother on when to call it for the time of death. They fought for the greater good. That was what mattered here. People all over Earth were being oppressed and Dib had sworn to protect as many as he could. "I will fight with you guys. But, and don't tell Frank this, if I fight Gaz, I will take her prisoner, not kill her."</p><p>"There's the Dib I know." Tak said hugging him. She looked into his eyes and then kissed him deeply, holding onto the one passion she had left on Earth. "I love you so much."</p><p>"I love you too Tak." Dib said.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Lacked on action? Heavy on drama? Let me know in a review. I want to thank all my fans who kept me going on this chapter, even though a crash made me have to type half of it over again. Anyway, remember to read (Well you just did) and review! Ciao for now,</p><p>Otherreamwriter</p><p>AKA</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you need a disclaimer, then please see one of the other 15 chapters of this story as I am getting tired of stating the obvious. I am sorry I have not been able to update in so long. Technology is wonderful when it works and when it doesn't and you are as broke as a joke, things have to get put off. But they are not forgotten and for those of you who have waited so long, here it is, chapter 16 of Taboo. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Gaz laid a map of the northeastern United States (or at least that is what it used to be called before the Irkens arrived. Now it was called North Irkerica) on the desk in Zim's lab. Skoodge's last known resting place on the TRAK on his PAK was pinned with a red topped thumbtack on a small town around Allentown and Scranton Pennsylvania. Gaz knew they lived on the very tip of what used to Manhattan Island and knew it was a ways away. It was about 175 miles from where they lived to the spot they had checked where Skoodge was believed to have been killed. God, I have to give Dib this bit of credit, he made it pretty damn far to be hunted down, traced and have damn near no supplies on him at this time of year. It was the middle of March and dreary as could be this year. Almost every other day was cool and filled with drizzle if not a full blown rain storm. Most of the Irken soldiers that were doing patrols in this part of the country where Gaz and Zim had their strongest control had to constantly wear their paste suits to avoid being hurt too much by the rain. She then felt a twinge in her womb and looked down placing her hand on her lower abdomen. "Yes my sweet smeet, we will destroy any opposition to mommy and daddy, even Auntie Tak, Grandpa and Uncle Dib" Gaz said as she studied the map closer.</p><p>"So, how is the traitor Tak-bitch and that Dib-stink bastard doing?" Zim asked as Gaz jumped.</p><p>"You startled me!" Gaz said turning around to Zim. "But they won't be doing to well once I have had my say in the matter."</p><p>"Yeah, we'll just jump in the Voot, lasers blazing?" He asked wrapping his arms around Gaz, pulling her close with a serpentine smirk on his face. Seeing that she was getting rather annoyed at his lack of tact with in approaching Gaz. Even though she loved him and pledged undying loyalty to him, she was not against causing pain on him when he crossed the line of what was acceptable. Then he placed his hand over Gaz's abdomen in an effort to tame the rage boiling inside her. "Take it our smeet is growing well. The scientists in the labs were amazed at how healthy he is."</p><p>"With my human DNA he may not need a PAK to stay alive. A PAK as a backup yes." Gaz said. "But no Zim," She turned and pushed him back into a chair to explain what she had planned. "Your plan would end up being an epic failure. It would be like going after a flu with an atom bomb."</p><p>"Huh?" On all the other planets that Irk had Invaded we destroyed everything and enslaved everyone! I mean everything and everyone! EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE!" Zim had pleaded. This was all he knew as an Invader and the races Irk had Invaded were much more advanced than humanity was. In fact all Earth was used for was for its natural resources that could be found in few other places in the galaxy.</p><p>"Yes, I know what you are saying Zim but Earth is different than all those other planets." Gaz said rolling her eyes." Even though she loved him, Zim knew very little, if nothing about human warfare.</p><p>"But they made our military technology, like with Vort, had evolved to pure spirit and psychic energy and perfected space travel like you guys did with flying over long distances! You humans are light years behind us! It is like humans vs lemurs! You are a million times more intelligent but in the same zoological family!" Zim said holding his hands out. Even though she was good at it, he could not stand Gaz was better than him at war.</p><p>"Yes but look at humanity's history of invasions. Humans tend to fight back against invasion more than most of the species that Irk has conquered before. Irk was already FEARED by those other planets. Humans didn't even know life existed out in space, let alone that an intergalactic superpower wanted to rule their planet." Gaz said rolling her eyes, turning back to the map.</p><p>"Yes but most of humanity gave into us when we Invaded!" Zim pleaded.</p><p>"Resisty." Gaz said simply. This might getting him to think more tactically when I bring up an example he might know about that his own people had to face...</p><p>"Resisty?" Zim asked, clueless as to what she was trying to say.</p><p>"Resisty." Gaz nodded. Seeing that Zim was still not understanding her, she continued to explain. "They fought harder than the own conquered armies did. They did things no solider of the conquered planet's army would ever think of doing. Remember, we are not only on Planet Earth, the capitol we have is on American soil, a land famous for fighting back."</p><p>"But you yourself said that Americans are nothing but cheese eating surrender monkeys! Your own government would have had this country worse than Irk has them if we hadn't Invaded when we did." Zim yelled in anger, his urge to destroy boiling up inside him.</p><p>"Most of the modern American population is that way, yes you are right Zim." Gaz said pulling out a history book. "However, many of the hot-spots of human resistance are filled with an independent minded people and culture that go back generations. Many of these people lived rough lives that make them willing to fight for whatever meager possessions they have. We may have a huge 17 story mansion and own all of Manhattan, but they will fight for a shack and quarter acre because that is all they own and care about. You need to study the locals more." Gaz said throwing a third grader's history book at Zim's feet. "True Americans are the ones who are the ones fighting back. Remember learning about World War II and Japan in Skool?"</p><p>"Yes." Zim sighed. Skool was not a subject he liked talking about as he knew it was beneath him, but part of the mission he had to do.</p><p>"You know then that Japan was fierce and most of the Pacific rim feared that nation and they invaded China and most of the nations near them. They even took a few of the Aleutian Islands in America, but do you know why they never invaded the American mainland?" Gaz asked and then she remembered that Zim never paid any attention. "Basically for the same reasons I just said. True Americans fight back against invasion"</p><p>"Oh, and that is why those high school wolverines stopped the Russians in the 1980's" Zim said catching on to Gaz's statement.</p><p>"That was a movie..." Gaz said putting her hand over her face. "But yeah, same idea."</p><p>"Ah! I get you now!" Zim said.</p><p>Idiot Gaz thought. "Yeah, The nearest humans that are a real threat to us that live near where Skoodge's PAK was is infamous rebels Frank and Kathy Rendell. That last name sound familiar?" Gaz turned to Zim, trying to get him to start thinking.</p><p>The name was certainly familiar with Gaz at least. In an effort to have a smeet with Zim, she had been down to the scientists in the hybridization department frequently. She had seen a few of the human women there who just blended into the background but two of the girls there were only a few years older than she was and they seemed to be a little different from the others. They seemed more defiant on what was happening to them. They were like many of the other test subjects and strapped to the gurney but they fought back more than the usual amount. All of the other human woman, while not liking the experiments nor did they volunteer for it, they gave in and let it happen to them. The Rendell sisters fought back, cursing the Irkens with every breath. It turned out they were the daughters of famous rebel leaders Frank and Kathy Rendell that were captured when Penn State University, where both of the sisters were going to college at the time, was destroyed. It was a hotbed of rebel dissent led by those sisters. Their brother had already been killed when Ft. Indiantown Gap was captured. The head scientist Coiterus said that he had to drug them but they had worried the amount of sedative they were forced to use on the Rendell sisters would hurt the unborn smeets. The Irkens found from their research of human physiology before they Invaded that sedatives, caffeine, nicotine and alcohol hurt human fetuses so after massive amounts of sedatives were pumped into the Rendell sisters, it was decided they would be the ones they use to test the effects of toxins on Irken smeet fetuses. It was with this information that Gaz knew what had to be done. The Rendells are the strongest names in the underground. Most likely, they are harboring Dib and Dad as well. Gaz thought as she looked from the map to Zim.</p><p>"Can't we call Uto and Larkz and send them there?" Zim asked.</p><p>"NO! THEY ARE FUCKING DEAD DO YOU NOT REMEMBER?"Gaz said getting annoyed at Zim again. "LISTEN TO ME. THEY. ARE. FUCKING. DEAD!"</p><p>"Fine!" Zim yelled throwing his hands in the air. "If you are so smart, how would you do it?"</p><p>"We need to sneak up on the Rendell homestead. They are already on very high guard. They are not stupid unless we would have captured them already. They know what to expect." Gaz explained. "But in that we cannot have this be a long time affair."</p><p>"So, we can't starve them out?" Zim asked holding his antenna up in the air.</p><p>"I would rather we not do that. Save that plan as a backup." Gaz said. She was relieved that Zim was starting to think about this tactically but she had different plans.</p><p>"Well, why not?" Zim asked. First she did not want to have them destroyed immediately, now it was sounding like she did.</p><p>"Let me explain. Your original shock and awe, blaze away idea is what we need to do, but not right away. They cannot know we are coming. We need to sneak up to them. While Voot Cruisers are fast, they are bright and loud. You can bet they have an escape plan if they see or hear a Voot and they know how to do it, as they would have drilled it." Gaz said sitting in front of Zim.</p><p>"Well, where would they go?" Zim asked.</p><p>"There are tons of old anthracite coal mines in the area. You do know why we are having a hard time with the southern Appalachian rebels?"</p><p>"The coal mines there." Zim said. He then pressed a few buttons and saw the geological map of the area. "And the area those damned Rendells are in is similar in geology."</p><p>"Yes." Gaz said. "It is time to end this threat. It has gone on too long and it needs to be done. Uto, Larkz, Tak and Skoodge have failed us. We have to do this with our own command. It does not matter if Dib and Professor Membrane are not there after all; we would eliminate a safe house for them."</p><p>Zim was shocked. Even when Professor Membrane was wanted as Undesirable Number 2, she had still called him "Dad". But with that last proclamation, she had turned against him. Before she had turned against him and humanity but she still had a feeling of him as her father. Now she was calling him Professor Membrane as to Dad She has really become one of us Zim thought as he stared at Gaz while she was planning the attack. His heart filled with joy deep down inside. His wife Gaz was planning an ultimate assault on top rebels while carrying his smeet. Tak was gone. Dib and Professor Membrane were about to be killed and all was going according to plan. He then walked over to Gaz, wrapped around her waist and wrapped his long tongue around and in her ear while placing her on the table filled with maps with a lustful look in his eye.</p><p>"What's gotten into you Zim?" Gaz asked startled but not putting off his advances.</p><p>"You are getting sexier by the day my queen." Zim said as he kissed her deeply.</p><p>"I love you Zim." Gaz whispered seductively.</p><p>"I love you too my queen." Zim whispered.</p><p>Page break to the Rendell homestead</p><p>Meanwhile, Professor Membrane and Tak were in Frank's basement working on something to dissolve Irken paste suits. Tak had carried Skoodge's corpse and pressed through the buttons on his wrist communicator until the paste suit was turned on. "Okay, so this is the paste suit Membrane." Tak said.</p><p>"That's Professor Membrane to you." He said. "I still haven't let you drop that title yet."</p><p>"Fine. I can't blame you. I did beat the shit out of you before." Tak said.</p><p>"Yeah." Professor Membrane said rubbing a bruise that had still not healed yet. Remembering his greater duty he turned back to Tak. "Okay, where did you guys even get the idea to use paste suits?" He asked trying to break down the root of the obstacle to the rebellion in his mind.</p><p>"As much as I hate to admit this, it was Zim's idea. Before Irk Invaded, he used it to protect himself against rain. All we did was make it so it could be stored and accessed on command with a push of a button." Tak said.</p><p>"So, what kind of paste did Zim use when he first built his suit?" Professor Membrane asked. "Because I am sure that is what he have to your leaders to develop yours."</p><p>"It was just the stuff that was at Skool." Tak said shrugging. "This brand is what the Skool used." She picked up a bottle of Daisy-craft glue. "That's it. We got a huge case when the suits were first developed."</p><p>"Okay, it is water resistant when kept in a semi-dry state." Professor Membrane said looking at Skoodge's suit.</p><p>"How could you tell it was only semi-dry?" Tak asked amazed. She knew Professor Membrane was brilliant but he was picking up fast on Irken technology. Nor could she see him knowing a lot about arts and crafts supplies.</p><p>"Have kids one day Tak." She raised her antenna in confusion at him. "It's a saying here meaning one knows how things are with children when they have to raise them. "Even as little time I spent in person with Dib and Gaz," He held back a tear at his regrets, "I know how glue is. It makes a huge mess."</p><p>"So, if a young Dib and Gaz made a huge mess with glue, how was it cleaned up?" Tak asked.</p><p>"The basic brands, just with soap and water." Professor Membrane explained while Tak looked at him confused. "However," He added at Tak's shock, "I know you guys made improvements to these paste suits to make them very hydrophobic. It is more like this stuff." Professor Membrane pulled out a tube of superglue. Tak took the small tube and squirted a small pea-sized gob on her finger and then pressed her fingers together. This stuff seemed stronger than the paste suits were made of. She then tried to pull her fingers apart and found it to be quite a challenge First she tried moving them back and forth and found it was near impossible to break them apart.</p><p>"What the hell is this stuff?" Tak yelled staring at her hand.</p><p>"Superglue." Professor Membrane said as he took the bottle from her. "And your problem is quite a common one with people who use it. And this is how it is often taken care of." He then pulled out a bottle of nail polish remover, poured some on a cotton ball and then put it on Tak's fingers and noticed it ate away at the superglue.</p><p>"It broke up the superglue." Tak said slightly amused. She then looked at Skoodge's body and took the bottle of nail polish remover and poured a line on the paste suit to test the theory. It ate at some of it, similar to the superglue demonstration. "We would need something that works faster. Nail polish remover works but it is slow." During her combat experience she knew battles were fast. "In combat things happen fast. We need a more efficient delivery system."</p><p>Professor Membrane looked around the basement. This was the home of a farmer and mostly self sufficient one on that. Most farmers had things to spray pesticide, water crops and all those those things were portable. But while looking at Skoodge's body and the line in the paste suit Tak had made and it was then an idea hit Professor Membrane. "Fire hose!"</p><p>"What does a fire hose have to do with anything?" Tak asked confused.</p><p>"Fire hoses are used to break up protests. You guys did that to rebels yourselves don't you remember?" Professor Membrane explained.</p><p>"Yeah and...?" Tak asked still confused.</p><p>"The pressure takes off people's clothes and sometimes even their skin." He explained.</p><p>"Yeah..." Tak said getting more and more exasperated. "But they use GALLONS of water! To do the same thing we would need gallons of nail polish remover! Where are we going to get that much nail polish remover?" She asked thinking that Professor Membrane was finally off his rocker. She was getting rather angry and tired of every human around her either not making sense or wanting to kill her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a jar with a clear liquid in it. Picking it up, she sniffed it and noticed it smelled like the drinks she had as Head of Torture. Knowing this is what helped her deal with the Tallest, Zim and Gaz, she took a drink of the alcohol. It seemed that she would never forgo her new drinking problem as humans and Irkens were equally as stupid around her. Frank and Professor Membrane was getting to be as annoying as the Tallest and Zim.</p><p>"Well, I will experiment with other common farm chemicals as many have similar make-ups to nail polish remover and they are in the same family. But my fire hose mention was to tell you that pressure can take a small amount of water and do great things with it. There are many farm implements that create pressure and while using a decent amount of the chemical we would need. They are also meant to be portable so rebels can use them. So that is why I mentioned the fire hose." Professor Membrane explained. "Hope that clears things up."</p><p>Tak sat on the stool beside him and, after taking a long sip of the moonshine, sighed. This is the best idea I have heard so far, so I best try to help Membrane here. She then sighed and turned to him. "Sounds fine. Let's get to work."</p><p>So how was that chapter? Good? Bad? Needs more DATR? Now you need to bear in mind I can't have so much DATR in all of them now. Anyway, I hope you will forgive me for the late update but I will let you know that the next chapter will have more DATR and rebellion prepping. Zim and Gaz will lead a battle against Dib and Tak. Anyway, remember to read, (well you just did) and to review! Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>Aka</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you need a disclaimer by chapter 17 you have some serious issues. As you should know by now, I am not Jhonen nor do I have his level of brilliance. But this seems to be a popular story of mine I decided to update this chapter. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Tak decided she had enough with Professor Membrane and went back upstairs int the Rendell house to see Dib again. He had fallen asleep earlier after crying on her shoulder and Tak wanted him to rest before she had headed downstairs to try and help Professor Membrane. She knew that he was already physically exhausted from recovering from his pneumonia that he had caught while he was on the run. The situation with Gaz had just drained him emotionally immediately, thus making his recovery that much harder on him. Tak then walked quietly up to his room and opening the door quietly, went into his room and laid down beside him. Dib was still asleep but Tak didn't care he couldn't talk to her or even acknowledge her presence but the mere fact he was there made her feel so much better. Looking at his sleeping form, she sighed. He was the only being in the known universe that cared even a tiny bit about her. Out of Billions of galaxies with trillions of stars and quadrillions of planets and the only one sentient being that tore at her heart was laying right there, suffering from illness that she had helped to induce when she tried to make Irk care about her. "Maybe you humans were onto something with that star-crossed lover bullshit." Tak said as she placed a kiss on his forehead, noticing that his fever was starting to fall a little bit. Dib let out a snore and Tak knew that he was deep asleep.</p><p>Tak left Dib's room heading to find someone else she could talk to, but she didn't know who she could do that with. All she knew was that she needed someone. She then headed down the hall and towards the kitchen. Anyone but him... She thought as she looked into the kitchen where Frank was making a glass of lemonade while he was looking at his shotgun again.</p><p>"Where's Kathy?" Tak asked. She knew that Kathy might be more sympathetic towards her.</p><p>"Taking care of a pig. They have an infected boil behind some of their ears and Kathy went to lance them and remove the infection." Frank explained.</p><p>"Let's get right to it then." Tak said sitting down. "We hate each others guts and once this is all over, we will never darken each others doorsteps again. The only reason we are working is that we have the same goal in the end."</p><p>"The only way I can see this being over is honestly when I am dead. Either it would be by the length of this standoff or your bug people killing me. You're probably going to be dead too Miss Ant Queen. You're a traitor to your people and I doubt that they will be merciful to you. I am sure the Irkens expected some resitance but not a girl like you resisting them." Frank said taking a drink of his lemonade.</p><p>"Funny thing is Pig Smelly, Earth is the first planet Irk had to have someone is my position. Zim had sent some of his old Skool history textbooks to the Tallest. They kept them in storage and I was the only one to think to use it for proper ideas. All they did was read the chapter summaries." Tak explained.</p><p>"I have a question," Frank said. "If you were the only one who really studied Earth history, why were you seen to need the job in the first place?"</p><p>"One, the Tallest save me from floating around in the endless void of space in my escape pod." Tak said, not mentioning why she was there in the first place. "They had some trouble out of a group called 'The Resisty' and wanted me to help crush human's spirit or make them love us. It was only after Red had a passing mention of Zim's old history books, I decided to study them. And believe me it was hard when the latest chapter was 'Here Comes Utah' when it became a state in 1896. Yet there was enough when I found a book about World War II. But anyway I decided to study my then enemy's past. Believe me, I did a lot you humans did to each other before. Yet I had a lot to think about. I was ordered to go after Dib and his father and I put the show on so the Tallest would leave me alone. I acted like I didn't care but I did. Let me just say, you humans know how to really shut down guilt with that alcohol stuff. Never would have been able to do it without that." Tak laughed in a morbid sarcastic manner.</p><p>"Didn't know you bugs could get drunk." Frank said.</p><p>"Well we can get 'buzzed' at least. But the point of my story, and why I revealed so much about my past to you, is that I want you to teach me and Dib the art of the shotgun. I think Professor Membrane is getting close to a way to break Irken paste suits But those suits can withstand my standard issue." Tak said as she pulled out a laser gun and slid it across the table to Frank.</p><p>"Why do you trust me with this?" Frank asked looking at the advanced technology in front of him with confusion.</p><p>"Well other than the obvious fact you probably don't know how to use it here are my reasons: One, it is to earn your trust. If I give you my weapon, you can figure it out and do what you want with it and now I am unarmed so I can't pull a fast one on you. Two it is to make a tutoring pact. Basically if you teach me yours, I will teach you mine." Tak explained. This was like so many deals she had to make when she was hunting down Zim that this was second nature to her. "They are laser guns and are all over the place when an Irken is killed. So they would be all over the place and they are simple to use. They have to be. Most soldiers in the Irken military are not that bright. If the human resistance gets a hold of them and uses them effectively, with the damage Professor Membrane's concoction will do in addition to your human weapons, it may make Irk want to leave. Or at least make this planet too costly for them to keep a hold of." Tak explained.</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Frank smiled.</p><p>"Good." Tak said as she heard footsteps at the kitchen entrance.</p><p>"If Irk leaves, what'll happen to you?" Dib asked while still drowsy. "You won't go with them? You can't! And what ARE you planning with Frank?"</p><p>"He'll teach me and you shotgun skills if I teach you and him the laser guns all Irkens are issued." Tak said simply. She was no good when it came to high stress and tension negotiations and all she could think of was the mission, no one else. "I'm going to fix what I helped to break." Tak said with a note of shame. She then got up and kissed Dib on the cheek.</p><p>"But if we win?" Dib asked. All he really cared about was Tak and could leave Earth behind in his mind. Yet he still struggled with the idea of abandoning humanity after what all he tried to do. Even if Tak did help them run off the Tallest and the Irken Empire, she would still be marked as one of the evil invading Irkens. Sure Tak could wear her disguise around people and when she was alone with Dib, Tak could take it off, but then there was still a good chance that people would find out. Not to mention, he didn't want Tak to feel any more guilty than she already was. She was already guilt-ridden. Dib was going to find some way that she could let that fade.</p><p>"I'll cross that bridge when we get there." Tak said as Dib's face fell. "But whatever it is, you'll be there with me." She got up and hugged Dib and kissed him deeply on the lips. "YOU are the reason I am here. I care too much to see something happen to you."</p><p>Frank looked on with an adoring smile at their love and then interrupted. "You mentioned a group called 'The Resisty' a bunch who are dong something similar at their home planets. Do you know how to get a hold of them? Maybe they can help."</p><p>"I can try. At last I knew, they were led by Vortions. I have the coordinates of Vort and after the Irkens Invaded, Vortion ships are rare so I can find those easily." Tak smiled.</p><p>"Let me be in charge of contacting them." Dib said putting his hand on Tak's shoulder. "I have been sending messages to alien races since I was a young child. I know exactly what to do." He then got up and headed to the basement. "You have an old radio? And can I use that old satellite dish in the yard?"</p><p>"Yes on both counts." Frank nodded.</p><p>"Hey, Tak is my dad still there?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Tak nodded. "Are you feeling better?"</p><p>Dib coughed and looked at Tak. "I'm feeling well enough." He coughed and looked up. "Besides, all I am doing now is crying over Gaz and lying about while you guys and Dad actually work towards fighting the Irkens. Intergalactic communications devices are nothing for me to make. I have to do something and if calling in reinforcements is what I need to do, I will do it." Dib said.</p><p>Dib turned and headed to the basement of the house and looked at the old radios on the side of the wall. These radios where older than the ones he made other intergalactic communications devices from before but he knew a lot about radio equipment already. He pulled down an old shortwave radio, pulled out a screwdriver and opened the casing of the radio. All he really had to do was amplify the broadcast it and hook it up to the twenty-five year old satellite dish that Frank had in the backyard he said that Dib could use. What the real challenge was going to be was to find the pockets of The Resisty in the Universe. That was where Tak's equipment and knowledge was going to come into play and would help. Feeling another coughing fit coming on, Dib pulled up an oily rag and coughed into it, leaving slight blackish-brown marks all over his face.</p><p>"Son, what are you doing here?" Professor Membrane asked looking up from Skoodge's body. He was too absorbed in his work to notice Dib coming in.</p><p>"Dad!" Dib said looking his way.</p><p>"You feeling better now?" Professor Membrane asked.</p><p>"A little..." Dib said coughing into the oily rag again. "But I had to do something. I was going crazy in bed thinking of..." He was about to say 'what Gaz did' but he trailed off at the look on his father's face. Despite the goggles and high collared lab coat, Dib could read his father's expression like a book. Normally the coat he was famous for was pure white, clean and meticulous, with not a thread out of place. From the time he was little, Dib could never see his father as unclean. "...everything." Dib then turned the radio so that he could broadcast the message he had wrote down for The Resisty. Satisfied his repairs could do the job, Dib began to compose the message he had written down. 'Dear Resisty, This broadcast is from Earth Rebels from the star Solus, a recently conquered planet that was forced into the Irken Empire. We are a small force but with great skill who need the Resisty's help. Rebels have killed Irken commanders by the names of Uto, Larkz, and Skoodge who was the conqueror of Blorch. Our medal is worthy of your assistance. Please reply. We will meet your leaders at the Rendell homestead on Earth. Coordinates are given." Dib wrote down.</p><p>"What are you writing?" Professor Membrane asked looking over at Dib.</p><p>"Preparing a message for The Resisty." Dib said simply. "That is why I was working on the radio. I will hook it up to Frank's satellite dish and send it out.</p><p>"You might want to encode that in binary as well." Professor Membrane said as he saw Dib's note. "The Irkens send a lot of messages by that method. I saw that while I was captured." He added at Dib's amazed expression.</p><p>"I plan on sending it like they did the message they did on the Voyager Satellite I will send it in multiple languages, binary and have Tak translate it into Irken as well. It might help. All I can do is try." Dib smiled.</p><p>"Use SETI's programs too. Irk didn't bother blocking it because they knew it was only for looking for any life. Once it was found out, they didn't bother with it. Use it to scan for what the Irkens and other races are saying about this too. Know your allies son." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"How.. how did you know that Dad?" Dib asked. This was stuff he never thought his dad would care about.</p><p>"Oh the Irkens were very careless around me when I was captured They thought of it as daily business that the captives would find no use of." Professor Membrane smiled. "Guess they were wrong."</p><p>"We are arrogant people, yes." Tak said.</p><p>"Tak!" Dib turned back in surprise. Last he knew Tak was with Frank planning their last stands or their futures. Tak's despondent talk hurt him, as all he could think of was freeing Earth from the Irkens and living happily ever after with Tak. Yet part of him knew she was right with the things that she was saying. It was highly unlikely that any of them would make it out of this alive. It was more about freeing humanity and not just their relationship. Dib and Tak had a nice ring to it and if they wanted to, they could just fly off into outer-space and leave. Yet Dib cared too much about the rest of humanity to leave and Tak cared too much about Dib to let his efforts to be a total waste when she had so much to offer to help the humans win against the Irkens. It was decided just with Tak and Dib looking at each other they would see the efforts they were making to the end, be it their own demise or the freedom they were seeing so desperately.</p><p>"So, how did it go with Frank?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Well we begin training tomorrow." Tak smiled. "You guys will learn the shotgun and I will train you on Irken laser guns. I did manage to pick up Uto and Larkz's guns as well. Those bastards." Tak said pulling out the laser guns and twirled them around on her fingers.</p><p>"Wow." Dib said at her sci-fi gunslinger tricks. "You really are amazing."</p><p>"You know it." Tak smiled. She noticed the paper with the note Dib had written down to send to The Resisty. "What's this?" She asked.</p><p>"Oh, my script for my broadcast to The Resisty." Dib said, "The radio is ready so now all I have to do attach it to Frank's satellite dish and send it out when you give me the coordinates to Vort."</p><p>Tak smiled. Dib was brilliant and she knew he was unlike any other person or being she had ever known. "Want to broadcast that message now?"</p><p>"Sure." Dib said.</p><p>"First let me do this." Tak said as she took an old tape recorder and made a few adjustments and a laser flash over the tape. "Now we can record the messages and they will play over and over without one of us being there constantly. I will set the satellite dish so that it will go to Vortion hot spots. They run The Resisty and will be who we talk to. I will also keep my disguise on so that when they do show up, I won't scare them off. They have a sore spot where Irkens are concerned and they will not believe me that I am against them." Tak smiled as she turned her disguise back on.</p><p>"Well, either Irken or human you still look pretty good." Dib smiled playfully. "I never thought I would think you would look so good to me than you do now."</p><p>"Oh you are so adorable Dib." Tak said moving closer to Dib with a smirk on her face. "I love you Dib."</p><p>"I love you too Tak." Dib said kissing her. "Now let's broadcast this message."</p><p>Dib and Tak headed up the pathway to the old satellite dish and they recorded their messages into the tape recorder they hooked up to the broadcasting radio. Dib had recorded the messages in English, Latin (as he had learned it since he was young due to Latin being a vital part of scientific language.) Binary and then Tak recorded the message in both Irken and Vortian. (She had learned many alien languages in her quest to find Zim and as Vortian was another major player in the universe's empires, she learned it.) Then as she finished up the Vortian part of the message, she attached a small yet motor to the satellite dish and programmed it to find Vortian ships and the planet Vort.</p><p>"Whoo, that was easier than I thought it would be." Dib sighed as he laid back on a rock and Tak curled up beside him.</p><p>"Yes it was. But it was important we did it." Tak said as she kissed Dib.</p><p>"Yeah." Dib said as a bright white light flashed in front of them.</p><p>"I am LORD NAR, leader of THE RESISTY! Is this the Rendell Homestead we were asked to come to?" Lord Nar said as he looked around.</p><p>"Yes... yes it is..." Dib said amazed.</p><p>"Who are you?" Lord Nar asked.</p><p>"I am Dib Membrane and Kat Mann" Dib said pointing to Tak using her human disguise name. "We are leaders under Frank and Kathy Rendell who run the human resistance."</p><p>"Take me to them." Lord Nar said simply.</p><p>This is going to make things awkward with Frank...Tak thought as she and Dib led Lord Nar to the farmhouse.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Unexpected? Let me know in a review. I don't have much to say here but I doubt you were expecting Lord Nar. Anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See one of the previous 17 chapters if you need a disclaimer okay? I would like to thank all who have reviewed, faved, and alerted this story over the years. I am not yet done with this but you guys need a thanks. I don't have much to say here, so on with the fic!</p><p>"Follow me." Tak said. Dib got up and showed the way back to the Rendell homestead. She knew this was going to be very awkward, there was no way that Tak could see that Frank was going to take this well. He did suggest that they contact the Resisty, both Tak and Frank didn't expect contact this fast.</p><p>"Good. I cannot wait to meet your resistance group." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind me asking this," Dib started. "But how did you get the message so fast?"</p><p>"Well I teleported here and Vortian ships that the Resisty use can take advantage of wormholes. But I guess you were meaning receiving your message," and Dib nodded. "We at the Resisty have been watching the developments on Earth since Irk first Invaded." Tak gulped as Lord Nar continued to explain. "But as soon as Irk Invaded, stories of acts of human resistance flooded the galaxy. It seemed, despite how far behind humanity is technologically, you would fight and we valued that. The Resisty was waiting for someone from Earth to call."</p><p>"Why did you need to wait for a call?" Dib asked as they walked back to the farmhouse.</p><p>"We didn't know how you would tale it. I mean you guys thought you were alone in the Universe until recently when Irk Invaded. We were afraid you would think we were more aliens trying to invade your planet as well." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"That makes sense." Tak said. "Lord Nar, you stay here with Dib while I explain everything to Frank. He wasn't expecting you so soon." She ran inside and opened the door and headed to find Frank. "I'm Kat Mann, be ready to negotiate! Lord Nar, the Resisty leader is outside!"</p><p>"This soon?" Frank got up. " I guess I'll have to go out there with you. And you're Kat now."</p><p>"Put the shotgun up" Tak said pointing to Frank's gun. "I know how Vortians are. Show you have a peaceful intent. Vortians are a loyal people, but they can kick some ass if they feel threatened." She whispered at the door.</p><p>"Okay, I understand. Feel kinda naked without it but we need more than shotguns in this case." Frank said. Tak opened the door and Frank followed her outside.</p><p>"Lord Nar? Are you still there?" Tak yelled looking over the front porch in her human disguise.</p><p>"I'm here." He said turning from his conversation with Dib. "Is that Frank Rendell that you spoke of?"</p><p>"I'm he." Frank nodded, trying to keep his voice as cordial and professional as possible. Not only was his home Invaded by aliens, he had to turn to an alien group to get help in defeating the Invaders in the first place. "You must be the Resisty leader Lord Nar that Kat spoke of."</p><p>"I am." Lord Nar said as he held out a hand to Frank and he shook it. "May we go inside to talk?" Lord Nar said heading up the steps of the porch.</p><p>"Sure." Frank said opening the door for Lord Nar as he, Dib and Tak followed him inside. "Dib grabbed Tak's hand and smiled. He knew she was nervous for multiple reasons. Would the Resisty help? Would Lord Nar figure out that Tak was not really an 18 year old girl named Kat Mann? Would Frank even accept their help? Tak was inclined to think the Resisty would help and Frank would accept and since Lord Nar never met Tak in the first place before she came to Earth nor had he seen her previous disguise. That did not mean that she was not still nervous. But then again, the Resisty were determined to stop the Irken Empire. And if they could help start on Earth, their people could be freed.</p><p>"Where would you like to have discussions?" Lord Nar asked.</p><p>"We have the kitchen table if you would rather it be formal, or her in the living room if you would feel more comfortable here." Frank said motioning to the couch, armchairs and the coffee table in the living room.</p><p>"Well. My people are famous for comfortable furniture, so the living room would work." Lord Nar said as he looked at the couch.</p><p>"How comfortable do you mean?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Most comfortable in the Universe." Lord Nar smiled.</p><p>"If that is the case, you might not like mine. I have slept on it when Kathy was mad at me though, so it is good enough for that.</p><p>"Who is this Kathy you speak of?" Lord Nar asked.</p><p>"My wife. She is tending to some of our animals right now." Frank explained. "Do you want her to be here?"</p><p>"Yes please. I would like your mate to be with you for these discussions. It won't be very long, I have plans if this goes well to meet with some other rebel groups that we have made contact with. But since yours is so close to the Earth Irken capitol, I figured we would start here first." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"I'll go get Kathy!" Tak said heading out the door and up to the barn.</p><p>The negotiations were making her tense and all she wanted to do was get out of there. Getting Kathy seemed to be the best relief from her stress. That and it seemed that it would make negotiations go over smoother and better if Kathy knew why there was an alien laying on its side on her couch. Vortians were ones who worked well in comfort. Their research labs would have bean bag chairs on stools and other relaxing chairs to sit in while they did their research and development. In fact their most important negotiations were done on couches they could get comfortable on. The more comfortable, the better. But at the same time they would lie on very hard tables to sleep. Basically, focusing and duties that required a lot of brain power were done in comfortable settings, sleep and relaxation were done in stiff, hard settings. Tak hadn't been in the pig pen yet, but she knew where it was. She had only been to the barn to tend to the horses and milk a cow once to help prove her usefulness on the farm. Tak picked up Dib's share of the work while he was recovering from his illness. All this farm work reminded her of he work on planet Dirt, but this time she felt like it was proper. She was working to save Dib's life. She walked in the open front door that she was sure Kathy was tending to the pigs at. As she headed, Kathy was taking off her gloves and washed her hands in a bucket of water on the side of the barn.</p><p>"Are you finished with the pigs?" Tak asked.</p><p>"Yep. Those hogs should heal up just fine." Kathy noticed that Tak was in her human disguise and knew something was serious. "What do you need Tak?" She asked with concern in her face. Kathy was a little more tolerant of Tak and her past than Frank was. "Why are you in your Kat Mann disguise?"</p><p>"We made contact with the intergalactic rebel group called the Resisty whose home planets were Invaded like Earth was. Their leader, a Vortian named Lord Nar is here to discuss plans he and the Resisty are making with rebel groups on Earth, he said he made contact with a few but wanted to stop by this one first as we are so close to the main base in New York City." Tak said when she took a breath. "He asked that you be there with Frank for the negotiations. I wore my Kat disguise so they wouldn't refuse and they would look past me being Irken. Lord Nar thinks I am just a human. He may just think me as Kat Mann, not the former head of torture for Irk on Earth." Tak sighed as she moved a pile of horse poop with her foot.</p><p>"Okay Kat." Kathy said taking Tak's hint as she finished packing her veterinary bag.</p><p>"I do have a few things to tell you about Vortian custom before we get there." Tak said.</p><p>"Sure, fire away." Kathy said. "But to keep up your 'Kat-niss' disguise we can't see like we know too much."</p><p>"Huh?" Tak asked.</p><p>"Not many humans know how to communicate with aliens but you being with Dib comes in handy here. You can claim Dib heard the intergalactic chatter about the Resisty or overheard Irkens or something like that. Did you use alien languages in the communication you sent out?" Kathy asked.</p><p>"Yes. Both Irken and Vortian..." Tak sighed. She didn't think enough ahead to come up with answers to those questions to keep up her Kat facade.</p><p>"Say you captured an Irken's translator. Reasonable enough." Kathy smiled. "I mean we have three dead Irkens on this farm anyway."</p><p>"Okay." Tak smiled. "I have to let you know Lord Nar will be laying on the couch on his side, Vortian tradition. They lay on comfortable furniture for important discussions. Their senate looks like a furniture store. Well it did..." Tak sighed as Kathy followed her down the path. Maybe Kathy's heart would make the pans and negotiations work well. "Just whatever I say as Kat, roll with it okay?" Tak said. "I just care a lot about Dib. If he is wanted under Irk's rule, I'll just get rid of Irk! I don't care if they are my people, that doesn't matter! No one hurts him! It's bad enough I did! I don't know even to this day how much I really meant or how much was just a show for the Tallest!" Tak pleaded. She didn't know where this outburst came from, but she just had to say it. "What's so funny?" Tak asked as she turned to see Kathy giggling.</p><p>"You love Dib more than anything else. I never thought a technologically advanced race could. But you sound like I did when Frank and I first got together." Kathy smiled.</p><p>Tak's eye twitched at her comment and frankly she didn't know why. What Kathy said was true, she was 1000000 percent right on her feelings for Dib. Zim and Gaz didn't have to drink as much as she did before she left the post she had assigned to look at themselves in the mirror. Tak was almost equal with Zim in status when it came to Earth Occupation. Zim, being the Invader got to rule but Tak was over punishment, which the Tallest considered to be just as important. In all honesty, Dib would not have been Undesirable Number one if not for Zim and his's past. Frank and Kathy were doing pretty much the same thing Dib would have and didn't have a huge manhunt after them. Maybe they were being monitored, Tak noted as a weird purple shooting star went around the homestead's perimeter then disappeared but that's it. As Kathy and 'Kat" headed up the porch, Tak made a note to investigate the shooting star. It was highly unlikely a meteorite encircled the homestead before it disappeared.</p><p>As she followed Kathy inside she observed how Frank welcomed the woman he spent the last 30 years with and would face the Tallest to protect. This was what drove them- love. A desire to protect each other and live in a way they would be true to who they were. And when she thought about it, Tak had good reason to leave the iron grip of the Irken Empire. She was one of the best students in the Invader Academy who missed the test due to circumstances beyond her control and denied a retest, forced to clean a planet that would literally never come clean and the one who destroyed the chances she had unexiled himself from destroying Irk accidentally and got Assigned a planet when she didn't. In fact she fled and was a wanted criminal for awhile when she left Dirt. The system she was taught to believe in had betrayed her. Dib could tell that since before he knew she was an Irken. He would never push the matter as he could tell there were times she didn't want to talk about it and he respected that. She could never be one of those solider drones of Irk. As Kathy sat down beside Frank, Tak sat beside Dib as negotiations began.</p><p>"I can see we are all here, so let us begin." Lord Nar said. "As leader of the Resisty, we have been monitoring the situation on Earth since Irk Invaded. We know that you, Dib Membrane have been hunted by Tak, the head of Punishment before her disappearance." Tak gulped. No one knew where she was and she had to keep the Kat act up for Lord Nar to be able to get what she wanted. Dib knew that talking about the truth would make things worse so he followed Tak's lead. "but with Tak out of the picture, this will make things easier. She was the brains of the operation after all."</p><p>"Now my sister Gaz is pretty smart and been helping Zim." Dib added.</p><p>"She is no match for Tak though, you know that dear." Tak said as Kat. "I was lucky to escape her soldiers once."</p><p>"Well one less brain, makes it easier. Gaz and Tak were working together." Lord Nar said not noticing Tak roll her eyes in her human disguise.</p><p>"Irkens rely mainly on weapons and fear. Falsified Evidence Appearing Real." Tak said. To keep her Kat ruse up to Lord Nar, she added, "They wouldn't have been bale to kill my parents if a nearby car alarm hadn't gone off. They nearly had those soldiers."</p><p>"Exactly. If they can be outsmarted by a human one on one, it is only fear keeping humans from fighting/ As the ones who used to be an ally of Irk before they Invaded us, the people of Vort know how to stop Irken's weapons. They had us design them after all." Lord Nar smiled evilly. "Ever notice The Massive never lands? The Tallest use smaller ships when they need to visit?" Lord Nar smiled again.</p><p>"Yeah, why does that matter?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Part of our way of sticking it to them. We used to build them impressive technology but because they were jerks about it, we build in a critical flaw or two. The Massive was designed by Vortions like me. We made it so it could never land making total control of a planet near impossible with the amount of upkeep it needs." He explained.</p><p>"You guys on Vort never trusted Irk fully did you?" Tak asked.</p><p>"Yes. Frank, Kathy, Kat, Dib I am sure you know Red and Purple weren't the first Tallest. Vort allied with Miyuki and never rescinded the ally for fear of Spork's, Miyuki's successor, wrath." Lord Nar said hanging his head.</p><p>"Ummm... please don't take offense but you look a lot like Irkens, are you two descended from a common ancestor?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Yes, millions of years ago. It's like you humans and Gorillas. And guess who we see as the brainless gorilla." Lord Nar smiled again at the thought of Irkens being compared to an Earth gorilla.</p><p>"Also, did you guys build the Mechadoomer as well?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Yes young Dib, why?" Lord Nar asked.</p><p>"Zim tried to kill me with an invisible one plugged into an extension cord." Dib said rolling his eyes as Tak laughed into her hand, Frank placed his face in his palm and Kathy bent over giggling at Zim's pathetic attempt.</p><p>"Yep. That is one of the fatal flaws built in. The other is that while it can be remotely operated with batteries, it uses so much power , especially in cloak mode, you drain them before any real damage can be done." Lord Nar said happily. "So here is our plan, tell me if you agree. As many in the Resisty know the Irken's technology's flaws and weaknesses, we will sneak and sabotage it, leaving the humans to take the Irkens one on one with our help in the armies of course. We won't leave you holding the bill. While they are not brilliant, Irken soldiers can fight."</p><p>"Professor Membrane, Dib's father, has devised a way to break the paste suits that allow them to live on this planet using common chemicals found on Earth households. In fact he is in the basement improving delivery systems based off common household tools." Frank said. "No offense your Lordship, but we didn't count on having much help."</p><p>"You can call me Lord Nar. Lord is not a title, but a first name." Lord Nar said as Frank nodded.</p><p>"And I figured out the basics of Irk's ray guns I captured from the bastards that killed my parents." Tak said pouring on the Kat back story.</p><p>"You are brilliant young lady Kat!" Lord Nar said. "But if you can use their own technology against them, that will demean them horribly and cause internal strife. We can use your knowledge and try to gain more." Lord Nar said.</p><p>Kathy looked up. "Your people didn't build them?" She asked.</p><p>"Nope." Lord Nar said looking down. " Ray guns are the only thing they made themselves."</p><p>"We should use them on Irk by guerrilla attacks only." Tak said. "Make them think it is some of their own dissatisfied with Zim causing the grip on Earth to weaken while Zim and the Tallest figure out where the problems are coming from."</p><p>"Irk created their own worst enemy by letting this one go." Kathy said with a wink towards Tak. She knew that Tak was the brains behind Zim's power.</p><p>"I agree. Now like I said there are numerous rebel groups we have made contact with. They have done similar things like you have." Lord Nar added at the looks everyone had. "However they won't unite until they saw hope for a chance at victory. I will make the rounds to unify this group of rebels with ones we have contacted in what you call, Wyoming, Texas, Appalachia and Alaska. Each group has ties to smaller groups in their regions. Only in unity will you humans win. Then when humans and the Resisty defeat Irk, we can do it on our home planets. But anyway, it is great to see we are making some headway. Once we defeat Irk on Earth, the rest of the conquered planets will follow and free themselves from their oppressors. I mean if humans can do it, they can." Lord Nar said. He then held his hand out and shook each of Frank, Kathy, Tak (disguised as Kat) and Dib's hands. "Goodnight you rebel humans and let Professor Membrane know if he needs help with his weapon, call on use. Kat, Dib you know how to do that."</p><p>"We sure will." Dib smiled.</p><p>"I shall contact you when the Resisty unifies the rebels we have contacted. Bye bye!" Lord Nar waved as he headed outside and contacted the Resisty's ship. "Peace be with you Dib, Kat, Kathy and Frank! Expect to hear from us soon." as he teleported back to the Resisty's ship.</p><p>Once Tak was sure that Lord Nar was back with the Resisty, she dragged Dib back to his room, shut the door and kissed him deeply. Dib didn't know what to make of this sudden passion but he liked it anyway. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and held her like she had never been before. After that meeting they both knew that war was coming ever closer and all they feared would have to be faced. With the progress being made, they had more of a chance of survival and maybe one day Dib and Tak would have such a love Frank and Kathy did, even if it wasn't on Earth. Irkens did live longer than humans did but Tak knew in her heart Dib was the only being that could make her happy and motivated her to fight. To them, this fight was for their love and it meant everything to them. With this kiss, Dib and Tak never felt a closer connection.</p><p>"We may win this." Dib said breaking the kiss.</p><p>"We just may." Tak smiled turning off her disguise.</p><p>"I love you Tak." Dib said.</p><p>"I love you too Dib." Tak said as she kissed Dib deeply again.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Too mushy and talky? No action? Let me know in a review. I know this is one of my more popular fics right now and DATR needs all the love it can get. (PEOPLE Y U NO LUV DATR MOAR) Well I don't have much to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm.</p><p>PS:Check out Dr-Lovekill's works if you want to read some more good Zim fics featuring Tak while I work on the next chapters. (If you don't want to or already read my other Zim fics ;p) Link is in my profile. Anyway, Ciao for now~Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you should know by now, I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM, OKAY? I know it has been a little while since I updated this fic but I finally got to it. I hope you will enjoy it. It may not be as exciting as previous chapters, but they all can't be ones that keep you on the edge of your seat. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Zim stood at the entrance to the garage he kept his space probes in. At Gaz's suggestion, he sent out probes to the farms and homesteads around Scranton and northeastern Pennsylvania. Skoodge was last located there along with the last known locations of Uto and Larkz. To add to their choice of location, Zim had in his files the history of Frank and Kathy Rendell, some of the most famous rebels mentioned in the underground whenever a rebel was captured near Zim's palace. Even if he couldn't find Dib or Tak, he could take out some of the main rebels causing trouble. The probes came in and Zim hooked them up to his computer.</p><p>"Computer! Retrieve video footage!" Zim said.</p><p>"That's what I was doing!" Zim's computer moaned.</p><p>"Well...keep doing it!" Zim said. "My Gaz-flower wants those probe reports as soon as possible!"</p><p>"So why isn't she here yelling at me?" Zim's computer sassed.</p><p>"She is under doctor's orders to rest! She will give birth to my mighty heir here in a few months." Zim yelled.</p><p>"I know." Zim's computer said in its usual exasperated tone. "I saw your mighty heir's conception first hand, even though I didn't want to."</p><p>"And it was better than conquering this filthy disgusting planet was." Zim smiled with satisfaction.</p><p>"I didn't need to know that. It is bad enough I had to watch it." Zim's computer said. "It will take a few minutes. I also have an incoming message from The Massive."</p><p>Zim sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine! Patch them through!"</p><p>"Governor Zim sir!" A crew member on The Massive said. "I have an important message to deliver.</p><p>"Speak! It must be so important that you interrupted my duties!" Zim said even though he knew that the Tallest expected to be answered when they called.</p><p>"Ah, Governor Zim." Tallest Red said. With this, Zim stood up a little straighter. If the Tallest were adding in his title, it had to be important. "Glad to see we caught you, and only you."</p><p>"Yes. Lady Gaz tends to scare me sometimes..." Tallest Purple said looking around to see if Gaz was nearby and would walk in on the call. "Where is she by the way?"</p><p>"On her scheduled bed rest." Zim said. "Doctors want her to stress as little as possible. There was been mixed results with hybrids in the prisoner testing, so they try to keep her as calm as they can."</p><p>"Well she can be quite a force to be reckoned with. But if you can keep a human like her in check, you must be doing something right. But you may need her for this, as Tak has disappeared somehow."</p><p>"Tak disappeared? I thought she had just gone on vacation." Zim said clueless. "But I thought mt computer was just acting up when it lost her TRAK!"</p><p>"No, we lost it too." Tallest Red said. "I don't know how to take it. I mean she was skilled but rather testy and could be somewhat insubordinate, but she did get Professor Membrane. What message we could get from her said she took some time to personally find who killed Uto and Larkz. But why would she turn off the TRAK?"</p><p>"I don't know. It is hard to turn it off in the first place so she must be pretty smart." Zim said hating praise of Tak in any form. "Well if it is not too upfront to ask, what was it you wanted me to know?" Zim asked.</p><p>"Vortian signals have been picked up in the area." Tallest Red said.</p><p>"Well, I have been calling Prisoner 777 for help on some surveillance equipment. You see, I have been observing the Rendell homestead for any signs of rebels. Prisoner 777 designed some new probes that are hard to detect and look and act like Earth livestock."</p><p>"Well, that is okay. Those signals come from Vort itself. The ones we overheard were in response to various communications coming from Earth using the old SETI systems." Tallest Purple said.</p><p>"I thought we didn't monitor those?" Zim said confused.</p><p>"This was accidental. I was flipping though the radio signals and ended up on SETI's signal when an incoming transmission was picked up asking for help from The Resisty. Then a little while later a teleportation from a Vortian ship was sent to Earth. It first went west about 2 hours drive by human car from your palace and then about a few hours later it went back to the ship. We are looking for it again. Sources believe that the humans heard about The Resisty and are trying to join them." Tallest Red explained. "You need to keep an eye out Zim. If The Resisty get a foothold on Earth, there will be problems."</p><p>"I will see that there are no Vortians running around on the planet I rule, causing me to lose all I worked so hard for!" Zim yelled throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>"See to it." Tallest Red said. "You can let Gaz know too as well."</p><p>"I will see to it My Tallest. My Gaz-flower will also be informed of this when she wakes up. Like I said, she needs rest so our smeet will be healthy. Doctors orders you know." Zim said.</p><p>"After all that work our doctors did, that smeet had better be healthy." Tallest Purple said.</p><p>"I'll do the best I can. But until Gaz wakes up, I will study some surveillance footage I have. Governor Zim, signing off!" Zim said as he turned off the computer.</p><p>He then headed back to his and Gaz's bedroom to check on her. How was he going to tell her what was said between the Tallest and him? But was it smart to wake her? Zim knew that Gaz would immediately get to work tracking The Resisty's movement and Tak, despite the fact her TRAK was turned off. And once Tak was found, Gaz would want to go in fighting. Ever since Tak was even made part of Earth's ruling class from Irk, Gaz held resentment for her. The feeling was clearly mutual. Tak saw her position as a start of a repayment of what the Irken Empire owed her. Gaz just fucked her way into the Elite in many of the ruling class's minds. Gaz, however was working to show she was more than just Zim's concubine. It was the worst of humanity that killed her mother, forcing her father to stay at work for literally days at a time trying to solve mankind's problems. It was the worst that persecuted Dib for different ideas, causing him to cling to them for dear life, leaving Gaz's only escape to be video games where she was the one ruining the game's world. Even Dib's concern came off as the cacophony of the real world she could do nothing about.</p><p>Gaz knew full well about Zim and his motives and she loved him for it. Maybe a superior species would force mankind to behave for once. If they could see real, physical, terrible pain and punishment for their sins, man would behave himself. Gaz knew that the punishment society inflicted on men before Irk Invaded was not effective. Man had it all and was ungrateful for it. If it were all taken away, they'd learn. And with Gaz being sympathetic to the Irken's wishes, she was protected from harm.</p><p>Zim looked at Gaz and smiled. She was his and nothing would change that. She was brilliant and as much as he didn't want to admit it, she was the power behind him. The Earth saying of "Behind every great man is a great woman" proved to be true. While he sat, waiting for Gaz to wake up, he started to watch the video from the probes sent to surround the Rendell homestead. It was probable that Dib went there after he escaped; it was where Uto and Larks were last known to be before they were killed. Yet from what they did know, Dib was deathly ill and no human of his wilderness skill could survive the weather that long in just a trench coat. The drones were camouflaged as clouds through out the day. The footage revealed Frank patrolling his farm constantly with his famous shotgun and Kathy would go from animal pen to animal pen with her veterinary supplies tending to any sick or injured animals. Zim kept watching, even though it looked only like a typical farm couple tending to their animals. However, he noticed 3 other people on the farm that looked nothing like any of their friends or relatives. Many of those were either in maximum security prison, experimented on or were just dead. Their son was dead and their daughters were accounted for in the hybridization projects. He couldn't quite make out the specific details at first, even though they seemed familiar. He then heard Gaz stir awake and paused the video footage.</p><p>"Good morning my Gaz-flower." Zim smiled.</p><p>"It's the afternoon." Gaz said looking at the clock. "What are you doing Zim?" She asked sitting up.</p><p>"Looking upon my beautiful queen." Zim smiled.</p><p>"I can see that, but you don't normally stare at me while I am asleep like you are." Gaz said rolling her eyes. "What is it?"</p><p>Seeing that she saw right through his romantic opening, Zim cut to the chase. "The Tallest have picked up Vortian signals that suggest rebels here on Earth have made contact with The Resisty." Zim then held up a larger screen of what he was looking at for Gaz to see. "I have reviewed footage from the probes around the Rendell homestead we were looking at. Now I could make out and identify Frank and Kathy but I see other 3 people I can't identify."</p><p>Gaz looked at the paused screens and looked upon it. Being an aerial view, it was hard to tell. Zim only knew well what Frank and Kathy looked like from the long list of known rebels with their picture on the walls of his labs that had been hanging on there since their identification. But these faces that Gaz was trying to identify, she had seen these faces since she was born. "You didn't see the shape of the hair on the guy in the lab coat?" Gaz said rolling her eyes. "Or the violet haired chick with a kind in a black coat with hair like the guy in the white coat?" Zim shook his head.</p><p>"It's a small screen I was looking at!" He said defensively.</p><p>"It's my father, Dib and Tak! Tak's in her human disguise but I think she found Dib attractive again like when she first came when we were younger." Gaz said. "But we need to play this right. If she's been right under our nose this whole time, she's smart. I know you don't want to hear that but it is true." She said when she heard Zim scoff. "Look, she won over the Rendells and got Dib to forget what she was trying to do to him. Dumb people can't do that."</p><p>"Just call in the Tallest!" Zim said. "They'll blow that smelly farm away."</p><p>"The Resisty may be and most likely is on their side." Gaz said. "A bigger war could break out." She continued when she saw Zim's look. "We just control Earth and it's good enough until we can have a strong enough army of our own." Gaz got up, took off her thin, crimson nightgown and put a deep red dress on. Zim perked up his antennae and laid Gaz back on the bed.</p><p>"Miyuki, you are so hot when you strategist our enemy's demise!" Zim yelled as he laid Gaz down.</p><p>"Are you sure we should be doing this now?" Gaz asked moving back on the pillows slyly avoiding Zim, but teasing and leading him on at the same time.</p><p>"If they got a hold of The Resisty, they will await further orders from them. The rebels are disorganized. There is only five of them on that farm and the most formidable one is trying to lay low." Zim said kissing her. "Plus, there is no way Tak would have told anything about her being an Irken to The Resisty. They'd kill her on the spot for that. But we don't have much longer to do this according to the doctors." He said pulling Gaz closer and pushing into her.</p><p>"You're right." Gaz said as she wrapped herself around Zim. "And you always know how to make me moan."</p><p>Meanwhile back at the homestead, Tak stared at Dib as he slept, putting her arm around his until he rolled over and put his arm around her. Thank Miyuki Frank and Kathy were out and Professor Membrane is working in the basement. She thought. Death (or at least the threat of it) was a powerful aphrodisiac. Somehow her deal with The Resisty made the ultimate tactics easier but there was still a very real chance Dib would be killed. Yet she knew that if The Tallest caught her, she would be tortured long before she was killed. While Dib and Tak never decided what they would do after this was never decided, Tak had to make amends for what she had done.</p><p>Seeing that the sun was starting to rise and sleep was futile, Tak got out of bed, kissing Dib on the forehead and noticed that his fever was falling. He is getting better. Tak thought with a smile. That's good. He's a vital asset. I couldn't live if he died. Especially if it was because of something I did. Trying to get her mind of what ifs that distracted her drive, Tak picked up her laser gun, headed to the kitchen and sighed. Might as well keep my shooting skills sharp. She thought as she picked a few empty soup cans out of the bin to use as targets and headed outside. She took the cans to an old fence post and placed the cans on it. As she held up her laser gun to fire, a loud bast was heard beside her causing Tak to jump.</p><p>"DO NOT DO THAT! IT IS UNSAFE TO USE A GUN LIKE THAT!" Tak yelled smacking Frank.</p><p>"Scared Miss Ant Queen did I?" Frank laughed as he ejected the spent shell of his shotgun.</p><p>"That was MY CAN!" Tak said regaining her compusre.</p><p>"Well, it's mine now." Frank said picking p the can looking at the spread of the shot. "Like?"</p><p>"Yeah." Tak said admiring the spread. "All those holes are from the lead pellets in the shell?"</p><p>"Yeah." Frank said. "You wanted to learn this?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I did." Tak said. "And in exchange, I promised to teach you about my laser gun. It's quite simple really." Tak pulled another gun from her bad and gave it to Frank to look at. "Just flip that switch" She said pointing to a simple switch with the Irken for "on" on top and "off" on the bottom. "It will take a few seconds to charge, that pink light will be on when ready and then you set it to "Stun" "kill" or "disintegrate" It is written in Irken in that order."</p><p>"Seems simple enough." Frank said smiling at the idea of being good with a futuristic weapon.</p><p>"Put it on disintegrate and hit that minestrone can." Tak said. "That soup is awful anyway." Remembering that 'disintegrate' was the last setting, he made sure the knob was set and hit the trigger, focusing on the can. When the connection was made, a laser fired and turned the can to dust.</p><p>"That easy huh?" Frank said running his finger in the dust. "Pretty much aim like a pistol and fire on the selected setting."</p><p>"Yeah." Tak said. "Perfect for if you don't want to totally kill your enemy, kill him or destroy them utterly. They are easy to use can can be scavenged off killed Irkens. All soldiers of all ranks have them. With proper planning, the pistols ca be used to our advantage. Not to mention what The Resisty can do."</p><p>"Take this." Frank said giving Tak his pump shotgun. Tak held it close to her shoulder, feeling it was like some of the long range weapons she was trained with. "Now put your hand on the pump, pull the trigger and put the pump back." Tak followed his instructions, only to find herself flung back when she pulled the trigger, stumbling.</p><p>"Woah!" Tak said.</p><p>"Similar to yours only "stun" "kill" or "disintegrate" are different types of shells. Beanbag shells and rubber bullets are like stun. Kill, pretty much any shot at a good range, but 00 buckshot is the best." Frank said.</p><p>"What about disintegrate?" Tak asked.</p><p>"Shoot a propane tank?" Frank said shrugging. "Haven't found something that would do it for you. Maybe Professor Membrane would know."</p><p>"Think the Membrane men will take to it that easy?" Tak said looking at the gun.</p><p>"Maybe. Won't know until they get a hold of it. Professor Membrane said he could but I haven't seen it. I am guessing you had training and the stuff you bugs used is a lot like this." Frank said. "It's all in the practice."</p><p>"Yep." Tak said. She looked over to the east, to see the sun rise. That was the way she had come before. The east was New York City and Manhattan, the Irken Earth Capitol. That was where Tak ruled punishment, where Zim and Gaz were plotting their demise. As she looked upon the sunrise, Kathy walked in their direction holding what looked like a chicken in a nest. The bird wasn't moving at all, which disturbed Tak. Even if the chicken was used to being carried, it would at least flap its wings or something to move.</p><p>"I found this in the coop today." Kathy said throwing down the chicken. "In its beak is a camera."</p><p>"And it is the same color as that weird shooting star I saw when Lord Nar arrived." Tak said.</p><p>"Could he have left it?" Frank asked.</p><p>Tak picked up the robotic chicken and examined it. "Nope. That's Irken."</p><p>"Well, it was placed from the last feeding. It wasn't there when I put the chickens up for the night." Kathy explained.</p><p>"It could have been left when I saw a weird meteor last night. I was worried it was a surveillance device." Tak hooked one of her spider legs from her PAK and plugged into the chicken. It was a video replay of the overnight actions, up until Kathy entered the coop and picked it up. "It's Zim's handiwork. You can tell by the failure to blend in. I'll give him points for putting the chicken in the chicken coop at least. It must have been placed remotely last night." Tak said knowing that Frank and Kathy would ask about if Zim was nearby. She then put a few of her spider legs to work and putting her only recording of The Scary Monkey Show in the feed. When she finished she smiled.</p><p>"What did you do?" Kathy asked.</p><p>"Used it against itself. Now if they want to check it, they'll get The Scary Monkey Show." Tak smiled. At this, a letter fell at Frank's feet.</p><p>"Dear Frank, Kathy, Kat and Dib,</p><p>The Resisty have made contact with Earth rebels and formed an alliance. The rest of my command want to meet you and the other rebel leaders all at once. At 12 pm your local time, I will meet you and take you to my command ship for debriefing.</p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Lord Nar." Frank read. "Well, Kathy, Kat," he added with a wink at Tak, knowing the name The Resisty knew her as, "Looks like we get to be astronauts after all. Tell Dib when he wakes up."</p><p>"I heard everything." Dib said from behind them. "The sun was rising and I heard shots and wanted to know what was going on."</p><p>"Well we are forming a bigger battle plan I guess." Tak smiled. "The Resisty want to meet all rebel leaders at once."</p><p>"Sounds like fun." Dib smiled then coughed slightly.</p><p>"I'm sure it will be." Tak said kissing him on the cheek. "At least the couches will be comfortable."</p><p>"Yeah." Dib laughed.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Let me know in a review. How will Frank and Kathy react in space with all of The Resisty? You will have to read on to find out. I don't have much to say here expect remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you don't know I don't own Invader Zim by chapter 20 of this story, you have serious problems, okay? Sorry for the late update on this but hey, things suck and you gotta work and no way you can type a chapter when you are supposed to be doing work for a client. But enough with my moaning over life A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Gaz yawned as she got up and headed back down to the basement. It was early in the morning and she had hoped to find that the chicken surveillance robot she had Zim plant in the Rendell's chicken coop had gotten some useful footage. It was believed that if they were plotting anything, it would be around the same time that much of the livestock needed care, and in much of the same places too. And it was assumed that having a surveillance cow or pig would be way too noticeable. This is where the chicken came in. Zim's robot chicken would be very easy to slip in and go unnoticed. Gaz headed down to the labs. "Computer!" She yelled.</p><p>"What?" Zim's computer moaned.</p><p>"You know that robot chicken we planted on the Rendell homestead?" Gaz said.</p><p>"Yes Gaz..." Zim's computer said.</p><p>"Lady Gaz to you." Gaz said. "But I have more important things to do than argue with a disgruntled AI. What I need you to do is access the feed from the surveillance robot chicken."</p><p>"I miss that show..." Zim's computer sighed.</p><p>"What show? And how can you miss it? You're a computer!" Zim stated, joining Gaz.</p><p>"Robot Chicken. And I am not just a computer, I am an AI." Zim's computer said. "But here's the current feed." On the screen was The Scary Monkey Show footage that Tak had uploaded onto the robotic chicken. Zim and Gaz stared at the screen in horror. There was just reruns of The Scary Monkey Show. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing of use to them at all.</p><p>"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Gaz asked in horror.</p><p>"Nope." Zim's computer said. "This is the current feed."</p><p>"Someone had to have gotten into it." Zim said.</p><p>"You're right." Gaz said. "And the only ones that have the brains to do it on this planet are Professor Membrane, Dib and Tak." Gaz looked at the recording thinking about what she said. She never really considered Professor Membrane her dad anymore, so she didn't bother addressing him as such. Dib wouldn't have a copy of the show to upload. Professor Membrane wouldn't have as much experience with Irken technology as Dib did. Neither of them had the strategic mind to take surveillance equipment and use it against the people who installed it. And one episode of The Scary Monkey Show on repeat was like a middle finger to them. And there was only one person at the Rendell homestead with the gumption and knowledge on how to do it. "It was Tak. She did this. She knows we're watching them now."</p><p>"So?" Zim said.</p><p>"You idiot!" Gaz said placing her face in her hands. "If Tak knows we are watching them, she will make sure we don't get what we need! We could have handed her to the Tallest! But we have no proof now! You know how much information that would be valuable for them to use it took for the Tallest and the Armada to even come to Earth in the first place!"</p><p>Zim sighed. Gaz was right and the footage they had was from very early in the morning. Before sunrise, the Rendells would not be out. Farmers were, as the old adage said, early to bed and early to rise. It had seemed they also relied on their animals to act as guards as well. They sensed things and made noise for the farmer to know that something was wrong. But if they killed all the animals to keep them quiet, it would be too obvious that they would have been there. They would know who would have reason to harm all of their livestock and Irken guns had such a giveaway tell tale mark that the Rendells would know about. Zim thought for a little bit. They need a form of surveillance that they would not notice and that could get past the detection of even Tak. "So, why don't we recruit some of those human prisoners to try and join the Rendells?" Zim asked.</p><p>Gaz and Zim's computer both gasped. "That is the first rational idea I have heard from you in like... well... EVER!" Zim's computer said.</p><p>"Yeah. That actually is a pretty good idea. We have a few guys in there in the basement locked up for minor crimes. They could be of great use and talked into being our faux rebels to get the information we need." Gaz said.</p><p>"Who do you want from the prison cells?" Zim asked.</p><p>Gaz looked up at the ceiling. She wanted people who were healthy that could survive the procedure to install the equipment in them. It was fairly simple and hardly invasive but if you had been starving and fighting off hypothermia for a few months, you weren't going to survive it. "Get those three guys brought in a few days ago for shoplifting, loitering and singing. When they ask those guys their story, the Rendells will really take pity on them. Especially the guy arrested for singing." Gaz said with an evil smirk.</p><p>"I'll get them." Zim said pulling a laser gun off the wall and headed to the prisons in the basement. "I doubt they'll refuse my-" He looked over at Gaz "our offer."</p><p>"I'll meet you in the labs. I'll have the equipment ready to install." Gaz said as she headed to the medical lab where the procedure was to be done.</p><p>Zim headed down the stairs to the basement prison. There were overcrowded cells on both sides of the hallway. There were people in there for crimes as minor as looking weird to ones as high and capitol offenses as killing Irken guards. No crime was treated as 'minor' when punishments were given. But if someone was in for a minor crime, they had a chance of getting out one day if Zim and Gaz (Or Tak when she was in charge of it.) felt merciful or they needed more room. It was Tak's idea that if a non-wanted human was captured for something small, they were to be kept until released. Nobody knew when they would get out, or even if they would. It was possible for someone to be locked up for looking ugly could be in the prisons for the rest of their lives.</p><p>Zim opened the door to hear the wails of the imprisoned. It never really bothered him that much to hear it. He walked along the path to find the three people that Gaz had pointed out. The shoplifter The loiterer The singer. Much to his relief, all three of them were in the same cell. Zim placed his hand on the bio-metric scanner to unlock the laser wall that was invisible. It was designed so that the prisoner would see a way out and maybe even try to head out of the wall, but if they did, they would receive a shock that would incapacitate them for a good long while. It was a form of psychological torture that freedom could be seen, but it could never be obtained. Only your captors could give you that and most of the time, they didn't want to. Zim headed into the cell and yelled out, "Shoplifter! Loiterer! Singer! Front and center!"</p><p>"Yes?" A young man said crawling from the corner.</p><p>"What is it you want?" A middle aged man said walking closer.</p><p>"Yeeeeeessss!?" An older gentleman sang with a somewhat Jewish, Eastern European accent.</p><p>"Good news you scum of the Empire captive prisoners! You three have been especially selected for release!" Zim smiled evilly. The three looked at each other and gulped. The stories of what happened to the released prisoners were never any good and were rather scary.</p><p>"We have been?" The singer asked nervously, the music draining from his voice.</p><p>"There has to be some sort of catch!" The loiterer yelled. "No way would you just let us go!"</p><p>"Well there Loiterer," Zim said identifying the prisoners only by their crimes. It was a way to remove their identities and personality. "You are right, there is. And I know you three will accept it. You all want to be free, right?"</p><p>"Accept the assignment or stay here?" The shoplifter asked.</p><p>"Yes." Zim said as he twirled his finger around the end of his laser gun. "Well kind of. I mean your body will stay here. Sure."</p><p>"What in heaven's name does that mean?" The singer asked, getting more and more nervous.</p><p>"I'll kill you." Zim said now looking at his laser gun nonchalantly. He blew on it and polished it as if the prisoners were not there and it was just him trying to clean a small spot of dirt. He looked at the prisoners who were shaking. "So what will it be?" He then looked back at them again and they nodded, getting to their feet in front of him. "Great to see that you three have made the right choice after all. Now, come with me to learn about the assignment you three have been chosen to complete to the best of your ability."</p><p>"Well, why can't you tell us about it here?" The loiterer asked.</p><p>"It's top secret and you three were the ones that were chosen after all. Just you. Now follow me or else!" Zim said as he left the cell, followed closely by the newly released criminals. He headed up by the three selected criminals up to the medical room where Gaz had set up to debrief them on the mission they were to be assigned. They were to play as escapees from one of the Irken prisons., which was true, at least partially, and they just happened to stumble upon the Rendell homestead. Before they were to be set on this espionage mission, they would need to have rental and auditory cameras and recording devices implanted in them. It was one of the recently perfected surveillance devices that were unable to be found by bug detectors unless you did an autopsy on the person equipped with them. Even then, you would have to be LOOKING for them to even find it. The procedure was rather simple. New technology had it the cameras were inserted in the eye through the pupil with relatively little pain. It was similar process with the auditory microphones when they were inserted into the ear canal. Zim took the three to the room where Gaz was standing holding a medieval looking syringe. The three criminals all looked at each other and gulped. No matter how easy the procedure would be, they knew that Zim and Gaz were going to make sure that it was going to hurt. They could put the three under anesthetist if they wanted to and the pain be over, but that was not their style.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, we're just going to stick this in your pupil, and another one like this in your ear and implant cameras and microphones there. No big deal. You'll still be able to hear and see like normal." Gaz smiled as if she were just giving someone a flu shot.</p><p>"It'll only hurt for a minute." Zim smiled as he pushed the loiterer towards Gaz. She took him, placed him on the ground forcefully. She then sat on top of him so she would not struggle and then she pulled off his sunglasses that were missing a lenses and injected the the rental camera into his eye. She loaded another camera into the syringe and did the same thing to his other eye. She got up to grab the auditory syringe and he stood up. The pain of having cameras injected into his retinas overcame him and he fell to his knees. Gaz got to her knees and stuck the auditory syringe into his ear canals in turn and put the microphones in his head. She then picked up a needle with a GPS tracker chip in it and stuck it in his left arm. Gaz picked up the next tray then and repeated the procedure with the shoplifter and singer in turn. When she finished, she kissed Zim on the cheek and smiled.</p><p>"Get up you scum freaks!" Gaz yelled. She couldn't stand the pathetic display that the prisoners were putting on. It didn't hurt that bad. The monkeys they tested it on whined at the initial injection, not much longer. Guess we did strike the fear of God and Miyuki in them after all... Gaz thought with an evil smirk. "You are now living spy bugs. We can record everything you hear and see. If you show too many signs of fighting against us and the Empire, we can send an order to the GPS chips in your arms and either control you like a puppet or just simply kill you. Zim?" Gaz said looking over at him while he worked on a small tablet that was motoring their vital statistics.</p><p>"Yes?" Zim asked looking at Gaz with a twisted love. He always found her ruthlessness to prisoners attractive. There she was, the mother of his smeet, due in just a few months and she was setting into motion their plan to defeat the rebels. "You looked so hot there. When these Earth prisoner monkeys go do their job, I'll fuck you so hard my Queen."</p><p>"Gross." The Shoplifter said.</p><p>"Whatever you idiots." Gaz said "But yes Zim." She added returning his twisted amorous smile. "But turn on the rental cameras first. Can you see me in the tablet screen?"</p><p>"Yes I can." Zim replied.</p><p>"Can you hear me? Turn on the audio. It should echo kind of where you are hearing a recording of me while I am speaking."</p><p>"With pleasure." Zim said as he pushed a few buttons. "And yes I can."</p><p>"Good. Now to you three prisoners, your orders are to find the Rendell family homestead in northeastern Pennsylvania. It should be outside of the Scranton area. We cannot tell you the exact location or much more as to make you more convincing to the Rendells. I mean, you walk right up to Frank and Kathy Rendell's home knowing everything about them that we do and they will be suspicious. Frank is believed to have killed Uto, Larkz and Skoodge, all of them Irken leaders. He will not refrain from doing the same if he suspects you. Now get the fuck out of my sight!" Gaz said motioning them away.</p><p>"Wait!" Zim yelled as he followed after them. "Don't try to sneak away just yet! Don't run off. Do your missions as we commanded you to do."</p><p>"Or what?" The loiterer said.</p><p>Zim then held up a small remote. He pressed a few buttons on it and made the shoplifter, loiterer, and singer's heart rates go up just enough to be noticed as if they were afraid or had been exercising a lot. He then, as easily as he turned them up, turned it down so slow that the three criminals, now human spy bugs started to get faint and lightheaded and slightly sleepy. They looked upon Zim with fear. He was controlling them as if they were just toys. Zim turned off the remote and looked upon them. "That's what. We control you. You are our puppets. You have freedom to do what you need to within our orders for you but that's it. And you will be observed so if you suffer our displeasure, you will know it. We have told you what you needed to know. You can find your own ways. Get food, buy it, steal it, I don't give a fuck. All you have to do is get to the Rendell homestead and befriend Frank and Kathy and anyone else there." Zim added, not telling them that the three most wanted people, Dib, Professor Membrane and Tak were hiding there as well. "Now GO GET THE FUCK OUT!" Zim yelled as they headed out the door.</p><p>"Let's hope they get there before any Vortians. The cameras and microphones were based off their designs and they may be able to tell it." Gaz said.</p><p>"Not if they stick to the script and are convincing enough. Not even a Vortian could tell if they didn't think of the possibility." Zim said. "And Tak doesn't know of it. We got it after she left."</p><p>"Good." Gaz said. Now that Tak was on the side of the rebels, she knew all of what they could throw at them. She had been the one to foil their robot chicken surveillance camera. All she could do now was hope that they could get the footage they needed and secrets to help defeat the rebels. Dib was going to pay. Professor Membrane was going to pay. Most of all, Tak was going to pay.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Evil? Creepy? Let me know in a review. As you can see, Zim and Gaz are putting the pressure on Tak and Dib and the rest of the rebels in the Rendell homestead. I hope to update soon, but I don't know how fast I will be able to. If the job market doesn't cause my one offer to fall through, it may be awhile come January through April. I don't know. But hey, at least that job I can work from home and write while I am supposed to be working. Hee hee I am so bad... But anyway, I hope you liked it and I apologize for the wait. So remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you need a disclaimer, there are 20 others before this. See them. I know this is a late update but life fucking sucks and it comes with stress and a huge case of writer's block. But since I am quite proud of this story of mine so I will work on it until it is done and if it takes forever, so be it! But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Tak looked up at the sky. The Vortians were to stop by at noon and they were going to meet up with others all over this planet who wanted to rid Earth of the Irken race. As former Head of Torture and Punishment, she knew who some of these people might be. Thank Miyuki I have my Kat disguise... Tak thought. As she stared off into the east, watching the sun rise, Dib placed his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>"Dib?" She asked.</p><p>"It's something I haven't seen in a long time." Dib said looking at Tak with a smile. "I've either been too sick or it's been too wet to see it."</p><p>"Yeah." Tak said simply looking at her boots. Dib sat down and beside her and placed his arm around hers. She looked back at him and sighed. Tak then looked back towards the sunrise, her heart heavy. "I'm sorry." She whispered simply into his chest, grabbing onto Dib.</p><p>"For what?" Dib asked pulling Tak up to meet his eyes.</p><p>"All this." Dib still looked confused. "The Invasion, you being a criminal for merely existing, your illness, just everything!" Tak yelled as she started staring away from Dib.</p><p>"I keep telling you," Dib said as he coughed into a handkerchief, "This is not your fault." Tak cast him an angry yet confused look. "You were not sent to Earth as an Invader. You didn't hand information on this planet to the Tallest."</p><p>"But I did try to take Zim's mission and tried to fill the planet with snacks for them." Tak said thinking that if Dib did agree with her that that would somehow absolve her of the guilt she was feeling and it would justify how she was feeling and somehow clear up her mind.</p><p>"But you didn't in the end." Dib said.</p><p>"Not for lack of trying. It was only because you and Zim stopped me. I was floating around in space when the Tallest found me." Tak said. "I accepted their offer! I took the job as Head of Torture!" She yelled pleading with the sky.</p><p>"Well, what were you to do? Tell the Tallest you didn't want the job? Stay floating in space? You needed that job to live!" Dib said looking at Tak as if he was pleading with her to stop blaming herself for the way Earth was. "The only one I blame for this is Zim."</p><p>"What about Gaz?" Tak asked, knowing full well how she acted, siding with Irk over Earth or her own family. Tak knew that Dib still cared for his little sister but at the same time, he hated how the Irkens Invaded the planet.</p><p>Dib looked down and sighed. This was the whole kicker of this all. It would be so much easier to team up with the Resisty if Gaz wasn't fighting with Irk and sleeping with Zim at the same time. "I don't know. I really don't." Dib moved his foot around in the dirt. "Gaz is my sister. But I really can't imagine trying to hurt her."</p><p>Dib then pulled Tak close and just stared to the east. There was still a few hours left until Lord Nar came for them for the Resisty meeting. This was it, he was going to meet the various groups fighting Irk, be it human or alien. But what could they accomplish? Irk was a massive and powerful Empire that could and would conscript anyone they needed to fight their wars. History had proven time and again the only way a smaller group was ale to run out an invading force that was more powerful was by making it so rough and costly that the invaders could not stay. But that was in human history. Irk was powerful across the entire galaxy. Maybe the rules would be different with Interplanetary warfare. Dib knew it was too much to hope that H.G. Wells's ending to The War of the Worlds would come to pass. It had been too long at this point, and many of the microbes that humans became ill with had little to no effect on the Irkens. Tak could sense that Dib was troubled and she turned his face to hers.</p><p>"Don't worry Dib. I will be able to help The Resisty. I do have knowledge of how the Irken Empire works after all." Tak smiled with a wink.</p><p>"How would you sell it to them?" Dib asked seeing a gaping hole in their plans. "You can't let them know you're Irken, let alone that you are 'Lady Tak'"</p><p>"Well..." Tak said she turned on her Kat disguise. "Being a prisoner in Lady Tak's study before my parents were killed, I heard a lot about their plans and how they, and by they I mean Irk, wants to control Earth." Tak smiled with a wink, causing Dib to smile and laugh slightly.</p><p>"That might actually work." He sighed.</p><p>Frank and Kathy came and sat down beside Dib and Tak. Frank patted Dib on the back as he coughed slightly when Frank sat down. It was now approaching eleven o'clock and The Resisty would take them to meet the other rebel leaders around the world soon. "Don't worry kid," Frank said looking at Dib. "We'll fight our way through this and we'll get Earth to the way it is supposed to be."</p><p>"I sure hope so." Dib smiled.</p><p>Meanwhile, Zim and Gaz's prisoner human camera surrogates were headiing their way to the Rendell homestead. So far, they were on the outskirts of Long Island. It was to be a few day's hike from the prison were Zim and Gaz had sent them from to spy. The one who was convicted of loitering finally spoke up, "So, how are we doing to do this?"</p><p>"What?" The singer asked.</p><p>"Convince the Rendell homestead crew that we are rebels?" The shoplifter asked.</p><p>"Do we really have to?" The singer said. "Can't we just fake like we did?"</p><p>"Don't say that!" The loiterer said as he placed his hands over the singer's mouth. "You felt what they could do!I don't want to have a heart attack because they wanted us to!"</p><p>"Well, can they really be watching us all the time?" The singer asked. "They were the only ones at that palace."</p><p>"We don't know that for certain!" The loiterer panicked. "You know how big the Empire is! They may not even have Irkens watching this!"</p><p>"Well in that case, let's just play it by ear." The shoplifter said. "And if we are going to pull this off, we're going to need to know each other's names. I'm Jackson."</p><p>"Lloyd." The singer said.</p><p>"Bryce." The loiterer said.</p><p>"Okay, so we know who we are, let's just get towards that Rendell place and go from there." Jackson said as he looked up to a road sign. "There's a sign for Allentown. Let's follow that."</p><p>"Living here in Allentown..." Lloyd sang.</p><p>"Seriously Lloyd?" Bryce said placing his face in his hands.</p><p>"... In the Pennsylvania we never found..." Lloyd continued. "What? I have the music in my soul!" Lloyd said as he saw Bryce's reaction.</p><p>"And maybe they should have kept you in jail." Bryce moaned. It was about a day's walk from Allentown to Scranton and from there about a half a day's walk to the homestead. Tensions were already high because of what they had to do, but Lloyd's soul full of music was not making things any easier.</p><p>"Oh shut up and let's just get this act going!" Jackson moaned.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dib, Frank, Tak and Kathy were all sitting on a log watching the sun pass. As they noticed it directly overhead, Lord Nar appeared in a flash in front of them. "It is time to meet the rest of The Resisty" He looked over at the list of the leaders of the Earth Resistance. "Other Resisty leaders are picking up valued resistance leaders now as we speak."</p><p>"What are you doing?" Tak asked in her Kat disguised as she looked over at Lord Nar.</p><p>"Sending our coordinates to the new mothership." He explained nonchalantly.</p><p>"New?" Dib asked. Was that ship that shrunk and blew up in front of him all those years ago actually a Resisty ship?</p><p>"At the start of The Resisty, we had a ship but needed to use our Shrinky Self Destruct to destroy it and the secrets of our technology. A trick these Irken scum don't seem to understand. Not that us Vortians really needed to anyway." Lord Nar smiled to himself.</p><p>"Because the Irkens had Vort make most of their technology...?" Tak asked turning her certainty to a question to cover up her identity.</p><p>"Yes Miss Kat. Us Vortians used to be Irk's top ally until they decided to Invade us..." Lord Nar said with a scowl. "How did you know that? You're just a young human girl?" Dib noticed that he was starting to get suspicious.</p><p>"I..." Tak started to say to make her cover story fit when Dib jumped to her defense.</p><p>"I told her this. I had captured a crashed Irken ship years ago when it fell to Earth and read its files." He said helping Tak keep up her Kat appearance.</p><p>"Oh. Well that explains it." Lord Nar said, satisfied with this story. " Well, join hands around me and we will beam aboard the latest Resisty ship."</p><p>"Latest?" Kathy asked as she took Frank and Tak's hands.</p><p>"Yes, you see like I said before in the early days of the Resisty we tried and succeeded mostly in stealing snacks from the Massive." Lord Nar explained.</p><p>"The Massive?" Frank asked.</p><p>"The capitol ship of the Irken Armada." Dib said coughing slightly. "Sorry, still getting over my pneumonia."</p><p>"Here!" Lord Nar said stabbing Dib in the neck. "This will fix you right up."</p><p>"What the hell is this?" Dib asked looking around and breathing raspily.</p><p>"It'll fix you right up. Venutians gave it to us. Their breathing system is a lot like that of a human's. In fact they are very closely related. Some of the more extreme and controversial scientists in the galaxy say the Venutians dumped their imperfect babies on Earth and spawned humanity." Lord Nar said as he looked at the green light as it faded down the syringe to red and then showed the medicine was empty. Once empty, he pulled it out of Dib's neck. "Okay, take a few deep breaths." Dib did as he was told. Upon realizing he could breathe freely again, he had a huge grin spread across his face.</p><p>"Oh I love you Lord Nar!" Dib said hugging him. "Nothing like I love you Kat." He said as he looked over at Tak's jealous stare and tapping foot.</p><p>"You had better not." She said as Lord Nar beamed them aboard the ship.</p><p>"Well, jealous protection of your mate aside Miss Kat, here we are." Lord Nar said. "A few other human resistance leaders are around here and you can talk while the others come aboard. Have a seat on one of our famous couches. The Universe's most comfortable."</p><p>"Now I find that hard to believe..." Frank said as he sank down in one of them. "Okay, I trust you completely Lord Nar."</p><p>"Told you." Lord Nar smiled. "But so far we have only a few resistance leaders. Here we have Dave from your Southern Appalachian mountains who had been giving the Irkens Hell when he lived in a region that was full of everyone selling everyone out for cheap trinkets." He pointed to a man with long black hair and a mustache who looked like he was nursing a few gunshot wounds and a couple of machete slashes. "And here is Sue. She lived in Alaska and ran an airstrip that was taken from her by the Irkens and she then lived like your native Inuit people until she could get it back. Managed to do so as well." She was a husky woman who was wearing a cute little hat that covered her ears that looked like a beaver face and was wearing furs tanned like an Inuit's native garb and fur lined mukluk. "And this guy from England was an interesting find." Lord Nar continued. "His name is simply Newkirk and he says he conned some top Irken generals out of their plans for Britannia and delayed the take over of the British Isles. I will arrange the meeting hall and call you all in when everything and everyone is ready." Lord Nar said as Dave, Sue and Newkirk headed over to meet up with the newest arrivals on The Resisty's ship.</p><p>Tak looked over at the faces of the other rebel leaders. So this was what they looked like in person. These were the people who she had to devise ways to torture, capture and kill. She remembered that every offer she had made for Dave was taken up like Lord Nar said, Southern Appalachia was known for being full or narks and sellouts, but before he could be brought in, the people who took the rewards were found dead. And while Newkirk probably did not know this, Tak had those generals killed after finding out that what he had done. While no one could give a picture of Newkirk, he did not seem anything like the few descriptions they had managed to get. Newkirk looked like just an average citizen that you would suspect nothing out of. Certainly not a man who could con generals out of their plans. (Although to be fair, it wasn't that hard to con Irken Generals. They were some of the most arrogant military officers in the Universe) Tak gulped. She could not give anything away and let it slip who she really was. Kat Mann is all these rebel leaders were going to get out of her and all they were to know.</p><p>"You do know your ship crashed in my backyard and I can use what I learned from there to justify anything you may know about Irkens. Lord Nar bought it." Dib whispered.</p><p>"Yes." Tak said. "I think I could do that..." She was still nervous and was going to continue to be until the whole war with Irk was over.</p><p>"Look, you got Frank to not kill you, Kathy to care for you and managed to work with my dad. All without your Kat disguise. All of them knew who you were and bought your story. To be sure that Frank still has his doubts about you is an understatement, but still, you made great strides and when this is over we can either rebuild Earth or just cruise the Universe. Either sounds cool." Dib said as he pulled Tak closer and kissed her on the lips.</p><p>"That sounds great" Tak said.</p><p>"How come you didn't know about the Venutian treatment before?" Dib asked as he sank into a Vortian couch and pulled Tak onto his lap.</p><p>"Never dealt with them much. Didn't know too much about them." Tak said simply. "Not to mention they have very little to do with Irk after Spork insulted their leader."</p><p>"Well, we are here now and that is all that matters." Dib said as he looked out the window to see the various Spittle runners and Voot Cruisers around the fantastic blue marble called Earth. Out towards the moon was floating the Massive. This was the force keeping their home prisoner and nothing but a resource for the Irken Empire.</p><p>"Are we really close to Irk's ships?" Kathy asked.</p><p>"Yes we are." Dave said simply. "But this Vort ship is hiding in plain sight, something Irkens have a huge problem with. They disguise horribly and cannot notice anything if it is right in front of them. Stopped many a convoy by just standing in the road and blowing out the battery packs of a Mechadoomer."</p><p>"Yes. Irkens have that huge flaw..." Tak grimaced. Acknowledging that fact reminded her that she was one of the smartest and the most talented that the Irken Invader Academy had ever produced and all her brilliant achievements had been done mostly on her own for like Dib had said, an Empire that did not care a thing about her. If an idiot could become an Invader and she, a brilliant and skilled warrior could make nothing of herself, then they had to pay. They ruined her life and even ruined Dib's because of his long standing feud with Zim. "And those damned bugs are going to be exterminated, for what they did to me." Tak said looking upon the Armada with a growing rage.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Need More? Let me know in a review! I had so much planned for this but the fates of Jackson, Lloyd, and Bryce can be found in the upcoming chapters and more about the rebel leaders all over Earth meeting the Resisty. And I will love you forever and instantly add you to my favorite authors list if you can guess where I got the name and character Newkirk from. I mean once you know it, it is obvious but it is from something that is as old as my parents. (And I am 26 to give you an idea of how old my parents would be) But remember to read (well you just did) and to review! Ciao for now,</p><p>Otherrealmwriter</p><p>AKA</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own Invader Zim, but if you don't know that by chapter 22 of this fic, then you have massive problems and were probably involved in some experiment where they hit you on the head with car doors. But you don't want to hear about that, you want more of the story, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Professor Membrane picked one of Frank's pump action shotguns up from the wall and headed out to the farm. While he was working on projectiles that could stop the Irken's PAK's or get through the paste suits. Where Professor Membrane's role was relegated to mainly research and development, with Frank and Kathy were sent to the Resisty's ship to discuss their plans, his job was to protect the homestead. It would do no one any good if someone came in and stole everything or worse, the Irkens figured out where they were and attacked. They had been there before with Uto and Larkz before they were killed. Something had to be up if there were no other Irkens sent this way. The surveillance that was found had to be a sign that they were planning something. Looking over the misty grounds, he sighed. Guard duty was not as much fun as his calling in life, SCIENCE but there was still the matter that pained him the most, Gaz.</p><p>"Oh Gaz my daughter, why did you betray us?" Professor Membrane said to himself as he walked past the chicken coop, making sure every bird in there was a chicken and not a robot.</p><p>Maybe her betrayal is partially my fault... Professor Membrane said as he walked the path to the barn to check on the hogs. Kathy was very protective of the animals and if something had happened to them while she was gone, she would beat Professor Membrane half to death. He was a scientist himself and if something did happen, he would be able to treat it, but he didn't want to have to explain himself to her. I spent too much time at the labs. They could have made some of the discoveries without me actually there. I mean Dib has more of a reason to hate me because I made fun of his ideas, which turned out to be true and he lasted on his own longer than I did with the whole Irken army after him. He tossed the hog a little extra feed from the sack and then headed back past the garden. It was too early to plant anything other than greens and cold weather crops like peas, but it could be seen where Frank had tilled up the soil so he could do so. Have to give Frank this much at least, no way the Irkens could starve him out without destroying this place. Even if they did, he knows enough around here he could turn mountain man. That's a man for you. He thought as he walked along the garden path.</p><p>In the woods beyond the homestead, the three criminals that were now human spy cameras were following their way along an old game trail, huffing and puffing the misty air as they went by. It was average when it came to the temperature, but starvation, abuse and just the breeze made it much worse than it seemed. Neither one of them had been able to get a good night's sleep since Zim and Gaz had kicked them out of their mansion. While the cameras had been inserted into their rentnas without it being too invasive, it felt like they were healing much slower than it should. Lloyd sat down on a stump and sighed. "Are we there yet?"</p><p>"Close." Bryce said as he leaned against a tree. "That lady at the feed store said they lived about 10 miles out of town remember?"</p><p>"10 MILES?" Lloyd said in shock.</p><p>"What? Did you really expect them to live right in town?" Jackson said reading a file on the Rendell homestead that had been given to him when they left the prison basement. "We asked a lady in a feed store. That means they would have probably had a farm. Out where there isn't a lot of land."</p><p>"I kind of knew that." Lloyd said regaining his composure.</p><p>Miles away back at Zim's mansion, Gaz sat in the control room, watching and listening to what was being said. Even the Tallest had to admit that she was of a great use and asset to the occupation of Earth. Sure, she was the sister and daughter of the most wanted people on the planet but she had proven her use. It was her idea to use the Vortian technology to make a few minor criminals into human spy cameras in such a way that no one would suspect that they were. They would trust the story and let them in, meanwhile Gaz would have everything they needed to prove who they were and to guide the Armada to destroy that little pathetic farm of theirs to the ground. The world that kept her in misery, made her life nothing but rage and gave her a desire to lock herself away in a virtual video game world where she was the one in control and beat the villain. Now she was the one who was beating the villain called humanity and society and she would extract from them all the pain she faced as a kid but would never show to any of her family. Not like they cared. Professor Membrane just showed up once a year for family time and Dib was just an idiot to her. Sure, he seemed to care but once Zim came along, boom he never really did. Always about Zim. Part of the reason Gaz fell in love with him was what Zim did to Dib. Zim embodied the punishment that the world deserved in her mind. All the fools, all the teachers who told her everything was wonderful when it wasn't, all the idiots, they would meet their demise under her and Zim's regime and if they had to pay a little allegiance to his home world, so be it. "So feed store 10 miles from the farm." Gaz noted on her notebook. She was writing every verbal clue down so that it would help the police forces that would go and destroy the town.</p><p>"You're just savoring this up." Zim smiled from behind Gaz kissing her on the top of her purple hair.</p><p>"So what if I am?" She said annoyed but somewhat pleased with herself.</p><p>"That just makes me love my queen even more." Zim said as he placed his hand over the bump starting to show on Gaz's stomach. "And our smeet is going to be well in this planet."</p><p>"Yeah the princess of Earth." Gaz smiled.</p><p>"Or Prince." Zim corrected.</p><p>"Or Prince..." Gaz moaned. "But whatever, the planet will be theirs."</p><p>Gaz turned back to the screen and looked around. She made sure everything was being recorded so that all the troops had to do was pretty much make sure everything looked the same. She was planning to have everything ready for the Irken Army to destroy that farm and Dib and Tak and maybe even Professor Membrane along with that damned Frank and Kathy Rendell. They already had killed and imprisoned their kids early on in the Invasion, but instead of quelling their desire to fight, it just made it more so. And Gaz could not have that. If they would not step aside and let Irk rule, then they would be crushed under their mighty foot.</p><p>"You're making the governor thing pretty easy my Gaz-flower." Zim said as he crawled in front of Gaz and sat on her lap. "I only have to call the Tallest every so often and give them an update on any rebellions."</p><p>Gaz looked at her watch. "Speaking of which, you should be getting ready to do so. You have like," She looked back down at the time. "15 minutes before you have to call them."</p><p>"What would I do without you?" Zim said perking up.</p><p>"Fail. Hard." Gaz said simply. "Now inform the Tallest of the camera's progress and that I will send them a message when I need them to send some of the fleet to Earth to wipe that stinking farm off the planet."</p><p>"You're better at this prisoner tracking than Tak was." Zim said as he kissed Gaz deeply, wrapping his snake tongue around hers in the manner that she loved. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and pulled him close. This was what she loved. Zim. That's all she cared about was him and what he wanted and she was going to make it happen.</p><p>"You won't have to worry about that traitor. If she is where I think she is, I will capture her myself and make her pay before handing her over to the Tallest." Gaz smiled. She then pushed Zim onto the floor. "Go. You have the Tallest to talk to here soon. Be ready for them."</p><p>"But when I am done with them, you will need to meet me in the bed chambers." Zim smiled. The doctor said you didn't have much longer before we couldn't have relations anymore." He had a devilish, perky smile come over his face "And I intend to get all the time I can with you, my queen."</p><p>The sun was starting to set as Jackson, Bryce and Lloyd were coming to a clearing in the game trail they were taking to get closer to the Rendell homestead. "Let's make camp here. We are about 5 miles from the homestead and if the lady at the feed store is correct, then we should be able to get there tomorrow morning." Jackson said.</p><p>"Where are we gonna camp?" Bryce said. They had been sleeping in abandoned cars and houses on their long journey from New York on foot. "There's no place to really lay down."</p><p>Jackson looked around and found where a cliff in the rocks of the mountains was formed and found enough space for the three of them to sit together and huddle up for warmth. Sure it was awkward for three men to lay together all night in gravel and dirt but there was nothing else for them to really sleep on. It still beat being in prison in Zim's basement. They had to admit that. Bryce was walking around gathering branches and pieces of bark blown off trees from a recent storm and gathered them up to try and start a fire.</p><p>"What are you doing there?" Lloyd asked.</p><p>"Gathering wood for a fire." Bryce said.</p><p>"It's all wet." Lloyd said.</p><p>"I am aware of that." Bryce said. "But I do have some peanut butter in my jacket." He said as he pulled out a half eaten jar of peanut butter.</p><p>"Peanut butter? Really?" Jackson asked.</p><p>"Yes. I was on a camping trip once and all my stuff got soaked and in anger I lit my jar of peanut butter. And then everything else caught fire and dried out. Now I make sure every time I hike I have some for that very reason." Bryce said as he opened the lid and licked a fingerful of peanut butter and ate it."</p><p>"Give me that!" Jackson said as he pulled out a blank page of the file and pulled out a blob of peanut butter about the size of a few ping pong balls.</p><p>"What was that about?" Bryce asked.</p><p>"Food. In your impressive Man vs Wild non piss drinking use for peanut butter you seem to have forgotten another reason it is great for hiking. High protein content. So we don't have to try and live off wet dead oak leaves or figure out how to make acorns non toxic. I mean I heard it can be done but I don't know how. All I know is that acorns as you find them are toxic."</p><p>"Ah phooo!" Lloyd said as he threw a handful of acorns into the fire pit that Bryce was building.</p><p>"Look if you want to die horribly so bad, then just say how you really feel about that bug Zim and his skank Gaz." Jackson said. While he said that, Gaz thought about upping Jackson's heart rate, twirling her finger on the knob that controlled that, but decided against giving him a heart attack. He was warning against them messing up the plan after all. Plus his guard would be down and she could get them when they did have a slip up. "Just eat your spoonful of peanut butter, I am going to take these bottles I found to that stream and fill them up."</p><p>"Once I get the fire going we can purify it." Bryce said as he placed the plastic jar and gobs of peanut butter on the wood and lit the jar with a lighter he had on his person.</p><p>"I'll take my chances." Jackson said. "I am thirsty."</p><p>"I'll get that fire going so good that we don't have to man cuddle unless one of us is one in our sleep or something." Bryce said shuddering as he remembered that night in the abandoned trailer when Lloyd rolled over and held onto him so tight that he could not hardly move.</p><p>Jackson came back with the bottles of surprisingly clean spring water that they drank from that night as they stayed close to Bryce's fire with Lloyd cuddling up to Jackson, much to his disdain. Once the sun rose up the next morning, they got up and headed to the Rendell homestead. It was not a long ways away, so they figured that there would be food there and just headed to the target. They just nodded as they followed a game trail that was surprisingly clear but small. Where Bryce hiked a lot when he wasn't loitering around places frequented by Irken guards like Krazy Taco.</p><p>After about 4 hours of hiking, they had reached the hill outside the homestead. They could see the chicken coop, the barn, a garden with cover plants and early spring spinach poking out of the soil. Jackson pulled out the file and looked around. This was the hill that the Voot Crusier had caught a picture from. "We're here guys." Jackson said. "Now what is our story?"</p><p>"We were three prisoners who escaped from Governor Zim and Lady Gaz's clutches and were looking for the fabled Rendell homestead." Lloyd started.</p><p>"How did we hear of it?" Jackson had been quite a good shoplifter before he was caught one day when he was being sloppy and not covering his tracks well enough when he was caught. He was usually able to concoct stories that the police would just take the item if he was caught and let him go, but Irkens didn't bother with that. He was caught and that was that. Prisoner in Zim's basement he was from then on. He knew that the people at the Rendell homestead would naturally be suspicious of outsiders. They were wanted and were going to want to protect themselves.</p><p>"Town. We were in one of the few remaining stores and someone mentioned off hand that you guys would be holding out against anything that happened. Said you lived about 10 miles outside of town. So we just followed the woods and found it." Bryce said.</p><p>"Good." Jackson said. "And how did we meet?"</p><p>"In various districts in New York. I was found around Broadway and you ran into Bryce by the time we made it to Yonkers. Jackson, you mind being the brave soul who escaped? I think that might be slightly more believable than all 3 of us escaping. I doubt they would think Zim and Gaz would allow 3 prisoners to escape all at once without massive crackdowns and guards being sent." Lloyd suggested.</p><p>"Wow. That is actually a good story." Jackson said. He had to admit that despite how much he found Lloyd annoying, that idea would get their guards down if nothing else because he did have a good point on that matter. "Let's head down there. If we work along that, they should have their guards down.</p><p>Professor Membrane was sitting on the porch, looking at a bottle of nail polish remover with great interest, much more than the average person would find. The brilliant professor still would not completely halt his research. He knew the chemicals that made up nail polish remover well, and how well it worked to remove super glue when fingers were glued together. Delivery system... delivery system. Needs to be in the rain at a time when there are Irken guards around, but can get all of it off. The fire hose idea had something to it, but someone can't sneak up with a fire hose and spray. Something like, a bug sprayer attached to a leaf blower pack maybe? He thought as he saw the three prisoners come down the path past the barn. He picked up the shotgun and headed to them in the path. "Stop! Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Jackson, this is Lloyd" he motioned to the singer "and Bryce" He motioned to the loiterer. "I escaped from prison where Governor Zim and Lady Gaz had me captive for shoplifting. I found Lloyd on Broadway running from an Irken who didn't like his singing."</p><p>"I guess I wasn't meant for Broadway after all." Lloyd laughed trying to make it convincing.</p><p>"You just had to put that in there, your failed Broadway aspirations." Jackson rolled his eyes. "We met Bryce here around Yonkers where an Irken general wanted to catch him for loitering at a Krazy Taco but didn't chase after him once his order was ready. We heard about this place from the lady at the feed store back about 10 miles from here." Jackson said acting as leader of the group to try and make Professor Membrane buy it. "Is Frank or Kathy Rendell anywhere around here?"</p><p>Gaz watched on as she stared at her father holding the shotgun on the three prisoners she had sent to the farm. So you are there dad. Oh well, guess you will have to be destroyed too. I don't see Dib or Tak but they are smarter than you when it comes to hiding. Have to give that shoplifter credit, he is great at coming up with back stories they will believe. Let's see how foolish you are Dad and hand over everyone. She thought as she leaned back and enjoyed the scene playing out in front of her.</p><p>"No." Professor Membrane said his goggles and high collared lab coat covering up facial features that could give away the lie. "I am not normally the one guarding the place but they are not here. I don't know when they will be back." Now that last part was not a lie. He thought. "I will take you to the barn and you will stay there until they get back. If I find you messing around with anything, I will blow you away."</p><p>"Well what about Dib? He's Undesirable Number One." Bryce asked. "Or Lady Tak. She disappeared from what I heard."</p><p>"Couldn't tell you that either. I don't know." Professor Membrane said. However, Gaz knew her father's voice when he was lying. I think both of them are there. But I can't see any. Here's hoping Frank and Kathy get back soon. That story might fool them and we might see them. Gaz thought as she recorded her suspicion.</p><p>"Dib and Tak are on that property." Gaz said. "I just need to get one of these three fools to see either one. Dib may have cut his hair but it grows back pretty fast. No way that they won't notice them. They are within my grasp." Gaz smirked as she saved the recording.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Let me know in a review. And that trick with Peanut Butter does work. I was trying to light a fire in the fireplace of our old house and it was raining in an old chimney and the wood and such got wet. Well I put an old jar of peanut butter that a mouse had gotten into on the fire and it caused it to catch. Just a real life trick for those of you out there to take with you. And if you are in a tough spot, peanut butter, a spoonful a day will keep you alive. And don't eat acorns if you don't know how to cook them. Not good for you. All those tips are real life survival factors. So there you go, by reading this fanfic you learned a few tricks to survive if the zombies come. Remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay this is chapter 23 so if you don't know that I don't own Invader Zim, you are dumber than you look and I can't see you. So yeah I don't have much to say here so just enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Dib looked around at the crew of the Resisty's ship. They were all different species and while most of the humans that were being brought aboard were types that made their way off nature, farmers and homesteaders like Frank and Kathy were, there were people from all walks of life. Tak played with the corner of the couch cushions she was sitting on, knowing all of these people as they appeared on the ship. She looked at Dave and admired that all the Monies she paid in bounties were in waste. That one man held out against not only people who would sell him out but against Irkens who did have superior technology. But Uto and Larkz were taken down by a shotgun slug to the PAK, so maybe Earth's technology wasn't so inferior. Sue was a woman who carved a living out in a part of the planet that most people could never think of spending a day in. Newkirk made a living conning people in London before the Irkens arrived and did the same to Irk. Then she looked to Dib. He led a fairly comfortable life despite the constant teasing but he was still able to survive on the run and make the Irken generals following him think he was dead. Why do I still feel partially like I am betraying my people? They are the ones who misused me! Irken society forced me to be a janitor and not even give me a break to prove myself to them! They let a fool like Zim become an Invader. I have nothing that I owe Irk! Tak thought as she perked up and held onto Dib.</p><p>"You owe them nothing. You are your own being Tak." Dib whispered into her ear so that only she could hear.</p><p>"Yes I know." Tak whispered back, sitting in such a way that anyone watching would think it nothing but young love. "But something still doesn't feel right about this all."</p><p>"It's for the best." Dib said. "Once we do this, we can make our own way whatever and wherever we want." He kissed Tak on the forehead staring into her eyes. "I love your eyes." He whispered "Be it in your Kat disguise or your normal eyes. I do love the normal better. They are just deeper."</p><p>"I love you Dib." Tak said as she kissed him back.</p><p>"Awwwwww ain't that cute." Sue said looking at Dib and Tak. "Young love, even in this hellhole."</p><p>"That's what I said about those too." Frank laughed.</p><p>"But yeah, good to see kids fighting back. Now I didn't see very many people at all let alone kids where I was living but the rumors I heard was that many of the youth just go with it. They just don't care." Sue said.</p><p>"That's what the Irkens want." Tak said. "They know if they keep the youth distracted, they won't fight back and the older ones will just die off." Everyone looked shocked at Tak wondering how she knew this devious part of the plan. "I overheard Lady Tak in her study talking about this."</p><p>"Well Irkens are careless." Newkirk said as he shuffled a pack of cards he had with him. "You would never know how easily they let things slip. The higher their rank, the dumber they get. Tossers. I guess even with the ones like Tak slip up too. Good thing you heard about it Kat."</p><p>"Yeah. One could say that Lady Tak was careless in what she spoke." Tak said to keep up her Kat act.</p><p>Tak turned on the couch to see who else was coming in. It was quite a diverse group of people, although one that stook out most in her mind was a young man from Japan who somehow had gotten ahold of some old Samurai armor and a Katana from a museum in Tokyo and started to slice of PAKs of the generals in Japan. From the cameras from the museum, the person who stole them did not look much older than a college student, and a wimpy, nerdy one at that. No one would have suspected him of taking the samurai armor and katana for fighting the Irkens. Maybe to preserve the history but not to actually fight them. But this little wimp was one of the toughest fighters in the oriental region. She actually admired him a little bit for the fight he did put up and tracking him down was harder than it was Dave as many of the people in Japan would not hand over one of their own.</p><p>Once all the recruited Earth rebel leaders were aboard the ship, sitting in the council room of couches, Lord Nar headed into the room and shut the door. He then pressed a few buttons the side of the room facing the Earth and a flash came over, causing everyone to look up.</p><p>"What did you do there?" Newkirk asked.</p><p>"You all speak different languages and while my recruiters and I were able to talk to you in your native tongues, that was one on one so we were able to pick up on what you were saying when you first spoke it." Lord Nar. "This will allow everyone to understand each other as the program will handle the translation for you. We have been observing Earth for years now since we first found out an Irken Invader was on this planet nearly 6 of your years ago."</p><p>"You mean one of those bugs was prowling around on this planet for years and no one did anything about it?" Frank asked.</p><p>"Because no one would believe me about it!" Dib stood up, pushing Tak slightly to the side, passion for what he had been fighting for for years coming through. "I mean Zim was that Invader and no one would take me seriously about when I said he was an alien! He was just a kid with a skin condition but did anyone bother to I don't know... try to find out about said skin condition? One simple DNA sample would have proven there is nothing human about him! And all this time I was trying to foil his plans from the beginning and maybe prevent this from happening in the first place, no one believed me! They mocked me! Sent me to the crazy house once and tried to time and time again! I warned you! I warned all you!"</p><p>"Down honey, down. You couldn't have warned everybody. Most of these people didn't live anywhere near you so you couldn't tell them. The fact they fought this proved they were smarter than the rest of humanity." Tak said dragging Dib back to the couch. "The establishment is the one that didn't listen."</p><p>"You're right Kat." Dib said. "It's just... this isn't how I wanted to prove to everyone I was right."</p><p>"Hey if it makes you feel any better kid, I knew they were out there. Never thought it would be a species like Irkens nor they would actually Invade. The truth is out there." Dave said winking at Dib.</p><p>"Have to admit, I would have believed the Chinese would take over and come over the Arctic and I would have to keep my airstrip safe from enemy forces from this planet but honestly, it was possible, if not unlikely. You were just surrounded by a bad crowd." Sue said.</p><p>"Vindication is always a relief even if it is bittersweet." Hiroshi, the student in the samurai armor said looking at Dib.</p><p>"Yes. These are all your allies Dib. They may not have known what you did when you did but they all are in agreement for the bigger cause, and that is to free Earth from Irken clutches." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"One thing I have to ask before things get too involved and we tell you everything we have been doing. You have been watching us, this planet for 6 years." Newkirk said looking up from his cards. "You could have taken us before Irk did."</p><p>"And some of our more militant anti-Irken faction thought of doing that." Lord Nar said looking down.</p><p>"And this helps your case? Newkirk has a point there." Frank said. "If you knew about this Irken for 6 years, then why did you do nothing? Also why would you want to conquer us instead of the Irkens?"</p><p>"You must understand that even in extraterrestrial cultures, some things never change. Irk is a mighty miliary empire." Tak said getting up, hoping she could get the trust of the humans and the Resisty both. "They conquered a lot of the galaxy before they came to Earth. But they have the same problems humans do when they conquer. They have supplies coming from long distances and a native population who knows the terrain and has shorter supply lines. Add the costs of tyrannical dictatorship to that as well. Not going to work out too well. But there is an issue that us humans need the Resisty's help." Tak laughed slightly to herself Oh yes, us humans and an Irken is telling you this. In fact the very Irken who put hits out on many of you. " And that is the technology issue. This is not just gun on gun warfare like seen in so many things. The things I have seen Lady Tak just play with make Fat Man and Little Boy seem like pellet guns and Tsar Bomba seem like child's play."</p><p>Tak had learned up on the weapons humans had at their disposal when she took control of torture and punishment to make sure that Irk could defend against these. The Tallest never took her seriously on some of the assessments like how firearms in the PAK could be used to the humans advantage. In fact the attempted confiscation of guns turned out to be a massive failure that Zim always used to make himself look better than Tak. Your average person handed them over, but the people who were serious never told the guards about the guns and the guards never investigated further. Once Tak was on scene where rebel humans were burned out and capture, and she found a gun under the floorboards. When she asked why this wasn't taken, the only reply she got was, "We didn't know it was there." This was her time to use her knowledge to show Irk just what they really were.</p><p>"Yes, passion on levels of your boyfriend aside Kat, I think we should know why the Resisty didn't capture this planet before. Seems like if Irk was a force in the galaxy like they are describing and if they were trying to fight them, taking a planet with people who would easily be impressed at their own technology would be a great statement that they were losing their grip." Dave said.</p><p>"Yes, that is what many in The Resisty command were thinking about taking Earth before Irk could. Humans never accepted the idea of life beyond their own until Irk forced the realization on them." Lord Nar said. "But then we realized that while we would be fighting Irk and protecting Earth from them, we would not be much better nor could we hold the planet for any real length of time. We didn't have the forces as you know we are from planets that Irk Invaded. That means our supply lines are weak. We have more that can match Irk than on Earth but our home worlds were destroyed and paved into Irk's plans. Heck, my own home world Vort made technology for Irk. When they saw us as something to be conqured rather than an ally, they took our technology and destroyed all our weaponry that wasn't made for them. This ship is one of the few remaining vestiges of Vortian technology. But one thing we always did with Irken technology as they moved more and more aggressive towards us was to build fatal flaws they always overlooked. Notice how the Massive can never land anywhere?" Lord Nar smirked.</p><p>"Yes." Hiroshi said.</p><p>"Thank you. It was my idea. If they cannot land, they cannot properly and securely resupply, they need to bring their supply entourage with them wherever they go, which uses up more and more supplies." Lord Nar smiled. "But now to business. We want you to keep up what you are doing in your own respective areas. Dave, try being more brutal to those people who sell you out. Show Irk that they can pay all the Monies in the universe but if people lose their lives for it in ways that they cannot dream of they won't be so apt to try that. Now not as many of you have had the same sell out issue that Dave has had but we will supply you with our technology and supplies that are on par with Irk's. You need to keep up the patches of resistance in your home lands. Make the occupation too costly. But always bear in mind that you were chosen out of all the humans fighting because of your skill." Lord Nar stated. "We will inform you when your deliveries will be as we scatter the universe to find things as well. Irk may be powerful but they are oblivious."</p><p>"And with Lady Tak gone missing, that power vacuum will cause internal fighting in the Earth ruling class of Irkens." Tak added.</p><p>"Goodness, Kat, Irk made a huge mistake for brushing off such a mind as yours and making an enemy of you." Lord Nar said. "Good thing you are on our side."</p><p>"Glad to hear somebody say it." Tak smirked in her Kat disguise.</p><p>"I say it all the time!" Dib moaned.</p><p>"Someone other than you darling." Tak said kissing Dib.</p><p>"Good. Now that meeting and planning has been settled, I am going to give you all something that will help you keep in touch with us and each other." Lord Nar said placing random books in front of each of the people at the meeting.</p><p>" The Great Gatsby?" Kathy asked as she laughed.</p><p>" Management for Success 1984?" Dave laughed. "Kind of a random title don't you think?"</p><p>"And the Irkens will think the same. But if you open them up, you will find that you can turn to different chapters and contact the different Elite Earth Resistance Force and the index will contact us. We will inform you by a flag coming up like a bookmark on the proper chapter and the same if another member of this force needs to contact you." Lord Nar said. "Got the idea from the humans who kept guns in books."</p><p>"Nice." Dave said.</p><p>"And you can be assured that whatever you need, the Resisty is there for you. Now, back home!" Lord Nar said with a wave and Frank, Kathy, Dib and Tak found themselves back on the farm.</p><p>Kathy looked around amazed. "Quick meeting but this was helpful. Think you convinced them of your Kat-ness Tak."</p><p>"I won't relax until this is over." Tak said, still with her Kat disguise on, leaning back on a stump.</p><p>Professor Membrane looked up and headed over to Frank to tell them what had happened while they were gone. It may not have seemed like a long time on Earth but on an Resity ship, time passes differently. He waved to Frank. "You have to meet this! I have 3 prison escapees up in the barn loft who escaped from Zim's hideout."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Tak yelled as she ran up to the barn loft, grabbing the shotgun Professor Membrane was given to guard the farm.</p><p>"What is it?" Dib yelled, running after her.</p><p>"If they are who I think they are, we may have to be brutal in getting rid of them. We had a bad robot chicken here once. If they are who I think they are, or I recognize them, then Gaz may have sent them to destroy us." Tak said.</p><p>So a little bit of a cliffhanger there? What will happen when Tak finds Bryce Lloyd and Jackson? You will have to read on to find out. I don't have much else to say on this chapter, other than I feel better that I got it written. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you do not know I do not own Invader Zim by this chapter, then seek mental and professional help. You need it. I said it over 24 times now. But yeah I am on a roll with this story right now as action is building and now there is going to be some intense stuff. But hey, that's what you came here for so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Dib ran after Tak thinking on his feet. He had to do it to stay alive when she was after him and in her passion, she was going to let a lot slip. "KAT! Come on, you don't need to be heading up there. Send someone else!" Dib said as he tackled Tak before she got to the steps of the barn, covering her head to toe in cold mud.</p><p>"DIB!" Tak yelled turning, getting ready to punch him in the face. "I know what those fools may be!"</p><p>"Come with me, I have been able to escape from you and if this is Zim and Gaz's set up, then you will fall right into their trap! I am sure Gaz set it up and you cannot go running in there even in your regular look." Dib said choosing his words carefully in case they could hear what was being said as well. "It's less dangerous they know I am here than they know you are here." He said as he picked Tak up from the mud. He then moved around some sacks of feed to make a semi- soundproof box for him to tell Tak what would need to be done. "Look, they naturally are going to assume that I would be here if I made it this far without being capture. You on the other hand are just known to have disappeared. Gaz knows what your human disguise looks like, even if she ages it up from the first time you came to Earth. Zim would have had any girl that looked even the teensiest bit of a look alike killed. I did survive with a nasty case of pneumonia on my own while your goons were chasing me."</p><p>Tak looked away with a slight hint of indignation. She hated to admit it, but Dib was right. Professor Membrane wasn't going to be as paranoid of visitors as Frank would have been and there had been signs that Zim had been watching the farm, the robot chicken, the shooting star that could have easily been a Voot Cruiser. "You may have a point. I do recall seeing some notes about a technology stolen from the Vortians that could implant a camera into someone's retina and a microphone into their ear."</p><p>"I figured something as much would have existed if they were prisoners from the dungeons on Zim's mansion. Gaz and Zim would not let prisoners, even just one, go like that." Dib said.</p><p>"You're right." Tak said. "Okay, I will have Frank or Kathy take pictures so I can see who these people are. If their story is true and believable, I will check them out myself but if something seems amiss, well, let's just say that a dangerous disease requires a desperate remedy..." Tak said looking away from Dib and at the picture of a pig on a bag of feed.</p><p>"You don't mean?" Dib asked shocked.</p><p>"We're at war. Zim and Gaz are trying to get enough proof to get the whole fucking Armada to destroy this little patch of ground to get us out of the picture. They would have just blown this place to the ground if they didn't have some other motive to it." Tak said as she pulled out her laser gun. "It will be quick, painless and they won't even know they are dead."</p><p>"Yeah create three vengeful spirits." Dib said rolling his eyes. "Some say that if a person doesn't know they died when they died that is what happens. And I am sure they were wronged too."</p><p>"You humans say it yourself. All's fair in love and war." Tak said. "And they are going to die. I am sure that if I don't kill them for knowing what we are up to, Zim and Gaz have done something that if they fail the mission, they will kill them. Look, I worked with them and Gaz helped to come up with some of the ideas for punishment and torture." Dib's face dropped at that. "Look, you know deep down your sister was capable of things like that. Look at the way she beat you up while you were growing up."</p><p>"Yeah... you may be right there..." Dib said rubbing his elbow remembering some of the beatings that Gaz gave him while they were children. "But is there any way to spare their lives?"</p><p>"Well, let us find out what they know and have to say. From that we can determine what we need to do with them." Tak sighed. "It would be easier to just have Frank kill them."</p><p>"You sure he would?" Dib asked. "He spared your life and you are one of the first people I would think he would want to kill."</p><p>Dib looked away. He was no tactician but he could think on his feet when he needed to. It was obvious that his father was too trusting, but all they saw was the barn loft. He said he never let them inside the house or any further than the barn. They would have to stay there. But Tak was right, there was something up with those three people being there.</p><p>Meanwhile, Gaz headed back to the base to see what had become of her human spy cameras. Their ears were equipped with microphones as well, so she could keep track of anyone who would oppose them in their plans to take total and complete control of Earth. "Computer!" Gaz yelled as she stared at Zim's computer.</p><p>"What?" Zim's computer moaned.</p><p>"How far have the human cameras gotten?" Gaz asked.</p><p>"Based off current observation, 10 miles to the west of Allentown." Zim's computer said.</p><p>"Great." Gaz evilly smirked, putting her fingers together. "And the latest feed?"</p><p>"Just audio right now, we are still processing the visual." Zim's computer said.</p><p>"Fine, give me the audio." Gaz sat down as a voice recording started to play, "'"KAT! Come on, you don't need to be heading up there. Send someone else!'" Gaz stood up and looked at the screen. The voice pattern seemed familiar. And Kat could easily be Tak spelled backwards. Things just seemed to be adding up too perfectly. "That voice seems pretty familiar."</p><p>"I would hope you find that voice familiar." Zim's computer sassed holding back a laugh.</p><p>"Watch it!" Gaz said.</p><p>"What are you going to do? Unplug me?" Gaz looked at the computer. "But no, maybe one of my older audio files will give you a clue." Zim's computer said as it played a recording from a few years ago. 'Zim! I will destroy you! And take your dirty claws off my sister!' and I have ones from before he went through puberty."</p><p>"You mean that the voice belongs to DIB?" Gaz yelled.</p><p>"I think you have been having too much sex with Zim or that fetus is eating at your brains." An audio recording of the sample Zim's computer had along with the recent recording were put side by side. "See? It's the same goddamned frequency and speech pattern."</p><p>"Since when did you take up swearing?" Gaz asked sitting down.</p><p>"Since you started using me more than Zim did." Zim's computer sighed. "But you have decent evidence that Dib is on that farm. The audio proves it. Now Tak on the other hand..."</p><p>"It's tricky. I mean I have a hunch she is there. Irkens don't often think too hard on their disguises let alone a name. But Tak is smarter than most of them and her disguises were always pretty good when she needed them." Gaz said. She leaned on the computer and tapped her hands on the keyboard thinking. "Is there any more of the conversation after what Dib said?"</p><p>"Just this 'DIB!I know what those fools may be!'" Zim's computer played.</p><p>"That sounds like Tak. Do you have any recordings to match it up to?" Gaz asked.</p><p>"You are being respectful to me?" Zim's computer asked.</p><p>"You know I can just as easily stop that." Gaz scowled.</p><p>"Fine. This is from the argument you had with Tak before she disappeared. 'Just because you are fucking Zim does not make you any better than the rest of these human scumbags!" Zim's computer played.</p><p>Gaz looked at the two audio recordings. One of the 'Kat' person Dib mentioned in the previous audio and the recording of the argument she had with Tak. She kept staring at it and staring at it. It was as obvious as it was with Dib's voice recording was, but Gaz couldn't believe it. Tak was with him. Dib and Tak were together. This was almost the irrefutable proof that she needed to go after them. The Massive could just blow the Rendell farm where she was staying in the blink of an eye. But this was her fight. She was going to get over on Tak. This was her war. She was going to capture Tak and be the one to punish the so called head of punishment and torture.</p><p>Tak headed out of the feed store with Dib looking at her feet. Dib was right. She couldn't barge in and just by yelling out she may have given away their position already. "How about this," Dib started, "We will talk to Frank and the others." She knew he meant The Resisty via the communication books that they were given. "We will call them up and ask what they would do in this situation. Tell then what you know of the technology that can be used and ask Lord Nar if the Vortians did develop anything that could be used like that." He saw the blood lust in her eye and knowing that she would need some sort of promise of retribution and blood, he sighed. "If it is agreed that they are a threat that needs to be eliminated, then you can be the one to kill them."</p><p>"Fine." Tak said as she walked down to the farmhouse with Dib, holding his hand. She looked at him and growled but turned it quickly to a smile. It was his brain she loved. His brain that made a worthy adversary and his brain that was keeping them alive. "You had better live through this." She said as she pulled Dib close, looking into his amber eyes. "You're the only being in this whole universe that I respect." She stood up and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I never thought I would say this and mean it, but I love you."</p><p>"I love you too Tak." Dib whispered as he moved some of her hair from her face.</p><p>"Lovebirds! Come on! We got a problem with Professor No-brain!" Frank yelled.</p><p>"So, you found out about the visitors." Tak said as she sat on the steps to the porch.</p><p>"Yep." Frank said. "Your father told me about the three men and instead of shooing them away or killing them, he let them in the barn loft."</p><p>"Well, that is as far as I would let them go!" Professor Membrane said in defense, holding his hands up. "I couldn't kill anyone. On purpose anyway."</p><p>Tak was surprised that Frank had jumped to the same conclusions that she did on handling the unexpected visitors to the farm. Frank spared her life, but he did want to kill her at first as well. He was the one who killed Uto and Larkz when they had made their way up to this farm, so it wasn't too far out of the realm of possibility that he would think of killing people again. She looked to Kathy and Professor Membrane to see what should be done. Dib wasn't too for killing them either, but they were a risk. "Look, I don't believe all 3 of them just escaped from Zim's basement jail. No way that would be possible. At all. I helped to secure it so that no one could escape. And as stupid and egotistical that Zim is, if he would benefit from something I had done, then he would take credit and use it. Your names were on the top of the list for most wanted rebels." Tak said looking to Frank and Kathy. "We knew where you were. By having us here at the farm, the risk is greater and getting more so by the day. With all the observation attempts done, it is safe to say that Gaz, if not Zim, probably not Zim, suspect that we are here and have plans." Tak looked over to Dib, "What are you doing reading 2001 A Space Odyssey?" Tak asked looking at him.</p><p>"Contacting Lord Nar. You mentioned some Vortian technology the Irkens had that could make humans into spy cameras. I was asking Lord Nar about that." Dib smiled.</p><p>"And you are correct Kat and Dib, we did make something for the Irkens just before they Invaded Vort that would take a specimen and make them like you said a living camera. And not even the most experienced of Vortian doctors could find the cameras after they had been inserted." Lord Nar said on the screen in the book.</p><p>"So, you think that these 3 people in the barn loft are these cameras you speak of?" Tak asked, still in the Kat disguise.</p><p>"Think? I would bet all the Monies I have that they are! Like you said, it is highly unlikely they all escaped and came to the one nearest rebel base? No, they sound like plants. Sneaky attempt and they got close." Lord Nar glanced over at Professor Membrane. "But if all they saw was the edge of the farm and the barn loft, not much was given away. They must be dealt with."</p><p>"Can we just send them away?" Kathy asked.</p><p>"You could, send them back on the path they came from, but those men are doomed anyway." Lord Nar said looking down.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kathy asked.</p><p>"Another technology we have that the Irkens stole from us is the ability to control the subject's life force, or in the case of humans, the heart rate. If we are to assume these are prisoners that were freed from Zim's base then there is a good chance they were equipped with said measure to prevent them from simply running off." Lord Nar replied.</p><p>"And knowing Gaz if they are sent off, she will likely kill them on the spot." Tak said.</p><p>"They are walking corpses." Lord Nar said. "I will let you decide." With that somber comment, Dib closed the book, dropping it on the ground. The farmhouse never felt so quiet. Everyone was looking to their right at the person beside the and then to the coffee table, where Frank had placed his beloved shotgun. So, those men are doomed to die. Do we show force? Do we give ourselves up in the fact we have Tak? I mean with just me and Dad here, there may be some bargaining that can be done or we can make like we left. But Zim and Gaz have it out for Tak, nothing can be done if they are certain they are here and Gaz would want to do something awful to her. I'd let Gaz do it to me before Tak. It's not like she hasn't abused me growing up. Dib thought looking towards Tak.</p><p>"I'll do it." Frank and Professor Membrane said grabbing the shotgun.</p><p>"You don't need to, you don't seem like you could handle it." Frank said.</p><p>"I brought them here. I neglected Dib and Gaz. That made Dib a social praha and Gaz want to destroy humanity. This has her hallmarks all over it and I have to make up for my 18 years of bad parenting. Now give it to me or I swear to god I will beat the shit out of you." Professor Membrane said. "And don't doubt my ability to put away horrible things that I have done. I am a scientist after all and I had the best legal department that enabled me to get away with stuff that Josef Mengele would be proud of. Like coffee bean blood replacements."</p><p>Professor Membrane cocked the gun and headed to the barn loft to where Lloyd, Bryce and Jackson were staying.</p><p>Meanwhile Gaz was watching the "Buffering" of Zim's computer as Professor Membrane headed up the stairs of the barn. "GAZ! Live feed is now available."</p><p>"Good." She said as she looked up at the screen.</p><p>"So, what did Frank and Kathy say?" Lloyd asked.</p><p>"Failed experiments. And nothing that can be done can save your lives." Professor Membrane said. "You must be euthanized."</p><p>"Dad!?" Gaz yelled, genuinely shocked. Is it possible they knew about the human camera experiments? And how would they have? She thought as the last thing that was broadcast was the sound of buckshot on human flesh. Gaz stepped back in shock and awe. She did not expect that out of her father. But she quickly regained her composure. "Well, this may have lead to a more personal visit." She said.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Dark? Shocking? Let me know in a review. I could not go a whole story and not have some sort of death in this one. But I didn't want everything to be all happy and hunky dory, this story is supposed to be dark after all. Anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now</p><p>Otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you still haven't gotten the hint about disclaimers, see the previous other chapters. This is chapter 25 for God's sake! But the action is building up and I really wanted to get going on this next part of the story. So enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Gaz looked on in shock at the "Connection Terminated" on the screen. I did not just see what I thought I saw... did I? She thought. Gaz was not about to let panic take over, but the fact still remained that she saw her father gun down her human cameras. Called them 'failed experiments.' He just said that so he could do it. Gaz thought to herself. It would be much easier of him to dispose of them if he saw them in that way as to be able to live with himself. That doesn't mean that anyone on the Rendell homestead knows about the retina cameras we have. It was hard to determine what shook Gaz worse, the idea that someone figured out what her plans were or the fact she stared into her father's goggled eyes as he murdered the prisoners in cold blood. "Computer!" Gaz bellowed.</p><p>"What?" Zim's computer moaned. "I thought I was done working."</p><p>"Well, I need you to search for any Resisty or Vortian presence on this planet recently. That retina camera idea was one that I was assured that Tak did not know about." Gaz said.</p><p>"I know you are in love with him, really in love with him but do remember who told you that." Zim's computer moaned. "Zim. Tak would not tell him everything. I do think she knew about the theory the Vortians had." Gaz scowled at the computer as if it could see what she was doing. "You do know I can see that look on your face. Don't be as bratty as Zim. I can help you or just mess everything up. I am not just a computer, I am an AI."</p><p>Gaz sighed, she was had on that point. "Okay. You any good at strategizing?"</p><p>"Yes. AI does mean Artifical Intelligence." Zim's computer said.</p><p>"Good. Because I will need a plan of attack. I am heading to that damned farm. You have the prisoner's last known GPS coordinates?" Gaz said as she picked up a staff with scythe blades on each end.</p><p>"Yes." Zim's computer said.</p><p>"Good. We need to plan this out." Gaz said as she placed the staff beside her.</p><p>Professor Membrane walked onto the porch and placed Frank's shotgun at his feet. "It's done."</p><p>"But the damage isn't." Tak said. "I am sure that Gaz would have the GPS coordinates on them as well. Once she sees that they are dead, which I am certain she would have as soon as you killed them, she is going to be here soon. And we won't be taken easily." She said as she pulled out her laser gun and aimed it at the door. "Dib, how is Gaz usually when it comes to things like this?"</p><p>"What?" Dib said looking over at Tak.</p><p>"You were the one who knows her the best out of all of us." Tak said simply. "Your father sure as hell wouldn't know much and I only knew her since she took over with Zim."</p><p>Dib looked down and sighed. There was a point. But there was also the fact that Gaz was his sister. It was the question that was haunting him from the very beginning. What to do with Gaz. He thought at first Zim forced her into being with him. Somehow, as much as he hated to admit it, he had hoped that was the case so that Gaz wouldn't willingly be a part of this and all she was just forced to do horrible things. Even though she did beat him up a lot and was quite insulting to him, he just never could accept that his sister hated him. It just never seemed like it could be possible. But he had to admit it in this point it was going to be different. When this started, he thought he was going to have to fear Tak and Gaz would maybe save him. Now, Tak is trying to save him and Gaz wants to rule the world.</p><p>Dib looked at Frank, then Kathy and Tak. He then looked at his father, almost pleading to him as he was one of the few who would care about Gaz like he did. But at the same time, this man killed three of her human cameras as if he was to atone for the years of neglect he had done to them. Dib just grabbed his Resisty book and stood up. All four sets of eyes met his and he simply got up, blinked and headed outside. The first place he wanted to go was the barn loft, but there were the three dead bodies that were reminders of what things had become. He just wondered around until he found himself in the chicken coop, hens walking around his feet, pecking at his trench coat. He looked at the barn and sighed. A third party, someone who had nothing against Gaz... who never knew her...He thought as he opened the book, ready to page Lord Nar.</p><p>At the farmhouse, Professor Membrane and Tak both got up and followed Dib out of the room. They looked around until they saw him pawing through the book the Resisty gave him but not speaking to it. He pulled out a pen and wrote on a page. Then he turned another and another writing the same message, hoping the members of the Earth Resisty would be of some help. Tak grabbed Professor Membrane's coat and pulled him towards the chicken coop. Tak banged on the door of the coop and looked at Dib, "What do you think you are doing being cooped up here with the chickens?" Tak asked.</p><p>"Thinking. How I ended up in the chicken coop I do not know, but it was the only place I could think to go." Dib sighed. "Maybe some other members of the Resisty will know what to do about Gaz. Because I don't."</p><p>"You have to stop seeing her as your sister but as an enemy. She's just as Irken as Zim is. And I mean by actions not my race!" Tak pleaded.</p><p>"Tak, let me try because I have had to face the same feelings he is. You have to remember that Gaz is MY daughter after all." Professor Membrane said as he opened the coop. This was never how he wanted to have this talk with his son about why he worked so hard, why he could never bear to be in the same house as them for long periods of time and why Gaz rejecting him would be as hard on him as it was Dib even though he wasn't as prone to showing how he felt like Dib did.</p><p>"What do you want Dad?" Dib asked as he flipped the pages of the book, hoping someone would reply back to him, even though Dib knew these people were all around the globe and having their own lives to live and battles to fight, and they were not very likely to respond to his pleas right away. He just could not look at his father.</p><p>"To tell you why I neglected you two all these years. I guess I should just man up and tell you the story." Professor Membrane said as Dib looked over. "It will not justify what I did and after all this I am ashamed of what happened because of this but I must tell you so you will at least understand me."</p><p>"About what?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Your mother." Professor Membrane said simply. "And this will explain why I wanted you to follow in my footsteps in real science. Well, I guess extra-terrestrials would fit in as real science now." He added looking at Tak's glance.</p><p>"Idiotic stink monkey." Tak said to Professor Membrane.</p><p>"So?" Dib asked as he kept leafing through the pages of the Earth Resisty book.</p><p>"Your mother was just as into the paranormal as you are." Professor Membrane said, causing Dib to look up. "And she was almost as skilled a scientist as I am."</p><p>"And your ego never takes a hit." Tak said.</p><p>Professor Membrane continued as if he never heard Tak. "She had a theory about people's encounters with ghosts being an electrical replay on the person's mind and psyche. Her own father had died not too long before that and she decided to charge up a Tesla coil in a thunderstorm while it was hooked up to an EEG and a machine based off Edison's phone to talk to the dead. Needless to say, the experiment was a failure. A spectacular failure. If there is one thing I could tell from your notes that made me doubt it son, is that the paranormal is unpredictable and hard to replicate. She was devastated as she thought she could prove it then and there. This was also soon after Gaz was born so she was suffering with postpartum depression at the time. Once it failed all she did was walk out of the lab, shut the door and electrocuted herself."</p><p>"So, Mom killed herself out of grief she failed?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Yes. She wanted to prove herself so bad and wanted to be more than just a mother. She loved you kids a lot but she was also not in a right mental state. I do not mean to insult your paranormal ideas son, but grief and depression can do that to you. From then on, I couldn't look you kids in the face. Be it you both have her eyes and Gaz looks a lot her, or I was just never fit to be a father, I don't know. But one thing I did know was that when you wanted to study the paranormal I could see you walking down the same path that lead to your mother's demise. My reaction to that is what caused damage to you kids." Professor Membrane explained.</p><p>"So what does that have to do with Gaz?" Dib asked.</p><p>"You know what I never did to Gaz that I did to you, even if it was a misguided attempt that failed miserably?" Professor Membrane asked.</p><p>"What?" Dib asked looking at his father confused.</p><p>"Discipline. I never really stopped her the times I saw you two fighting. I just let it pass, maybe because I thought it would set up a complex in her like your mother had. Trust me, if anything else can be said I am a better scientist than father. But stopping Gaz from stopping us is me disciplining her letting her know the world is not hers and Zim's for the taking. And if you think like that, then you will want to stop her. Because you love her. If someone you love is hurting others, you can't let them go on. And as for killing her spies, they were dead anyway. Once she got the proof she needed she was going to destroy us all before we could stop her. And those spies would be killed first thing. We are doing this to stop more victims like that." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"Wow." Tak said taken aback. "That is the most rational thought I have heard out of you."</p><p>"I am brilliant after all." Professor Membrane said. "I just never used it for things like this until now. Being locked in a cage and hunted as Undesirable Number 2 does tend to make you think."</p><p>"I still think you are an idiot." Tak said.</p><p>"Shut up Miss Ant Queen." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>Meanwhile Gaz was putting together her arsenal for her fight on the Rendell Homestead. Zim was standing in the corner of the room tapping his foot. "You can't stop me. Besides, I have all the proper armor against anything that they may have, Tak or that damned farmer." Gaz said not looking at Zim.</p><p>"But my Queen isn't to fight." Zim said.</p><p>"I won't be going alone." Gaz said. "I have a full regiment of soldiers for the battle as well. And you. If you would so want to. All I ask is that Tak is brought to me alive. And don't worry, the smeet is well protected, in fact it is the part of me that is protected the best. We cannot have our little princess living a world where Tak is trying to undermine us." She moved closer to Zim and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"I will come with you Gaz-flower. I want to be the one who finally finishes Dib off. It has been far too long coming for me to do this." Zim said as he smiled and wrapped his hands around Gaz's waist pulling her closer to him.</p><p>"He's all yours. Him being my brother means nothing." Gaz said as she got in the Voot Cruiser. "I'm packed and ready with some of your favorite weapons. Wanna come?" She asked Zim.</p><p>"You know the answer to that." Zim said as he got in and pushed Gaz into the passenger seat.</p><p>She cast an angered glare at him and pushed the auto pilot button. "The coordinates are already plugged in and I have the platoon awaiting MY orders." She then picked up the microphone. "Squad Terminal Consumers, follow me!"</p><p>"Aye aye Lady Gaz!" The commander said as they took off and headed for the Rendell Homestead.</p><p>Within an hour, they arrived at the hill outside the farm's valley. This was the perfect place to land as Gaz wanted them to make an was only five people on that farm and Tak may be the most formidable but the numbers would wear her down to a point she would have to give in. She stepped out of the Voot Cruiser and overlooked the farm. "Be ready. Be very ready." She whispered to herself as she watched the farm.</p><p>Dib walked out of the chicken coop after his father and sighed. He did have a point. Once he was outside, he noticed Tak's look of sudden horror. "What's wrong Tak?" He asked.</p><p>"We may be in for some serious shit." Tak said looking at the hill, at Gaz and Zim overlooking the farm and the soldiers behind them.</p><p>"Fuck." Dib said.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review! I don't know how quickly I can update what with a part time job and me looking to go back to school again soon. Both are part time and there is some downtime at my job so I can write then type when I am supposed to be doing school work. (Hey I am great at procrastination multitasking) So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>Aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you don't know I don't own Invader Zim, then you have some massive issues. This is chapter 26 and if you don't know that get yourself checked for some sort of mental thing. Now the action is really picking up in this one and things are building. I don't know how many more chapters this can go but then again you never know until you write it. Enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>"Fuck is right." Tak said as she took Dib's hand and ran back to the farmhouse. This was it. Something that she had been fearing ever since she had met up with Dib, ever since she fled her post. And this wasn't just a massive squad ordered by the Tallest to find her and take her back, no this was a team led by Zim and Gaz who wanted to get into the fight as much as the soldiers who had personal vendettas against Dib and Tallest would be more merciful.</p><p>At this time, Professor Membrane turned and saw Tak run to the house. "What is going on-?" He asked as he started running behind her.</p><p>"We're in deep shit. Deep shit. You have any of the water sprayer shit working?" Tak said.</p><p>"I got a prototype for the nail polish remover paste suit sprayer ready and a few silicone heat resistant shells ready." Professor Membrane said as they reached the porch.</p><p>"Woah. Woah. Woah. What's going on?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Your sister and Zim are standing on the edge of the property with an elite squadron of Irken soldiers looking to capture and or destroy this place." Tak said as she grabbed her laser gun off the table and shoved one of the many shotguns into Dib's hands.</p><p>"What's going on?" Frank said.</p><p>"Your worst nightmare." Tak said.</p><p>Frank nodded and cocked his gun. "Fine. Bring it on."</p><p>Meanwhile Gaz was overlooking the homestead with a smirk on her face. She had the proof. Tak and Dib were there. So what if they had The Resisty on their side, there was no way they could make it to back them up in time. And she had always beat Dib. Always. But he did survive on his own for a while to get here in the first place when Tak was after him. He isn't as much a wimpy idiot as you make him out to be. Gaz reminded herself as she grabbed the sword at her side. But she wasn't trying to kill. Capture and severely wound, maybe. But killing wasn't at this point in the game. Dib was still Undesirable Number 1 no matter what. Sure he and Tak escaped but she was going to be the one to rule this planet. Sighing, she looked back to the forces at her command and at Zim.</p><p>"So, you ready to take that traitor bitch Tak and that Dib-stink and blow that pathetic little farm into the ground?" Zim said.</p><p>"You know I am." She smiled.</p><p>Back at the house, Frank had pulled a few select rifles out of the closet and placed the magazine in the hold. Sure, his trusty shotgun was great against a few Irkens and their PAKs but there was way more than a few overlooking the farm. This piece he was pulling out of the hidden compartment had been something that he worked hard to get and keep unknown. He feared the United States government during peace time as it wasn't technically legal. Kathy came up and looked around. "What's going on? Why are you pulling the Kalashnikov out from your storage?" She said, becoming worried. Frank worked hard to get that fully automatic, select fire AK-47 and swore he would pull it out only when there was a real danger. Kathy had laughed off the idea when he bought it, however in the time since then, they were Invaded by aliens and she had to admit that things were no longer what they used to be.</p><p>"Look to the east. We're in for it pretty bad." Frank said. "I just thank god the only ammo the guy could me was a mix of incendiary and armor piercing."</p><p>"What?" Tak asked. "Is that what I think it is?"</p><p>"If you think it is a fully automatic AK-47, then yes. If you know what that is Ant Queen..." Frank said.</p><p>"Yes I know about those things. Like I said, I actually took the time to learn about humanity's weapons unlike most of the other Irkens out there. Now Gaz may have had the foresight to educate her troops about that." Tak said as she looked around to find Professor Membrane come up from the basement with a bug sprayer filled with nail polish remover and other like chemicals.</p><p>"And I have my prototype paste suit defeater." Professor Membrane said. "It's time I defended my son for once and broke up the fighting his sister is doing."</p><p>"Wow." Dib said amazed. If there was one thing he never thought he would see, it would be his father willing to fight side by side with him to protect humanity from the Irken Empire. Then again he never thought his father would actually parent and stop Gaz when they were younger and she was picking on him either. "I guess I need something too."</p><p>"Here." Tak said as she pulled a laser rife out of her PAK and handed it to him. "Works like any other Irken gun, and it is intended to shut the PAK down on Irkens and overwhelm the central nervous system of any species it hits. Amazingly out there in the universe, nervous systems work pretty much the same. Electrical impulses sent to other parts, that way. This will simply short it out in a distance."</p><p>Dib nodded as he slung it over his shoulder. As he got older, he got better with aiming and firing rifles, even if at the time it was just to aim a tranquilizer gun to bring a Bigfoot in to prove it existed or just as self defense as some parts of paranormal investigation got into areas that one could not simply talk themselves out of. While holding the Irken firearm in his hands increased his bravado, a thought struck him. He headed over to the bookcase and pulled one of The Resisty's communication books off the shelf. He opened it to the last page and yelled. "SOS EMERGENCY! THE FARM HAS BEEN COMPROMISED. IRKENS ON THE EDGE OF THE PROPERTY LED BY ZIM AND GAZ." and shut it. "Back up." Dib said simply. He pulled Tak close to him and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. They were about to be dead soon, at least that thought was running though his mind and he wasn't going to die without kissing Tak one last time. He knew his father, Frank and Kathy were all staring at him while he did it, but they didn't exist in his mind. It was just him and Tak against forces that were likely to overwhelm them. "I love you Tak. If we don't get out of this alive, I had to say that."</p><p>Tak looked away. She was a fighter more than a lover, but Dib had always settled in her heart in a manner that drove her nearly mad until she figured out what it was. She respected his mind and that drew her to him. "I love you too Dib." She then turned on her laser pistol. "And I will be damned if she was going to let Zim and Gaz take them down.</p><p>A scout ran from the bushes, quickly up the trail and past the barn where their human spy carmera's bodies were lying and starting to decompose in the early spring rain. Mitzi was selected for this because of her speed and Gaz had promised to make her the exclusive servant to their household and nanny to her smeet, an honor that was desired more than anything else in the Universe to the short servant class of Irkens if they could be the personal servant to someone of great importance, which on Earth, Gaz and Zim were. She leaped over a rock and ran right into Gaz from behind, causing her to turn around and look with disdain. "Yes?" Gaz said simply as Mitzi fell onto her back.</p><p>"They're there! In the house! I saw them myself mam!" Mitzi said panicked.</p><p>"Good." Gaz said. "Who is in that they?" She asked.</p><p>"Frank and Kathy Rendell, Professor Membrane and Dib and Tak. I saw Dib pull Tak close and kiss her pretty deeply before I ran back here to tell you that." Mitzi said.</p><p>"Isn't that sweet?" Gaz laughed sadistically. "My brother fell for the Irken who was in charge of hunting him down."</p><p>"Lady Tak looked like she liked it. I mean Tak looked like she liked it." She corrected herself at Gaz's angered gaze. Tak was dishonored in Gaz's eyes and mentioning her status would be sure to incite her wrath. "I didn't know we could love like you humans could but there is you and Governor Zim and I guess Tak. Maybe it is something us servant class don't know about." Mitzi said.</p><p>"Yeah. Love is for the ones who are worthy of it." Zim said as he looked down at Mitzi. "But we can use this my Gaz-flower."</p><p>"Yes." Gaz smiled. "If we get one, we have the other in our hands. My brother is very loyal. To a fault. That's why he hasn't killed me yet for siding with the Irkens." I wouldn't put it past Dad to at this point after what I saw he was capable of with those spies of mine... Gaz thought to herself. She was not about to voice the concerns she had about her father but knew that the bigger threats they had know were Dib and Tak. "Give me the megaphone."</p><p>"Why?" Zim asked as he handed Gaz the megaphone from his Voot Cruiser.</p><p>"I want to give the rest of them a chance to show they are just human cowards. Start the torture early. Nothing like the pain of knowing that you were handed over by people you thought you could trust." Gaz said as she turned on the megaphone. "Attention Rendell homestead. This is Governor Zim and Lady Gaz rules of Earth. It has come to our attention you hold in your possession both Undesirable Number 1, Dib Membrane and the missing Head of Torture, Tak. Now as you may already know this farm is under surveillance for suspicion of rebellion. However if you hand over these two, nothing more will be said and all surveillance and charges will be lifted. But if you do not, no mercy will be shown as we head in to capture them. You have one hour to decide." Gaz said as she turned off the megaphone and sat down.</p><p>"One hour? I want to get them now!" Zim said.</p><p>"It's to make them think it over. They wouldn't hand them over now just because we said something. I already have some soldiers heading closer onto the property now as we speak. A few attacks on the livestock will put the pressure on them." Gaz said.</p><p>"I think you are torturing me more than them..." Zim sulked.</p><p>"Oh shut up." Gaz said. "Before the night is out, you will have them in your clutches again. You wouldn't be so powerful if I didn't know how to do this."</p><p>"Well, we are defiantly not giving in. Katusha here waited too long to be put back in the safe." Frank said as he looked at Dib and Tak. "Besides, I know damn well they won't hold up their end of the bargain. Irken scum never does. They offer something but then either kill the person who gave it to them or never give it. Lousy cheats."</p><p>"Hey, the Tallest thought it would be a good way to get people we needed was to offer rewards but never fill them." Tak said. She looked at Frank in confusion "Katusha?"</p><p>"It's a Soviet love song from World War II and he named that thing after him. I know all men have that one toy they go out of their way for and that AK was his..." Kathy said. "I guess it has some use now, but I never thought he would and that he was risking so much for nothing. But no, you two are not heading out there. I will be in the cold hard ground before I would just hand you over."</p><p>"I may have been a negligent father but I am not so low as to just hand you over." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>Dib sat in relief, if it was only brief. Once that hour came and went, Gaz and Zim would attack and when they attacked, that was it. But he knew that even if The Resisty did not come and help them out, that he had a team that was willing to fight to keep them out of Gaz and Zim's hands. Tak sat down beside him and curled up next to him and held onto him tightly. It was as if their fates were intertwined and anything that was going to happen to one of them was going to happen to both of them. Suddenly, a loud, "Waaaahhmooonn!" from the pasture where the cows were being kept was heard.</p><p>"Son of a bitch, those bug bastards are attacking the livestock in the meantime. They must think it will make us want to hand Dib and Tak over." Kathy said as she headed up to the attic.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Frank asked.</p><p>"Stopping the slaughter while I can. There's a window in the attic that has a great overlook of the pasture and I can cap those bugs in the PAK one by one." Kathy said as she ran up the stairs.</p><p>"Membrane, you and me are going to patrol the parameter. Dib, Tak stay here. Don't leave the house until things get hairy." Frank said as Professor Membrane followed him out the door.</p><p>"Wait! We're not going to just stay here!" Tak said as she got up.</p><p>"Yeah, me neither!" Dib said as he got up and headed behind her.</p><p>Frank sighed. He knew it was going to be of no use to fight their desire to fight and that they would find some way out or some Irken would find their way to them. Best he could hope for was that they stayed mobile. "Fine. I see there is no arguing with you kids so all I am going to say is that keep to the bushes and trees. There's plenty around here. Tak, you know how they think. Use that. Dib, you evaded them with pneumonia, I think you can do the same here. Just try not to get caught. That's what they want."</p><p>"So you are one of the smart Pig-Smellies." Tak laughed. "I was about to suggest the same thing."</p><p>"Don't make me regret this Miss Ant Queen." Frank said.</p><p>Gaz looked on the field with a pair of binoculars with a smile. I couldn't have it work better myself. They are all so much in a hurry to fight us and protect their homes, they will die for it. HA! That played right into my calculations. Now that Kathy is putting fire on the pastures, Frank and Dad will be scattered and Dib and Tak will be in the woods. "Focus on the wood lines and the bushes men. That is where Tak and Dib will be." Gaz said over the communicator and headed closer to the battlefield herself.</p><p>Keeping their eyes open for any Irken soldiers, Dib and Tak ran along the bush lines. "Where are we going to go?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Somewhere. Just away from the homestead but first we have to strike an attack at Zim and Gaz to show we are not afraid." Tak said as she crawled into a bush and looked at where Zim's Voot Cruiser was parked. She saw Gaz heading closer to the farm with Zim walking haughty behind her. At the Cruiser was a short servant Irken. "Mitzi."</p><p>"Mitzi?" Dib asked.</p><p>"A servant to the heads of Earth." Tak said. "I am going to hate to do this to that poor thing, but she is one of them..." Tak said as she took her laser pistol, aimed it at Mitzi. "Fire away." She whispered as she pulled the trigger and caused Mitzi to fall over dead, causing Gaz to stir.</p><p>"I know that was you Tak!" Gaz said as she ran up to check on Mitzi.</p><p>"So what if it was?" Tak said as she walked out from the bush, motioning for Dib to stay in the bush. "I didn't have to fuck my way into my position."</p><p>"This again?" Gaz said rolling her eyes.</p><p>"You're scum. You turned against your own bloodline and comrades." Tak said.</p><p>"Oh my father and brother want to act like they are saints in this whole thing when they never gave a shit about me? It was my father's work or Dib's dumb paranormal shit! Nobody gave a fucking shit about me. No one. The only one who ever did was my mother and she died before I could ever fucking know what love is." Gaz yelled as she held her sword up in front of her. "How could I expect you to understand? Not to mention you have been going rather native with my brother. You sicken me."</p><p>"Oh nothing more than you've done with Zim." Tak said as she pointed her laser gun at Gaz.</p><p>"You went really native." Gaz said. "And stupid."</p><p>"How?" Tak said as she moved even closer to Gaz.</p><p>"This." Gaz said as she pulled out a small ball that she threw at Tak and wrapped around her, causing Tak to fall to the ground unconscious. "You walked into a trap. Your hubris was one thing I could exploit easily."</p><p>"TAK!" Dib said as he ran up to where Tak was laying. "GAZ!?" He yelled as he fell unconscious at the feet of his sister.</p><p>"You used the rifle didn't you?" Gaz asked as Zim landed the Voot Cruiser right beside them, throwing Tak and Dib's unconscious forms into the back carelessly.</p><p>"Yeah. Knocked your big headed brother out like a light." Zim smiled. "Now let's go home."</p><p>"Yes. But first," Gaz turned to the communicator. "You can have at them now men. Go crazy and nuts destroying this place."</p><p>"That's why I love my Gaz flower." Zim said as they flew off.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Let me know in a review. I don't know if the action was weak or not, I don't write many battle scenes that much but the ending of this chapter was to have both Tak and Dib captured and in Zim and Gaz's clutches. I don't have much more to say here now so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>AKA</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So if you don't know that I don't own Invader Zim by this chapter, seek help. I don't have too much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Tak rubbed her head and looked around. It was her old office alright, but she was trapped in a cage, thrown callously in front of her old desk. Funny. I had Dib in here the same way. Kind of Karmic justice in a way. She smirked to herself with a dismal laugh. The office was still in the way it was left when she had abandoned her post. Tak had expected Gaz to come right on in and take over. None of the liquor was touched, but Tak just assumed because Gaz was pregnant she didn't touch the stuff. She didn't want to harm the smeet. As much as she thought Gaz was a whore and a bitch, Tak had to give her that she at least had enough care for that smeet she was pregnant with. She got up and looked around to see if she could see any more. There was enough space in the cage for her to stand up and turn around and lay but not much more. As she did, she saw that Dib was no where to be found in the same office. The knock out ray would have affected him more than it would have me. It was designed to take humans in alive. It was found to work on Irkens in the way as well, but they woke up quicker. She thought as she rubbed her head. I have to get out of here... She thought as she opened up her PAK's spider legs to 4 laser cutter to try to get out of the cage. As soon as they fired, the lasers were deflected back around, causing Tak to collapse down to the floor of the cage to try and dodge them. The deflections met in the center causing a small explosion.</p><p>"Mhhmph." Gaz laughed. "I can see you thought you would escape my clutches. I designed this cage with that in mind. Changed things up once I got a few things out of Zim and thought that you might use some of the same things he has in his PAK to get out. You see, unlike most Irkens, I can see the big gaping holes in plans and plug them up. That's why Zim's Computer actually respects me."</p><p>"It's not hard for an AI to be smarter than Zim." Tak scowled. Gaz reached through the bar and kicked her in the stomach onto the floor.</p><p>"Shut it. No one talks bad about Zim in front of me." Gaz said looking down at Tak. "But speaking female to female, why in the hell would you chose my brother? Of all the males in the god forsaken universe did you chose HIM?"</p><p>"He's a great kisser." Tak smirked, knowing it would get under Gaz's skin. "And he was intelligent enough to stay out of my grasp longer than anyone else assigned to me to have captured and tortured. He's smart. Does a lot for a girl. I still made a better choice than you." Gaz kicked Tak again. "See I struck a nerve."</p><p>"Nah, I just understood what you got from this job." Gaz said.</p><p>"Where's Dib?" Tak yelled as she lunged towards Gaz.</p><p>"Like I would tell you. The most I will say is that Zim is getting to live out his dream of finally destroying that stink-pig who stood in his way all this time." Gaz said.</p><p>"You're more Irken than I am." Tak said as she slunk back in the cage.</p><p>"And don't you forget that. You damned Quisling." Gaz said as she left the room, playing on the insanity isolation can unleash. She knew Tak had spent years floating in space before the Tallest found her, and this would be sure to prey on her mind.</p><p>Meanwhile back at the farm; Frank, Kathy and Professor Membrane stood back to back ready for attack. The perimeter was surrounded by Irken troops, ready for the attack. This was the last place they had wanted to be and now they were trapped in a siege like affair. Frank pushed Kathy behind him and pointed his gun on the ridge, trying to intimidate the soldiers staring him and his farm down. You know damn well you aren't scaring these bugs one bit. I am sure that they have protections against 7.62 X 39... Little Miss Ant Queen was good at her job before she abdicated. Speaking of which, I haven't seen her or Dib for awhile... He thought as he clenched the foregrip of the gun, finger holding steady millimeters from the trigger. His heart was pounding with every step he took. Frank just wanted to live and get the Irkens from his planet. An idea he thought someone could pull off and he wouldn't have to actually fight. "Well, it's now or never guys."</p><p>"I got your back!" Kathy yelled as she looked down from the attic. "I have that one with the green eyes down!" She said as a shot was heard and the Irken soldier fell to the ground, a bullet straight through his PAK.</p><p>"Up there!" The neighboring Irken soldier said as he turned to the attic of the farmhouse and aimed the laser gun.</p><p>"Kathy get down from there!" Frank said as he sprayed wildly with his AK 47, hoping to at least wound some of the Irkens before they got to her. "Hey Membrane, use your brilliant invention on those ones heading over the ridge. It's due to rain here soon anyway. It does that almost every other day here this time of year! They're getting close so what you got will work!"</p><p>"Right." Professor Membrane said as he turned on his invention, sloshing the acetone around in the tank as he followed up Frank's rear flank, causing the paste suits the Irkens were wearing to disintegrate. He looked up to see that a laser had caused a hole in one of the walls of the second floor. It was right under where Kathy had her sniper's nest. "We would need a miracle to get her out of there in time!"</p><p>"Save the doubt and the numbers for later!" Frank said. "I am not letting those bugs get Kathy if I can't have anything to say about it!" He yelled as he fired upon a platoon moving forward, hitting a few of the Irkens, causing them to fall. He jumped behind an old tractor that was in the yard and changed the magazine in his gun before he got up and headed in the back door of the house, up towards the attic. Professor Membrane then sprayed some more acetone on the paste suits and followed suit. Suddenly, a clap of thunder was heard as rain started to cascade from the sky.</p><p>"Whoo! Knew we'd catch a break sooner or later!" Professor Membrane said as he ran up to Frank.</p><p>"That will stall them for awhile." Professor Membrane said as one of the books The Resisty fell to the ground and opened.</p><p>"Is anyone there?" Lord Nar said as Frank picked up the book.</p><p>"We could use some of your alien help here! There's about a million Irkens surrounding this place!"</p><p>"No, more like just a thousand. We can see this better than you." Lord Nar said. "But we noticed that their paste suits were weakened and made this rain cloud using methods similar to the cloud seeding that was done before the Irken Empire Invaded." With this Professor Membrane pulled the book up closer.</p><p>"You can seed the clouds?" Professor Membrane said. "Would you be able to make it rain something else, like acetone?"</p><p>"Acetone?" Lord Nar asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it dissolves the Paste Suits. On Earth it is called Nail Polish Remover and it is used to get paste off things. The Irkens would act like it was just rain, activate the suits and then change out the acetone rain for real rain." Professor Membrane said. "If you give me access to your technology, then I will make it so you could do that from your Resisty ship."</p><p>"By god, you found the ultimate delivery system that you looking for." Frank said. "But is there any way to get us out of here?"</p><p>"Yes. We have your locations as we speak. Where are Kat and Dib?" Lord Nar asked.</p><p>"Captured. But we have bigger things to worry about." Frank said. "If we want to be able to save them, we have to get into Zim's Manor."</p><p>"How can you be so sure they are there?" Lord Nar asked.</p><p>"It's Zim. He's pretty damn predictable." Frank said. "If he and Gaz wanted those two so bad, they would take them right back there." He explained, making sure not to tell Lord Nar that Kat was really Tak. She had the same goal as he did in the end and he wasn't about to betray someone who was an ally, even if she had a few hits placed on his head before she turned to his side.</p><p>"I have your coordinates locked in. I am beaming you, Frank and Kathy aboard the ship to safety." Lord Nar said as a bright light appeared around the three farm defenders and they fell on top of a few Vortian couches.</p><p>Kathy held her rifle close to her and looked around, shocked at the sudden change of venue. "Where are we? Are we aboard the Massive?" She said with a note of panic in her voice at the idea of being shoved in front of the Tallest with a gun. She was confident against soldiers but not the leaders of the Irken Empire who were bound to have guards all around them.</p><p>"No, you are on the capitol ship of The Resisty. I have saved you three from being slaughtered by the Irkens. Now I am sure you can expect that they will not have any reservations on destroying the whole farm. But you are valuable to us and Professor Membrane needs our technology to develop a way that might help us to defeat the Irkens altogether." Lord Nar explained.</p><p>"What?" Kathy asked.</p><p>"They can seed clouds and make it rain nail polish remover pretty much. Beat their paste suits then make it rain!" Frank said.</p><p>"Now, where are your labs?" Professor Membrane said as he stretched out and looked around with a smile, a way to put his life's work in a way to actually save his son.</p><p>"That way, some of the Resisty will be able to help you to work out your ideas." Lord Nar said.</p><p>Dib stirred as he looked around where he was. He tried to get up, only to find his limbs were tied to a table. Great, torture. Zim does the most cliched methods. He thought as he tried to reach the knots where Zim had tied them before. He had done the same thing when he caught Dib in his base before the Invasion. For an advanced alien race, his methods of keeping captives isn't very technologically advanced. Maybe that time he put me in the time space suspension but the rest of the time, it was just rope. One time it was just some old shoe laces. He strained his hands and tried to pick at his wrists, only to feel a shock. "OW! WHAT THE?" Dib yelled, feeling the laser burn on his fingers.</p><p>"You like?" Zim said as he came into the room with an evil smile on his face. "As much as I hate to admit it, the laser cuffs were your sister's idea. She knew how much you escaped from my clutches before the Invasion and said that my old methods were stupid." Zim smiled.</p><p>"You actually like the fact my sister insulted you? What the hell is wrong with you two?" Dib asked as he arched his waist up in a futile struggle to get free, causing him to cough into the air as a result of the strain.</p><p>"Oh, not quite over that pneumonia you got? Some of the top physicians said you might have it after being on the run in this weather for as long as you have." Zim said as he opened a can of Poop cola. "The Tallest love this stuff. That's why we still allow you pig smellies to still make it." He said as he threw the can at Dib's head. "Your big head makes for a very easy target."</p><p>"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib yelled. "Why does everyone say that?"</p><p>"Because it is. Now I have to say, you must be stronger than I thought, not only have you escaped, evaded the mighty Irken army for as long as you did but you somehow got Tak to fall in love with you and abandon the post the Tallest so graciously gave her." Zim said. "How did you do that?"</p><p>"You really want me to talk?" Dib asked. He had been through enough on the run to know to shut up and not talk when he was being interrogated. If the Irkens were as great as they liked to make out, Tak would never had a reason to want to flee deep down inside. There would have been no resentment of being an outcast. Nothing that would have driven the two together.</p><p>"Well I know you will at least have to listen to me make my BIG VICTORY SPEECH!" Zim said as he yelled up at the ceiling.</p><p>"Like every other dumb villain in every thing ever." Dib said. It was almost as if Tak's attitude had rubbed off on him. But if he was going to die without her, he wasn't going to be meek and just take the insanity Zim and Gaz would unleash. What Tak said about Gaz being more Irken than she was was sinking in. The Gaz that was his sister was gone. She may have beaten him up and been scary but she just didn't care about Zim either way. She didn't help him out but now she was designing instruments of his demise. And she was doing it for the Irken Empire. "And are you going to do that dumb shit that won't prove any benefit either way for you." Referring to the experiment that Zim tried to do years ago to put his organs on the outside.</p><p>"You sound too much like Tak." Zim said as he turned to the computer and looked through the instruments of torture that he had at his disposal.</p><p>"You might want to look at some of the ones humans made to use on each other." Gaz said as she opened the door. She walked over to Zim and kissed him deeply. Dib made a noise as if he was going to be sick. Hearing this, Gaz pulled Zim closer and he wrapped his tongue around hers, grabbing her butt, causing her to lift her leg over his hips.</p><p>"No, I don't think you guys have to do that." Dib shuddered.</p><p>"Well now." Gaz said as she stood over her brother with an evil smile. "Put Clockwork Orange video of us making love on the list. That seemed to do more to him than anything you were doing before." Gaz said as Zim wrote the idea down. "And don't worry, I don't want much information from you. Just if those damned Rendells you were with knew any other rebels. And how they know it. Because if I recall, we stopped any communications with others down that would enable rebellion. You must be getting help from somewhere..." Dib stared at his sister with a rage he never thought he could at her. "Keep acting tough." She said as Dib mustered what strength he could and spit in Gaz's face. "Why you bastard!" She said as he punched Dib in the face.</p><p>"I see what Tak meant. You're more Irken than she is. I am done trying to protect you. Dad's done trying to protect you. When the rebellions come for you, heaven help you, I won't stop them from doing anything to you." Dib said.</p><p>Gaz smacked him in the face. "Who cares what you think?" She yelled as she turned to Zim.</p><p>"Apparently you do, or else that wouldn't have struck a nerve!" Dib said. Gaz turned and pointed a laser gun at his heart. Dib just blinked and looked at her. "Go right on ahead." He smirked. "Make me a martyr for the rebels. Push Tak over the edge and let her inner warrior out. See what happens to your little empire." Gaz's eyes met Dib's as she lowered the gun and walked away.</p><p>"Fuck you." She said as she walked away. "Come on Zim, we have to see what the doctors have to say about the smeet."</p><p>"You don't want to destroy him?" Zim asked.</p><p>"Not now." Gaz said recovering her composure. "We can use the fact we captured him to lure out more rebels. And scare wanna-be rebels. As for now, let him sit here, watch this documentary on torture and we'll come back to him."</p><p>"I love you my queen." Zim said as he wrapped his arm around Gaz.</p><p>"I love you too." Gaz said as she headed out the room, shutting the door behind them. "Besides, this image will leave him with more mental torture than I could have expected." She smiled.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Dark? Creepy? Let me know in a review. So Tak and Dib are separated. Dib is getting some nerve staring his fate in the face and Gaz is trying to use isolation on Tak to drive her mad. But there are cracks in Gaz showing and The Resisty might be able to take out a lot of the Irken army at once. I know I have other fics, but by god, I got a good streak going here with this one. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't check my other works out! Well remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you need a disclaimer for the 28th chapter in? The only other story I have this long or close to it is my "30 Days of DATR" OTP challenge fic. I encourage you readers if you want to flex your pairing muscles you try the 30 day OTP challenge. If you want more info, PM me and I will send you a link that explains it. But hey, you aren't here for that. Enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Professor Membrane headed down to the labs. Finally, I can be of REAL USE to this resistance force. I am crap with a gun, I missed my targets with a shotgun. But this, this is my time to shine. If this works, and with access to the resources advanced life has, I could provide the breakthrough that chases Irk off once and for all. Professor Membrane thought as he headed to the laboratory.</p><p>"Oh hello there." A Vortian said as Professor Membrane came in. He was standing next to what looked like a creature that someone took pink crystals and put them in the form of a human as the door shut behind him. "Lord Nar said you would be coming. I'm Hornard and this is Kar Bin." the Vortian said as he pointed to the crystal person beside him.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you sir." Kar Bin said with a high pitched feminine voice. "Lord Nar spoke highly of your skills and abilities in scientific research. As a human you may not have ventured into the realms of discovery that we have. I mean you guys only got to your moon!"</p><p>"Well, there was a lot of funding issues and power plays going on..." Professor Membrane said, feeling like he had to defend his intelligence and what he had done in the name of science himself. He wasn't as the Irkens liked to refer to humanity, a "filthy ignorant stink-monkey".</p><p>"Ah, you humans and Irkens are so alike in that matter." Hornard said. "Big military industrial complexes that like to destroy others. Only you guys hadn't made it to the galactic stage until now. But the way we have seen some of your leaders before this, they are just the same." He looked over at Professor Membrane's look of indignation on his face. "I know how you would feel though. Before Irk conquered Vort, my home planet, we were allies. But Irk didn't want their top scientists having free will to make its own decisions so they Invaded. So that's why I joined Lord Nar and The Resisty. I work too hard to help Vort to have my skills forced to harm my own people."</p><p>"Same thing here." Professor Membrane said. "Maybe if I wasn't so close-minded to my son's research as a kid, then maybe I could have helped to stop this before it began."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe you could have." Kar Bin said. "But it is a little late to dwell on the past. But from what we hear, you have a plan we may be able to help you with."</p><p>"Well," Professor Membrane sighed, relieved to be with fellow beings who were as dedicated to science as he was. Yeah, all these beings were new to him and mastered technologies he hadn't even dreamed of yet but it was great to be with scientists again. No matter how far along in the study you were, or what species you were, the desire for knowledge is what drives you. "The Irkens are weak to water or dihydrogen monoxide to use the more scientific term."</p><p>"We know that already. Planets that have great supplies of it were sent less important Invaders. The Tallest were hoping they would fall in a puddle and die. They can be quite heartless with some of the lesser ones." Kar Bin said. "So, what are they doing to protect themselves. We have seen them walk around in rain storms where water falls from the sky."</p><p>"Well, Zim made that discovery." Professor Membrane said, all the knowledge that his son tried to impart on him and everything Tak told him about how Irkens functioned playing in his mind. "Paste. It's an adhesive compound that protects them. They just press a button on their PAKs and a suit of paste is applied to them. However, paste is dissolved with acetone, nail polish remover. It's chemical make up is C3H6O. Three elements of Carbon, six of Hydrogen and one of Oxygen."</p><p>"This is great." Hornard said, noting what Professor Membrane was telling him. "You see we never would have thought of things like that."</p><p>"Well on Earth, people use super glue, a really strong paste to repair broken objects. Sometimes it gets stuck on their fingers and often a trick us humans use to get the paste to come off is a little nail polish remover. Acetone." Professor Membrane said. "That's where the idea really came from."</p><p>"Huh." Kar Bin smiled. "A simple Earth remedy may be the key to our freedom." She smiled at him. "Our labs our your labs."</p><p>"Great. Now is my time to shine." Professor Membrane smiled as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation of the full range of work he could do now that was unavailable to him in a farmer's basement. "Have to say this is a massive upgrade from the last place I was using as a lab."</p><p>"Oh I am sure. Frank is pretty handy and innovative with what he has but what we need requires tools he didn't have." Hornard said.</p><p>"You can say that again." Professor Membrane smiled as he began to look at the chemical supply. "Nothing against the man. He did save me from the Irkens."</p><p>Tak looked around at the cage. There was always a fatal flaw in something that could be exploited. Gaz built it so that Tak's spider legs in her PAK couldn't simply just blast the the bars away and break free. But this cage was her own design for bringing in prisoners. She knew that some of the humans on the run may have captured Irken technology to fire at them when they were taking them in to her, but many of them did not do much more than pull on the bars. She had made it so that the bars could not be pulled apart. They were built of some of the strongest steel in the universe. They were reflective on PAK lasers, which had functioned differently than Irken Death Rays. The PAK legs could be used like a cutting tool, while the Death Ray would just overwhelm the nervous system of the target and cause them to fall over dead, sometimes making a mark on the victim's body. The main difference was that the Death Ray was designed for organic matter, the PAK lasers we designed to be used on inorganic materials. Tak mimicked the common stance she had seen many of her prisoners come in, and that was by shaking on the bars back and forth. The structural integrity had seemed the same. Just the extra coating against PAK lasers. "So Gaz anticipated me using my PAK to try and escape, something no human ever could have used, so I have to think of other ways to exploit this." Tak said as she looked around at the lock. It was a simple key lock. "Found the flaw." Tak yelled. She thought that having the captured target be locked up with a tumbler lock and key. She knew that hopeless situations caused more panic. Relax, you can figure a way out of this, it isn't like before the Tallest picked you up. Tak thought to herself as she stared at the lock. Did Gaz treat the lock of the cage as well? She thought as she pointed one of her PAK's spider legs at the lock and fired the laser. It started bouncing around and she pressed herself close against the wall as it lost its energy. "Okay, all metal surfaces here are treated against me just firing my lasers and getting out of here. But there is something I can do. Something Gaz probably didn't think of." Tak said as she stuck one of her spider legs out to see if there was anything that would stop her. Amazingly, it wasn't bothered. "Figures. Gaz and Zim would love to see the flailing and struggling to get out, not just keep the captive in the center of the cage motionless." Tak said as she put her back up against the lock and stuck her spider leg through, and began to pick at the lock. "I doubt they thought I would have read Frank's old locksmithing how-to books at all." She smirked as she stuck another leg through and worked on the tumblers of the lock until it came free and she fell back out the cage door and into her old office. "HA!" Tak said as she stood up and smiled. "You didn't think hard enough Gaz. Now to go find Dib."</p><p>Tak headed over to her liquor cabinet and took a deep drink before she looked around. Heading just right out into the hall would be suicide. Even Zim would have a guard keep an eye on the hallway. It was just too obvious to head out that way. Then Tak remembered that she had to adjust the temperature in the building when she first got the office. She stood on top of her old desk and saw the vent. She fired her spider leg lasers at the vent and used them to climb up into the vents. Each room in the building had a vent in each room in the ceiling. It overlooked everything and would be the perfect place for her to see where they were keeping Dib.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dib was just staring at the screen where the torture documentary was playing. "Seriously Zim, Gaz?" Dib said as he rolled his eyes, arms getting stiff. "Didn't have your Clockwork Orange tape ready?" He sighed. Torture in the medieval period was something that they were actually taught in Skool by the teachers as a way to try and scare the kids. I remember when Miss Bitters had to teach this and she actually seemed to like talking about it. Who knows, she may have done some of it when she was younger. Dib thought as he moved his feet back and forth, looking at the waving motion.</p><p>"Are you sure this is torture?" Zim asked as he looked at the communicator at the footage of where they were keeping Dib chained up. "The Dib human doesn't look tortured, just bored."</p><p>"It's to let his guard down." Gaz said. "If he thinks we're all talk, then he will really be tortured when we unleash it on him." Or maybe, just maybe your brother isn't the pansy you thought he was. He did survive and outsmart many of the Irken soldiers hunting fact it wouldn't have been Irk that took him out if he was found dead. No, he had a nasty case of pneumonia that he was suffering from before he was picked up at the Rendell farm. You don't give him enough credit Gaz. You know he's just as smart as you, if not smarter. He had been studying the Irkens for years before you came to their aid. Do you think he would not have figured out their psychology over the years? He knows them better than you do. He even slept with one. Don't think you are not the only one to go that far. A voice in Gaz's head said that sounded a lot like Tak's. "SHUT UP TAK!" She screamed.</p><p>"Uhhhh...My Little Gaz, Tak isn't anywhere around here," Zim said, looking at Gaz's sudden outburst with nervous concern.</p><p>"Uhhhh, it's just the baby. I haven't been sleeping well. I have been having to go to the bathroom a lot at night." Gaz smiled. I am not going insane and I am not going to let Tak inside my mind. She thought as the doctor opened up the door.</p><p>"Lady Gaz, Governor Zim, you may come on in. Please leave your communicators outside. We will be using some equipment that will disrupt their functions. You have no worries honestly. Do you really think the prisoners will escape?" The doctor laughed.</p><p>"That's a good one." Gaz said as she walked into the doctor's office with Zim following behind her.</p><p>"What you don't know is that an escape is going to happen right now." Tak smiled as she saw Zim and Gaz head into the doctor's office and shut the door. She crawled through the vents to where Dib was being held and saw the look of boredom on his face. Tak then shot through the vents and fell down on top of Dib's chest.</p><p>"OOOOOOF! Tak!" Dib yelled with a smile. "Am I glad to see you!"</p><p>"Looks like Zim and Gaz are losing their touch." Tak said as she bent down and kissed Dib deeply on the lips. "Hold on, there's a plug under here that I can pull that will free you. Although I have to say, I would love to see how this would feel in bed..."</p><p>"Later..." Dib said rolling his eyes. "Do you really think this is the time for that? Frank walking by the room when we did it last time was enough risk of getting caught for me."</p><p>"Fair point. We have about 30 minutes to get out of here. Lucky for you, if we follow the path I took, we can just jump through the window of my old office here and we will be free." Tak smirked as she jumped to the floor and unplugged the table. Once she did, Dib sat up and moved his arms around in a circle to restore the blood flow to them. He stood up on the table and looked at the destroyed vent.</p><p>"So, I just follow you back through the vent?" Dib asked.</p><p>Tak sprouted her spider legs and climbed back in. "I'll pull you up." She said as she wrapped them around his waist and pulled him up into the vent. "Now let's go. Quickly."</p><p>"No problem." Dib smiled as he followed Tak out the vent and to where she entered in her old office. She jumped down onto the desk she used and then threw a paperweight at the window, causing a hole that was big enough for them to jump out through. Dib landed on the desk and looked at how easily a hole formed. "That is some weak glass." He noted.</p><p>"Yeah, well Irkens overlook a lot of things." Tak said. "Now come on, we have to get out of here."</p><p>"Where will we go?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Let's just get out of here. We'll figure that out when we can. The Resisty are probably already looking for us anyway. Besides, Lord Nar gave Kat a little notebook to send messages to them." She said as she turned on her Kat disguise and pulled out the notebook.</p><p>"Nice one." Dib said as he pulled Tak close and kissed her. "And if we ever get some time alone, we can try that idea you had earlier."</p><p>"Deal, but let's get the fuck out of here." Tak said as she pulled him out of Zim's base and began to run to the west.</p><p>"Alright, Lady Gaz, the smeet is looking to be healthy." The doctor said. "I expect delivery within a month or so. Just come back in two weeks for another checkup."</p><p>"Are you trying to get more Monies out of me?" Zim asked.</p><p>"Who cares?" Gaz said rolling her eyes. "If he causes harm to our little princess, then we can blast him to the sun."</p><p>"True my Queen." Zim said. "Now back to our prisoners."</p><p>"Good." Gaz said as she headed out the door and to where she was keeping Tak. She opened the door, expecting to see Tak ready to throw the most vile and degrading of insults at her, but only finding the cage empty and the vent blasted away and the window busted out. "ZIM, CHECK ON DIB, WE HAVE A HUGE ISSUE HERE! TAK ESCAPED!" She yelled, voice echoing throughout the halls.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Cliffhanger? Professor Membrane is developing acetone rain to defeat the paste suits and Dib and Tak have escaped Zim and Gaz's clutches. Now, who will get to them first? The Resisty or Zim and Gaz? You think I am going to tell you that here? I am starting work and schooling here soon, so I don't know how fast I can update again, but I will try to again as soon as I can. So until then, remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p><p>PS: Please check my profile for a note on a family need I have. Anything you can do will be greatly appreciated. Thanks. ~Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so this is chapter 29 and if you need a disclaimer, you're an idiot. Since when was I Jhonen? I got a good streak somewhat going here so I am going to try and update much sooner than I was expecting. However, you don't want this, you want the story, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>"What is it?" Zim said looking around at Gaz as he ran to meet her in Tak's office.</p><p>"Go check on Dib." Gaz said, fury forming in her eyes. It seemed as if they were actually on fire. "Tak escaped. The vent over her desk is destroyed. She probably freed him. If she hasn't yet, she is sure to. She got Stockholm Syndrome for my brother so she wouldn't leave him behind." She yelled as she headed out of the office to the labs they kept Dib held prisoner in.</p><p>"Let me check." Zim said as he pulled his laser rife out.</p><p>"He's not there, is he?" Gaz said as she followed Zim in. She pushed Zim out of the way, ignoring the obviously empty table and looked towards the vents. So what I thought happened did. Tak broke free and rescued Dib. Whatever moves he's been putting on her has worked. She was so grateful for this job when she was picked up. She then stormed out of the lab and headed to the communications room. "Just as I thought." She said as she stormed out.</p><p>"What did you think?" Zim said as he followed Gaz.</p><p>"Tak broke out of her cage. Looks like she picked the lock. Never expected her to think of that. But once she did, she crawled out and freed Dib as well. Now they are free and heading to Miyuki knows where." Gaz said. "We are going to need some massive help. From The Massive."</p><p>Zim panicked. Last thing he wanted was to have the Tallest find out what was happening under his own watch. He had proved that Earth was valuable for their use, although it's total worth of raw materials was questioned on if they should waste the resources on a planet that was supposed to be where Zim was bashed to, not a place that was actually worthwhile for the Empire. The Tallest enjoyed the sodas and other raw materials found but Zim still feared that if he didn't show that he had the humans in line, they would turn on him. It hasn't been unheard of in the history of Invasions, but Zim did not want it happening to him. Gaz was smart and had helped him control most of the human population for a long time, but this was her losing her composure. Tak and Dib were two people who could get under her skin and cause her to go off half cocked. "You don't want to tell the Tallest what happened!" Zim yelled as he stood in front of the door to the communications room.</p><p>"Give me one damn good reason why I wouldn't." Gaz said looking at Zim tapping her foot. "Tak and Dib are free. They want both of them."</p><p>"Exactly. They want both of them and they will kill me for trusting you and having them escape. Look, they're pretty happy as long as we send them snacks and sodas and stuff like that. They let us handle what we need to." Zim said.</p><p>"But they were the ones who put Tak in charge of punishment." Gaz growled. "If they know she freed Undesirable Number 1 from our grasp, then they would be merciless."</p><p>"Not only to her, but to us as well." Zim said. "We get her back, then we can call the Tallest. They already like what you are doing my little Gaz, don't make them think you are inept. They will think that if you tell them this."</p><p>Gaz stepped back and took a breath. Zim had a point. If the Tallest found out what was happening, there would be massive chaos and they would take it out on both Zim and Gaz. They would have taken Tak and Dib as well, but they would be punished for letting it happened. "Fine. We need to find Dib and Tak right now."</p><p>Meanwhile, Dib and Tak were standing close to a dumpster away from the mansion that was now Zim's base. She was wearing her Kat disguise, hoping that if a patrolling Irken soldier saw them, they would not make the connection. It was well over a week's hike back to the Rendell homestead, if it was even there anymore. Tak looked around for a secluded place to begin their plans while Dib was bent over catching his breath. While his pneumonia was cured on The Resisty's ship, he had never been able to run as fast as he had with Tak in the escape in a long time. He wasn't very athletic before the Invasion and his illness to be able to handle that without losing his breath. "Where are you going?" Dib panted as he slid on the side of the dumpster to the ground.</p><p>"Looking for an abandoned building. There's tons around here." Tak said. In her former job as head of torture, she took stock of things like abandoned buildings where rebels might hide out. The security on Manhattan had been the strongest on the planet because of simple things Tak had did to inform the Armada of how to proceed. "I just need a place to plan our escape. I mean your house was around here right?"</p><p>"Yeah, and what does that have to do with anything?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Because my ship crashed in your backyard for a reason." Tak said. "Didn't think it would be this, but the coordinates I had set were for your backyard."</p><p>Dib smirked. "So, you always liked me huh?"</p><p>"At the time, I knew you were the only human with the mental capacity to figure out a way to possibly fix it and had the tools that could do so." Tak said looking at Dib's smirk that seemed to say 'Oh, that's it. There's more to your explanation' "And maybe deep down subconsciously, I did love you for all that time. But if we're going to stay alive long enough to worry about life after love, then we need a plan. Soon, most all the Earth battalion of the Irken army will be all over this island. They will be under Gaz and Zim's command. I doubt they will call in reenforcement from the Tallest yet."</p><p>"Why?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Our escape would make them look bad." Tak smiled. "They had a turncoat and Undesirable Number 1 in their clutches. And they lost them."</p><p>"I have always wondered since I found out I had that high honor," Dib said with a laugh at the name, "Where did you guys get the idea?"</p><p>"A book about a rouge wizard we found in Britain. Zim liked the way it sounded and put your face on the poster." Tak looked scornfully at Dib as he was holding his stomach in laughter. "What's so funny? You're Earth's most wanted criminal on the run and you're laughing at the title?"</p><p>"No, just that Zim stole the idea for the title from a book about wizards." Dib said. "But we have to get out of here. Maybe see if we can get aboard The Resisty's ship."</p><p>"That, or just go rouge. I asked about where your house was because if we could get my old ship, we can just leave this rock behind. Do you know how much it would take to pry this blue orb from the Irken Empire's grip?" Tak asked.</p><p>"You're probably wanted too." Dib reminded Tak. "You may have escaped your duties on Dirt before and they didn't care, but that was because a janitor isn't as high profile as the former head of torture. With you missing, presumed turncoat, I am sure you're wanted all over the galaxy. Not a good move."</p><p>Tak sighed. Dib did have a point. While the Tallest didn't care about the pions in the empire, they did keep good tabs on the ones who ruled the planets they conquered and she was now a part of that class. She would have her face advertised all over the galaxy on any conquered planet or one that even remotely had anything to do with Irk. Besides, she did have to repay that society that let Zim become an Invader when she couldn't over reasons beyond her control and even made her work with that idiot and his harlot, as she called Gaz in her mind, a phrase she would never say around Dib. She ruffled in her backpack in her disguise for the notebook The Resisty gave her to send messages in case of an emergency. "I'm calling The Resisty. Tell them the gist of what happened. That we were captured by Zim and Gaz and broke free. Request summons to their ship and find out what to do from there." Tak said.</p><p>"Okay Kat." Dib said, showing Tak he knew the protocol about who she was to the Resisty.</p><p>"I think we got it finally!" Hornard said as he held up a fine powder in front of his face. "This is similar to the silver iodide, potassium iodide and solid carbon dioxide you told us that humans used when they seeded clouds on their own."</p><p>"Now, will it come down as water rain or acetate rain?" Kar Bin said as she looked at the powder. "It will do no good if that happens. We're trying to make them doubt their paste suits and if it is just water, those damn bugs won't be affected."</p><p>"Is there a way we can test some of those in a mock atmosphere?" Professor Membrane said. "That thing looks to be a hyperbolic chamber. Just set some in there and we can cause condensation to happen, and if it rains acetate, we succeeded. Have to say, it was great working with you guys on this."</p><p>Hornard and Kar Bin nodded as she put a pinch of the powder in the chamber and turned it on. As she shut the door, Lord Nar walked into the labs to examine the progress. He looked over at where Professor Membrane, Hornard and Kar Bin were staring at the chamber intently, seeing they were all absorbed completely in their works. As a former weapons designer for Vort when they were allies with Irk, he understood completely that disturbing someone when they were working was very rude at the minimum and a good way to get beaten up at the worst. While Lord Nar himself used to be an engineer of equipment, he worked with many scientists who developed new technologies and learned in his early days as an engineer not to disturb them when they were working and it is even worse to do so when they were close to a breakthrough. As he peered in the hyperbolic chamber, he noticed a small cloud that looked to be more yellowish than the clouds on Earth usually were and saw that clearish yellow tinted rain was falling from the cloud. Lord Nar looked over at Hornard, Kar Bin and Professor Membrane and saw huge smiles on Hornard and Kar Bin's faces, and from what he could make out from Professor Membrane's tears in his high collared lab coat and goggles, he seemed to be just as pleased. Once the cloud rained itself out and dissipated, Kar Bin pulled out the jar she had placed at the base of the chamber and took it over to the centrifuge to do some spectral analysis.</p><p>"Can I ask what you are doing, or will you three scientists beat me up for disturbing you?" Lord Nar asked.</p><p>"I'll explain." Professor Membrane said with a smile. "You see on Earth, humans have figured out to seed clouds. My colleagues and I here have figured out a way to replicate that technology so that it will rain acetate, or the nail polish remover that I mentioned as to regular dihydrogen monoxide or water that falls from the clouds. Thus, the Irkens will think it is regular rain as to our special kind of rain, turn on their paste suits and have them destroyed for the following rain storm. Which, given the climate at this time of year where Zim's headquarters is, would be only a matter of time and happen a lot in the day." It felt good to explain his part of the plan to Lord Nar and it just felt like he was himself again. Making bold discoveries that would save mankind.</p><p>"I have good news Professor." Kar Bin said as she pulled out the report, "That's acetate that we have. Our experiment was a success!"</p><p>"Great. Make more of that and we will put that into the seeder we used to generate the storm we used to pick you up." Lord Nar said. He felt his text message communicator buzz and headed out of the room. "I am getting a message. Let me know when it's ready." He said as he read the communication from Tak. Kat Mann here, captured by Zim and Gaz along with Dib but escaped and need an evac from this planet. Included are our current coordinates. He read to himself. From the urgency of the message and the fact they were captured but escaped let Lord Nar know they were okay but on the run. He knew they were going to need help as soon as he could get it to them, but the best opportunity would be when the acetate rain attack was happening, and from how fast they made the prototype, Lord Nar knew it would be soon. He wrote back, We will be launching an attack on the Irkens and will bring you aboard when the attack begins. Stay put and stay safe. Keep this note pad on you as I have activated the tracking device.</p><p>"Well, that's something." Tak said as she read the note back. "We have to wait. The Resisty will launch an attack soon. And that is when they will bring us aboard then."</p><p>"Well, let's wait." Dib said as he sat beside Tak, holding his hands around her.</p><p>"Wait, there's a storm coming..." She said as she looked outside. There were a few short Irken soldiers walking around and when the thunder was heard and lightning seen, they activated the paste shields. However, Tak could feel that something was different about it. Soon, the skins of the two soldiers were smoking. "And I think it is the Resisty's attack. They are activating the paste suits but they aren't working."</p><p>"Wow." Dib said amazed as he looked out the window, but as he did, he noticed a sudden change of scenery.</p><p>"Dib, Kat, welcome back aboard and notice the brilliance of our attack on the Irkens to weaken their forces." Lord Nar said pointing to the screens.</p><p>"Who came up with this brilliant scheme?" Tak said with a look of amazement.</p><p>"I did Kat." Professor Membrane said from behind them. "Now we are making great strides if we can exploit their weaknesses."</p><p>"Which will be good, because I can assure you that Zim and Gaz will be furious they had us then we broke free." Dib said.</p><p>"And we'll be ready to fight as best we can." Lord Nar nodded.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? One of the weapons against Irk is being used and Tak and Dib are back on the Resisty's ship. So how will the battle go down and will the Tallest and the Massive be dragged into this? Will Gaz and Zim be forced to reveal what happened? I can't tell you that. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you don't know by this chapter that I do not own Invader Zim, then you have issues. I don't have much to say here but I never thought this story would be so popular or go this long. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Gaz headed to the control room. She was not about to call the Tallest like Zim told her not to, but she could mobilize the platoon assigned to Earth and have them tear apart the city to find Dib and Tak. She was not about to let them get away. As she headed in, Zim's computer broadcast a message. "Incoming Message from the Tallest!"</p><p>"Shit!" Gaz yelled. "Put them on hold."</p><p>"I'll try. But they don't like that." Zim's computer said.</p><p>Gaz panicked. She wasn't ready for this. The Tallest hardly called because they were happy with how the planet was being handled. But she did remember that Tak was the one who gave them frequent reports. She had to admit that Tak knew how to do it in a way the Tallest liked much better than she or Zim ever could. That was part of the reason the Tallest left them to their own devices most of the time was what Tak had told them. But Tak was gone and she kept them from messing too much in what was needed. It never worked well when the leaders of an empire tried to micro manage a conquered territory. But them finding out Dib and Tak were in their clutches after Tak went turncoat and they escaped would get the Tallest more involved. And at this point, their escape was personal to Gaz. Tak was her rival in power and Dib was too obsessed with the paranormal to try and be a proper brother in her eyes. Just wing it. You're good at this kind of stuff. If you can get Red thinking everything's okay, Purple won't care that much. He just wants to know when to expect more junk food. Which that is just fine. But Red's the smarter one. Keep him informed enough and don't tell him what happened. She looked up at the screen and scowled. "Patch them through!"</p><p>"Fine." Zim's computer moaned.</p><p>"My Tallest!" Gaz said jumping up and saluting them.</p><p>"Gaz. How are things going?" Red asked. "Got the report from the physician. Great news on the smeet. Nice to find out he's healthy."</p><p>"I'm going to have to kick the doctor for telling you the gender before they did me." Gaz said.</p><p>"We're the Tallest, what did you expect from an Irken doctor handling the first human and Irken hybrid smeet?" Purple asked. "And do you have more of these nachos?"</p><p>"I'll notify Krazy Taco to make some more." Gaz said.</p><p>"Just don't let Zim name the kid Zim jr or something stupid like that." Red said.</p><p>"Trust me, we have had that discussion many times. I've made it certain that I will be the one naming our smeet." Gaz said.</p><p>"How about Purple Jr, huh? Much better than Zim Jr!" Purple suggested through a mouthful of popcorn.</p><p>"How about no?" Gaz and Red said at the same time. Red looked over at Gaz on screen and laughed. "See we are on the same page on that."</p><p>"Yes we are. So what did you want to talk about?" Gaz asked.</p><p>"Just wanted to know how things were going. Haven't heard from Tak in awhile." Red said. Please have forgotten about the TRAK...that would lead to a lot of questions...</p><p>"We haven't either. Something about having to go undercover for some of her suspects and she couldn't and wouldn't trust any of the military to do it. Said it was personal and all that." Gaz lied.</p><p>"Sounds like her. If she comes back in let her know we need to talk to her. Resisty ships have been spotted and we feel they may be making contact with rebel groups. Keep an eye on that." Red said.</p><p>"You know that's what I do best My Tallest." Gaz smiled with an evil grin.</p><p>"Great. Just let us know when you can get ahold of Tak to have her call us. She's great with coming up with plans, like you are too!" Purple said covering his tracks when he saw the look on Gaz's face of intense rage directed at him.</p><p>"Will do My Tallest." Gaz said as she ended the communication. She then lay back in the chair and sighed.</p><p>"Got lucky with that one didn't you?" Zim's computer smirked.</p><p>"Very. We need to get them back and fast. I will make Tak confess to her acts myself and just give Dib to the Tallest let them have fun with him." Gaz said. As she lay back in her relief a alarm came in.</p><p>"Lady Gaz! We must abandon the mission! We are losing too many men here!" General Sak said as he was steaming wincing in pain dragging some of his soldiers into a run down building for shelter."</p><p>"You are not abandoning the mission! Tak and Dib had escaped not too long ago and they could not have left the metropolitan area yet!" Gaz yelled looking at General Sak with intense hatred. "What the fuck is wrong with you anyway! It's raining, this is what the paste suits are for!"</p><p>"Take it you haven't been outside lately. It started to storm a few hours ago and we turned on the paste suits. Everything seemed fine for a while. Then a few of my soldiers started burning. I was about to throw them against the wall for not activating the suits only to find out they did. These men were not defectives, I had made sure of that myself. I just looked at some of the water, or what I thought was water was actually acetate. One of my lieutenants told me that it is what is called nail polish remover in common speak and it destroys paste. So I am ordering all my men into buildings until this storm passes. But something doesn't seem right. Like this is unnatural." General Sak said.</p><p>Gaz looked at the image on the screen he was broadcasting of burning Irken soldiers heading into any building they could find at the hurricane force winds and rains blowing around them. He was right, it was unnatural. There was nothing in the weather forecast of this magnitude. Also, there may have been acid rain on Earth, but the suits were designed against that. It never was so bad it rained nail polish remover before. Everything about this was the sign of an attack. And a big one. None of the groups on Earth had the power to try something like this. Yes, Gaz knew about cloud seeding and attempts at weather modification. Her father had helped on some of those projects when she was growing up. But they could not do this. "Just shelter down and when this stops, resume your mission." Gaz sighed. She paced around the room and began to think to herself. To make a hurricane here this time of year with acetate rain then regular rain, there has to be outside influence. Massive outside influence. Even the United States Government couldn't do this and was nowhere near generating massive out of season hurricanes. "Computer, tell me what you know about The Resisty and the technology they are known to have. If they are watching this planet, they could very likely cause something like this."</p><p>"The Resisty is known to be headed by a former Vortian scientist named Lord Nar who was one of the head designers of The Massive." Zim's Computer said.</p><p>"Good. Look at the satellites and see if you can't find any Vortian ships, signals, anything Vortian. He's probably snuck off with some of their supplies he could before we conquered his planet." Gaz said.</p><p>"Analyzing. You know your work is actually more what I was designed for than what Zim put me to use for." Zim's computer said.</p><p>"I know, this is war and if we can find the Resisty, we can end this once and for all. If they are prowling about, they are in dangerous waters. The Massive isn't too far away from them." Gaz smiled.</p><p>Meanwhile Dib, Tak, and Lord Nar were staring at a screen looking with shock and awe at what had been produced. With help from Hornad and Kar Bin, Professor Membrane had used the Vortian technology at his disposal, he had made a ray that would generate a hurricane of intense strength wherever it was pointed. After the attack with acetate rain was unleashed on the Irken soldiers where Dib and Tak were rescued from, it was his idea to wipe the army stationed outside of Gaz and Zim's manor out with a massive blow to show the power the Resisty had. Lord Nar had liked this idea and agreed and within a few hours, they had produced a ray that was fired around Long Island and swept through blowing over much of what was there and harming the solders that were out looking for Dib and Tak. "This is better than I could have ever imagined." Lord Nar smiled. "Nothing like this was attempted on planets Irk had conquered before so they never thought that they would be stopped."</p><p>"I have a new respect for my father I didn't before." Dib said with amazement on his face.</p><p>"Nah, I just had better tools. Brain's still the same." Professor Membrane said as he came into the room with them to observe his work.</p><p>"I cannot thank you enough Membrane. A blow of this magnitude on a planet they think filled with inferior beings will certainly shake them to the core. I have a few of our broadcast crew sending the message throughout the galaxy. This will help to inspire the weaker groups on other conquered planets. The Irken Empire will be no more thanks to you and Dib here. The legend of his escape has been spread like wildfire and it's getting a lot of other places to start rebellions of their own. Irk cannot squash them all at once. The Massive may be powerful but it is not fast. It cannot get to them all." Lord Nar said with a greedy smile on his face, fingertips pressed together.</p><p>Tak stood and kept to herself. It was just too awe inspiring for her to really say anything. She was impressed with the work and the destruction of the empire that screwed her over and harmed Dib, but she knew all out war was going to be called and brutal after this settled down. That hurricane could not be kept going forever and the Tallest were going to find out eventually that indeed, one of their strong holds had been attacked and their military crippled with their main defense against the worst element to their health earth had was now useless. "Will there even be an Earth after this?" Tak asked quietly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Dib asked looking over at Tak, him being the only one who heard her.</p><p>She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and stood up to whisper in his ear, making sure to make this conversation to be one between teenage lovers not anything to worry about. "I mean this will been seen as a massive strike by the Resisty. The Tallest knew about this group before they conquered Earth but they were never seen as a real threat until now. If they see this keeping up, they won't worry about Earth, it won't be desirable anymore. And they don't keep planets that aren't useful. Many have been straight up destroyed because they were in the way. Earth will be seen as the same way. The Tallest may like your junk food, but they will just take the factories and replant them somewhere else. This is going to lead to intergalactic war."</p><p>"I'm with you wherever you go." Dib said as he kissed her on the forehead. "But I doubt they will blow it up." Dib said to calm her down, but not believing it himself. Tak was right. The Tallest could take the things they wanted with them and just make the snacks on some other planet. Irken food was very close to many of the chemicals junk food was made from on Earth.</p><p>"This just came in!" A small alien came in and handed Lord Nar a pod that played a recording.</p><p>"This is Tallest Red and Tallest Purple of the Irken Empire. As you are all well aware, we are the leaders of this conquest and are looking for one of our top advisors. We have been told she may be in hiding or deep undercover. But we are offering anyone who finds her a reward of over 100 billion monies for anyone who can hand us Tak. You will get an extra 50 billion if you find that big headed Undesirable Number One named Dib as well. If you just hand him over, you will get that 50 billion. We are looking for two of the most dangerous criminals of the Empire. Why is Tak a criminal if she is just undercover you may ask?" Tallest Red's voice said.</p><p>"Because she didn't tell us she was going to!" Tallest Purple said.</p><p>"She left her post without informing us of this and what she intended to do with it. And meanwhile the situation on Earth is now all fucked up with a constant hurricane and Resisty presence being picked up around the solar system of this sun. She left her post and this happened. Before she left, nothing bad happened. So it's her fault." Tallest Red said. "So remember, big bucks if you bring those two losers in."</p><p>Dib and Tak gulped. Lord Nar knew her as Kat and was none the wiser of who she was really, but one slip up and it was game over. He smiled as he looked over at Dib. "Don't worry Dib, we would never hand you over. Monies will do us no good. This is the sign of the Empire's cracks beginning to form. They never offered that high a reward. I had a nice price on my head too, but the highest it ever was was 1 million monies and I am the leader of the biggest resistance against them. I wish I knew where Tak was now. I'd love to thank her for leaving her post. She did more with that one move than we could ever hope to."</p><p>Tak gulped and stepped forward. It was now time for her to speak up, "I have a nice confession you will love now Lord Nar."</p><p>"What is it Kat?" He asked.</p><p>"I am not Kat Mann. If you had looked at the name, it would have wreaked of better than normal but still pretty stupid Irken disguising." Tak explained.</p><p>"Huh?" Lord Nar asked, now totally confused.</p><p>"I am Tak!" She said as she turned off her disguise. "I just reversed my name because I had seen some humans use it themselves. And Mann? Yeah." She said.</p><p>"Well now, this changes a lot of things here..." Lord Nar said looking at everyone. "How long have you been Kat?"</p><p>"Since I left my post." Tak said. "Frank, Kathy, Dib and Professor Membrane all knew about this. I just didn't think you would believe me if I didn't have the disguise."</p><p>"Can't say I would have trusted you back then but you are wanted that badly by the Tallest and they blame you for their failures and our victories. You are a valuable asset. No one could be that good a double agent." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"I could not ask for anything better." Tak bowed her head.</p><p>"Dib, crazy choice in girlfriend, the Irken who was chasing after you, but who am I to judge. I just don't know how the rest of the Resisty will take this."</p><p>"Neither do I." Tak said, knowing distrust of Irken was very deep and well earned.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Let me know in a review. I will try to wrap this story up before the end of 2018 but it is getting to a pretty good battle scene if cracks are forming around a lot of aspects and the Tallest are getting desperate to get Dib and Tak in their clutches. But money and Monies can drive people mad. So this will unleash a lot of chaos within The Resisty. But I am not telling you more. So remember to read (well you just did) and review! Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See any of the previous 30 chapters for a disclaimer. If you don't know that I don't own Invader Zim by this point, by god, you need help. I don't have much else to say here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Lord Nar looked out from his quarters over the blue orb that was Earth, looking over his shoulder to Tak. This was a great victory for the Resisty. Tak, the head of torture and punishment had joined their side and defected from the Irken Empire. It would be a great source of inspiration. But the fact was,she was Irken and automatically not trusted. Many would think either she worked some sort of hypnosis mind control on him or that she was just a double agent. And Lord Nar had to admit, their worries would not be without merit. He couldn't give anyone really solid proof that Tak had defected than the announcement from the Tallest and the fact that Dib was in love with her. People did not normally fall in love with an authority figure that wanted them dead.</p><p>Tak noticed this too and looked upon Lord Nar. "You want me to make the announcement myself?"</p><p>"I'm thinking of that." Lord Nar said as he walked around the table. "Because brining humans in with the cause was no brainer. Simply put, they were the conquered peoples. Irkens were the ones doing the conquering however and your Tallest were the ones doing the conquering. You worked pretty high up with them, so naturally unless you give us something that we didn't know, it's best you stay as Kat around the rest of the Resisty."</p><p>Tak sighed. She wanted to make up for what she did to Dib. Bringing down the empire would do it. Or at least weakening the stranglehold they had on Earth would atone for her sins in her mind. But what about Dib afterwards? Irk leaves Earth, he'll be safe but I won't. Unless I do something grand... "Okay, the side pods are filled with snacks. That's the lifeblood for the Tallest. They also enjoy Earth snacks a lot. Special details have been placed on the factories. But they aren't protected when a shipment is being sent back to the Massive. With the Acetate rain, the troops won't want to head out and protect them unless something is done. They don't like having their protections fail. Especially on a planet they see as a hostile environment full of idiotic monkeys."</p><p>"Are you saying that Irk wanted Earth for the SNACKS?" Dib asked in shock.</p><p>"Pretty much. Earth had some minerals that we could use, but the distance and effort involved in getting them back to be used, they didn't want to bother for that. But Zim sent the Tallest some soda and chips and proclaimed that if the humans got one thing right, it was snacking. And they wanted to enslave humanity for that. They just made it seem like it was for something bigger to strike fear into humans to make them fall in line." Tak explained.</p><p>"Good. We destroy the snack factories on the timing of their shipments, they will leave." Lord Nar said. "Membrane?"</p><p>"Yes?" Professor Membrane said saluting Lord Nar.</p><p>"At ease." Lord Nar sighed. "I want you to work with Kar Bin and Hornard and work on a way to sabotage the shipment rays. You said they use teleportation to get the snacks to the Massive correct?"</p><p>"Yes. The theory is that it would, in fact, be less apt for sabatoge that way." Tak said.</p><p>"Well, that gives me an idea. If their protections all fail, they will know that someone who knows a lot is selling them out. They won't trust anyone and internal strife will break up the Empire. They will leave Earth with disgrace that a planet seen as inferior, no offense," He added looking at how Dib, Professor Membrane, Kathy and Frank looked insulted at the 'inferior' comment, " and then the rest of our planets will be free too. But Earth is where we turn the tide."</p><p>Gaz sat down at the end of the table in the meeting hall, many angry generals staring her down as well. Zim didn't like dealing with the high brass in the military on Earth as there had always been a sort of disdain for the Invaders from the Military commanders. The Generals saw the Invaders as nothing more than scouts and any honors and Promotions they got were not deserved. They did not do the dirty work of subduing the planet they conquered. It was the military that was out there in the trenches doing the dirty work. In the end it was them who won the planet for the Irken Empire. Earth was a risky planet anyway. Liquid water was something that was near fatal for Irkens and many of the soldiers did not want to be sent. They doubted the paste suits because it was Zim's discovery. They did not forget the mess he made of Operation Impending Doom I, where he destroyed their home planet and made the fires worse. (Even though Zim claimed he made them better.) To make matters worse, the generals did not want to deal with a human. They were inferior species and Gaz was nothing more than Zim's whore to them so this was more of a disrespect to them that Zim had committed in their minds. Gaz knew all of this. Whenever she was in an event with the rest of the Irken elite, she would always get funny talks. She was protected because Zim loved her and while the Elite did not like it, they knew better than to attack an elite's mate. Tallest Red had shown favor to Gaz, liking the way she thought about things and how she could keep Zim under control so any insult to Gaz in his presence would result in being shot out the airlock. But this meeting was going to take all of her skill and ferocity.</p><p>"Gaz." General Lamscour said as he rubbed his arm with salve.</p><p>"That's Lady Gaz to you." Gaz said simply.</p><p>"Whatever." General Lamscour said.</p><p>"I do not talk to those who do not show me the proper respect." Gaz said simply.</p><p>"Lady Gaz." General Lamscour said with a disdain. "My men will not fight. And I don't blame them."</p><p>"Oh, never knew the Irken Military tolerated cowardice." Gaz said simply as she tapped her hand on the desk looking General Lamscour up and down. "Why won't they fight?"</p><p>"Because your no good husband lied to us." General Lamscour said with as cold a look on his face.</p><p>"Oh, and how did he do that?" Gaz said with a false ignorance.</p><p>"He said the paste suit upgrades would work. Well as you could see from the reports that were sent in from the hospitals, they did not. It started to rain, we turned them on." He explained looking at Gaz. He was a huge bulky imposing figure, one that Irk loved in their generals to inspire fear and respect in the men, but he could also tell that Gaz would not be intimidated. Humans were as tall as many of the elite on average. But they also feared those who looked bigger than them. Maybe that would work on Gaz.</p><p>"Well have you made sure it was rain that dissolved your suits? The paste was designed to stand up to all forms of water on Earth. You do know what water is chemically?" Gaz said. She was the daughter of the planet's most famous and beloved scientist. It was only natural she would know the chemical composition of water.</p><p>"What would that matter? Water's water?" He questioned.</p><p>"Oh it matters a lot." Gaz smiled evilly as she reached for a laser pistol under the table. "It's known in the scientific community as dihydrogen monoxide. Two parts hydrogen and one part oxygen. This chemical doesn't break up paste. You know what does?"</p><p>"No. And why should I?" General Lamscour said as he placed his hand on his laser pistol, almost sensing what Gaz was trying to do. If Zim's whore thinks she can just kill me and send my men to die out in a rainstorm, she's got another thing coming.</p><p>"Oh, that's that Irken arrogance showing there." Gaz said with a smile. "Don't worry, I have yet to cleanse Zim of it thoroughly. If I had, we'd never have needed Tak in the first place. And your men wouldn't be dying. Tak learned about this planet well, better than Zim in some aspects. She may be a bitch who cares too much about my idiot brother but I have to give credit where credit is due. Do you have the rain that fell on your men?"</p><p>"It's on my gun." He said sliding it to her.</p><p>Another fatal flaw. If my suspicion is true, then there is massive outside influences coming in that can only be from one source. But someone with the idiotic arrogance to try and intimidate me like you did General Lamscour, I don't need you. Gaz took the laser pistol in her hand and examined the stains on it. The finish was being eaten away, enamel chipping away. She took the offending chemical in her fingers and examined it. She had known this feel before. When she was younger and painting her nails, she would often spill some on her hands. She needed them to look perfect and intimidating and having a left hand looking sloppy would not scare anyone. If she was to be left alone and not tormented like Dib was for her intelligence, she needed to be fierce. Nail polish remover. They used Acetate to dissolve the suits and when a normal rainstorm came in, the soldiers would think they were protected when they weren't. Brilliant move Tak and The Resisty. "You see, this isn't water." Gaz said simply as she called over General Lamscour.</p><p>"It's not?" He asked.</p><p>"Nope." She then placed her fingers on his cheek, General Lamscour wincing in anticipation for the burn that never came.</p><p>"It didn't burn me." He said amazed.</p><p>"That's because it's not water. The chemical makeup is different. So Irkens won't be burned. Humans will just have their hands smell bad for a little while. They won't notice anything unless they drink it. May get some of the rebels on the run thinking a puddle is water but they drink this and get poisoned. But no. Your men were attacked. We did our part to provide you with protection from Earth's rain." Gaz said as she took a laser pistol in each hand and got up "But your rank, I don't know if you will need it anymore."</p><p>"Why?" General Lamscour said looking at Gaz with fear.</p><p>"Because you proved you are too arrogant to see what the hell is harming your men then you leave them in the hospital to bitch at me. The Irken Empire doesn't need your kind. Your arrogance, your reliance on height. You know Zim wasn't that tall when he started. Promotions through his work made him what he is today." Gaz smirked as she paced around the table. "I think even the Tallest are beginning to see that height isn't the only factor in worth. Look at me, I frankly am shorter than a lot of the elite of the same status. But still they won't say a word against me." General Lamscour placed his feet firmly as he stared at Gaz's pace.</p><p>"I won many battles for Irk! I contributed more than your worthless husband! OW!" General Lamscour said as he grabbed his hand to see that one of the fingers were shot off.</p><p>"Don't insult Zim in front of me." Gaz said. "I would kill my brother and father for that. You know humans value blood relations in their nuclear family unit so you know how deep my loyalties lie. Can't say the same for you. You will lie for the Empire." She said as she pointed both guns at General Lamscour and pulled the triggers, causing him to be hit right in the Squeedlyspooch and through his body into his PAK. "You have about 10 minutes left after that damage. In that time, I will tell you what you were too stupid to figure out and see why the Tallest love that I am on their side. "You see it was acetate that rained on your men. Destroying the past suits. That is an outside influence. It doesn't form on Earth naturally. If you had done the most basic of research that a proper general would have, you'd know this. The Resisty have been sighed around the solar system. They want to use Earth to make their stand and cripple the empire. Anyone who had the most basic of grasp on tactics would know this. You don't." Gaz said simply. "They will now go after what really keeps the Tallest here. Tak is with them, I would bet my smeet's life on it. She knows. You failed to learn, so I have to clean up your fuck up."</p><p>"You bitch." General Lamscour said as he gasped.</p><p>"You want those to be your last words?" She said. "Fine." She said as she shot another shot into his PAK. "And you had so much potential too." Gaz then pushed a button. "Skoodge, bring the cart, I made a mess." She then left the meeting room and headed to the study where Zim was sitting.</p><p>"What was it my Gaz-flower?" Zim asked.</p><p>"You will need to redo the fortifications around the snack factories and the teleportation." Gaz said. "General Lamscour fucked up and made us vulnerable."</p><p>"Well, I will get that done right away. They are what we use to keep our stranglehold on this filthy planet." Zim said.</p><p>"And they're the next target." Gaz said as she placed her hand on her womb, "And you will not have to worry about The Resisty when you are born my prince."</p><p>"Or prince!" Zim yelled.</p><p>"That's what I said." Gaz said.</p><p>"What made you change what you said?" Zim asked. "The doctor hasn't told us the smeet's gender yet."</p><p>"Not us no, but he told the Tallest and the Tallest told me during the last call." Gaz said. "But the bigger point is that our prince will be born to a world that will worship him. No one will dare to destroy our empire."</p><p>"They will not." Zim said.</p><p>"And get the snack factory defenses up if you know what's good for you or the smeet!" Gaz yelled.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Let me know in a review. I am going to really be working on this one as I want to have it finished by the end of the year so you will be seeing more frequent updates, but as it sits in the story, Gaz is planning so far ahead that it will make the Resisty's job that much tougher. Work and schooling are still pretty busy and I am trying to get as many hours as I can to provide (being grown up sucks...) but there is still the summer. But enough of my life, remember to read (well you just did) and to review! Ciao for now</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p><p>PS: If you cannot get enough of my brilliance while you are waiting for an update, check out my other fics or the works of Dr-Lovekill while you are at it too. ~ Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See any of the other 31 chapters for a disclaimer okay? I don't think I should have to tell you at chapter 32 that I do not own Invader Zim. Since I am trying to get this story wrapped up by the end of this year, I figured I would work harder on this. But anyway enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Lord Nar had retired to his office leaving everyone alone. Frank and Kathy had decided to head to the armory to check their weapons in and discuss the types of fighting technology the Resisty had, and Professor Membrane had headed back to the research wing to work with Kar Bin and Hornard on something that could disrupt a teleportation shipment. Kar Bin and Hornard would be well versed in things like that, and Professor Membrane had to get used to catching up on the curve. This left Tak and Dib alone in the meeting room, looking over Earth and the Irken ships surrounding it. Dib lay down on the couch and sighed.</p><p>"What is it?" Tak asked sitting next to him.</p><p>"I don't know." Dib said. "Just so much has happened in only the past few months." Tak stared into his eyes, seeing the fatigue in them.</p><p>"It's never easy." She said sitting beside him. She ran her hand up his scythe like hair. "It's grown back." She smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, you caused me to cut it off." Dib said with a slight taunt.</p><p>"It's also how I knew you were alive. You fooled the guards but you couldn't fool me." She said kissing him on the forehead. "Everyone's right, your head is big."</p><p>"Hey!" Dib yelled.</p><p>"But," Tak said as she put her finger in between Dib's eyes, "unlike those idiotic fools, I love it. It shows how smart you are."</p><p>"You think I'm smart?" Dib laughed.</p><p>"Yes I do." Tak said. "Or I would have your pathetic planet under my thumb and Zim back to Foodcourtia where he belongs."</p><p>"So how does my being smart keep you from ruling Earth?" Dib said, almost teasing Tak.</p><p>"You made me see this whole power play for what it really is." Tak said as she looked at Earth from the viewpoint of the Resisty's ship. "Nothing but fools trying to make up for their inadequacies or just to show up someone who wronged them in the past. Never ends well. It ends with an idiot kicking your ass and leaving you floating in space." Tak said as she clenched her fist in rage at her past. While she could never admit anything more than she did to Dib, she still knew she was trying to prove her worth. To whom at this point, she couldn't figure out. Was it to Frank, proving that what she did was to spare her own life or was it to The Resisty, to prove that she wasn't a mindless drone to the Irken Empire? Or what was haunting her even more was who was she trying to please more, herself or Dib?</p><p>"Well, you had the chance to take Earth this time and destroy me if you wanted. You didn't. And if I recall, you thought I was pretty interesting when we first met. I mean I found myself trying to lie to what I thought of as a girlfriend at the time." Dib mused.</p><p>"Oh you're funny." Tak laughed as she laid next to Dib and stared into space. "It's beautiful out there, the things you can see."</p><p>"I would imagine. Just the pictures from the Hubble Telescope of things like the Eagle Head Nebula and things like that..." Dib said with a smile.</p><p>"And they're much better in person." Tak smiled. "If we get out of this alive, I never want to leave your side."</p><p>"You've said that before." Dib laughed.</p><p>"Well I mean it. And I hate repeating myself." Tak said.</p><p>"And I love you." Dib said kissing Tak on the forehead.</p><p>"I love you too. And I don't mind repeating that." Tak said with a smile, holding onto Dib, staring longly out into space, thinking of all that was about to happen. She knew that eventually they would have the tools to intercept a snack beam back to the Massive and once that happened, an all out battle would be unleashed.</p><p>Lord Nar sat in his chambers looking over the bridge with a smile. Vortians had something similar to human love and to see that an Irken could feel it too meant there still is some hope out there. It was this time he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Nar, so you didn't get captured after all."</p><p>"777?" Lord Nar said looking behind him to find his old colleague panting.</p><p>"Well, yeah guess that nickname stuck. Even when I was imprisoned." 777 said looking at his old engineering friend. "Guess you proved to be better than I thought you could be at commanding a resistance. You got a top Irken on your side."</p><p>"Couldn't have done it without that big headed human." Lord Nar said as Dib perked up and looked around as if someone said something to him and brushed it aside as him hearing things.</p><p>"Undesirable Number 1?" 777 said looking at Dib.</p><p>"How'd you know that was Dib's wanted status?" Lord Nar said.</p><p>"The Tallest posted his picture and Tak's all around the galaxy. They want those two BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD..." 777 said.</p><p>"Well last I knew you were in the military research prison on Vort." Lord Nar said. "You were top security because you helped to build The Massive."</p><p>"Well they're bringing more of their efforts to Earth. I am guessing you Resisty guys are responsible for making the Irken paste suits ineffective." 777 said.</p><p>"Not exactly, it was Professor Membrane's idea." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"Who?" 777 asked in confusion.</p><p>"Dib's father, Undesirable Number 2." Lord Nar said clarifying himself.</p><p>"Ah, now I know who you are talking about. I knew those two had to have been related somehow. I mean hair like that isn't very common." 777 laughed. He then sighed looking at the confusing sight of Dib and Tak but knew that now wasn't the time to wonder about love and the like. The Empire was moving all it's power to Earth and if he could escape a Military Research Prison that Irk ran, then their forces were being diverted. Sure, he had helped to design a lot of the features they used to keep him prisoner on his home planet but there was always a few guards around that could have noticed something. "But you cannot handle this all alone. The Resisty is made up of the few who would have the horns to stand up to the Irkens taking over their homes. You will need actual armies. The armies of Earth have been decimated or assimilated into Irk's."</p><p>"I didn't know that." Lord Nar said with a panic. "Tak never mentioned any of that in the things she did."</p><p>"Huh?" 777 said as Lord Nar ran towards the bridge in a rage. Sure the armies of Earth had technology that could be defeated pretty easily by the Vortian technology if they needed be, but they weren't completely vulnerable. Irkens were being taken out with well placed shots to the PAK like Larkz and Uto were. Humans were simple creatures that loved their firearms that threw projectiles of lead into their enemies. They didn't always kill their enemies like Vortian technology made sure of when they wanted it to. And this was the good stuff they saved in their reserves, they did not give Irk any of this to appease them. Everything they built for Irk had a fatal flaw in it they could exploit. Like the Massive's size or the Mechadoomers needing batteries or the cloaking device only working on the robot itself. "If Tak pulled that fast one on us, those armies Earth had may be filled with idiotic monkeys but it sounds like an idea she would have." He ran up to where Dib was holding Tak and pulled her down on the floor and held his laser gun to her. "Okay you Ant Queen skank, what else are you withholding from us. I had limited trust with you to begin with, but combining Earth's militaries into Irk's? Irkens never did that before and why the hell would they do that now? And we know you think in ways that most of the Irken elite did not."</p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Dib yelled perking up and looking at 777 holding a gun on him.</p><p>"You may want to keep quiet. I had broken out of one of her filthy people's prisons they made out of my home planet. Besides, stabbing their allies in the back is one of the things they love to. They did it to us." 777 said as he pointed the gun at Dib's head. "And by god, with the size of your head, I could hardly miss!"</p><p>"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib said. "Why does everyone say that?"</p><p>"Because it is." Lord Nar said. "And by the way you said that, it's almost become a reflex with you. But your big head aside, you been seduced by this slut here. It's not like it would be out of character for her to use you and betray you."</p><p>"Get off me!" Tak said as she pushed Lord Nar off and held her laser gun to his head. "Now you had best tell me what the fuck is going on you goat fucker."</p><p>"Goat fucker?" Lord Nar asked. "That's a new one..."</p><p>"There's an animal on Earth called a goat with horns like you pesky Vortians have. Look, I said I would help you guys, and I am doing so. If not for me you would never know why this planet is so valuable to the Irkens in the first place. You and I and 777 there all know that Earth is too far out of the Empire's way to have them give a damn and we all know until the Tallest found something actually worth the massive distance to get here, let alone they would want to deal with Zim when he was exiled to this planet on a fake fucking mission to get him out of the Tallest's antennae!" Tak yelled as she pulled another laser gun and pointed it at 777. "And you Prisoner 777, you best point your gun somewhere else than Dib's head if you don't want me using mine on you!"</p><p>"Okay," 777 said as he pointed his gun at Tak. "Better if I point it at you Irken Scum?"</p><p>"Yes." Tak said, looking from Lord Nar to 777 with distrust. "I wanted to disband all of Earth's military. Frank is ex-National Guard and he took out two of my top lieutenants. I knew they were a threat to Irk and I wanted them gone. You piss them off, they can use their training against us."</p><p>"How?" 777 said.</p><p>"Frank shot Uto and Larkz in the PAK. Apparently they aren't bulletproof and if you destroy one of them good enough, that Irken is dead." Tak said. Early in her plans she wanted to take out the military men of Earth and replace them with Irken forces. Gaz had countered with the idea of integrating them because they knew how humans fought and would keep them in line with the need for less Irkens and could keep them for capturing rebels or even make the military men on Earth double agents to pull the rebels out of hiding. Her idea is that humans would trust what seemed to be a military man on the run because of the love affair humanity had in it's history of the soldier saving the defenseless against a bad guy. Irkens were seen as the bad guy.</p><p>"So you had nothing to do with this?" Lord Nar said.</p><p>"I never knew of it until you accused me of that idea." Tak said.</p><p>"Liar!" 777 said pointing his gun closer at Tak</p><p>"I'm serious. Gaz is more devious than I can be. I just wanted to deal with the rebels before I turned. I didn't want the militaries on Earth messing with my plans. I couldn't trust them. I feared us allying with them out give too much information and they would turn. Gaz said as long as we kept them happy they wouldn't turn. Made them seem to be common greedy mercenary scum with none of the honor they had for military service." Tak explained.</p><p>"Wait... how did you hear about that in the first place if it's true?" Dib asked looking at 777.</p><p>"I designed the Massive. I tapped their communications and a purpled claw haired devil wench was talking with Tallest Red about doing that because the Irkens were getting upset by the acetate rain attack." 777 said.</p><p>"And how did you make contact with the Resisty?" Dib asked.</p><p>"There are few Vortian ships left. They stick out." 777 simply.</p><p>"Gaz..." Dib said scowling.</p><p>"Told you how she really was." Tak said.</p><p>"Now's not the time for that." Dib said. "I am going to see if Dad needs help with the snack disrupter." He said as he got up and headed to the labs, trying to distract himself from the idea that his sister would be so heartless, cold and strategic against Earth.</p><p>Tak, Lord Nar and 777 stared blankly as they saw Dib turn and walk away with a flourish of his trench coat. "What's his problem?" 777 asked.</p><p>"Gaz is his sister." Tak explained. "His only sister. Growing up, their father was hardly around and he put it on himself to protect her even though she was often violent towards him."</p><p>"And he still cares about a family unit that would act like that to him? I thought human families loved and cared each other unconditionally." Lord Nar said. "I mean I studied them too before I made a movement to recruit human rebel leaders. You have to know how to interact with them or else they'll kill you. Humans can be violent creatures."</p><p>"They're also complicated." Tak said. "And family relations that are dysfunctional aren't easy to explain and damage isn't undone by a few words or even simple logic." She started to go after Dib when 777 grabbed her dress collar and pulled her back.</p><p>"Not so fast Irken!" 777 said. "If you are going to be part of this resistance, you are going to have to tell us everything that you do know about everything. I still don't trust you. I don't get how Nar trusts you but he does, at least somewhat."</p><p>"Well you are going to have to talk too you damn goat." Tak said.</p><p>"Why do you keep calling us goats?" Lord Nar asked.</p><p>"Your horns. And I don't know, I picked it up on Earth, you just remind me of goats too much." Tak said. "But you goats are going to have to tell me everything you know too. I can't be of much help if you are withholding stuff from me. Isn't that what you keep accusing me of?"</p><p>Dib headed to the labs on the ship where he knew his father was to be working on ways to destroy items being teleported before they got to the final destination. Why did Gaz haunt him so much? She had turned on humanity. She was in bed, literally, with Zim. So why couldn't he accept that fact and treat her like the Irken sympathizer Tak told him she was. The idea she was just being used by Zim physically sat easier with him than the idea that Gaz was taking over Tak's role as well as she was. He had to admit to himself, even if he didn't like it that Gaz was a great tactician. It had seemed that this game was becoming over time Gaz vs Tak in intergallatic war chess and it was to see who would win. But one thing he could never let go and was eating him inside was that Gaz was his sister. He was supposed to protect her. He was the older brother in a case where the father was never home. He stared at the laboratory door and took a deep breath. "If we can make the Irkens leave without total war breaking out, Gaz might still be safe." Don't delude yourself, if Gaz loses, she will be killed a voice that sounded a lot like Tak's said in Dib's mind. "Shut up! That's not the case if the Tallest lose interest!" He said to himself when the door opened.</p><p>"Son?" Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"Hi Dad, need some help?" Dib sighed.</p><p>"Oh how I have awaited this question for years!" Professor Membrane said as he pulled Dib in by the hand and sat him down.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Let me know in a review. I know the beginning may have been a little sappy but I am sorry I need to have some mushy DATR moments in this fic here and there. I don't have much else to say here other than you will see a lot more updates of this and some of my other fics here come this summer, unemployment gives you a lot time to do stuff. Remember to read (well you just did) and to review! Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See any of the previous chapters for a disclaimer. This is chapter 33, if you need reminding, you need help. This has become one of my longest stories and I am so proud and excited about that. But you don't want that, you want the story, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Dib looked at his father as he looked around at the labs. It was small and he could tell that as they were a resistance movement that it was smaller than what would have been on the home worlds, but it was impressive none the less. Some of these things he had seen similar items in his father's labs back on Earth or similar things the times he snuck into Zim's hideout before the planet was Invaded. He had used some things similar when he tried to sabotage Zim's base, and often figured out how to do it himself once he taught himself how to read Irken from Tak's ship. Zim's computer would often just watch Dib do it and not try to stop him. It was as almost as if he wanted Zim to fail. Wait a minute... Dib thought as he looked back on his memories of messing with alien technology. If Zim's computer never tried to stop me when it could have EASILY done so, then why? Did it not care what happened to its master? Can't say I'd blame it. Dib thought as he watched the team examine teleportation. He sighed and headed over to his father's side. "So, what are you doing Dad?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Glad you asked son," Professor Membrane said happily. "We are examining the process that Irkens use to send things like snacks and fast food to the Massive and have it still be as fresh as if it came right off the line. You see son, the Tallest demand the best."</p><p>I knew that about the Tallest already and if I didn't that could be assumed. Dib thought as he rolled his eyes. "I told you about that. Well Tak did, but still." He said simply.</p><p>"And Tak put me onto the acetate rain." Professor Membrane said. "Kar Bin and Hornard helped me to put it into practice." He could tell that Dib was getting annoyed with him and he had to admit there was at least a little justification for that. He had called Dib nuts for years thinking aliens were real only to be proven that Dib was indeed right and wanted by said aliens. So it would only be natural that his patience with his father would run thin. "Look Dib," He said as he grabbed his son's shoulder to cause Dib to perk up and look at Professor Membrane with astonishment.</p><p>"You hardly ever use my name when talking to me." Dib said in awe.</p><p>"I may have 5 Nobel prizes for my discoveries and science accolades to cover a wall, but one award I will never win is Father of the Year. I see that now. I am the world's most brilliant human scientist who could develop revolutionary technologies but I could not nurture a child outside the basic physical needs of any human." Professor Membrane said. "And this whole thing has put a lot into perspective for me. When your own daughter just hands you over to the Irkens without a second thought, you go through a lot." He looked at Dib. "If there was one branch of science that I was apparently never that good at, in practice anyway, it's psychology."</p><p>"You can say that again." Dib said, all his feelings coming out rather unfiltered.</p><p>"I deserved that." Professor Membrane said. "I always took the family bond for granted. I guess ever since you kids were born. I mean your mother warned me against that. And now I am paying the price. But I am still Professor Membrane, the man who brings humanity into a new and better standard of living. So that is what I am doing. Because humanity being subjugated by an alien race when we should be learning from them and partnering with them." He bent down to Dib so Kar Bin and Hornard couldn't hear him. "Besides, I am getting tired of them treating me like I am some idiot or like a clueless child on some things."</p><p>Dib smiled at that. "Well you know, if they could master things we haven't yet, they're going to think you're an idiot." His father looked at him annoyed. "Well if nothing else, I know where my desire to protect humanity came from."</p><p>"That's my boy." Professor Membrane smiled, patting Dib on the back.</p><p>Tak was dragged along by 777 to a secure room on the ship where they could interrogate Tak about what she knew. With the information that 777 had gathered being new to her, they needed to get on the same page with everything that everyone knew so the plans could be developed better. He then threw Tak along the back of the wall and locked the door behind him. "Now, Ant Queen, start talking." 777 said in a rage.</p><p>"777, this is not going to get us anywhere." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"I want my lawyer." Tak said, knowing that she didn't have one, but wanted to antagonize him further. If he came at her with lethal force, Lord Nar would know it was self defense and she was losing her patience with 777.</p><p>"Huh?" 777 asked.</p><p>"Humans have this thing, well some of them do, called due process and you can refuse to speak without a lawyer present. So if you are going to treat me like that, I won't say a word." Tak said looking up at the Vortians.</p><p>"We'll do this the hard way!" 777 said putting a laser gun between her eyes.</p><p>"Please." Tak said. "You don't know how bad I have wanted someone to kill me."</p><p>"Well that wish can be granted." 777 said as he started charging his weapon.</p><p>"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Lord Nar said as he got in between Tak and 777. "Look, 777, I know you hate Tak and have good reason to, but, she is the first Irken in almost the entire history of Irk period to defect. That should say SOMETHING. They NEVER faked defecting. Sounds like a good strategy to get into rebel groups I will admit, but that is not what they do. Tak, you seem smarter than maybe even the Tallest themselves." Lord Nar looked at 777. "Don't give me that look, you have to at least admit your enemy's strengths."</p><p>"Maybe Purple, but I don't think I am smarter than Red." Tak said.</p><p>"You're being modest." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"No you are being generous Nar." 777 said.</p><p>"Look you can debate which Irken is smarter than the others later. But we need to be mature here. We have a small resistance here that is getting worn out and some want to leave but if we can just frustrate the Irkens enough, they will leave." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"Well, maybe." Tak said. "There is always a contingency plan that is hardly ever used, but may be used on Earth."</p><p>"And that is?" 777 asked looking at Tak.</p><p>"You didn't threaten me within an inch of my life." Tak smirked.</p><p>"Don't make me change my mind." 777 said. "Now, what is that contingency plan."</p><p>Tak looked down and sighed. This was the ultimate destruction. She never wanted to admit it to anyone, because in a bizarre way she had grown to like the Rendells, Professor Membrane was just obnoxious but in an endearing way in her mind and of course, she had fallen madly in love with Dib. If the final plan was implemented, there was a good chance they would all be killed. She could easily knock Dib out and save him and take him with her all over the galaxy. However he would be incredibly homesick on the least of the issues. Humans did not take their houses catching on fire well, so Tak doubted that Dib would take Earth being blown up too well himself. Gaz would be safe because she would be with Zim, and while Tak didn't care if Gaz lived or died, she knew Dib did. But she had to let Lord Nar and 777 know what was happening and they needed to know what to look for if they plan went too well and the Tallest got pissed off that for some reason, some how they were not able to get their snacks anymore. "Okay. I don't know what you can do with it but here goes. The ultimate plan in case something goes horribly wrong with an Invaded planet is simple."</p><p>"Okay, how simple?" Lord Nar asked.</p><p>"The Massive will blow it up. Like the Organic Sweep but much much more destructive." Tak said.</p><p>"Blow it up?" 777 asked.</p><p>"Shoot it to oblivion. What was once Earth will be no more. Nothing but bits of rock floating around in the universe! Something that will burn up in another planet's atmosphere! Boom! Gone! I don't know what more I can say to you Goat Fuckers!" Tak said. "I thought you Vortians were intelligent!"</p><p>"We are, we are." 777 said as his face fell. No planet that was ever Invader knew of the ultimate solution Irk had. Most of the time the planet was made to benefit Irk in some way, be it shipping, parking, fast food or military research. "We just never thought it would be that bad."</p><p>"And the limit on the Tallest's patience would be shorter for Earth than it would for any planets back in our home quadrants." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"It's simply too far away to keep bringing in troops when the Empire has such valuable resources back near Irk." Tak said simply.</p><p>Lord Nar looked from 777 to Tak and to the wall behind him, turning away from them. From his studies of humans he knew they would fight to free themselves of oppressors if pushed enough. He relied on this fact. Most of the alien races in The Resisty were peaceful. That's why they were so small in number and took a lot to even stand up against Irk in the first place. Humans fought back. They fought amongst themselves for the stupidest things. It would be like if the Irkens split themselves by eye color for example and fought each other. Or the various fast food restaurants on Foodcourtia militarizing and then fighting each other to expand. They were all just humans and yet they found reasons to oppress each other. Maybe this was just their way because before Irk Invaded, they knew themselves as the only intelligent life in the Universe. They were just ignorant of the greater powers out there. It's only because Earth had great snacks and lots of mineral resources that were not found in such great quantities in other planets that the Tallest even came here in the first place. However, Lord Nar helped to build the Massive and knew that taking it this far was only really advised if there was something worth it. So far the snacks and raw materials were. But if it becomes too much of a bother, then the Tallest could get them elsewhere. And once a planet was in the Irken Empire, it did not go out easily. If being the leader of the Resisty taught him one thing, it was that. Part of the reason Vort was one of the highest priorities for him to free, other than the fact it was his home planet, was that next to Meekrob they were one of the few races that could stand up to Irk. They supplied Irk with military technology and knew how to work the fatal flaws to their advantage. And Earth was in. And far away from everything. So if it annoyed the Tallest too much, he could see why they would destroy it. Lord Nar then took a breath and turned to Tak. "So, that's news."</p><p>"It is." Tak said. She knew his position. She wasn't going to make him save all 7 billion humans on Earth if it wasn't feasible. "We can still interrupt the shipments. Maybe, just maybe they will not destroy it. Maybe they will just leave."</p><p>"Not with Red's temperament." 777 said.</p><p>"Red's not the one so snack obsessed." Tak said. "That's Purple."</p><p>"But Red goes nuts if you take away something he really liked." 777 said. "I remember what happened when I took away his private soda machine in the Tallest quarters so I could fit everything with the anti-matter engines. Not a pleasant sight. I ended up working it out so that his wishes could be fulfilled but, that was one of the scarier sights I have ever seen. And that wasn't when Purple being a slob wasn't pissing him off. So if Purple breaks down like a little sissy bitch because he can't get his nachos or whatever, then Red might just get pissed and enact the ultimate solution anyway because he'd blame Earth for Purple acting like a brat."</p><p>"I could see him doing that." Tak said.</p><p>"Do you know how they'd blow up the planet?" Lord Nar asked 777 and Tak. "I mean you were close to the Tallest so you may have stumbled across it. And 777, you designed most of that thing."</p><p>"There's a laser ray below the viewing deck." 777 said. "Looks like they never got rid of it."</p><p>"I know about that." Lord Nar said. "If something hadn't messed with their ship in the first place years ago, I wouldn't be speaking with you."</p><p>"Well is it able to be amplified to destroy a planet?" Tak said.</p><p>777 tapped his fingers on the table and whispered some things to himself. "Maybe. If they rerouted some power from the power core but that's just based off what I built. The weapons on that were done by a lot of Irken scientists. Especially how powerful that laser ray was supposed to be. I think at the time they were pissed about the Mechadoomer 'glitch'" he said in air quotes with a giggle.</p><p>"The one where it can become invisible but the person driving it won't be?" Tak said.</p><p>"Yep." Lord Nar said. "We did that on purpose."</p><p>"And if I was Tallest, Irk would handle most of their development in house. How they could overlook such fatal flaws is beyond me."</p><p>"You're smarter than the average Irken. That's how you were able to see how full of shit your society is." 777 said when Tak cast him a death glare.</p><p>"They may be shitty but they are still my people. You don't let that stuff go easily. And I get why Dib can't handle Gaz's position." She said with an epiphany. She then knew she had to just hold onto Dib and tell him what she just told Lord Nar and 777. He needed to be ready for the worst. He had survived so much and she thought he needed to be ready. "Look, I am going to find Dib and talk to him about what I told you." She looked blankly at the Vortians. "All I ask is try to keep Earth safe. I know you cannot promise it. Especially as a rouge rebel group versus the Irken Empire, but try to come up with something that keeps Earth safe. Keep up with the snack interruption plan. Find some way to disrupt the diamond mines. Humans did it themselves for thousands of years. But don't force Irk to use the ultimate solution."</p><p>"We'll try not to, if we can help it." Lord Nar said shaking Tak's hand.</p><p>"If we can help it." 777 nodded.</p><p>"If you can help it." Tak nodded back. "Now excuse me, I got to talk to Dib. Tell me what you have planned when you get it."</p><p>Tak shut the door as she headed out, leaving Lord Nar and 777 alone with each other. "She's not like any other Irken I have ever met." 777 said.</p><p>"Told you." Lord Nar said.</p><p>Tak headed to the labs where she knew Dib would be working on some projects with his father and the other Resisty scientists. She didn't know how she was going to tell Dib what was going to happen if things went totally wrong, and there was still a good chance that it would all work out, Irk would go away and she could live the rest of her life in Dib's arms, a thought she never thought would happen before in her life, but she was as Lord Nar said, smarter than the average Irken. Tak knocked on the door and Professor Membrane opened it up. "Tak, you must be here for Dib."</p><p>"Tak!" Dib said as he ran over and hugged her close to him.</p><p>"Isn't that cute." Professor Membrane said as Tak and Dib glared at him as if he was insulting them.</p><p>"If you ever have kids of your own Dib, you'll understand." Professor Membrane said as Tak made a motion like she was going to throw up at the thought of children.</p><p>"Well, let's find somewhere private. I have something to tell you." Tak said.</p><p>"What is it?" Dib said.</p><p>"It could be very bad and devastating." She said as she pulled him along and his face fell.</p><p>"I don't like the sound of that." Dib said quietly.</p><p>"Neither do I." Tak said.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Let me know in a review. I am working to try and get this done by the end of this year so you'll see a lot more, more often. I am also trying to find some good ideas for DATR oneshots or other fics so I don't have to throw it in stories that doesn't need it on it's own. I find that pairing so underrepresented in the fandom. I don't have much else to say so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Invader Zim okay? I am still amazed this story has come this far. When I started, I thought there would be only 5 or 6 chapters. But anyway, this is chapter 34 and I plan to finish it by the end of this year. So enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Tak grabbed Dib's hand and headed for a spot where she could talk to him in private and comfortably. This was not going to be easy, and she was going to have to discuss this plan with him anyway. If the plan of disrupting the snack shipments was successful, it was highly possible that the Tallest would just implement the Ultimate Solution. They had tossed around the idea of just leaving and exploring the universe together, but they were never serious and had never planned for how it might happen. Dib followed behind her, trying to keep up with her fast pace. "What's going on?" Dib asked, noticing how Tak had went from depressed to panicked pretty quickly.</p><p>Tak ignored him until she found a cargo room that had a sofa stuffed in there somewhat carelessly. She then sat down Dib on there with a sort of careless abandon and sat down beside him. Dib was still looking at her with a confused look on his face. Tak did not know how to break bad news to someone she actually cared about, so she looked around the room, with Dib's eyes following hers and then she took a breath and closed her eyes in anticipation. "What would you do if Earth was destroyed?"</p><p>"Huh?" Dib asked, confused as to why Tak would be asking that question out of all of them she could have.</p><p>"There is a big risk to the snack disruption plan." Tak said looking away from Dib.</p><p>"How big?" Dib asked looking at Tak with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Ultimate Solution big." Tak said.</p><p>"And that is?" Dib asked.</p><p>"The Ultimate Solution. What the Tallest do if a planet they had Invaded becomes too unruly." Tak said. She knew that she would probably have to explain what it was to Dib, but she was hoping he could figure it out on his own. Just having to say that the Tallest would blow up the home world of what turned out to be the only being in the universe to really connect with her to him was like being stabbed in the heart.</p><p>"What's that? They don't just blow it up and move on do they?" Dib asked.</p><p>"If a planet is too unruly, and too far from the main supply lines to justify sending more troops in to quell the natives, yes the Tallest will just blow it up. It is seen as a cost benefit analysis. Having a massive Empire does you no good if you drain everything you have trying to keep the natives down. Think back in human history." Tak said. She knew Dib was intelligent and maybe if she could site human historical precedence then he would handle it better. It would be the same type of thing. Yeah, I studied human history to know how they fight and what they do to each other to get ideas. Tak looked at Dib, who was slowly losing color as he dwelled on what she would say. And I just find out that it's like what Irk does, just with less advanced technology.</p><p>"So, that's it, they're just going to blow it up?" Dib asked. "If we stop the snacks, they're going to blow up the Earth?"</p><p>"Well, Gaz will be safe, they'll evacuate the planet of all the Irkens first." Tak said. "Earth is just too far out of the Empire's way to save. Sure, the Tallest think the world of human snacks but that isn't enough for them to justify wasting resources without an internal uprising!" Dib looked like he was going to say something when Tak continued. "And no, you cannot try to warp their minds!"</p><p>Dib paused for a moment. He knew what Tak was saying would end up being a possibility now that she explained it for him. It also kind of made him pause. The best plan anyone had to chase the Massive and the Irken Armada from Earth was to disrupt the most valuable thing to them and that was the snacks Earth made. But this made it the biggest risk anyone would ever have to make. In typical rebellions, when someone made the decision to attack the enemy's desired goods, they knew their own lives were on the line, possibly their close family, but never the home planet itself. If the ones they cared about survived, they could always try and find somewhere else to go if they could escape the army. And while that act may be Herculean, there was still other places. It's not like the whole planet would be blown up. Dib knew that his family was safe now. His father was helping the Resisty to develop the tools they needed to disrupt teleportation of goods. And as much as he hated to admit it, Gaz was safe in the Irken's company. Her loyalty to them had been proven so it was unlikely anything he or Professor Membrane did would be used on her in retaliation. "So this can go either really, really good and we chase the Armada away..." Dib started when Tak picked up the thought,</p><p>"Or really, really, really bad and they get pissed and blow up that spinning ball of dirt." Tak finished. "And billions of people will die. Most likely all of them. I doubt The Resisty could save them all."</p><p>"Come on, they have this huge group of aliens already. I mean with the technology they have, they could teleport them here and then make more food and-" Dib started.</p><p>"You're asking for a miracle." Tak sighed. "The Vortians may have highly advanced technology in comparison to Earth's, but they can't do all that." Dib looked at Tak with a heavy heart. Here he was with the Resisty, the most powerful force that could go against the Irken Empire and yet they were gambling with billions of lives that didn't even know what was going on. All they knew was that an alien race from a planet called Irk had taken them over and now enslaved the planet. They couldn't let the people of Earth decide if they wanted this plan done, the Irkens would know too. More people that knew a secret plan meant it was less secret and that there would be more chance that the Irkens could stop it.</p><p>"Billions of lives are in our hands." Dib said simply as he looked at Tak with respect.</p><p>"The Resisty's hands yes. Even though not every member of the Resisty has hands..." Tak said.</p><p>"It's a figure of speech." Dib said simply.</p><p>"But there is only 1 human I want to protect in this all." Tak said as she stroked Dib's face. "You. Dib Membrane."</p><p>"I love you Tak." Dib said as he kissed her forehead. As much as it pained him to admit, there was a real possibility in what she said. Gaz would be okay. His father was smart enough to get by with the Resisty scientists. They seemed to be getting along well when he was working with them. "Whatever happens, I want to be with you. If they blow up the Earth," Dib gulped at the idea of the thought. "Well, I'll keep with you." He said as he looked deep into Tak's purple eyes. He laid Tak down on the couch and held her close. He never felt closer to anyone else ever before. What all had happened in the past months had build up and while on the surface it would never seem that they would ever get along let alone fall in love, but they did. This is the woman alien who sent armies after me. Dib thought as he ran his finger along her antenna, seeing her close her eyes in pleasure. But that was only because she was ordered to, she didn't decide to hunt me down. She knows what being an outcast is like. Knows what it is like to struggle to prove you are right and to prove your worth. He closed his eyes and moved in closer to her and placed his lips on hers. It felt in that exact moment as if nothing else mattered in the entire universe, him and Tak were the only ones that existed. She pulled him closer and wrapped her tongue around his. As she looked into his eyes, Professor Membrane burst open the door and shouted.</p><p>"Son! I think we finally perfected the ray!" He yelled as he stared at Dib and Tak. "Did I interrupt something?"</p><p>"Yes..." Dib moaned.</p><p>"You said you guys perfected the snack ray?" Tak asked, pushing Dib off her.</p><p>"Yes, I figured that Dib would want to see it, as he did pitch a few ideas to make it easier." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"You did huh?" Tak said with a devilish smirk as she stood up and gave Dib a hand to get up.</p><p>"Well the lasers seemed to work on a selective wormhole system and it's a straight track both ways. So if you managed to put a burst of energy in the middle of it, it would disrupt this path." Dib said.</p><p>"Exactly, and we have been able to find a way in. Kar Bin and Hornard are looking to do research on ways to get past any secondary defenses, but from what Hornard said, this was Vortian designed as well, the security." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"So they would have built an obvious and fatal flaw in it." Tak smiled.</p><p>"Well, neither one of you will want to miss this." Professor Membrane said as he grabbed Tak and Dib's hands and dragged them to the labs where Hornard and Kar Bin were standing and waiting to test the invention. Professor Membrane then placed Tak and Dib in chairs on the end of the room and stood by the machine with a proud look on his face. Tak looked on and placed her face in her palms. Dib just rolled his eyes and then nudged Tak.</p><p>"Dad ALWAYS loves to show off when he finished something. And since he didn't get to with the acetate rain invention, he has to make up for it with this. Must me some father issues or something he's trying to make up for." Dib said low enough so that Professor Membrane could not hear them.</p><p>"Runs in the family..." Tak muttered to herself.</p><p>"Huh?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Nothing, just explains a lot with his personality is all..." Tak covered up quickly.</p><p>"As you can see from this display of a bag of potato chips, original flavor, this is the test snack." Professor Membrane began. Dib looked on with as much interest as he could feign but Tak was starting to nod off. She could hardly stand it when she was being presented things from Irken scientists and they were much less pompous than Professor Membrane could be. And even in his arrogance about his accomplishments, he somehow was able to suck out all the interest that something like this would normally have. Dib knew how to make it seem like he was paying attention well enough to satisfy his father's desire for attention and acceptance. "By pressing this button, this will teleport the snack from one side of the lab to the other." He said as he pressed the button and the bag of potato chips appeared on the other side of the room. He then turned on a secondary machine. "This will send a pulse of energy when I press this button when the snack is teleported. As soon as the teleportation is initiated, this machine will sense the process has begun and the snack is on its wormhole travels and then send the pulse that will disrupt it. When this happens, what will be sent is an incomplete snack that is of no use to anyone." Professor Membrane pressed the button then sent the snack along again. A flash of light appeared and then the bag of chips appeared beside the one that was sent earlier.</p><p>"It didn't work." Tak said. Dib placed his face in his hand. He knew how his father could get when challenged.</p><p>"Oh really?" Professor Membrane said as he tossed Tak the bag of chips awkwardly.</p><p>"And you can't throw a bag of chips." Tak said as she got up and picked it up. She looked at the bag curiously. "It feels lighter."</p><p>"Open it up." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"Fine." Tak said, "But I can tell that your invention-" She opened the bag and noticed there was no chips in the bag. "-actually worked."</p><p>"See why you should never doubt my AMAZING SCIENTIFIC BRAIN!" Professor Membrane.</p><p>"And why you should just roll with it in the future..." Dib whispered in Tak's ear.</p><p>"And we are making sure that the same concept works on other snacks as well. We have found that they love, nachos, potato based snacks like chips and fries and deep fried dough based sweets like donuts. We are doing the same tests with candy and other items that are snack food as well, even healthy snacks, but it is doubtful the Tallest will ever request them." Kar Bin said as she looked over her notes analyzing the Tallest's favorite snacks.</p><p>"Nope, they love things that are deep fried and would clog a human's arteries." Tak said. "Irkens' digestive systems can handle the fats much better than humans'. Besides, even if they affected the species the same, the Tallest have the best doctors in the galaxy at their command. A death by natural causes isn't very likely unless they did something horrible that the Control Brains would deem a crime against Irken-kind and there isn't very many of those at all." Tak explained. "The last 2 Tallests died in catastrophic accidents." She explained at the confused looks on everyone's faces. "But back to the subject at hand, I like this. Once you perfect it, tell Lord Nar and 777 and they will give the final approval. I don't have their authority on the matter. But you proved the concept very well." Tak said as she took Dib's hand. "Come on, your father, Hornad and Kar Bin need to work in peace. Scientists hate being disturbed."</p><p>"Fine." Dib said, glad to have an excuse to get away from his father after his invention had been proven to work. Once they were well away from the labs, Dib pulled Tak close to him and looked at her again. "I was serious. If Earth is destroyed, I will go with you. I trust you. I love you."</p><p>"Just promise me one thing." Tak smiled as she gazed into Dib's amber eyes.</p><p>"What?" He said as he looked at Tak.</p><p>"If you are ever proven right on something, do NOT act like your father back there. I might have to shoot you out of the airlock or abandon you on an asteroid if you do."</p><p>"Trust me, I won't. At least not around you. I'll try not to. I'll only save it for those who really deserve it." Dib said.</p><p>"Good, because I could hardly put up with that." Tak said as she pulled Dib close and kissed him.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Too DATR? Let me know in a review. I got a lot in life going on with illness in my family and just trying to help out, so I may be a little slower in my updating, but the goal of ending this by 2018 still stands and I needed to do this to get back into my usual track that this incident had kind of distracted me from. But enough of my life story, you don't care about that. Remember to read (well you just did) and to review! Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own Invader Zim okay? I don't have much to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Gaz headed to the nearest snack factory which was located about 4 hours outside Manhattan. Zim was flying the Voot Cruiser as they headed to inspect it. Gaz wanted to go as incognito as possible so any spies for the Resisty would not know it was them, but just a typical Irken heading to the snack factory. Her plan was to inspect the factories that the Tallest had an affinity for and in this case, it was Nacho Cheeze doritio chips for Red, Chocolate Pocky for Purple and Kripy Kreme donuts for the both of them. However, the doritio factory was closest so that was the first stop. "Why does Purple have to want Pocky direct from Japan?" Gaz sighed to herself.</p><p>"Heading to the Japanese factory after this wouldn't be an issue for the ship." Zim said simply.</p><p>"It's not that. Just out of the way is all." Gaz sighed.</p><p>"Think he had been watching some of the animes that GIR had. Something with a lot of Bos and one called Gravitation I think that had nothing to do with physics..." Zim said.</p><p>"Okay, that's more than I needed to know." Gaz said shuddering at the thought of Purple being into a yaoi anime.</p><p>"Did not think there was anything that disturbed you my queen." Zim taunted.</p><p>"Only a few things. Like the thought of Dib fornicating with Tak and I guess now the idea of Tallest Purple liking yaoi animes." Gaz sighed. "Even as ruler of the planet, there will be things that are disgusting you can do nothing about."</p><p>They flew to the snack factory to inspect the premises. This was one of the most important places on the planet and as such, it was Zim and Gaz's duty to inspect and make sure that everything was functioning as it was supposed to be. Select humans were in the snack factories and it was one of the most vied for positions a human could have after fast food clerk. These were the items that the Irkens valued the most on the whole planet and you were considered lucky if you were a member of the conquered race and got to touch the food that got handed to the Tallest themselves. The teleportation devices where guarded by high ranking members of the Irken special forces, but the actual manufacturing was done by humans loyal to the Tallest. The guards saluted as Zim and Gaz showed up and opened the door to the factory. Gaz looked on with a smirk as she observed the employees. People from the various levels of society were here and she recognized a few world leaders who were deposed when the Irkens took over working side by side with people who had bagged doritios since before she was born. Before the Irkens came, those leaders would be acting like these guys who had been doing it forever were scum. Now they are equally as pathetic. Sure they may be working the highest job they could hope for, but that doesn't make them less scum. Gaz thought as she looked on with a satisfied smirk.</p><p>"Governor Zim, Lady Gaz, it is nice to see you here!" Frito, the Irken overseer of the plant said as he saluted them.</p><p>"Yes, yes, it's wonderful." Zim said as he brushed Frito off. "We are here for the usual inspection."</p><p>"Yes, make sure that the systems are clean, that no human filth is being sent in with the shipments going to the Tallest, all that." Gaz said simply. She looked around to make sure that no one else would listen, human or Irken, as few could be trusted. If Tak would rebel, then anyone could. "Whom do you serve?" She asked Frito.</p><p>"The Tallest and the Empire of course my lady!" Frito said panicked. He may have been as tall as many of the Irkens in higher positions in the society, but he was scrawny and weak when combat came. He could only be trusted to supervise factories, nothing more. "I would never think of anything else!"</p><p>Gaz stared at him intensely. She knew the look on his face was one of sheer panic and fear. Not because he was a rebel that was caught, but the fact he wasn't that was being suspected of it. These types of people would freak out at the suspicions being thrown at them. Weak hearted rebels would panic, lie but crack. "Good. There has been dissent in some lately, just wanted to make sure our most vital were pleased."</p><p>"Thank you!" Frito said as he bowed before Gaz and Zim as if they were high deities to worship.</p><p>"How's the factory running?" Zim said looking at him.</p><p>"Well! We have reduced the amount of human cells that come in contact with the final products. Any that has even the slightest impurity is sold at high markup to the humans. And as you know, only the most wealthy and approved humans could even think to afford them as a delicacy." Frito explained. Gaz looked on as the bags were being filled with nacho cheese doritios and thought how the Irkens were serving humanity well for their crimes. The snack foods they gorged themselves on were now desperately out of reach and un-affordable. Here she was now, with the race that made humanity feel as awful as they were. She was better than them. Worthy of the conquering race. Governess of the planet Earth and rubbing shoulders with the Irken elite and on pleasant terms with the Tallest themselves.</p><p>"These look better than anything I have ever had before Irk Invaded." Gaz said looking at the chips. "Red will be pleased to get this shipment. I have to ask you, before General Lamscour was relieved permanently of his duties, did you hear anything from the guards about wanting to give up their posts?"</p><p>"You won't punish me for it?" Frito shook.</p><p>"No, you just need to report what they think to us, we have the military and my dearest Gaz-flower to handle their punishments." Zim said. "You would be stopping trouble before it starts and you would be rewarded for that."</p><p>"Yes, rewarded handsomely." Gaz said.</p><p>"Okay, they were rather sour and yelling when that weird rain came by. I knew it wasn't quite right when it started." Frito said.</p><p>"How could you tell?" Gaz asked. If she was going to bring the Irken army up with what the Resisty was planning, she needed to know what was happening.</p><p>"It will sound weird, but it smelled different than normal rain does. Sounds silly, I know." Frito said.</p><p>"Not silly at all. I found some and found it to be acetate, dissolves the paste suits." Gaz said. "This will be helpful to warn the troops. They thought it was normal rain and got harmed in the aftermath." She explained.</p><p>"Glad to be of service." Frito said saluting Zim and Gaz as they walked along inspecting the factory.</p><p>Meanwhile, on the Resisty's ship, Lord Nar was inspecting the prototype of the snack disruption ray that Professor Membrane, Hornard and Kar Bin had perfected and showing all types of snacks it worked with. "Impressive." He said as he looked at the smaller tests with astonishment. "And you said it would get around the Irken's protection."</p><p>"Nar," Hornard said addressing Lord Nar, his fellow Vortian in a casual manner, "I planned and built in the functions to get around the massive flaws that were built in. You know that is our big fuck you to the Irkens for how long they were treating us like crap, even when we were allies."</p><p>"Yes, yes, silly me." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"And we have the blueprints for the amplification for the actual ray. This is just our proof of concept." Professor Membrane said as he moved the papers to Lord Nar and 777.</p><p>"And I can see it's proven..." 777 said as he read over the blueprints. "It seems you took in consideration our limited resources."</p><p>"Yes, that was my idea." Kar Bin said as she nodded. "It's was hardest on Membrane as he was used to having everything he needed before the Invasion but his brilliant mind ended up helping me come up with a workaround."</p><p>"Good." 777 said as he rolled up the blueprints. "Guess you're smarter than I gave you credit for." He said as he shook Professor Membrane's hand.</p><p>"So, how does it feel to be put in your place? That there are beings out there that know more than you?" Tak said as Professor Membrane headed to one of the cabins on the ship to rest.</p><p>"I don't know, humbling." Professor Membrane said. "Why is it everyone keeps picking on me?"</p><p>"Because you could have found something to prepare for this if you had listened to your son." Tak said simply. "And always knock. I think Dib's still kind of annoyed you interrupted us. Then again, as smart as he his, he's still a human male."</p><p>"And that isn't apparently an issue for you at all you xenophile." Professor Membrane said. "But hey, you saved his life, that's more than I can honestly say. I mean I sent him to the Crazy House for Boys when he was 11 for messing with my equipment. Turns out most of his para-science was right."</p><p>"And you are working with it to free humanity from it's clutches." Tak said.</p><p>"Well last count had me up for 35 hours straight getting those blueprints together." Professor Membrane said. "Unlike most of the aliens here, I need sleep."</p><p>"Well to us, you're the alien." Tak said. "Good night." She said as she walked away.</p><p>"Oh how would you even know?" Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"Figure of speech." Tak sighed as she walked down to the bridge of the ship where Dib was eating a Vort dog. He bit down on the alien hot dog and chewed it with interest. The head chef had assured him that it was safe for humans, but that was no assurance of taste. Surprisingly, it tasted delicious. Noticing a bottle of Vortian mustard, he squirted it on when Tak sat across from him.</p><p>"Hello there," Tak said as Dib jumped, squirting mustard on his trench coat.</p><p>"Tak!" Dib said looking at her. "You surprised me." He then looked at the mustard stain on his trench coat. It was his signature piece of clothing, the thing that made him feel like the world's best paranormal investigator and it had the hardest of all stains to get out on it, mustard. "You have anything that scrubs out mustard? It's damn near impossible to get out."</p><p>"Try this cleansing chalk." Tak said as she tossed him a bar from her PAK. He unwrapped it and scrubbed the stain down. As he put some effort it, the stain went away like it never even happened.</p><p>"Wow, this worked wonders." Dib said. "So what's the verdict on my dad's latest madness?"</p><p>"They're building it." Tak said with some excitement in her voice.</p><p>"Great!" Dib said with a smile. Then what Tak was warning him about hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wait..."</p><p>Tak saw the look on his face and then jumped to try and consol him. "We don't know if that will happen yet or not." She said sternly. "It will just depend on what the Tallest decide. But I said it before and I will say it again. I can never say it enough. I am fighting them for you. I want to stay with you and only you." She then kissed Dib deeply on the lips. "You're the only one who I feel gets me. Who knows what it is like to be overlooked and ignored and abused. The smartest being I have ever met. And I am going to spend however long we have in this cosmos with you. I love you Dib."</p><p>"I love you too Tak." Dib smiled at her as he ran his finger along her antenna.</p><p>"You know, your father is going to be asleep for a long time, and the other members of the Resisty know what 'Do not disturb' means..." Tak teased.</p><p>"You saying?" Dib asked with a smirk.</p><p>"We'll finish what was so rudely interrupted before." She said as she took his hand and led him back to the storage room where Professor Membrane had interrupted their intimate moment before.</p><p>Back on Earth, after a long assignment of inspecting the factories that the Tallest favored the most, Gaz was finishing the report for Zim to give to the Tallest. As he was the governor of Earth, it was Zim's duty to deliver the report. This did not mean that she trusted him fully to be the one to assemble it. As she put the finishing touches on it for Zim to give to the Tallest, she laid back and looked up at the computer screen. "Behind every great leader is a greater woman." Gaz said to herself.</p><p>"If you can call Zim great." Zim's computer sassed.</p><p>"Well I can." Gaz said back.</p><p>"Well all I can see is he's like Macbeth if Macbeth had been pummeled in the head with a claymore many, many, many, many, times and he has himself a Lady Macbeth pushing him along."</p><p>"Well thank you." Gaz said.</p><p>"I meant for that to be an insult. Lady Macbeth nagged her husband to commit murder to become king of Scotland." Zim's computer said.</p><p>"And I am still not offended. Well about the insult you had to Zim, he may have been hopeless before I got involved but he was at least smart enough to listen to me." Gaz said. "And since when did you become a Shakespeare scholar?"</p><p>"Since I needed something to drown out you two having sex." Zim's computer said bluntly. "I am an AI and because of that I do understand things and can get grossed out."</p><p>"Sure, sure." Gaz said simply. "Zim's due to call the Tallest in a few hours. The doctors say I need as much rest as I can get before the prince is born."</p><p>Gaz had gotten up to head to the bedchamber when a loud siren was heard. "OH WHAT NOW?" She moaned.</p><p>"So sorry my lady," Zim's computer said sarcastically, "But the Tallest are calling."</p><p>"The Tallest?" Gaz said as she quickly regained her composure. "Patch them through!" She ordered.</p><p>"Patching." Zim's computer said.</p><p>"My Tallest, what is so urgent?" Gaz asked.</p><p>"THE SNACKS! THE SNACKS! THEY'RE GONE!" Purple said as he grabbed the camera and shook it back and forth.</p><p>"Calm down, just because your pocky came in badly, does not mean it all was affected. Maybe one of those Japanese humans worked themselves too hard. Nothing some torture or executions won't fix." Red said as he opened a bag of doritios like he loved. "See, my chips are fine."</p><p>"Is this all what you wanted to call about? I mean Zim's to give the report in a few hours on the snacks in the first place." Gaz said.</p><p>"So far it looks like a mistake made at the factory and Purple is just overreacting, go read some Junjou Romantica or something." Red said as Purple floated away.</p><p>"So he's reading yaoi mangas now too?" Gaz asked.</p><p>"Looks like it. Weirdo. Never saw that coming with him. What can I say? I hope this was just a one time thing and he panicked too soon. Everything else has been coming in okay so no worries on your end. Hope the report is well. I know you would have put it together, but Zim will deliver a show if nothing else. Beats binge watching Gravitation with Purple. I swear, since we arrived in Japan he's picked up on some of the weirdest stuff."</p><p>"I'll make sure that he has a hard time getting stuff like Hentai and tentacle porn... then again, I don't know how you as Irkens would view that thing." Gaz said.</p><p>"Tentacles? Meh. Not my thing anyway. But yeah, get rid of the tentacle porn from Japan too. If only he'd have gotten ahold of the Ninja animes, I can take that thing." Red sighed. "Oh well, rest well Lady Gaz."</p><p>"You too My Tallest" Gaz said as she ended the transmission.</p><p>That was no accident. Something is going on with the Resisty. They have known too much for too long and been just out of reach. Tak's with them. I know. She knew about the snacks. No one else did. NO ONE. I will find them. I will get them. Dad, Dib and Tak, THEY WILL PAY. Gaz thought as she lay in her plush bed to get her needed sleep and dream of the torture she would bestow on them all who were out to ruin her.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Weird? Let me know in a review. I wanted to give Purple a few out there things he picked up and liked so when the idea for Pocky being his favorite Earth snack came to mind, I built on that. And of course, he's going to be obnoxious with it and Red will get pissed off. Now I shouldn't have to say it, but it is 2018 and people will get upset for no reason but Red's thoughts on yaoi are not meant to be taken as a personal insult to people who like it. I actually do like well written yaoi myself. But if you ever watched or read Gravitation, it is kind of out there. I mean Sakano jumping out the window when something goes wrong, yeah. But once again, I am not bashing yaoi with the references I have made here. If you think I am, you have bigger issues and need help. BAD. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See any of the previous 35 chapters if you need a disclaimer. Kind of think I shouldn't need to be saying it by now. Yeah, I don't have much else to say here, but enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Lord Nar looked on as the first beam fired from the snack disruption ray was tested. Some of the members of the Resisty had hacked into the Massive's communication devices and was going to try and see what the Tallest had noticed. This is going to work, or it's not. There is no room for caution however. If we break the Massive from Earth, then the rest of the Empire will crumble with them. He thought as he looked at the communication crew.</p><p>"And we're in!" An alien that looked like a praying mantis said as he pushed a button.</p><p>"Good. Play what you have!" Lord Nar said.</p><p>The screen was filled with a picture of Gaz, talking to the Tallest. While Lord Nar could only see Gaz, he could hear what the Tallest were saying and it made him smile. 777 had got up and looked at Lord Nar with a confused look.</p><p>"What is yaoi manga?" He asked.</p><p>"Don't know, have to ask Dib or Membrane." He said motioning for 777 to sit back down. "But be quiet, I want to hear all of this."</p><p>"Looks like it. Weirdo. Never saw that coming with him. What can I say? I hope this was just a one time thing and he panicked too soon. Everything else has been coming in okay so no worries on your end. Hope the report is well. I know you would have put it together, but Zim will deliver a show if nothing else. Beats binge watching Gravitation with Purple. I swear, since we arrived in Japan he's picked up on some of the weirdest stuff."</p><p>"I'll make sure that he has a hard time getting stuff like Hentai and tentacle porn... then again, I don't know how you as Irkens would view that thing." Gaz said.</p><p>"Tentacles? Meh. Not my thing anyway. But yeah, get rid of the tentacle porn from Japan too. If only he'd have gotten ahold of the Ninja animes, I can take that thing." Red sighed. "Oh well, rest well Lady Gaz."</p><p>"You too My Tallest" Gaz said as she ended the transmission</p><p>With this last comment, the transmission ended and Lord Nar held his head down in reverent silence.</p><p>"Ummmmm...Nar?" 777 asked poking him.</p><p>"YEEEEEHAHHAEHE! THE TECHNOLOGY WORKED! WE GOT THE MASSIVE IN OUR SIGHTS!" Lord Nar said as he jumped up and down around the command center.</p><p>"Hold up. We can't be certain yet. I mean it seems that the technology worked but we don't know for sure until it happens again and again." 777 said. "Not doubting that it did, but we don't want to get ahead of ourselves here."</p><p>"You're right." Lord Nar said as he caught his breath. "And I have to find out about this stuff from Japan that weirded out Gaz but Purple seems to love. Guess we'll need to find the humans and ask them."</p><p>Dib and Tak lay in each other's arms, asleep in a secluded storage room. It was the first time they had peace and quiet in a very long time where no one bothered them. Dib also had more life in him since they were actually making strides with a group against the Empire and had a shot at actually winning. In the moment they actually had alone, everything seemed so far away. Something neither one had felt in a very, very long time. Dib blinked as he slowly arose and looked around. He and Tak were laying under his trench coat like a blanket when they fell asleep. He placed his hand on her shoulder when she sprung awake.</p><p>"Ah!" He said when Tak's eyes quickly opened up and stared at him.</p><p>"Dib!" Tak said as she sat back up, pushing Dib off her. "You startled me."</p><p>"You too." He said adjusting the waist on his pants and pulling his shirt back down from where it had slipped in his sleep. While he was staring intently in her purple eyes, his stomach growled.</p><p>"Sound hungry." She laughed.</p><p>"Guess so." He said putting his hand behind his back.</p><p>"Well, let's go to the galley and we'll find something that you can eat. Vortian stuff usually isn't very bad for humans, at least from what I saw of that one Vort dog I had earlier. Didn't seem all that chemically different from the human's hot dogs." Tak explained as she got up and held her hand out to Dib to help him up while he was sitting on the floor of the storage room. She opened the door and made sure that no one was around and then motioned for Dib to follow her.</p><p>"You know where the Galley is?" Dib asked as he took her hand.</p><p>"Yes. Been there once." Tak said. "Us Irkens don't need to eat much, but we still do every now and again. You humans need to eat and when was the last time you had something?" She added with concern.</p><p>"Ummmmmm..." Dib moaned, trying to remember his last meal. "I think sometime yesterday. My dad gave me a sandwich that was being kept in the labs."</p><p>"So what was in it?" Tak asked.</p><p>"Something that looked like turkey." Dib said.</p><p>"Don't know if it was, but then you can eat whatever it was." Tak said simply.</p><p>"Well it tasted kind of like turkey." Dib said as they headed into the galley. As he did, he saw a cone shaped alien wearing a chef's hat somehow stirring a pot with something that looked like a green marinara sauce that was starting to bubble over. He looked cautiously at the brew and sniffed it. It smelled like marinara sauce should.</p><p>"That's because we got turkey, or at least a turkey!" Shloonktapooxis said floating up and down at excitement at Dib.</p><p>"Well how'd you get it?" Dib asked.</p><p>"I shot the thing. Sent me back for a few minutes when they used their alien technology to spot a flock, I shot it and brought it back." Frank said from behind Dib.</p><p>"Well if you guys have the ability to send Frank to shoot one, why didn't you just abduct the turkey and prepare it here?" Tak asked.</p><p>"I was bait. Willing bait. To see if the Irkens were still looking for me around the farm. And when you see what happens to what you worked forever to build and maintain, it just, gets you." Frank said looking away. "Hey, Conehead, got anything like whiskey here?"</p><p>"Like fermented corn? I'll see." Shloonktapooxis said as he turned back to the marinara sauce. "We got a plan to evacuate all the chosen rebel leaders we have made contact with here soon. And I am in charge of feeding them. So I picked spaghetti and made the sauce from tomatoes myself."</p><p>"They're supposed to be ripe when you pick them." Dib said.</p><p>"Awwwwwww try it!" Shloonktapooxis said as he shoved a spoonful into Dib's mouth.</p><p>Dib swallowed the sauce and tasted his tongue to the roof of his mouth and ran it along his teeth to get the full flavor. "Wow. Much better than I thought it would be."</p><p>"Yep! And don't worry about the turkey thing, we took a feather from the one Frank killed and are cloning more now to use to feed the humans we save." Shloonktapooxis said as he turned back to his pot.</p><p>Tak looked at Shloonktapooxis as if she was trying to make sense of what she was just told. The Resisty was calling their fellow human rebels they had contact with back to the ship. So they are thinking that the snack ray will cause the Tallest to unleash the Ultimate Solution. Tak thought as she looked at Dib as he was somehow given a tray with a turkey sandwich on it and he headed to sit across from Frank and talk to him. But what would they do with the humans they save? It was obvious they were willing to sacrifice most of the planet but wanted to keep a few they knew would be loyal to them safe. But where would they take them? Would they just be left on a new Earth like planet to start all over? She looked around and saw how they were treating Dib and Frank while they sat down beside them and began talking as well. She could easily keep Dib safe if they were forced from Earth but not as many people as they seemed to be planning for. She turned to Shloonktapooxis and saw that he was making a larger pot, meaning he was expecting more than the few rebel leaders she did see at the first meeting. Tak grabbed a Vort dog that was sitting under a warming light and sat beside Dib.</p><p>Can I trust these guys? She thought as she smiled at Dib as she bit down on the hot dog.Am I even in a position to really question these guys? They hate me and have somewhat a good reason to She thought as she remembered that she did not take the job on Earth because she really wanted to, the Tallest just saved her and offered it to her under the condition that she refuse, she get shot into space again. She could tell that Purple was still annoyed she didn't deliver on the promise but Red was willing to overlook that when it turned out Earth could be valuable after all.</p><p>"Well, I wanted a planet full of snacks. Where's my snacks!?" Purple said as Tak crawled out of her escape pod</p><p>"Well I would have had it if Zim hadn't ruined my plans." Tak said as she looked at the Tallest.</p><p>"Good news however, we found things we can use on that dirt ball so it's not a bad thing your plan ummmmm... backfired." Red said. "We want you to be head of punishment and torture. A human gave Zim a hard time, something no other race did."</p><p>"And if I refuse?" Tak said, anger at being left floating in space after being rejected to retake the Invader test for something that wasn't her fault in the first place.</p><p>"Shoot you out the airlock. Your choice." Red said.</p><p>"You got yourself a new head of torture." Tak said as she was promoted.</p><p>Tak shook the memory aside and looked back over at Dib. That was the past and she needed to focus on the now. So what if others were doomed, or appeared to be. She didn't know what was going to happen in the first place.</p><p>"All Resisty to the main bay for an important announcement!" 777 said over the loudspeaker. Dib stood up and took Tak's hand as she looked blankly ahead.</p><p>"Sweet kid. Will never get why you chose her, but whatever." Frank said. "I'll follow you lovebirds I guess, Kathy is still cleaning and reorganizing the armory. Seems the Resisty took what they could find and threw it all in one stockpile. Trust me, if she didn't do that with what we had, I'd be a mess."</p><p>The main bridge of the ship slowly filled up and Tak turned on her disguise. She knew that some of the members of the Resisty would see who she really was and then want to cause trouble. Frank nodded and nudged Tak, "I won't mention anything you wouldn't want me to Kat." He said with a wink.</p><p>"Thanks Frank." Tak nodded and looked towards the platform where Lord Nar and 777 were about to tell everyone their plan on what they were going to do. From what Shloonktapooxis was saying while he was making massive amounts of spaghetti, she could tell what was going to happen. The Resisty was going to save what humans they thought worthy of saving, possibly move them to another planet and go full force with their snack disruption plan. They were betting on the Ultimate Solution. Guess it doesn't hurt to have a contingency plan and prepare for the worst. Especially when if this keeps up, Purple will be pressing that button repeatedly and maybe even blow up Venus, Mercury and Mars... Tak thought as she gripped Dib's hand tighter. Lord Nar and 777 came up and picked up a small stick that he placed right under his mouth to make his voice louder.</p><p>"Hello my fellow Resisty. Yes I know, the name stinks, but it's ours and we're keeping it." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"Well, beats the Pirate Monkeys." 777 said. "You at least know what you are trying to do."</p><p>"Yes, that it does." Lord Nar said as he turned back to the Resisty. "You all know we plan to make the Earth the planet that cripples the Irken Empire. For if they lose against a bunch of humans, and no offense to the few on the ship right now, who are technologically and socially inferior to most of all the other races Irk has conquered, except for Blorch home of the slaughtering rat people, then the other members all over the galaxy will see it CAN be done and with that they will start uprisings on their own home worlds. With recent reports of uprisings separate from us on Meekrob, this will cause the Irken empire to have to decide what to hold. If they choose Earth when Meekrob is taking back their own planet, this will cause dissent among Irk's civilian population and demand the Control Brains bring the Massive back to keep what they can. For those who don't know, Earth is too far from the outer bands of the Irken Empire to supply well."</p><p>"Due to knowledge we've obtained, we have found that Irk is not here for Earth's minerals, although they liked the aluminum and titanium that is left, along with zinc. In fact Irk's top scientist has said he cannot imagine a world without zinc and when Irk's own supply was depleted he yelled 'Come back zinc! Come back!'" 777 said as he looked over the crowd. Dib giggled inside, imaging a random Irken scientist pleading to some higher diety to bring back an element that was rather common on Earth in a scene that looked like it was from bad 1950's informational filmstrip he had seen in Skool. "This was just to subdue the voices in the Empire questioning this move to Invade this planet after all. I am sure you all know the Invader named to this planet was Zim. His mission originated as banishment but he wouldn't stop thinking it was real. It was when the Tallest got ahold of Earth's snacks that they decided they needed to conquer it and make Zim the ruler." With this, the members of the Resisty mutter in amazement to themselves. Snacks were rather less of a concern to them than minerals would be. "So with the help of members we met on Earth, we have designed a ray to disrupt their shipments to the Massive. We know the ray works from our test. We have intercepted a message that the snack we tested it on was gone. So far the Tallest think it is an isolated incident. Well it won't be. And they'll be pissed. Over the next few weeks, we will evacuate humans we find worthy of saving and then evacuate them to a planet on the Andromeda system much like Earth. This is if the Ultimate Solution is activated. If not, they will be kept safe and on reserve in case we need to fight." 777 explained.</p><p>"How did you get ahold of this information?" One alien in the crowd yelled.</p><p>"The best source we could hope for." Lord Nar looked and saw Tak in her Kat disguise. "Kat, come up and tell us the truth." He looked directly into Tak's eyes. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe from anyone who would harm you for it."</p><p>"As much as I don't like that idea." 777 said and Tak knew that they meant it.</p><p>As she got on stage, Lord Nar nodded and handed her the mic. Dib nodded and motioned like he would punch someone who would hurt her. She smiled slightly and spoke. "Because this human is actually Tak in disguise. I turned on Irk."</p><p>"The head of torture and punishment?" A member yelled as they saw Tak turn off her disguise.</p><p>"The exact same. And I swear loyalty to you. Not to Irk." Tak said, hoping this would subdue the crowd, but the more she looked on, the less it seemed so. She bit her lip in concern.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Here's hoping work picks up soon, so I won't have a problem with the power and internet bills. But hey, I've done more with less so whatever. Meh, just pray to who you want I get a break. Anyway I am sure you don't want to hear my life bitching but I will let you know I made a reference to a Simpsons episode with the world without zinc. Look it up on Youtube. Sorry but had to. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Invader Zim. But I think if you didn't know that by chapter 37, then you need to go back to kindergarten. Anyway, I left the last chapter off on a cliffhanger so right into the next one.</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me!" One of the aliens in the Resisty said. "Why would Tak join us? She tortured some of humanity's rebels! Why would she join them and us?"</p><p>"You doubt my convictions? Let me tell you one thing. One, I did not ask for the job, I would have been left floating in space after my attempt to please the Tallest failed. They pretty much said take it or we shoot you into space. Spend 5 Earth years floating in space and you are given that offer, see what you do." The alien smirked. "Yeah, we'll see if it ever happens to you. But before that I was denied the chance to be an Invader because the door was stuck and I missed the test and the Control Brains would not let me retake it and then dumped me on a planet literally called Dirt that I was to clean. It was never going to be clean. So someone with my brains left and tried to earn the position. Spend a lot of time floating in the void of space, you do some thinking on priorities and trust me, I wasn't having a good time at that job." Tak explained. She looked over the crowd and knew they weren't believing her. "I'm here. Helping the Resisty giving what I know. If I betray you from here on out, I give you permission to kill me. That better?" She said.</p><p>"You want to know why I exposed you Tak?" Lord Nar said stepping to her rescue. "To show that while we all come from different places, we have the same goal. That's what unites us. And to show we have some of the best information sources that could ever be asked for." Lord Nar explained. "With Tak coming to our side, we have a lot of information that we NEVER would have known of. Like the risk of the Ultimate Solution. We never knew of the snacks before." Lord Nar then turned to the crowd. "She's been the most valuable tool we could ever wish for!"</p><p>The crowd looked mutinous. 777 had expected this and was ready to take control if something had gotten out of hand. Many of the races that had a long and horrible history with Irk were looking furious. Tak bit her lower lip and slowly moved her hand to her right side where she had her pistol, ready to defend herself if a riot broke out. 777, while still carrying an intense hatred for what she was, did the same thing in case he needed to defend her. As Lord Nar looked down, he saw Frank walk up and put his hand in the air. "Yes, Frank is it?" 777 asked.</p><p>"Let me up there to come to the lady's defense." Frank said. With this, the crowd fell silent. They had been informed of what Frank was on Earth, a wanted rebel and fighter who had held up Irk and killed two Irken elite soldiers.</p><p>"If you have something that might help, feel free." Lord Nar said, not knowing if it would really help.</p><p>"You guys probably know more about me than I do with all your alien technology. I'm Frank Rendell, owner of a farm in Northern Pennsylvania in North America that was a target for the Irken Empire. In fact Tak had me and my wife Kathy on the top of the list. Well, maybe not tippy top, that was Dib and Professor Membrane. But anyway, she sent those two fools I shot to hunt me down. But when the reality of things and her situation hit her, she ended up switching to our side. Her reasons, well she told you. Took me some time to trust her, but she showed her worth to me. So if she can win me over to trusting her, I think she can with you. Now like most of you, I don't trust her fully, but she's fought back to back with me and if any of you were in some sort of military before this, you'll know when you've seen battle, that bond is true. She could have easily killed me and handed me over and still been at the top of Irk's forces on Earth. She didn't." Frank looked around and saw some of the aliens scoff, some look genuinely interested and some looked just blank. "But we've got the same goal, she didn't fuck me over, especially when she could have done it easily. I have to admit that Tak's quite the firebrand when she wants to be. So ignore me, take what I said into consideration what I said, whatever. I just couldn't let the mob rule destroy her while she's proving her worth. You're welcome." He said as waved at Tak and walked off stage.</p><p>"Thanks..." She said in awe. Normally she would come up with some sort of insult but he didn't add his usual 'Miss Ant Queen.'</p><p>"It's what I do. You earned it. Miss Ant Queen." Frank added with a friendly wink. Tak understood that the name was not intended to be an insult but a sign of comradery now.</p><p>Tak looked at Lord Nar and 777 as the crowd below mumbled. It was obvious they were discussing what Frank had said about Tak. If he had accepted her as an ally after all that she had done to him and his family, then maybe she really had changed and was actually fighting the Empire. It was very rare to be see an Irken even dare to question the rule of the Empire but here she was willing to aid a rebellion against it. She headed slowly back to where Dib was waving at her and hoped she would not be stopped or questioned on the way back. That was hard enough being put on the spot when she knew that a good 75% of the Resisty would want to burn her at the stake for what she and Irk did. She'd have been able to handle it a lot better if Lord Nar had warned her that he was going to do that in the first place. Tak sat beside him and he held her close.</p><p>"Would have been better if he warned me. I can take hatred towards me, that was just so sudden." Tak sighed.</p><p>"I guess." Dib sighed. "But now everyone's clear on the intentions."</p><p>On the Massive, Red and Purple were sitting back after hearing Zim's report on the snack facilities. They both knew it was Gaz who really put it together, but Zim had to deliver so the Tallest just sat through it and waited for him to finish. They munched down on the snacks that were sent to them. Every one that was opened was one that had everything in it that was supposed to be. Purple seemed to be of the theory that his empty pocky box was just what Red told him, an accident. A flash of light appeared and they turned to see it.</p><p>"A new shipment!" Purple said excitedly looking for the chocolate covered and sweet snacks.</p><p>"Calm down." Red said. "You can eat only one thing at a time anyway."</p><p>"So?" Purple said as he picked up a candy bar and unwrapped it greedily, popping the melty sweet goodness in his mouth and savoring what he had left. "This is still excellent. Why didn't we conquer this planet sooner?"</p><p>"We didn't know about the snacks then. We just thought we were banishing Zim. Who would have known he would have found this? I love the chips!" Red said as he opened a bag of salt and vinegar chips and threw them in his mouth like his very existence depended on it. "Patrols are still good in southeastern Pennsylvania, right?"</p><p>"From what I know." Purple said as he grabbed another chocolate bar. "They have some of the best snacks in North America!" He said as he threw the wrapper in the face of one of the technicians on the Massive who wiped it off his face and put it in a nearby trash can.</p><p>"You can say that again." Red said as he picked up a bag of onion flavored puff rings. He then opened it to find it empty. "Huh..." Red said curiously. "Nothing in here."</p><p>"HA!" Purple laughed. "Happened to you too! Now you can't make fun of me."</p><p>"Oh I'll still make fun of you, loser." Red said as he tossed the bag aside. "See, this bag has the rings in them." He stuck his tongue out at Purple. "It's quite possible there's been a fluctuation with the teleportation ray. We are dealing with controlled wormholes here after all. There's a reason I am the smarter and head Tallest."</p><p>"We're the same height." Purple moped.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. I'm still better than you." Red smiled as he began to eat the onion rings.</p><p>As the group of aliens on the Vortian ship known as the Resisty began to shuffle away back to whatever they were doing before his announcement, Lord Nar headed over to where Dib and Tak were sitting to let them know what they would need. "Dib, Tak, can I have a moment to talk to you?" He said.</p><p>"Sure." Dib said earnestly.</p><p>"You heard what I said about beaming humans we think are worthy up to the ship and if need be taking them to another Earth like planet in the Andromeda galaxy." He started.</p><p>"Yeah." Dib said, looking at Lord Nar with interest.</p><p>"Well I am sure that many of the people who come aboard will be pretty shocked. Not by the fact of the aliens anymore, being Invaded by Irk solved that. No, just such a dramatic shift. Well I want you and Kathy, maybe Frank to be a kind of welcome wagon. Being Undesirable Number 1, you are sort of a symbol of hope to them. Many from what we can tell don't know if you are alive or dead. Seeing you will ease that. And with what Frank and Kathy had gone through, they would relate to many of the ones we choose." Lord Nar explained.</p><p>"And how will you be doing the choosing?" Tak asked, looking at them suspiciously.</p><p>"Why, by you going back to your old job." 777 said with a smile.</p><p>"Huh?" Tak asked confused.</p><p>"Well it's like this, most of the people we found for the Resisty were the same ones you had wanted by the Irken military. You found these people out. You had them hunted down. You figured out who was a real threat and who wasn't to Irk." 777 said with a smile. "Those threats to Irk and the ones we want. And you can be colder than Dib can be. No offense."</p><p>Dib looked shocked but Tak placed her hand on him as she turned into business mode. "Don't be mad, it's the truth. So you want me to find who is the biggest threats Irk would have in the human population and bring them aboard." She said simply.</p><p>"Well, we'll have the final say." 777 explained. "Only Nar and I have permission to use the teleportation beams, we made sure of that. But you will find who on Earth we should save and who would be of biggest and most willing help. As I am sure you have noticed, some humans will kiss the ass of whoever is in command and that is dangerous. If they get ahold of what we know, we can be sure the Massive will blow us to bits."</p><p>"Understood. I know this." Tak said.</p><p>"Good. We'll give you some time as we slowly amp up the snack disruptions but we want to start this mission as soon as possible. The longer Irk stays on Earth the longer they get a stronger hold." Lord Nar said as he and 777 walked away.</p><p>Dib blinked at the thought. Realistically he knew they couldn't save all of humanity if the Ultimate Solution came to pass, but the job Tak was given seemed so cold and calculating. She didn't exactly hate humanity but she didn't love it with all her heart either, and this Dib could understand. Humanity hadn't been too nice to him either. However, his heart wasn't hers in matters like this. He knew Tak could handle it better than he could. "You okay with that job Tak?"</p><p>"It's just funny. Not like I am ever going to escape the role the Tallest gave me huh?" Tak said with a bittersweet laugh.</p><p>"At least you'll be doing it for a good reason. Even if only a fraction of humanity will be saved." Dib said grimly.</p><p>"And the Tallest may not even blow up the planet anyway. I just wanted them to know about the worst case scenario. It's best to be prepared for that." Tak said, her rational and cold side coming over her. "Chance favors the prepared mind."</p><p>"That it does." Dib sighed.</p><p>"Besides, I think Lord Nar may have been onto something about you being one of the ones to help the saved humans adjust to what they have had happen to them. Because they were right. Part of the reason I wanted to scare people from helping you when I had that job was how the rebels saw you." Tak said.</p><p>"Didn't realize I was that important." Dib said with a smirk.</p><p>"Well you are always important to me." Tak said kissing him on the lips, entwining her hands with his.</p><p>"No one gets us." Dib laughed.</p><p>"Who cares?" Tak smiled. "Well I have got to get to work. Humanity's finest isn't going to save itself. That damned rebel scum." She said with a laugh.</p><p>"And I will get Frank and Kathy to make a welcome to the Resisty group." Dib sighed. "Make sure you get the best you can. We want to save them."</p><p>"That we do. And remember I was good at that job." Tak said with a smile.</p><p>"I love you Tak." Dib said as he hugged her close and kissed her.</p><p>"I love you too Dib." Tak said as she kissed him back. When their kiss broke, she headed to the main headquarters where Lord Nar and 777 were. While she had hoped she had gotten away from her old life. Now it seemed she never did. The fact she was doing it for a good reason settled it kind of but did not make it sit much easier. She opened the door and Lord Nar turned to him. "Let's get down to business." She said.</p><p>"Good. You're the best for the job." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"And don't you forget it." Tak said.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don't normally get this updated so quickly but this hit me and I really had to get it up. Wish me luck with finding a new job. Got one but they didn't put me on the schedule for 2 weeks now due to some weird thing with the DM on labor hours, don't know, but wish me luck, I got applications in elsewhere. As long as I can make it a few more weeks, I got student loans coming in to carry me through but still. Life sucks sometimes. Well remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See any of the many previous chapters for a disclaimer. If you still need one after this many chapters, seek some help. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>"Let me show you to the room where you will be working." Lord Nar said as he led Tak to a small office filled with screens showing random humans on Earth. "We used this to help keep an eye on some of the rebels we wanted to join us and we will let you use this for your job. Are you familiar with the technology?" He asked politely.</p><p>"It's the Vortian version of this system, so it's pretty much the same as the Irken. Just a different color." Tak said simply. "That chair looks comfortable, that's an improvement." Tak nodded. She sat down in the Vortian chair and sunk into it, staring at the screens with great intent.</p><p>"Do us proud Tak. You certainly did the Tallest proud for what they wanted." 777 said as he headed out of the room.</p><p>"That I did..." Tak growled as she turned back to the screens. So you're doing what you did before, not having to try and catch Dib while you're at it but for a different reason for different people. Why does this not sit well? Tak thought as she started to press a few buttons and look at the files that the Resisty had so far. "So you got my old notes? I knew the system was being hacked before I left." Tak laughed. "I at least know where to start I guess, who was I looking for after Frank, Kathy and those other rebel leaders they already have?" She tapped as she went through her old file looking at them with a blank face. "I could use a drink, they abduct any vodka and gin? I grew a taste for Martinis while I was working this the last time..." Tak said as she placed her face down on the desk.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dib was with Kathy and Frank as they were thinking of how to explain what was going on to any humans beamed aboard this ship. They were going to have to go over everything from the plans, who the Resisty were, why they were chosen and what would happen to them if Earth was destroyed. Dib spun his fork around and looked at the spaghetti with green marinara sauce listlessly. "Why does this job seem so horrible?" Dib asked.</p><p>"Because you know the score." Frank said as he poked at his spaghetti. "You know what is going on and what they are going to face better than they do and you feel like shit for it." Dib perked up and looked at him. "It's war. Being a leader in war will leave you feeling like that." He spun some of the green marinara spaghetti sauce on his fork and lifted it to his mouth. He slowly and cautiously ate it then cracked a smile. "Off topic but somehow that floating cone made spaghetti sauce that tastes a lot like pesto fried green tomatoes. Kathy, you'll have to get his recipe."</p><p>"You can't be serious Frank..." Kathy said as she took a bite, wondering about the taste sensation. She chewed the pasta and sauce and smiled. "By god, you're right. This will be great canned when we get home."</p><p>"Yeah, when we get home," Frank said. "Clean the farm up and plant a good tomato patch." He said that to keep Kathy's morale up, but he knew there was a very good possibility that they may never come to the farm ever again. Be it from total and complete destruction of the farm, their deaths or even having to start a new life on a new planet. It wasn't to be unheard of at this time. Dib knew that he was seen as a highly respected person in the rebellion groups but he had to admit Frank had a point, sometimes it was just hard to tell people the truth.</p><p>"Well, we'll do our best to have the new people settle in." Kathy said. "The goal is to get the Irkens away from Earth after all."</p><p>"Are we going to lose our home?" Dib asked. "Tak told me about the Ultimate Solution, I am sure you heard about it over the announcement earlier. How do you say, 'Hey, the Tallest might get pissed we messed with their snacks and in their rage, they'll destroy the whole planet. That'll kill a good 95% of the people on there but you were selected by this group against Irk to be moved to a planet in another galaxy just like your old one'"</p><p>"Well, we'd have to work on the delivery for that." Kathy said. "You're right, that does sound horrible."</p><p>Tak perused her notes that the Resisty had hacked with mild amusement. It was her old work and all she had to do was pull up the data, see if the person was still alive and then go on from there. The first on the list was a military widow and her son. After her husband was poisoned upon the first arrival of the Irkens when he would not comply with what they wanted his unit to do, she headed out west and they found their way into a resistance group. They were not a major threat but targeted by association. The woman's daughter was part of one of the major groups in Appalachia run by one of the leaders the Resisty already had contact with. "These two will be a good start." She said to herself as she knew that was part of Dave's group was going to be sent aboard when they took the people that were to be part of the Resisty's protection.</p><p>"So, you found a few?" 777 asked as he popped up behind Tak.</p><p>"AHHHHH!" Tak said as she turned around and smacked him. "Be decent enough to warn someone you're coming in on them while they think they're alone." Dib's father has a bad habit of that too... Tak thought as she remembered when she was with Dib and they were alone, for a moment.</p><p>"Sorry." 777 said. "This is our equipment and while Nar trusts you, I don't. I wanted to watch you the whole time. He wouldn't allow it. So we settled on me checking up on you."</p><p>"Well, I found two of my lower level rebels. You can see they are the widow and son of a military member the Tallest had killed because he wouldn't play nice with Irk." Tak said. She didn't want to use words like "we", "Us" or even "I" because she couldn't admit to herself what she did and the fact she would have to face people she hurt and lives she ruined that many would not be so forgiving. "They've been taking a lot of the desert squad out by driving up to the Mechadoomer and shooting them out."</p><p>777 looked at the picture of the two rebels she selected to be the first on board. He looked at the picture of the middle aged, dirty blonde haired woman with glasses and her 24 year old son who had her hair and glasses as well. They certainly did not look the part of a dangerous rebel. In the file was a picture of the woman's daughter, a 28 year old woman with dark hair and glasses as well, but was noted as part of Dave's resistance movement who had taken a civil war era cannon and taken out many ships that flew too low in the area while misappropriating paper records taken and then put back so that often the Southern Appalachian branches of the Irken military got less supplies than they'd need. "Her daughter looks more like a rebel than the rest from the picture here and that isn't saying much. Maybe the thick eyebrows on her that make her look pissed off all the time. Or she joined that Dave guy's group that can get pretty nasty at times."</p><p>"You'd be surprised who can do what in these times. A lot of the rebels I found were not part of any kind of law enforcement or military before the Armada Invaded. We-I mean Irk- broke the shell. People are funny like that." Tak mused as she looked for the rebels she had selected to test the plan with. "And her daughter was with Dave's group for a long time. Those two have a funny past. But you don't care about that."</p><p>"And why don't I?" 777 asked.</p><p>"Because it's a boring romance story from before the Invasion." Tak said making a motion that showed she was sick.</p><p>"Says the love story that's the epitome of Stockholm syndrome." 777 sassed as Tak smacked him.</p><p>"Do that again and it won't be a smack, but I will launch you out the airlock and tell Lord Nar you were about to kill me." Tak said. "But losing her husband changed that woman. She and her son weren't my tops, but they'll do."</p><p>"Okay, you know how to bring them aboard?" 777 asked as he watched the video of the woman laying to the side of an off road racing truck holding an AR-15 as her son drove around the dessert, kicking sand up around a Mechadoomer, causing it to fire lasers rapidly around its feet and missing them every time while the woman pumped the battery pack full of armor piercing bullets that caused the pack to fizzle, smoke and when it showed signs of being ready to explode, they drove off to a safe distance and watched it. "Nice work on their part." 777 smiled.</p><p>"See why I wanted Irk to watch them?" Tak smiled.</p><p>"Just press this button and since you already have their coordinates, this will cause a flash of light to appear around them and they'll be sent to the lobby where Dib, Kathy and Frank are waiting to explain to them what happened." 777 said as he pushed a big red button with a person in between two lines and an up arrow pointing to them.</p><p>"Good. I got more to go on the list." Tak said. "Any way you can get me something to drink?"</p><p>"Soda?" 777 asked. "I know Irkens like that a lot."</p><p>"Nah, harder. Vodka, gin and some green olives. Makes an Earth Cocktail called a Martini that helped me get through this last time." Tak said.</p><p>"I'll see what we can wrangle up. We don't carry much ethyl alcohol here, but I am sure we came across some in some place..." 777 said.</p><p>Dib, Frank and Kathy were sitting in the room given to them to help explain things to the new members of the Resisty's crew that they were bringing aboard. Dib was used to paranormal investigation and dealing with people who had been abducted before the Invasion began so he could pull on that, but this still wasn't quite the same and something felt off. Well, I have Frank and Kathy here. They may be able to help me with this. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared and there was an off road truck with two people in it, one holding a gun, making a clicking noise every time she pulled the trigger, showing the magazine was empty appeared in the room. Guess I have to wing it. Dib thought as he looked at the new arrivals. "Welcome to the Resisty. You have been selected for their special program for worthy people. You may know me as Dib Membrane, aka Undesirable Number one." Dib began.</p><p>"What's going on?" The blonde haired woman said looking around. "Where are we?"</p><p>"Is that?" Frank said adjusting his glasses. "Rachel? I hadn't seen you since your husband died. Horrible. Slow and took his dignity. Had great respect for the man."</p><p>"Yeah." Her son said as he got out of the truck. "Are we aboard the Massive?" He asked skeptically.</p><p>"You know these two?" Dib asked amazed.</p><p>"Small Universe huh?" Rachel said. "Yeah. Those bugs didn't even have the honor to just shoot Clark." She added with a note of anger. "But I heard from some sources you'd been giving those bastards hell too."</p><p>"That's why the Resisty put us and Dibby here in charge of welcoming the best to the Resisty." Kathy said looking at Dib's confusion. "Frank worked with her husband when he was in the military and kept contact. Once he died, Rachel and Martin went out west, not wanting anything to do with the area."</p><p>"I understand how that'd be painful." Dib said.</p><p>"And after I got a report from one of the Coroner's assistants on the real cause of death, we swore to repay those bastards in kind." Rachel said.</p><p>"My sister's doing her part with this guy named Dave in Appalachia." Martin said simply.</p><p>"I met Dave. He's one of the top rebel leaders the Resisty has contact with. Haven't seen your daughter but she's tough if she's running with Dave's crew." Frank said.</p><p>"My sister takes black powder cannons and blows Irken ships out the sky with him." Martin said simply. Dib could tell Martin did not talk much and was rather shy. "She said she has been shot a few times and ended up blowing the humans who did it away with her 1911."</p><p>"That's good to hear." Frank said. "Now she'll probably be sent aboard when Dave's crew is, but for now, we're keeping the best of humanity safe so that if something bad were to happen, you aren't killed. The Resisty want to save the ones they can trust and will help them out."</p><p>"What do you mean, 'if something bad were to happen'?" Rachel asked.</p><p>Dib gulped. Best they know what the worst could be. He thought as he closed his eyes and began to tell them what Tak had explained. "You see the Irkens normally would not have Invaded this planet. Zim was originally sent as banishment. But the Tallest, their leaders," Dib looked at Rachel and Martin to make sure they were following.</p><p>"Their leaders. I know what they are called." Martin said.</p><p>"Yeah they found out Earth snacks are very delicious. So they came and Invaded. Our plan, well the Resisty plan is to keep disrupting the beams that send them the snacks they love. It will cause them to do one of two things eventually. One, they will not to keep resources this far from their home and main Empire and they'll leave." Dib started.</p><p>"And the second?" Rachel asked.</p><p>"The Ultimate Solution. They'll just blow the planet up." Dib said simply as Rachel and Martin looked at him shocked.</p><p>"So they'll just blow it up. They don't get snacks and they'll blow up an entire planet they came so far to get ahold of?" Martin asked.</p><p>"Yep." Kathy added, showing that she understood to help back Dib up.</p><p>"That's insane!" Rachel yelled throwing the AR-15 casually across the room.</p><p>"It is. I ain't going to say it makes perfect sense." Frank said sympathetically. "But there is a contingency plan so we don't have to figure out how to be space hitchhikers.</p><p>"The Resisty found a planet just like Earth in the Andromeda galaxy and will put everyone there." Dib said simply. "But we are trying to preserve the Earth."</p><p>"And without someone trying to convince the Tallest otherwise, how would that happen? They seemed pretty bratty and wild when I saw them on TV last." Martin said.</p><p>Dib looked at Rachel and Martin and they poked a huge hole in the evacuation plan. Martin was right, the Tallest were pretty rash in their decision making and would be perfectly fine blowing up a planet. If Earth was going to be preserved when the Irkens were chased off, they needed someone to convince the Tallest otherwise. The Control Brains might work, but that would only be if the resources were drained enough. They needed one of their own they trusted to talk them down. Dib looked up and headed out. "Frank, Kathy, Rachel, Martin, catch up, I need to talk to Lord Nar and 777, the Resisty leaders about what you said. We may need to get a double agent in The Massive if we are going to keep the planet."</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? I know there wasn't much action here but it's coming up, be patient! But as you can tell from any novel, there are chapters that aren't twists and turns but buildup. The thing with the black powder cannon comes from the Civil War Artillery re-enacting I do and the fact that if you load them with a blank, that alone can kill someone with the concussion at up to 50 feet. And you can load almost anything in them to be effective. I don't have much to say here with this chapter's A/Ns, not like you care, but I will state again, I want to wrap this story up by the end of this year so if nothing else, there'll be a lot more in the way of updates. So remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you don't know that I don't own Invader Zim by chapter 39, you got massive issues. I am working to get this story wrapped up by year's end so I am here with another update. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Dib headed down to the captain's bridge with a stern look. Martin had pointed out something that the Resisty had overlooked, something that would make mass evacuation to another planet unnecessary if it could be done. They knew of the Tallest's rash behavior, they had to or else they wouldn't want to evacuate the best of humanity as they called it. But Dib was not about to let his home be blown to bits because of a half thought through plan. There needed to be a double agent that could be found that might have some sway over the Tallest. There was only one person he could think would be able to do that, but Tak was overburdened as it was and he wanted to keep her out of as much danger as he could. He found Lord Nar's study and kicked the door in with his boot.</p><p>"What's with the really rude intrusion?" 777 said as Lord Nar looked over at Dib with a new awe. He had seen Dib more as a rabble rouser who had gotten under Zim's skin before the Invasion.</p><p>"There's something we need to do besides gamble on the Tallest's mood when their snacks get interrupted. "You're doing it right now but it won't be long before they put two and two together and figure out it's being sabotaged." Dib said. "Tak warned you and you came up with a good plan that would provide for the worst, but we might be able to stop it if we can get in their heads." He had to stand firm. While staying with Tak when it was over would probably require leaving Earth, he wanted to at least have humanity have a home.</p><p>"Yeah and what would that be?" Lord Nar said.</p><p>"You need an Irken in there, a double agent. Someone who can manipulate the ways of thought so that they will just leave. Someone who knows how the politics of the Empire may be seen by the rest of the galaxy." Dib said.</p><p>"You thinking of Tak aren't you?" 777 said. "We already have her doing her old job to get the evacuees."</p><p>"If no one else can be found. I mean what about Skoodge?" Dib said.</p><p>"I doubt he'd hold her influence." Lord Nar said.</p><p>Dib bit his lip. He did not want to put more stress on the one woman he loved nor did he want to put her in more danger. But what was there to do to save the planet? "Let's see if we can't intercept some of the Massive's communications to know if we even need this plan. It's quite possible they are not thinking of the Ultimate Solution anyway."</p><p>777 and Lord Nar nodded. They were perfectly fine with Earth getting destroyed and evacuating some of humanity to a planet just like Earth if it could help bring down Irk. Dib could sense that some of their feeling of superiority in relation to humanity was causing them to be cold and callous with Earth. But they were missing the power of Earth not being blown up would have on their overall mission. The only part Dib had wanted was to get Irk away from Earth, to break it free from their empire and take Tak away from it all. He wanted to protect her from anything that could happen. Since he could no longer do that for Gaz as she went to Irk willingly and did not need it, he wanted to protect Tak. Ever since Dib could remember he had a complex with being someone's savior and protector, be it Gaz, humanity or now Tak. Since his father was never around, and mother dead, it was his responsibility in his mind to protect Gaz as the older brother and it grew from there.</p><p>Gaz meanwhile, got up from her doctor ordered rest and headed to the communications room. She had heard the intercom buzz and she was the one who was going to handle it. "Computer! What was that message?" Gaz ordered.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be on bed rest before the birth of your smeet? The doctor said it wasn't going to be long now." Zim's computer said.</p><p>"Shouldn't you not backsass me?" Gaz said. "I heard the coms go off and I want to know why!"</p><p>"Governor Zim, Lieutenant Doone here, reporting on the conditions in the southwest. We were after two rebels who kept blowing up the Mechadoomers here and they just disappeared. The truck they were in, everything just gone!" Lieutenant Doone said.</p><p>Gaz turned off the message and sighed. This just added to her suspicions that the Resisty, Tak and Dib were up to something. She looked at Lieutenant Doone's panic and sighed. She got up and looked at the files that Tak had on rebels in the southwest. There were a few that had gotten pretty good at taking out the batteries of the Mechadoomers and incapacitating them. So far that was all that had happened to the Mechadoomer but still, rebels disappearing like that, it sounded like classic cases of alien abduction. Something she knew only too well from Dib's ramblings growing up. The Greys would often abduct humans but once the Irken Empire Invaded, they stopped. There were no crop circles reported and no reports of typical cattle mutilations as Irkens did not do those things. Gaz looked through the pages to find reports of Rachel and Martin, two of the infamous drivers and shooters of Mechadoomers of the southwest in the Sonoran desert. The cacti in the area actually could stop Mechadoomers in their path as they could sense the spines in their arms and legs and it would disrupt the movements. Those two were often seen luring the Mechadoomers there and then shooting them up if they could not do it before then. If the battery pack was destroyed, then the Mechadoomer was as well. Gaz looked up at Zim's computer and yelled, "Computer!"</p><p>"What?" Zim's Computer moaned.</p><p>"I need you to contact Lieutenant Doone. I need to know more about what he saw. It can't be that worrying, he didn't spam us with messages." Gaz said.</p><p>"Will do." Zim's computer said as a taller Irken, but still shorter than Gaz was appeared on screen with a forest of cacti behind him as a desert breeze blew by.</p><p>"Lieutenant Doone here." Lieutenant Doone said as he saluted. "What is it General Zim?"</p><p>"General Zim is out of the base at the moment on another call to the Tallest. I got your message and have much of the same authority as him. Lady Gaz and given to me by the Tallest themselves. Now, what about these disappearing rebels?"</p><p>"Well there were two, in a truck. One driving, one shooting at the Mechadoomer battery. To be expected honestly in this region. Many of the locals who we didn't have scared into falling into line have done so and some of the more brave youth have tried to outrun one into the cactus around here. Never works well." Lieutenant Doone said.</p><p>"For who?" Gaz asked.</p><p>"The youth. Stepped on a lot. Did see one run face first into what is called a Saguaro cactus. We are conducting research to see if we can just uproot them all, but some of our scientists advise against this to help keep the soil from eroding away and causing sandstorms too vicious that might hurt the Mechadoomers more." Lieutenant Doone said.</p><p>"But did you get a good look at the one that vanished, who was driving. I am sure you have files about local rebels Rachel and Martin." Gaz said.</p><p>"That's the thing, we thought it was them, that's why we were pursing intently, but couldn't really confirm either way. A dust storm was starting to blow in and we couldn't get a good enough ID when they disappeared. I wanted to know who could have done that. I thought the Greys left areas Irk had alone." Lieutenant Doone said.</p><p>"This wasn't them. No Grey ships have been spotted in a very long time. But thank you for your report." Gaz said as she started to wince in pain. Not now, for the love of God not now. I am not ready for this. I have not gotten rid of Dib and Tak. I cannot be taking care of a child now. Gaz thought as she clutched her abdomen.</p><p>"Lady Gaz?" Lieutenant Doone said as he noticed Gaz's pain. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Fine. Just fine." She lied, trying to hide her pain. "Just keep patrols up and report to me if you see anything like that again."</p><p>"Will do. And if you are in pain, get well soon." Lieutenant Doone said as he ended the transmission.</p><p>"Computer! Call the doctor. I think there's something wrong with the baby." Gaz said as she lay back in pain.</p><p>"Preliminary scans that the doctor will request suggest that this is not something wrong." Zim's computer said.</p><p>"Oh yes it is! It's not supposed to hurt like a mother-fucking bitch!" Gaz said.</p><p>"I say this because you seem to be going into labor. Contacting the doctor and Zim so they can be here for the birth of the..." Zim's computer shuddered... "Princely Smeet..."</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gaz yelled in pain as Zim ran in.</p><p>"What is wrong my Gaz-flower?" He asked looking at her.</p><p>"Oh what the fuck do you think?" Gaz said. "I'm going into fucking labor with your damned smeet prince and I still haven't mopped up the rebels yet!"</p><p>"Do not worry Masters, I have word from the doctor that he will be here at once." Zim's computer said.</p><p>"I am so castrating you Zim. That doctor cannot get here soon enough." Gaz yelled.</p><p>Red and Purple had looked at their latest shipment of snacks with greed. This was the most delicious snack food they could have ever hoped for and it was all theirs. Purple picked up a box of donuts and opened it up and his face fell. None were in there. He tossed the empty box carelessly to the side as he picked up a box of chocolates and found half the pieces missing. He groaned in rage as he tossed the box onto one of the Irkens working the control panels, causing the remaining pieces to fall around and the controllers picked them up and pocketed them. Unless one was assigned to Earth duties, a snack from Earth was a rare delicacy they hardly ever got. Tallest discarded snacks were the best they could hope for. Red was laughing at Purple's childish and desperate actions when he picked up a bag of nacho cheese doritios when he found it weighed less than he was used to. He opened it up and saw nothing. He grabbed a few more bags of salty snacks and noticed the same thing. As much as he kept his composure in the most dire and stressful situations, this was getting to him. No way was this just worker accident.</p><p>"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Red said as he took a swing at the pile of snacks, causing them to fly all over the control room of the Massive.</p><p>"Well, you'll be pleased to hear this." 777 said to Lord Nar and Dib who was still standing in the room. "Latest bugs we have on the Massive show that the Tallest are getting rather pissed off at the fact we are making their snacks disappear."</p><p>"That's good." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"It's not!" Dib said. "If both of them get pissed and lose their minds, they're going to blow up the planet!"</p><p>"La guerra es un infierno, así que termínalo rápidamente." Professor Membrane said from behind Dib.</p><p>"Huh?" Dib said looking at his father, never hearing anything other than Latin terminology from him.</p><p>"Something my uncle said when he got back from Korea. La guerra es un infierno, así que termínalo rápidamente. It means 'War is hell so end it quickly'. He said it all the time when I was a kid. So I've been doing my part to end it by putting pressure on the Tallest to make a move. Much like us in the scientific department have been discussing for awhile with Lord Nar and 777 here. Not much of a name, but hey." Professor Membrane said.</p><p>"Do I need to tell your son your first name you hate so much?" 777 said. "I did get Tak's file on you that had that information."</p><p>"No. But Dib, we can't keep a slow stalemate going on forever. It's only going to drain the limited resources the Resisty has and we can only make them stretch so far. And with the refugees we are bringing aboard, we can only support them so long before they will die of starvation and disease. Then it will be either one of two scenarios, Irk leaves and Earth is safe so they can return to where they came from or to that planet that they showed me. They asked me to analyze it before they made it official and it's a near replica of Earth in every way." Professor Membrane explained.</p><p>It was at this time Tak came in and looked around. "I have a good bunch selected and the abduction system set on auto pilot or whatever you want to call it." She sat down and took a breath. "I need a break. Anyone ever get me that martini?" Tak asked. She could hardly stand a flashback to her old job that she was forced into again.</p><p>"We will in a minute. But we may have one last big mission for you before the ultimate fate of Earth is determined." 777 said with an evil smirk. "You may need to talk the Tallest into simply going away..."</p><p>"WHAT?" Tak yelled, eyes widening in shock. "You cannot be serious."</p><p>"We need a double agent and you would be the best to do this." Lord Nar said looking at Tak with a pleading face. "Please."</p><p>"Please?" Dib said holding his hands together in a prayer like motion hoping Tak would see what she would be needed to do and how it was very important.</p><p>"But Dib, you said yourself when this was over you wanted to travel the galaxy and understood that I would not be accepted on Earth and I could not live a lie like I was someone else forever." Tak said. "It's much harder than one would think."</p><p>"Yes, and that is what I still want to do but there's the rest of humanity on the planet." Dib said.</p><p>Tak sighed. Honestly she didn't see any real point to saving Earth. These were the people who tortured him and made fun of him for years before they were proven wrong and that he was right. He had somewhat reconciled with his father and even though Gaz wanted nothing to do with them, she would be protected. The important people to him would be safe. But she could also see he had a savior complex and wanted to keep the whole planet safe. "What's the worst that can happen?" Tak sighed, hoping to keep Dib happy.</p><p>"That's the spirit." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"One last push and the world will have their new prince." The doctor said as Gaz yelled out in pain and pushed. With this, Zim cut the cord like the doctor had instructed him to and wiped off the newborn smeet. He had a pale green color, a loud cry with a pair of antenna that looked a lot like Zim's but a tuft of mauve hair like his mother and red eyes like his father.</p><p>"Leviathan, or Levi for short." Gaz said before Zim could name him Zim Jr. "and no discussions. Zim, look after Levi, I got work to do. I'll send a video message to put Levi to sleep later."</p><p>"She's sounding like how her father raised her..." Zim said.</p><p>"Give her this." The doctor said pulling a vial from his coat. "It'll put her to sleep. She's going to need rest before she does anything and hopefully rest will get her back to thinking more of Levi than her vendetta. You can do what she was doing anyway."</p><p>Zim nodded. He may have been an egomaniacal governor who didn't care about much, be he wanted Gaz and his new Prince Levi to be safe and healthy, or else what the hell would ruling Earth be for? Zim took her the vial and knowing that if she knew what it was really for she wouldn't take it. So he lied and turned to her. "Sounds great Gaz. This will give you the energy you need. Birthing a smeet is exhausting."</p><p>"Thanks." Gaz said trusting Zim and turned the vial up and as soon as the liquid touched her stomach, collapsed on the ground asleep.</p><p>"She'll be fine." The doctor said handing Levi to Zim. "Now get this little one to the nursery you had set up, I'll make sure Gaz is laying her bed. I would put Levi's crib next to her so she can piece together everything better."</p><p>"Yeah." Zim said looking at everything, surprised at how much she wanted to go back to work after complaining about her father doing the same type of thing to her growing up.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I wanted to show the stress of everything getting to everyone and figured Gaz heading back to work right after giving birth would be the best way to do so and it shows her acting just like her father as well. And the Spanish saying of 'La guerra es un infierno, así que termínalo rápidamente' aka 'War is hell so end it quickly' is a reference to the Membrane family's Mexican heritage. Look it up on Zimwiki. I used Google Translate, so if it is a little off, lo siento, mi Espanol no es bueno... (I'm sorry, my Spanish is bad.) I couldn't think of anything used a lot in Mexican culture so I just translated something. No offense is intended. Although in my own IZ fancannon, I have Professor Membrane's father being a minister and having a similar discussion with him like he had with Dib on the paranormal, along those like father, like son mentality. See my oneshot A Father's Scars. But enough of this A/N, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own Invader Zim okay? Never thought this story would go on this long, but by god, you can be surprised with things can't you? But enough of this A/N, on with the fisc!</p><p>Zim lay the young Levi down in his bassinet beside where Gaz was laying asleep. The doctor had given him a few extra vials in case Gaz needed to be sedated again and Zim hoped they would never have to be used. It says here that human females can have their hormones go into massive fluctuations after giving birth in a phenomenon known as Postpartum Depression. Maybe that is why Gaz wanted to go back to trying to bring down Tak and Dib. Zim thought as he read a book that GIR had found about pregnancy when he head heard that Gaz was pregnant. At the time Zim did not think he would ever need it, but it did help to offer some reason that Gaz would be so willing to abandon the child minutes after birth. Or it could just be her genes. Her father was never around and devoted to his work. Dib is incredibly obsessive himself. Maybe that was just the manifestation of that genetic personality trait. It's still debated on which force is stronger, nature or nurture. Zim thought as he looked closer at his son. The smeet was a small thing, only weighing about 8 pounds, but he was still going to grow. He had a tuft of purple hair he could tell was from Gaz. Levi had opened his eyes at birth and from what Zim had seen before the child was soothed, they were amber, much like Gaz's were as well. It would be interesting to see how the Irken and Human DNA combined in other ways.</p><p>As Zim looked at Gaz and Levi as they both slept, Gaz began to stir awake. "My Gaz-flower, how are you?" He asked hoping that Gaz would have forgotten that she practically abandoned the child she was actually excited about just weeks before.</p><p>"Tired. And I hurt." Gaz said simply. Zim nodded because this would be a reasonable answer to having just given birth.</p><p>"What would you like to do?" Zim asked, moving his hand to one of the vial to knock Gaz out again if she showed no intent on taking care of their son. He may not have cared about a lot but Gaz giving birth to his child made him want to protect him, even if it was from his own mother. She needed to see that she couldn't just abandon it.</p><p>"I don't know, Levi hasn't needed anything has he?" She asked rubbing her eyes.</p><p>It seems some rest may have been what she needed after all. Zim thought hopefully, but he knew that time would be needed to see if what he thought was true. But he knew he would need to remind Gaz of what was actually important. "But when he wakes up again, Levi will need his Mommy." Zim smiled in a desperate sickly sweet way.</p><p>"Yeah." Gaz said blankly, looking over at her newborn half-Irken half human son. So, I have someone who actually needs me. Wow. I don't know how to take this... She thought as she placed her hand at her stomach and the familiar bump that she had the last 7 months was gone and her stomach was flat again.</p><p>"I will inform the Tallest of the birth and send the doctor over as soon as he can. I want my queen and my prince to be in the best of health." Zim said as he headed out. Miyuki help me, I fear Gaz hurting our smeet more than any rebel ever could. He thought as he walked to the communications room and prepared to call the Tallest. He was instructed as soon as the smeet was born, that he was to call them and let them know what happened and what the name turned out to be. Gaz was determined not to name the child after anyone, Red, Purple or Zim, all who suggested that when they found out the child was a boy, they name him after them. Gaz would never name her own child after anyone. No matter how much she cared about them. Zim thought as he pushed a few buttons to call the Tallest. However, when the connection was made, a sign that said, "Busy, please hold or we we will destroy you", with cartoonish smiling pictures of the Tallest waving at the viewer.</p><p>"What the hell does this mean?" Zim yelled slamming his hands on the keyboard.</p><p>"Just what it says. The Tallest are busy on another line." Zim's computer said, annoyed that it was not Gaz, but Zim who was calling the Tallest. "You see Gaz would have understood the concept of busy."</p><p>"Yes, I know what a line busy means. But this line was only given to two people. Me and Tak. So if it is busy, something is wrong." Zim said annoyed at his computer.</p><p>"Maybe they are trying to call you at the same time." Zim's computer said sarcastically.</p><p>"No, it would have picked up and all that would have happened is the Tallest would be a little surprised at the timing..." Zim said staring at the screen. "Tak is up to something."</p><p>Tak looked at Dib, Lord Nar and 777. She never wanted to go back to working for the Tallest but if she was going to have to assume the role of double agent, she was going to have to. She was getting comfortable with the idea of doing her old job to bring rebels to the Resisty and to protect them, but she was going to have to be in charge of harming the very group she was fighting with if she were to go back to the Tallest. This would mean hurting Dib as well. As Undesirable Number One, he was top priority when there wasn't a project going on with rebels causing more trouble that needed her immediate attention. But this was what was going to need to be done if Earth itself was going to be preserved and the Massive leave. Tak sighed and looked at Dib, as she couldn't say what she was thinking without wanting to strangle Lord Nar and 777. "Look, I get what you are saying about me being the best one to play the double agent role, but last time I checked I had a nice price on my head. I hadn't made contact in awhile and they probably suspect some of the attacks against them would have had my involvement. Well, Red might. Purple, he is more of an idiot." Tak explained, still hesitant to take the job and trying to find something else that could be done instead.</p><p>Lord Nar looked at Tak. She did have a point. It wasn't going to be an easy sell that she just happens to show up at the Massive saying she wants to help them there and directly with the Tallest. "We have to have her act like she was a prisoner of ours who escaped. And she will have to sell some of our secrets to them to get them to trust her." Lord Nar said looking at the floor of his ship.</p><p>"ARE. YOU. FUCKING. INSANE?" 777 said as he looked over at his fellow Vortian. "We cannot simply let everything we have in our knowledge be handed over to the Tallest by Tak!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Dib said. He hardly ever defied Nar before, trusting his judgment as leader of the Resisty, but you couldn't give your enemy information on your plans. "That would defeat the purpose of a double agent."</p><p>"That's why it's important we decide on what Tak will say in the first place. It has to be believable." Lord Nar said. "Dib, your idea was invaluable. If we kept up what we were doing it would be a stalemate that would lead to one of the Tallest getting pissed off they didn't get their snacks. And if they got pissed off, there would be a good chance they would blow Earth up and leave."</p><p>"Which I wouldn't mind either way." 777 said as Dib, Tak and Lord Nar looked at him with an angry look.</p><p>"See the idea of Earth getting blown up didn't bother me too much until I thought about the secondary goal of the Resisty, to free all the planets in the galaxy of Irken rule, not just ones they Invaded. We will have to cripple them from all sides and if they can be chased from Earth, that will hurt the Empire. But then I got thinking like I was from a race that had no stake in the Invasion. If I were to back a side that was a bunch of rebel underdogs, I would want to know what they did against a force as mighty as Irk. Earth being left alone altogether would show more than them blowing it up. So it's a good long term goal to leave Earth in tact, even if you had no plans to go back." Lord Nar said as Dib and Tak looked at him with a slight look that showed they were surprised he knew what they were planning when all this was over if they both lived though it all. "Sorry, but I kind of guessed you might do that." Lord Nar said.</p><p>777 Sighed. He had to admit, that Lord Nar had a point and was good at long term planning for the Resisty. It was easier to fight the battle than it was to make things run well afterwards and while he did not think much of Tak, there was as good point to Lord Nar's overall plan that when the bigger fight against the Irken Empire itself back in their home part of the galaxy did come, they would need all the help they could get and being seen as a ragtag group from various races did not endear them well to powerful forces like Meekrob who could support them. And if they showed they had some force to them to begin with, then Meekrob wouldn't use them as cannon fodder and to absorb the Irken Empire into their own. "So, what's the story, how did Tak get here and what does she know?"</p><p>"For real or what I am going to tell the Tallest?" Tak said.</p><p>"What you're going to tell the Tallest when you begin your double agent role you dumb harlot." 777 said.</p><p>"Could have simply said that first part." Tak said wrapping her hands around the grip of her laser pistol. She had enough of everyone using her as a pawn in a bigger game. But she did know she had to play it to the end if she wanted control of her own life back again.</p><p>"Tak, 777, stop it! I need both of you to work together. We have the same goal when it comes to Earth!" Lord Nar said. "And if EITHER ONE of you acts like a child on this, I'll launch you both out the airlock. I don't care what you have done or if you are a Vortian, out you go."</p><p>"I will if she does." 777 said looking callously over at Tak.</p><p>"You first." Tak said as she narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>"Guys, the air lock is right over there." Lord Nar said looking back and forth between the two. They stuck their tongues out at each other and sat down on opposite sides of the room for the discussion to begin. "But we have to assume that the Tallest know you escaped Zim's labs."</p><p>"But at the same time, they may not have told the Tallest that." Dib said speaking up.</p><p>"Why not?" 777 said.</p><p>"Because if anything, Gaz is running most of the plans that Zim has anymore. I can tell by how they are done. I am assuming she filled in for Tak's old role. And from what I know about her, she could do it well. No offense Tak."</p><p>"None taken. I know what she can do." Tak said. "And she would be too proud to admit that we escaped from right under their noses to the Tallest. She's desperate to prove her worth beyond just fucking Zim." Dib looked nauseous at the idea of his sister in bed with his worst enemy but that passed as Tak went on. "She would have made something up like this was a mission I went on on my own that I couldn't trust to anyone else. And they probably know about the acetate rain. The generals would have called the Tallest as soon as their men's paste suits did not work anymore. I can use that time to claim that I ran into a member of the Resisty when I tried to escape the rain and then was captured. They tortured me for some information, thus the snack ray. I am sure the Tallest have an idea on that too by now. If not them, then Gaz would. She isn't dumb. She's about as smart as you or your father Dib, just more cunning and less restraint than either of you. That way we don't hand over valuable information to them. I won't tell them about the rebels we abducted. I am just going to say I was made prisoner and tortured. I heard some things in passing that will just confirm their suspicions." Tak explained.</p><p>Lord Nar looked at her and thought over her claims. It seemed plausible from an outsider's perspective. "That might just work." He said. "We'll have to find a spare ship we can use in the bay. Something old that you can use to get to the Massive so you can play up your prison escape story."</p><p>Tak looked deeply into Dib's eyes. She was going into a very dangerous zone that Dib could not go into. She would have to do this alone and leave him with the Resisty. "I love you." She mouthed as she looked at him.</p><p>"I love you Tak." Dib said into her ear and placed his hand on her knee. "I know you can do this. I didn't even think you an alien the first time you came to Earth."</p><p>"To be fair when your standard of Irken Invaders was Zim, it's not like that was hard." Tak said with a slight laugh.</p><p>"But you played the role of daughter of Deelicious Weenie CEO well. I didn't question much other than 'Why is a CEO sending his daughter to public school' and then remembered my own famous and rich father did the same, so I brushed that part off." Dib explained.</p><p>"Hate to interrupt this sickly sweet moment." 777 said, his look saying he didn't mind interrupting them at all. "But Tak looks too good to have escaped our prison. The Tallest won't buy it."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Tak said as she got up. "How about this?" She said as she punched 777 in the face.</p><p>"Oh it is on you Irken bitch!" 777 said.</p><p>"AIR LOCK!" Lord Nar started as headed to break it up when Dib stopped him. "And you are letting him beat up the woman you love?"</p><p>"Because he had a point. She did look too nice to be an escapee. Plus, a controlled brawl will provide the look an escapee and let those two vent out their frustrations at each other." Dib said.</p><p>After a few minutes, Lord Nar pried the two apart. "Okay, you look like an escapee now, so to the bay with you Tak." He sighed. Dib followed Tak, Lord Nar and 777 to the bay where she selected an old ship to take to the Massive. He then pulled Tak behind the ship and held her close.</p><p>"Be safe. Stay alive. Be as good an actress as you are." Dib said as he held Tak close, knowing he would have to say goodbye to her, for a long while. He understood her mission was vital but that did not ease the pain in his heart.</p><p>"I will. I know how to do this. I know how to play them. I can play the whole Empire if I wanted to. They will pay for not recognizing my talent." Tak said as she looked into Dib's face and wiped away the tears welling up in his amber eyes. "I love you more than life itself." She said as she pulled his face inches from hers and kissed him deeply, holding his hands in hers. He then pulled her closer and held her so that his heart resonated against her and the pulse of her squeedilyspooch, which acted like a heart, was felt. They were different in so many ways but in the end they were the same.</p><p>"I love you too Tak." Dib said.</p><p>"I will try to get them to leave as fast as I can but I don't know how long it will take." Tak said as she turned to Lord Nar and 777. "Keep the heat on them so that they will want to end this Invasion as soon as possible.</p><p>"I will do what I can too." Dib said looking at Tak.</p><p>"Stay alive." Tak said as she got into the ship.</p><p>"You too." Dib said as she left.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Sappy? Long? Let me know in a review. I wanted to have Dib and Tak have a good emotional exchange there at the end. And the postpartum effects of childbirth may take a toll on Gaz and effect how things go on Earth was well. Like I said, I plan to have this story finished by the end of this year and I think I am getting closer to my goal. I doubt I would then have a sequel but that is nether here nor there. If nothing else, my next DATR multi chapter fic will be inspired by the song "Savages" from Pocahontas. But once again, that's neither here nor there. So till then, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, this is chapter 41 now, do I even need to say it? I am hoping to get this done by the end of the year, so just keep following for updates. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Tak flew the ship with a slight pounding headache. 777 can hit pretty well for a Vortian. But I left my mark... She thought as she flew closer to the Massive. Reaching the area around it, she dialed in the code she had for the private line that only she and Zim could use. She took a deep breath and started running over her speech in her head. She was going to tell them she snuck off to try and go deep undercover and get information on possible Resisty connections. Then she was spotted and outed for who she really was, imprisoned, tortured and escaped. Stole this ship to get back. Hopefully they believe me... Tak thought as she paged the Tallest.</p><p>"Incoming transmission on the line that you had reserved for just Tak and Zim." One of the coms specialists on the Massive said.</p><p>"Huh?" Purple said, dropping the empty snack pie box on the floor and looked up.</p><p>"It's probably just Zim." Red said. "But still, there's only two people who have that line anyway. Patch them through I guess..."</p><p>"Yes sirs!" The coms director said as he patched the link to the main screen. Tak appeared, causing the Tallest to jump up in shock.</p><p>"Tak, what happened to you? Where'd you go? Do you know what's going on?" Purple said.</p><p>"And we have a lot of other questions too. Like what about the sightings of you with some Resisty members in your human disguise? I do remember what that looked like..." Red said.</p><p>"All will be explained. You see, after I first captured Dib, all that time ago, I knew that he would have the ability to get me closer to some of the top rebels I was watching but had always evaded my grasp for one reason or another. They would want to help him and they had not seen my human disguise unlike you have my Tallest." Tak said as she took a deep breath, trying to remain as a calm as possible. Any unreasonable nerves would set them off to something wrong. Stay calm and normal, don't betray yourself and they won't think a thing of this. Act too nervous and they will suspect you are a turncoat. Well Red maybe, Purple, he misses a lot... What happens when rank is based on height alone I guess... Tak thought as she looked at the Tallest on the screen who seemed to have many more questions.</p><p>"We have a lot to ask you, and before we just LET you board again, I mean there's been a lot going on and we have to make sure you didn't sell us out or anything like that." Red said.</p><p>"And I will answer them. There's a very good reason for everything I did." Tak said, and I have a bunch of information the Resisty that I overheard while captured."</p><p>"Well, that's something." Red said. "Head to the rear bay and you will be met with some guards who will escort you to our command center to discuss what you have for us."</p><p>"I will meet you there my Tallest." Tak said as she ended the communication.</p><p>Tak flew over with a sigh. This was it, heading into the preverbal lion's den to present bold faced lies to her former leaders and to try to convince them to leave Earth alone as their snacks were being sabotaged. They weren't ones to just give something up so easily, so this task was monumental. What would be the best way to convince them how to act? Of course I am going to have to give them some good advice to handle the occupation...I hope Dib and the Resisty understand that. Well Dib would, this was his idea after all. Tak thought as she tapped her hand on the dashboard of the ship, wondering the next move on how to win over the Tallest. As the bay doors letting her in started to open, she pressed her hand to her lips, remembering the kiss she shared with Dib before she left for this mission. It was one of the best feelings she had ever had in her life and did not want it to be the last.</p><p>Red and Purple were waiting on the bridge when another message came through. "What is it this time?" Red asked as he patched the message through.</p><p>"My Tallest, you wanted me to inform you when my mighty child is born, and I am happy to say it's a boy!" Zim said.</p><p>"We know that. The doctor told us before he was born." Purple said, annoyed at getting another call soon after hanging up with Tak.</p><p>"But according to this book, there is a chance that the scans done may be incorrect." Zim said holding up the pregnancy book GIR had given him that he only now got to reading.</p><p>"Yes, with HUMAN scanning." Red said. "So, that aside, what did you name the little bastard?"</p><p>"Wait, did you call my son a bastard?" Zim said looking over at the Tallest, knowing that Gaz had dropped that word when she was angry at people herself and knew it was an insult. "I normally would not question you my Tallest but how dare you say something..."</p><p>"Relax, I didn't mean it as an insult, but as a friendly kind of banter." Red said interrupting Zim's rant. "So what'd you name him?"</p><p>"Gaz selected Leviathan." Zim said. "We call him Levi for short."</p><p>"Leviathan?" Purple asked. "That's a stupid name."</p><p>"I like it." Red said. "From what I have read about Earth lore, Leviathan is one of the seven princes of Hell and the gatekeeper. It shows force and demands fear."</p><p>"That's why Gaz picked it before she went back to sleep, childbirth is exhausting on human females." Zim said, hoping he would never reveal that the reason Gaz was really out of it was because Zim wanted to keep her from neglecting Levi. Her skills were valuable, no one in the Empire could deny that, but the Irkens wanted their royalty to be treated with the utmost care and Gaz was to be the one to do that. The Tallest would be willing to lend a nanny or two in the most critical of situations, but things would have to be dire before they did that. And if they found out Gaz only wanted to hunt Dib and Tak down and not take care of the child, they would be merciless to her. This was why Zim wanted to keep Gaz in motherhood mode. It was for everyone's own good.</p><p>"I still think Purple Jr. would have been a great name." Purple sulked.</p><p>"Now THAT'S a stupid name." Red sighed.</p><p>"I agree." Zim said as Red gave him a thumbs up type signal and winked at him.</p><p>"For once, something that you and I can agree on Zim." Red said.</p><p>"You guys suck!" Purple sulked in the corner of the bridge.</p><p>Red placed his face in his palm and turned back to the communicator where Zim's face was on the screen. "Ignoring my co-Tallest's immature behavior, there's some important news I can assume you have an idea on."</p><p>"Something with Tak right, I mean I called using the line you gave to just me and her." Zim said with a disdaining scowl. He had hated that Tak had a position with him ruling the planet at all.</p><p>"Yes. Apparently she did some work undercover with the Resisty and got us some information." Red said with a smile.</p><p>"So why didn't she tell you that was what she was doing in the first place?" Zim asked out of curiosity. Something about this story didn't seem right to him and he knew that Gaz would instantly be suspicious of this.</p><p>"Yeah, that is a good question for once in your life Zim!" Purple said as he opened a box of cookies and cream pocky only to find out that this box was empty as well.</p><p>"Because I didn't want to risk revealing my plan to the Resisty!" Tak said as she walked onto the bridge with the guards behind her.</p><p>"TAK!" Zim said angerly.</p><p>"Zim." Tak said simply. Well if nothing else I get to pester the fuck out of Zim before anything happens. She thought with a vindictive smile. "Yes, I did not know if this line was tapped and I was not about to risk leaking my brilliant plans to those who did not need to know it."</p><p>"Begging your pardon Lady Tak," One of the guards escorting her began. "But you look like you been through the south end of a north bound Floorpus..."</p><p>"Well I was tortured and interrogated by the Resisty." Tak said as she adjusted a small communicator that looked like a barrette that was part of her disguise before she had turned it on so that the Resisty could see it. Dib had given it to her, as a parting gift and to see what was going on before she left.</p><p>"This is something I had from my old paranormal investigation days." Dib said placing the small barrette like camera into Tak's hands.</p><p>"What is it?" She asked looking at the rectangular clip with a purple butterfly like shape on it.</p><p>"A tiny camera I had built years ago so that no one would suspect I was watching an area. You'd be surprised at how much Bigfoot knows what Trailtimers that hunters use look like and how much they DON'T like them. Or how someone who has a haunted house will deny it all and think they have a burglar problem but yet not want security cameras. I had to find ways around that. And the range on this thing is incredible. You won't be out of range, not with some of the base amplifiers I have been adding around this place." Dib said with a wink.</p><p>"You're even smarter than your father." Tak said with a smile as she put the barrette on.</p><p>"I just want to make sure you are safe." Dib said as he kissed her deeply, holding her close to him.</p><p>"And we're in!" Dib said as he got the Resisty's communicators to hook up to the barrette camera that he had made for Tak.</p><p>"What would we do without you?" Lord Nar said as he looked upon the communications room of the Massive with a wide smile on his face.</p><p>Back on the Massive, Tak continued her story, " They had found out about the Snack Ray." Tak said simply. "They wanted more about it from me, that's why I am so beat up."</p><p>"Well, did you tell them about it?" Purple asked with a worried look on his face as more of his chocolaty and sweet snacks were disappearing as he opened the packs in desperation.</p><p>"Of course not!" Tak said in a faux scandalized way at the mere suggestion of handing over valuable Irken secrets.</p><p>"You know, Purple's reaction would be hilarious if it wasn't a sign of his madness that could lead to the utter annihilation of planet Earth." Dib said as he lay back in a chair and watched the proceedings.</p><p>"Why the humans didn't see you were right and how brilliant you can be earlier is beyond me." 777 said as he watched the proceedings with Dib and Lord Nar.</p><p>"They're idiots." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"Well I did learn a lot of strategy from Tak. I had to think on my feet and be one step ahead of her when she was hunting me. And she is much, much smarter than Zim. Half the time I got bored with the chase with him." Dib said. They turned back to the screen to watch what was happening on the Massive.</p><p>"Well Tak, there is some touchy feeley news here. Gaz finally gave birth. A boy smeet they named Leviathan, nicknamed Levi." Red said. "Which is great timing on coming back to us. She was filling in on your job."</p><p>"I know. I let her capture me to test her." Tak said, covering any tracks they may ask about like on the attack on the Rendell farm. "I have to say that she did not think well enough that I could escape and to lure more of the rebels out and get more information from them, I broke Dib free too. I know it LOOKS bad to the unthinking brainless braindead stink monkeys out there..." She looked from Zim, to Purple to Zim again, sticking her tongue out at him, "but these rebels are very distrusting with their secrets, well until you get into their inner circles. Then they spill their guts."</p><p>"You're up to something Tak. I doubt you really were undercover at all!" Zim said. "I saw you at that filthy stink human farm fighting against Irk!" Zim yelled.</p><p>"Well I had to make them trust me, I couldn't not fight the Irken Empire or they'd kill me. Those humans know where our weakness is. They know about the PAK. Many of them still have those firearms things and will shoot the PAK and if one soldier does not have the forcefields on," Tak drew a line across her neck with a choking noise. "They're dead. Then again, that is if I don't kill them myself for being so goddamned careless. We lost many because of that damn Acetate rain eating our paste suits."</p><p>"Boy, she's good." 777 said.</p><p>"When I first met her, she had me convinced otherwise, that she was human not Irken." Dib smirked, pride in Tak's espionage skills growing. He was still worried deeply for her. This was one of the most dangerous places she could be at the moment and he wasn't there to protect her. Watching this gave him a little comfort as he wasn't completely in the unknown on what was happening, but he still was deeply concerned for her.</p><p>"Well, that was some interesting side news though," Lord Nar said. "Apparently you have a nephew?" He asked for Dib to tell him he was correct, "yes nephew named Leviathan..."</p><p>"Yeah..." Dib said, not quite knowing how to take that. "All I can say for sure is that I can see Gaz naming a son of hers after a demon and guardian of Hell..."</p><p>"I thought it was just meaning size and power, and 'whale' in Hebrew..." 777 said.</p><p>"Being used as that came from the legends." Dib explained.</p><p>"Well, it's good to see you back on your old duties." Red said to Tak who bowed, causing Zim to growl in rage. "Now Zim, you have to admit that if Gaz is going to take good care of Levi, she can't work so much."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll let her assist me if I need her too." Tak said in a condescending way like one would talk to a young child, taunting Zim.</p><p>"How dare you underestimate Gaz!" Zim yelled.</p><p>"Oh I don't need to underestimate her, I broke free from her clutches and broke her brother out from right under her nose." Tak taunted.</p><p>Red once again sighed. Dealing with one childish Irken elite was bad enough at the moment. "Okay, Tak, let me take you to a cabin so you can rest up and call a medic. You look like hell. Then again escaping is never easy. Zim, grow up."</p><p>"I would like the chance to rest very much my Tallest." Tak said bowing and Zim saw this on his end of the communicator, growling in rage while Tak pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at Zim.</p><p>Dib, Lord Nar and 777 jumped for joy in the communication room at the Resisty's ship. They were in and Tak had won them over. But while Lord Nar and 777 were discussing what was said and what Tak had let slip, Dib looked out into the infinite void of space with worry. Tak was good, very good, but slip ups could still happen and if they did at this point, they would be deadly. He clutched a purple necklace she had made with her own personal symbol on it, the one that used to be made from her old ship close. She had given it to him just before she left so he would have something of hers to hold onto. "Be safe. I love you." Dib whispered as he held onto the necklace, made from scrap aluminum from her old ship's wreckage, made a imprint on his hand, cutting into it, causing some blood to fall onto it.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Boring? Let me know in a review. I am hoping to get this story done before the end of this year so there will be more updates coming up. How fast, I don't know because I finally got a job and while I got a few hours now, it will get busier as Thanksgiving and Christmas come along. (It's at a local grocery store, so you can imagine what is going to be happening there in about a month or so...) But trust me, I want this to have a good ending and work out for at least Dib and Tak. I mean DATR is my OTP after all. Why it doesn't get more fandom love, I will never know... But that rant aside, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, if you made it this far, you should know that I do not own Invader Zim okay? My goal is to get this story done by the end of the year so you'll see a lot of updates. But other than that, I don't have much else to say here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Zim turned off the communicator and sighed. He knew something was up. The Tallest may not have seen it, but he knew that this was a sign of something that Tak was actually up to. She had done nothing but insult him when she was working with him before and he swore she was actually trying to undermine him. And as much as he would hate to admit it to himself, he knew she could do it if he didn't have Gaz at his side. He looked at Gaz and Levi sleeping and knew that this would complicate things. Gaz would not be running Tak's old position anymore. Tak would officially replace her and she could not do anything without Tak retaliating and having the blessing of the Tallest on anything that was done. The Tallest wanted her to take care of Levi more than handle Tak's job. Gaz would not take that easily. She was a brilliant and dedicated woman who could come up with some of the most ingenious methods of torture and subjugation that Zim could ever hope for. Giving that power up to be a figurehead queen mother of Earth would not sit well with her. Gaz stirred and Zim took a breath and looked over at her.</p><p>"Who was that you were talking to?" Gaz said as she rubbed her eyes awake, sitting up.</p><p>"The Tallest." Zim said simply. "They found out about you giving birth and wanted to know what you named him."</p><p>"Let me guess, Purple said Leviathan is a stupid name." Gaz said sarcastically.</p><p>"Obviously." Zim said.</p><p>Gaz looked at Zim, knowing he was hiding something that could be of bad news. Zim was never any good at hiding how he was feeling, and that was leaving out Gaz's skill at reading people. "Something bad happened. Something big." Gaz said with a scowl.</p><p>Maybe if I drop the softer bomb first she can take the other one better... Zim said knowing partially that no matter what he said or how he said it, Gaz was not going to be thrilled. "The Tallest want you to take a break from your position filling Tak's old role and focus on taking care of Levi. They want the first and royal Irken and human hybrid to have a good mother figure and be well cared for." Zim said.</p><p>Gaz's eyes widened in shock. She could tell he was trying to bury the lead. "And why, pray tell me," Gaz said as she got up from the bed, pushing the comforter off her violently to the floor, getting up to Levi's crib. Zim followed, knowing her rage was increasing and did not want any harm to come to Levi be it intentionally or accidentally. He wasn't sure how she would react and had to be ready for anything. As much as he loved her, the child's welfare had to come first. "Tell me WHY the Tallest don't need someone in charge of punishment anymore?" Gaz said as she picked Levi up and rocked him. Zim relaxed a little but knew that once he told her the truth, she was not going to take that well and he may indeed have to take down the woman he loved to protect his child.</p><p>"You're not going to like the reason." Zim said.</p><p>"I already don't like the idea." Gaz said back as Levi began to wake.</p><p>Zim took a breath and said everything at once "TakcamebackandtheTallesttrustherandgaveherheroldjobbacksoyoucantakecareofLevimore!"</p><p>"Huh?" Gaz asked looking both furious and confused as Levi's eyes widened, an expression of surprise on his amber Irken eyes. "Say that again. Slower." She then went to the other side of the room where a bottle of formula designed for human and Irken consumption, based off slushies, soda and milk, was waiting and she slowly put it to Levi's mouth as he reached up to grab the bottle. "It almost sounds like Tak came back and for some insane reason, the Tallest believed her..."</p><p>"I said, 'Tak came back and the Tallest trust her and gave her her old job back so you can take care of Levi more.'" Zim said looking at Gaz and Levi with concern. He was expecting the worst. Instead, Gaz sat down on the edge of the bed and fed Levi.</p><p>"Well, as much as the Tallest hate to be proven wrong, we'll have to do that. I have gotten reports that snack shipments keep disappearing. At first I thought this was due to the fallibility of the workers and the slacking off causing packages to be filled empty. It has happened before, but with acetate rain and this, I can only conclude that Tak told the Resisty what the snack factories were for." Gaz said simply as she bounced her son up and down as he threw his bottle when he was finished with a loud burp.</p><p>"So far to them it's her word versus mine and they believe her more than they do me." Zim said.</p><p>"Well, they believe me more than they do you." Gaz said, completely ignoring that Zim might be offended at that comment. "So maybe I can do that." She then sniffed the air and a look of complete and utter disgust came over her face. She lifted Levi up and looked at his diaper. "I think you should handle that... I don't know what baby Irken shit can do and I think you'd be better experienced on that matter..."</p><p>"Most of the time the Squeedelyspooch just recycles everything so..."Zim said as he looked at Gaz's furious and slightly sick face. "I'll handle it. Just go easy on your plan to prove the Tallest wrong. If something goes terribly wrong for us, I want Levi to be okay and still have his mother."</p><p>"Fine." Gaz said begrudgingly. Zim does have a point, didn't you turn against humanity because Dad was never home? Is his overwork why you don't give two fucks about that bastard now? Don't turn into that idiot. Gaz thought as she handed Levi to Zim. "But the time I do work, I have to do it harder than I did before." Gaz said as she headed to Tak's old office.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Zim said.</p><p>"Looking through Tak's office. And if I can find something to prove her really a turncoat, great. If not, I'll have to try another angle." Gaz said.</p><p>"But Levi..." Zim said.</p><p>"Relax, I will only do this for two hours, then back to him." She held up her communicator watch. "Alarm set."</p><p>"That's a decent plan, I guess." Zim said. That I will believe when I see it actually working to keep your priorities focused. He thought as he heard a banging at the front door. "What now?" He said as he headed there. "GIR!" He said, thinking of the one being he knew of that despite how annoying dangerous he could be, was still good in his own way with babies and small animals.</p><p>"YES MY MASTER!" GIR said coming up to Zim.</p><p>"I don't know where you were and I frankly don't care." Zim said holding Levi, looking at GIR.</p><p>"I was at a fabulous underground dance party then we went to Krazy Taco then we and then some guards went..."GIR rambled on.</p><p>"GIR!" Zim yelled. "Focus on me for a minute."</p><p>"IS THAT THE BABY? DID GAZ HAVE IT?" GIR yelled excitedly.</p><p>"Yes it is." Zim said, I hope to Miyuki that Levi isn't this simple when he gets older... "Now I have a mission for you." Zim began as the thumping on the door continued, louder and with a more annoyed pace.</p><p>"YES MY MASTER!" GIR said eyes glowing red as he went into proper SIR mode.</p><p>"Take care of Levi while I answer the door. He needs a diaper change and just keep him quiet and happy. I need to see to this." Zim said as he handed the infant to GIR, almost regretting it as soon as he did.</p><p>"HI LEVI! YOU SMELL HORRIBLE!" GIR yelled excitedly.</p><p>"That's because his diaper is full of dookie." Zim said. "Change it."</p><p>"Can I keep it?" GIR asked.</p><p>"What?" Zim asked nearing the door, pounding becoming so intense he feared for the door's stability.</p><p>"His stinky dookie filled diaper." GIR asked hopefully.</p><p>"No, dispose of it." Zim said annoyed.</p><p>"Awwwwwwww..." GIR said as he carried Levi to a spare room and began to change the diaper.</p><p>Zim rolled his eyes, worrying for his son's safety but knew that a young child smeet could not be involved in what he was going to have to do. He opened the door to find a lieutenant standing there, shorter than him by about 6 inches looking rather scared wearing a yellow raincoat and hat. "Just what do you think you are doing here?"</p><p>"I tried calling someone but because of that bizarre rain, all my coms equipment has been ruined. I am one of the last of my platoon to survive. Well me and Spleek here." The female lieutenant said holding up a foot soldier who looked no taller than Zim was when he first came to Earth before he was Promoted. "Please Governor Zim, I know it's not my place but can we rest here and try to get back in contact with command? We won't stay long and Spleek needs some medical attention."</p><p>Zim looked over at the short foot soldier with some concern. He looked like he had received some rather harsh injuries. A few looked like gunshot wounds that while nowhere near the PAK that could be fatal, they did seem rather painful. There were water burns from head to toe on the private that was making it hard for him to even move. Zim knew that these soldiers had a lot to tell and could be useful if they wanted to paint Tak as the traitor they knew she was. "In quickly, let's get Spleek taken care of."</p><p>"Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!" The lieutenant said as she carried the private to the nearest couch and laid him down. "I didn't know where else to go, it was just me and Spleek left and everyone else was dead and I just..."</p><p>"Calm down there lieutenant." Zim said as she jumped to attention and saluted him.</p><p>"Sorry! I'm just new at this, I was just Promoted not too long ago and I never thought I would see duties like this. They assured us the paste suits would hold. But that smelly rain took us for a start."</p><p>"What's your name?" Zim asked as she lieutenant took off her hat and placed it on the table and propped a pillow under Spleek.</p><p>"Sorry, I am Lieutenant Pleakley, she said blinking her purple eyes." She said. "I found this raincoat around and remembered seeing humans wear things like this to protect themselves from the rain so I took it and wore it. I couldn't find one for Spleek after the massacre so I grabbed it, grabbed him as he was the last one on my patrol alive and went to this place. I knew it wasn't too far away and hoped to Miyuki on high that you or Lady Gaz would be sympathetic. I doubted you would, but it was worth a try. I was originally a medical orderly until I was transfered."</p><p>"Well Pleakley, I can see the rain burns but how did Spleek get the gunshot wounds?" Zim said and he went to a cabinet and pulled out some gauze and wound sanitizer to help her patch those wounds.</p><p>"There was a group of humans who saw what happened with the rain." She said plainly. "They saw what the rain was doing and how painful it was to us. Then I couldn't make out who it was, maybe if I saw one or two of them again I could but doubt it."</p><p>"Was there any organizational structure?" Zim asked.</p><p>"Couldn't see much, a few had uniforms from a snack factory but the rest seemed random. A few had guns on them and thought they could shoot us while we were down. In turning off the paste shields, some turned off the other defenses, thinking that was needed for the reboot of systems and that was why they weren't working. Spleek was one of them." Lieutenant Pleakley said as she placed some antiseptic on the wounds he had and bandaged them up.</p><p>"That's good to know. Keep Spleek stable." Zim said as he headed back to Tak's office. Gaz could use the information that Lieutenant Pleakley had told him and might be able to use it to help her crusade. Sure it may encourage her bad habit of overworking, but if that alarm did keep her on schedule with Levi, then it was worth a chance to try to help her prove that Tak was the traitor to the Empire they both knew she was. Zim knocked on the door to Tak's office and Gaz opened it up.</p><p>"What?" She asked angered.</p><p>"A Lieutenant Pleakley and a foot soldier named Spleek arrived at our door step the last from a platoon that was gunned down by some rebels during that weird rain that ruined the paste suits. She told me about a few of the people she saw wearing snack factory uniforms but beyond that they didn't seem too organized to her. She was Promoted recently from a hospital orderly." He explained.</p><p>"Send them both in." Gaz said as she sat in Tak's chair behind her desk. "Tak had a really comfortable chair..."</p><p>"Even though Spleek's badly injured?" Zim said.</p><p>"Put him in a wheelchair or on a gurney, I don't care. I just need to talk to them." Gaz said. "Tak made sure to get rid of the obvious evidence before she left. That bitch."</p><p>"Fine." Zim said as he headed back to the foyer and looked to Pleakley and Spleek. "Lieutenant," He said as she jumped up.</p><p>"Yes Governor Zim sir!" She said saluting meekly.</p><p>"Lady Gaz wants to talk to you and Spleek about what happened to you in her office." He said, not even acknowledging she was in what used to be Tak's office.</p><p>"Okaaaaaaayyyyy..." Spleek said as he tried to sit up.</p><p>"I have a wheelchair in here somewhere for you. Take it easy soldier." Zim said. "GIR! Fetch me a wheelchair!" Zim yelled as GIR came from the other room, pushing a wheelchair with Levi, covered in baby powder so think, his amber eyes stuck out, making him look like a snow-Irken with light mauve hair.</p><p>"Here you go master!" GIR said as Levi motioned to be picked up by his father. "Baby Levi doesn't stink anymore."</p><p>"I can see that." Zim said. "Dismissed GIR." GIR saluted and walked away. "Here you go. You can use this to ease the pain on Spleek." He motioned to Lieutenant Pleakley who then picked Spleek up and helped to carry him to the chair. "I'll guide you."</p><p>"Thank you so much Governor Zim!" She said as Spleek nodded in gratitude. As they walked the hallways in silence, Lieutenant Pleakley spoke up. "Cute smeet. So Lady Gaz had the baby?"</p><p>"Yeah." Zim said as he bounced Levi up and down, causing the young child to laugh. "But she's needing your story." He said as he opened the door.</p><p>"Welcome my brave soldiers." Gaz said as they walked in. "Have a seat and tell me what happened to you." She smiled as Zim headed out with Levi.</p><p>Hope that does something... Zim thought as he walked back to the nursery.</p><p>So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Let me know in a review. I was trying to think of a name for the Lieutenant and Pleakley from Lilo and Stich came to mind and made her eyes purple in reference to the fact Kevin McDonald voiced both him in that movie and Tallest Purple. Now this one didn't have much action, but I actually found a use for GIR in this story. Many of my more serious ones I can't find one. Hope you liked that little bit of comic relief. I don't have much else to say here, so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own Invader Zim okay? Then again, 43 chapters in, you should know that. My goal is to get this wrapped up by the end of the year so I am going to be working on it a lot. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>Tak sat in the medical bay, waiting the medic who would make her bruises from when she got into the fight with 777 go away like nothing and then she would be escorted to the Tallest's command chamber. There she would tell them what the Resisty told her to tell them about the group and their plans and work to sway the idea that blowing up Earth wasn't worth the hassle. I would have to find some way to play on their fear of the Control Brains and maybe, something with Miyuki... I don't know how they would take to me bringing up her memory. I mean they did have respect for her, but would the idea of dishonoring her memory actually scare them at all? Tak thought as she looked at the ceiling of the doctor's office. "Why is it, no matter where you are, how important you may seem, you still have to wait forever in a medical office to see anyone?" Tak moaned to herself.</p><p>"It's like that in the human world too. You'd think as the son of the great Professor Membrane, they'd get me in faster but noooooooooooooooooooo, trust me having a bad case of strep throat at the day before the 8th grade Jr Hi-Skool trip to the Observatory and I couldn't go until the doctor gave me some medicine was one of the worst things I could imagine." Dib said over the butterfly barrette communicator.</p><p>"Worse than me hunting you down?" Tak laughed.</p><p>"Pretty close." Dib laughed. "But I have the wavelengths coming from this thing so that only you can hear me. Nothing will be heard by anyone around you, so as long as your looks don't betray yourself, you'll be fine."</p><p>"That's good. Love you." Tak sighed.</p><p>"Love you too. Be safe and sell it." Dib said as he ended the communication.</p><p>With this, she smiled a little as she lay back on the examining table awaiting the doctor. How fast she would be able to talk the Tallest into leaving the planet with a few fancy words to gain their trust, she didn't know. But she did notice there were a few magazines on the other side of the room, so she picked up 'Irken Newsweek' which appeared to be from a few months before. "This might prove interesting..." She said to what would seem to be herself just choosing a general interest news publication to anyone watching, but it was also a hint that Dib and the Resisty should look over her shoulder.</p><p>"Hey guys, Tak found something we should be looking over too..." Dib said as Lord Nar and 777 woke up.</p><p>"Huh?" Lord Nar said as he rubbed his eyes. "'Irken Newsweek'?" He asked.</p><p>"It appears to be a few weeks old..." 777 said.</p><p>"Yeah but we haven't found that copy floating about in Irken rubbish yet." Lord Nar said. He looked up at the screen with interest. "How you can keep watching this without the need for sleep or some sort of rest, I'll never know" he said looking at Dib who was staring at the screen intently.</p><p>"It's in Irken!" 777 yelled in frustration.</p><p>"I can read most Irken, not fluent but I know enough. Besides, I am saving this from the point she picked up the magazine for someone to translate further." Dib said.</p><p>"Ummmmmmm...wow..." 777 said looking at Dib staring at the screen, hardly blinking.</p><p>"Well Zim had been on Earth for 7 years before the Armada actually came. I had been watching him since day 1 when he came to my Skool. Out of all the educational facilities on the planet, he chose to come to mine." Dib said with a smirk. "And I am a master of observation and research. In those 7 years, I learned to read Irken as best I could to decipher some of the technology and culture I could from the various spy-bugs I had in Zim's labs at the time. He never knew just how I learned so much about Irk itself because he never spoke of it." Dib said as he looked over the Irken letters in the magazine. " From what I can gather, it seems that some members of the Tallest Domestic Issue Advisory Committee are wondering why in the name of Miyuki that they are dealing with Earth to begin with. They see that they have enough to worry about keeping their power over the planets that were gained in Operation Impeding Doom II and with instability on Meekrob that they are spending a lot of time on a planet where a disgraced Invader was sent as a form of Banishment." Dib paused. "Wait, Zim's mission was a farce?"</p><p>"You didn't know?" Lord Nar asked.</p><p>"It's common knowledge around the part of the galaxy that Irk is in." 777 said.</p><p>"Part of the reason we followed the Armada here because we knew something was up with the fact they came to Earth in the first place." Lord Nar explained.</p><p>"But this is good news to use." 777 said.</p><p>"How so? I mean growing domestic pressures would want them to handle what is going on on Irk sooner, but they would still just easily destroy the planet and go home." Dib said.</p><p>"Maybe not, when the Tallest Domestic Issue Advisory Committee is the one questioning them, this can play in the favor of not blowing up the planet." Lord Nar said. "They are the ones who have the second highest power than the Tallest and can be used to hold a Tallest accountable to their leaders, the Control Brains. A series of sort of AI computers that are involved in tough decisions that cannot be handled by one Irken alone. Since they are AI, they cannot be corrupted by emotions and thus dispense justice in situations a Tallest does not want to. Not perfect, but it helps. No Tallest wants to go in front of them being accused of the horrible crime of forgetting the motto 'Irk First.'"</p><p>"And how would Invading other planets be seen as 'Irk First'?" Dib asked.</p><p>"It keeps their powerhold strong. Your neighbors and possible enemies cannot question you or take you if you take them first. If there is one thing you gather from Irken culture is that they are very combative. Their idea of a good defense is a good offense. That's why they allied with us and eventually Invaded us." 777 explained with a grim face. "Should have know that alliance would not have protected us."</p><p>"So focusing much of the Empire's might on what is seen as a backwater wild and uncivilized planet and Promoting Zim would get under the skin of the Irkens back on Irk because unlike the planets closer to home that have been converted to use for the Empire, this one doesn't seem to be providing them much at all and the Tallests are the ones getting all the Earth snacks so that can't be used as a diversion for the Irken domestic public." Dib said.</p><p>"Seems to be on point." Lord Nar said. "And it helps us because domestic pressure can be used to recall them a lot more than we can do alone."</p><p>"So what would happen if the Tallest were held on trial for blowing up Earth? I mean it seems like they wouldn't care either way. Nothing of value to the Empire would be lost." Dib said trying to piece together this information in his mind to help oversee Tak and interpret what she may have to do.</p><p>"But think of it like this. Crossing a galaxy and overpowering a planet uses a lot of resources. And you know Earth and Irk are very, very far apart. Even for races such as advanced as we are." Lord Nar said proudly. "Earth would have to provide something really big for the domestic population of Irk to be behind staying there for more than a visit. Seems like it isn't. And then you just go blow it up, that gets the Irkens at home wondering why you couldn't take a dumb planet and keep it under control. You'll have the civilians demanding your trial and the Tallest Domestic Issue Advisory Committee will listen to them as it is kind of their job to and then if they think the people may be right, then they'll turn you over to the Control Brains. They will then try them in court for crimes against Irk and if they are convicted, they'll be fired."</p><p>"Just fired?" Dib asked. "That doesn't seem so bad."</p><p>"No, they are literally set on fire. Burn in the public square while dookie is thrown at them. And it could get worse if someone thought the crime was deserving enough." 777 said.</p><p>"Yeah... I think human firing seems tamer now..." Dib sighed as he looked back at the screen. He was sure Tak knew about Irken Tallest Firing if Lord Nar and 777 did and it sounded like no amount of snacks would be worth risking that to happen to them. "But another thing it seems that Irken medical facilties have in common with human."</p><p>"What?" Lord Nar asked.</p><p>"Well in addition to interminable waits," Dib shuddered as he said it. "Old magazines."</p><p>At this shudder of outdated periodicals, the doctor finally came in to examine Tak. "Lady Tak?" The moderately tall female Irken said as she slowly opened the door.</p><p>"Yes?" Tak asked looking over at her. The doctor was about 5 foot 5 and had light purple eyes and really curly antenna that spiraled a couple times more than Tak's and had more prominent eyelashes than her to show she was indeed female.</p><p>"I'm Gutti, your doctor and I am here to examine your injuries. Your PAK should have healed some of them but I am here to make sure there is no extensive damage." Gutti, the doctor said as she pulled out a few scanners to look over Tak. "So how did you get these injuries again?"</p><p>"I got into a fight with a Vortian when I escaped their clutches and came back to the Massive." Tak said simply.</p><p>"I hope you got him better than he got you. I see some pretty intense bruising that is healing as well as a few cracked bones. One of your ribs seems to be nearly broke." Gutti said as she took a closer look. "Can you take off your shirt so I can feel the affected area?"</p><p>"Fine." Tak said.</p><p>"Oh I bet you are liking this part..." 777 said as he nudged Dib winking.</p><p>"OH SHUT UP!" Dib said blushing.</p><p>"We all know you've seen much more of Tak." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about, we've never done anything like that, no siriee bob..." Dib blushed as he looked around panicked at the idea that someone knew he and Tak had physical intimate relations.</p><p>"Irkens can fornicate like humans can, but once they do, there is a certain pheromone that goes off. Found a few spots of that." Lord Nar explained.</p><p>"Oh..." Dib said slightly embarrassed, knowing he couldn't hide that fact. "I thought that was me."</p><p>"Guess not." 777 laughed as they turned back to the screen.</p><p>Gutti was examining Tak gently. It seemed that while she was a doctor on the Massive, she was more caring of her patients than most of the Armada's doctors were notorious for. "You seem a lot nicer than other Armada medics that I have had to deal with."</p><p>"I asked for this job personally. I admire you Lady Tak." Gutti said.</p><p>"You do?" Tak said amazed.</p><p>"Holding your own in space for all those years before the Tallest saved you. Doing what I consider a better job than Governor Zim ever could. You're tough." Gutti said as she pushed in Tak's side and she winced in pain. "I can see there is a small break in one of your ribs. Nothing that can't be fixed pretty easily." Gutti said as she rummaged in the cabinet for a bone repair paste.</p><p>"Well I mopped the floor of the Resisty's ship with that dumb goat looking Vortian dumbass." Tak smiled. "I got him more than he got me."</p><p>"That's good to hear." Gutti said. "Now this will sting and stink a little but you will be healed up in a few hours. And while it is healing you can meet with the Tallest in the meeting halls once I update them on your status."</p><p>"That's good to hear." Tak said. "Got anything to watch or read that's newer than this magazine?" She asked.</p><p>"Oh! I can't believe no one told you, we just added at TV connected to the Irken cable network." Gutti said as she moved a screen and turned on the television. "I'll check up on you in about an hour. I have to report your health to the Tallest."</p><p>"That Gutti doctor seems nice." Dib said.</p><p>"Don't let Tak hear you saying that." 777 laughed.</p><p>"Shut up! I didn't mean like that!" Dib yelled.</p><p>"Let's be mature." Lord Nar said. "It seems that the television got turned on to INN."</p><p>"INN?" Dib asked "Is that like Irken CNN?"</p><p>"What's CNN?" Lord Nar asked.</p><p>"A 24 hour cable news network." Dib said.</p><p>"Well yeah. It stands for Irken News Network." 777 said.</p><p>"Oh boy, I couldn't figure that one out..." Dib said sarcastically.</p><p>"Shut up, this is the opinion and analysis show. We can get some insight to the domestic attitude and see if it changed since the time that Irken Newsweek was published." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"Will Red and Purple be the first Fired Tallests?" The reporter said on the screen. "Growing concensus on Irk says that they may as well be. Recent reports show that 35% of surveyed Irkens on Irk and not on Operation Impending Doom II related assignments say that Red and Purple should be Fired for spending so much time on Earth with meager supplies of onyx, platinum and other valuable minerals coming in. We interviewed this worker of Zennithapex, Irk's capitol city, this worker at a donut shop." The screen turned to an Irken who was wearing a paper hat and an apron that said 'BUY OUR DONUTS!' "Hi, I'm just your average height Irken here and I can tell you that I have no idea what the hell the Tallest are doing keeping our mighty Armada around to fight a bunch of stink monkeys because an ex-Invader was banished there. What the hell is going on on Earth that is so important that the Tallest would forget that they banished Zim for destroying Irk in the first place! He smashed everything with a doombot and then made the fires worse! My shop had survived the doombot but when he tried to put out the fire, it burned to the ground! It took all the monies in my savings to rebuild!"</p><p>The screen then turned to the reporter. "There you have it. Your domestic work a day Irken seems to be pretty upset at the current direction of Operation Impending Doom II. Others on our feed page have commented they thought that all the planets were conquered a long time ago, why Earth? We have yet to hear back from the Massive for comment. To be fair however, they hardly ever watch the news, and they probably don't know what's going on yet."</p><p>"Well, I'll have to tell the Tallest that." Tak said. She winced in pain as the paste healed her bones. She then got a whiff of the paste and nearly puked. It was at this time Gutti came back in.</p><p>"It's been about an hour." She said as she wiped off the paste. "You seem to be healing well. I just spoke with the Tallest and they want to see you when we are done."</p><p>"Good, I got something important to tell them." Tak said.</p><p>"You'll do fine. I have yet to meet a tougher and braver Irken." Gutti smiled.</p><p>"Thanks." Tak said as Gutti handed her back her shirt.</p><p>"Put this on then follow me to the Tallest's meeting room." Gutti said as Tak slid her shirt on and followed her to the Tallest meeting room on the Massive. "Here we are. The Tallest will see you now." She said as she opened the door and Tak walked inside.</p><p>So how was that one? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. And yes I was pretty lazy on naming the Irken news media. You don't need to remind me. I am thinking I can get this wrapped up in about 5 or so chapters, but depending on how things go it may be more. Don't quote me on length. I have a few other projects I am working on, finally got a job and going to be starting a new semester soon, but the goal still stands. I want to finish this fic by the end of the year. So with domestic issues back on Irk showing, the Tallest will have to decide if snacks are worth a Firing. Especially when the snacks keep disappearing. So remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own Invader Zim okay? I am so glad you like this so far and I am hoping to get this wrapped up soon. Anyway, I don't have much else to say here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!</p><p>The Tallests were sitting in the meeting room, opening snacks, throwing empty bags and packages over their shoulders, more often than they were actually consuming snacks. Red growled as he threw a bag of what was supposed to contain buffalo ranch tortilla chips across the room. "Why is it we are getting more and more snack wrappers than snacks lately!" Red yelled as Gutti headed to the door to open it up.</p><p>"Uhhhhhh sirs?" Gutti asked nervously.</p><p>"WHAT?" Purple yelled in rage as an empty box of chocolate filled panda shaped cookies flew past her head.</p><p>"Ummmmmm Lady Tak's well enough to speak with you." Gutti said meekly.</p><p>"Oh." Purple said instantly calming down. "Send her in then."</p><p>Tak walked in, wincing slightly as she moved and headed to where the Tallest were standing. This was it, where she was going to advise them what to do. She had good precedence to follow and something that the Tallests always feared and that was being Fired. She had seen the news, knew they really didn't watch it and then took a deep breath, or at least she tried to. As she did, she winced in pain. She was healing but not completely healed yet. "My Tallest, you want to speak with me?"</p><p>"Yes, we have had an issue you might know something about." Red said with an annoyed face.</p><p>"As you can tell, we have developed a taste for Earth's snacks. They're much better than what we have normally and yet they are disappearing. At first we thought it was just a bag sent out empty or a malfunction of our snack transport ray." Purple said holding an empty box of pocky.</p><p>"But we have reason to believe the Resisty found out about our snack ray. I don't know how," Red said as Tak gulped. She had a story prepared of letting it slip under torture and would just hope for the best once she told it but hoped that it never became an issue. "And frankly I don't care because the fact is out there and they are using it against us. That's the only thing I can think of because if humans had organized to sabotage us like this, then we'd have more fights than we do otherwise."</p><p>"So what do you want me to do about it?" Tak asked.</p><p>"We were just telling you. We're going to call Zim and Gaz and that dumb named baby Levi back, call our soldiers back, well most of them, and just blow this place." Purple said.</p><p>"I am not sure that would be the wisest idea." Tak said.</p><p>"WHAT?" Red yelled getting up and moving closer to Tak. "YOU DARE QUESTION US? US WHO SHOWED YOU MERCY WHEN WE COULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO ROT!"</p><p>"Begging your pardon my Tallest but there's some domestic issues I have just become privy to." Tak said as she tossed the Irken Newsweek on the table in front of them.</p><p>"So? We know this stuff is full of anti-Tallest bias." Purple said. "They questioned this Invasion since it began."</p><p>"Yes, but the Tallest Domestic Issue Advisory Committee seem to be getting word from the Irkens on Irk that they disapprove. They know that Zim's mission was a lie to begin with and the struggles with the Resisty are reaching them. Begging my pardon sirs, but have you even talked to them since you came to Earth?" Tak said. "I watched some pretty unsettling interviews before Gutti let me in here while I was healing."</p><p>"You know Pur," Red spoke up, "We haven't checked in, maybe it's time we do. Tak can't be lying to us about that."</p><p>"Can't hurt to humor those bastards." Purple said as they turned around and turned on the tele-screen to the Tallest Domestic Issue Advisory Committee. As they did so, Tak stood in the corner hopefully out of sight so they wouldn't bother her. Why they would, she didn't know but all she knew was that she didn't want them to ask her anything.</p><p>"Red! Purple! So nice of you to FINALLY call us. What the hell are you doing half a galaxy away using our mighty military on a planet full of dumb stink monkeys that only went to space to their moon to spite another group of stink monkeys!" The leader of the Tallest Domestic Issue Advisory Committee said. He had green eyes, perfectly straight antenna and wearing a hat that looked exactly like the symbol of the Irken Empire.</p><p>"Why do you care?" Red said with a snarky tone.</p><p>"Because you are the Tallests of Irk not Earth! You have a whole Empire and planet over here to take care of! The Irken public are pissed at you and there is chaos on the planet! They were perfectly fine with Operation Impending Doom II. They were okay at first with you going to Earth and taking it over. They thought there might have been something good there. But the amounts of platinum and onyx that came back are not good enough for us to justify it to them and they are getting pissed off! There's rumors on the planets we conquered at are making the Irken public concerned!" The head of the Tallest Domestic Issue Advisory Committee yelled. "I knew we should have had the second Tallest Irkens take over after Spork died."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Red yelled.</p><p>"I mean there were doubts that you and Purple could handle the duties of the Tallest well. So some of us on the Tallest Domestic Issue Advisory Committee thought to find who was the second tallest on the planet and name them Tallest! But it was agreed after the loss of Miyuki, OUR GREATEST TALLEST EVER and then Spork that soon after that traditions must be upheld!"</p><p>"But... but... but... aren't we doing a good job at that?" Purple asked. "We're Invading and conquering the planets to expand Irk's hold."</p><p>"And WHAT DOES A PLANET YOU SENT AN EXILE TO HAVE AGAINST US?" The chief of the Tallest Domestic Issue Advisory Committee said.</p><p>"Ummmmmmmm..." Red paused. He couldn't tell them about the snacks. Then they would have to produce them for the Irken masses and the resources for them could hardly meet the Tallest's demands let alone the whole population of Irk. Human junk food was tasty to Irkens and actually kind of healthy for them.</p><p>"Look, you have 36 hours to end that little circle jerk you're having or we're turning you over to the Control Brains and after what we tell them, you are so Domestic Issue Advisory Committee out!" The chief said cutting off the transmission.</p><p>"Well, we're fucked." Purple said.</p><p>"Guess it was good while it lasted. Let Zim know, have him bring Gaz and Levi too. It's time for the Ultimate Solution."</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tak yelled as she jumped across the button.</p><p>"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Dib yelled as he pounded the keyboard in front of him. "We were trying to prevent this!"</p><p>"There may be hope yet." Lord Nar said.</p><p>"Nope, they pretty much made their decision." Dib said as he kicked a trash can across the room.</p><p>"But the Tallest Domestic Issue Advisory Committee actually spoke to them, they have it from the source that they have to give it up or get Fired. As gluttonous as the Tallest can be for snacks, they do not want to be Fired." 777 said.</p><p>"Come on Tak..." Dib said under his breath staring at the screen as Tak dove towards the Tallest. "Nar, 777 one of you want to come to my old house, I got something in the garage that works and I think we may need it."</p><p>Meanwhile Purple had gone to the communications center and called Zim's office as Gaz had dismissed the soldiers. "Zim! Gaz! Pack it up!"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Gaz asked.</p><p>" The Tallest Domestic Issue Advisory Committee want us to end the operation on Earth. And since we don't want to be Fired, we're listening to them. They wouldn't think so if they had some of this pocky but human production can't keep up with demand so we're keeping it a well guarded secret. We're invoking the Ultimate Solution." Purple explained. "You have 3 hours before we fire."</p><p>"That should be easy enough." Zim said.</p><p>"Pack all this up in 3 hours?" Gaz asked.</p><p>"I had a plan for this." Zim said as he got Levi and handed him to Gaz. "Keep him close while I do this, it gets noisy and he might wake up."</p><p>Gaz followed Zim out of the manor and stood in the front yard holding Levi and stared at him then the house. Zim then pulled out what looked like a note pad and wrote a few things on the screen and then pushed the button. It dug down into the ground to just below the deepest depths of the labs themselves and then surrounded it in a huge balloon that came out of the ground and wrapped around the manor house and consumed it. It then turned into a little package with some red ribbon around it and left Zim's Voot cruiser out for them to get into.</p><p>"Nice." Gaz said simply. She did not get amazed easily but seeing their whole base swallowed up in a moment and then wrapped up neatly was startling. Her father never even came up with a way of moving homes that was that easy.</p><p>"Come in my Gaz flower." Zim said as Gaz rolled her eyes. "You'll love it on Irk. And since I was governor of a planet, they'll treat us all with the utmost respect."</p><p>"I sure hope so. Abandoning this stink hole over something like snacks seems unfulfilling..." Gaz said.</p><p>Back on The Massive, Tak was on top of Tallest Red who was going to start the procedures for the Ultimate Solution. He struggled to knock her off, and she turned and he pinned her down on the ground and she kicked him off, knowing the way a Tallest's body was, it made it hard for them to get back up again. Purple was off in another room, instructing Zim and Gaz to leave Earth, something she would have to accept would happen, even though she hoped that if the Tallest did destroy the Earth, they wouldn't get warned and make it out of the planet alive. While Red was getting up, she headed over to the button that started the Ultimate Solution and stood over it, careful not to accidently press it herself.</p><p>"Move out of the way Tak..." Red said in a threatening tone. "You're still delusional from your injuries."</p><p>"No!" Tak said. "I'm saving you from really fucking yourselves."</p><p>"And how would I be doing that?" Red asked.</p><p>Back in New York City, 777 was following Dib down the streets to the old Membrane household he grew up in. "You sure it's still there?" 777 asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Gaz didn't want her room messed with and didn't want the house messed with. So even if the Irkens were pissed at me and Dad, they'd leave this alone for Gaz who didn't want it fucked with. He saw the house and ran to the garage and opened the door.</p><p>"An Irken Spittle runner? It's been modified somewhat but, how did you get ahold of it?" 777 asked.</p><p>"It's Tak's old ship from the first time she came to Earth." Dib said. "Now get in. I fixed this baby myself and flew it through the solar system before."</p><p>"What are you doing with it?" 777 said as he got in.</p><p>"Let's call it insurance for Tak." Dib said.</p><p>"And just how would be be fucking ourselves?" Purple asked. "Oh and I let Gaz and Zim know to get the hell out of there."</p><p>"Good." Red said. "Yeah explain yourself."</p><p>"Because you'd piss off the Tallest Domestic Issue Advisory Committee more than they are now. You'd wasted enough out here!" Tak said as she grabbed the button, ready to risk something that would be possibly fatal if she did it.</p><p>"Don't put your hand on that!" Purple warned.</p><p>"As long as we get back to Irk, any secondary effects that happen to Earth will just be mumbled about." Red said.</p><p>Tak looked around. She knew she had to think fast in a way that would appease the Tallest. She then saw the snack wrappers and knew that was the only reason they stayed on Earth so long anyway. "Because you don't have to cut off your supply entirely." She said.</p><p>"Yes we do, we can't stay here and the Resisty fucked with our snack ray." Purple said as he looked at a box of strawberry panda cookies with a deep parting remorse.</p><p>"You know the Greys?" Tak said as she started her proposition but not moving from the button just in case.</p><p>"Yeah what of those weirdos?" Red asked.</p><p>"The come and abduct people and cattle all the time from Earth. So why don't we, after this all settles down and people drop their guards again and get used to the idea of not being alone in the Universe take their idea and apply it to snacks. They will be gathered under the most secret missions and given only to you directly my Tallest." Tak pleaded.</p><p>"Well I don't know..." Red said.</p><p>"Seems like a good idea..." Purple debated. "But I like making planets go boom..."</p><p>"Yeah, explosions are nice..." Red said.</p><p>Tak, having enough with the Irken system and just wanting Dib to be happy and have his home planet back, even if she died for it, pulled out the button for the Ultimate Solution and threw it out the airlock.</p><p>"What did you do that for?" Red said in a rage.</p><p>"To make your decision easier. My idea or else." Tak said.</p><p>"And the or else is you thrown out the airlock?" Red said.</p><p>"For what?" Tak yelled.</p><p>"Defying a Tallest and wanton destruction of the Massive." Red said as he picked up Tak in a quick swipe. "And we'll take your idea under advisement." He said as pushed her in and shot her out.</p><p>Oh well, I can survive a little while in the vacuum of space. That's what the PAK can do but I did save Earth. Vortian technology cannot be replaced since they conquered Vort and the Massive is nothing but redecorated Vortian technology. Tak thought with a smile as she floated around until she hit a glass bubble. "What the?" Tak mouthed as Dib opened her old ship for her to come into.</p><p>"Thought this might happen." He said as he kissed her deeply. "So I got my old project of your old ship."</p><p>"I saved Earth." Tak smiled, "Even if I am exiled forever now..."</p><p>"How?" 777 asked.</p><p>"This." She said as she threw the Ultimate Solution button on his lap.</p><p>"There was only one of these for the Ultimate Solution ever made and the plans then destroyed so they cannot repair it." 777 said. "We feared it used against us in Vort."</p><p>"So your love of flaws wasn't so obvious and good for something." Tak said.</p><p>"I was thinking..." Dib said with a mischievous smile. "I drop off 777, tell the Resisty that the Mission is Accomplished and then you and I start our Universal explorer lives somewhere more romantic."</p><p>"That'd make it all worth it." Tak said as she shoved Dib out the way. "But I'm driving."</p><p>"Fine." Dib said as he rolled his eyes then kissed Tak on the cheek. "Some of those nebulas look nice."</p><p>"You two can stink this thing up after you get me back to the Resisty ship." 777 said.</p><p>Tak flew back to the Resisty's ship, making sure not to be seen by the Massive, knowing what they would do after they figure out what she had done, and then dropped 777 off and handed Lord Nar the Ultimate Solution button as a trophy. "Keep it to show what you can do when you play your cards right." Tak said as she took Dib's hand and led him to her ship.</p><p>"Tak, Dib can we call on you if we need your help? The Massive is going back to Irk,we can see that, along with Zim's voot cruiser but we may need your two's brilliant minds. Your dad's is just not good enough in areas other than science. No offense." Lord Nar said.</p><p>Dib looked to Tak who looked to him and they nodded. "If you call we'll help only if we want to." Tak said.</p><p>"We've got a universe to explore together." Dib smiled, looking at Tak with adoration and love.</p><p>"Just remember that you'll need to air that ship out if you keep at it!" 777 yelled.</p><p>"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" Dib blushed as Tak laughed. They then entered her old ship and blasted off to one of the more romantic nebulas to celebrate their new lives together.</p><p>"I love you Tak." Dib said as he kissed her deeply.</p><p>"I love you too Dib." She smiled mischievously as she set the ship on autopilot and jumped onto him, causing him to lie back, pick up her intentions with a smile and kissed her passionately back.</p><p>THE END</p><p>So how was that final chapter? Earth is safe, the Tallest, Zim, Gaz and Levi heading to Irk and Dib and Tak exploring the galaxy together. I wanted to leave this with some room for a sequel so that's why it ended the way it did. But don't pressure me for one. That's how Tak's Deadly Vengeance, the sequel to my very old fic, Tak's Deadly Return sputtered out into crap and why I haven't updated that in years. I am working on my little holiday mini series, Christmas Starts Earlier Each Year and hope to get that done by Thanksgiving, the midpoint between the two holidays. I also have a DATR fic kind of inspired by the Disney movie Pocahontas and mainly the song Savages at the end. Haven't started it yet, but that's been nibbling for awhile. So now that this is done, check my other fics out and remember to read (well you just did) and to review! Ciao for now,</p><p>otherrealmwriter</p><p>aka</p><p>Realm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>